


Bloodlust

by boredom



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Bromance, Enchanted Knights, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Season/Series 04, Torture, merlin whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 99,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredom/pseuds/boredom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Morgana's betrayal, Uther is lest Broken and unfit to rule. However, a visiting knight comes to comfort the grieving King, much to Camelot's relief. After all, what's the harm in letting a stranger make himself comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Uther stared blankly out the window onto the courtyard below. One month. It had been one month since his daughter, Morgana, had betrayed him and turned to magic. It had been one month since Arthur had found out he had a half-sister. News that came as quite a shock to the young prince. It had only been one month since he saw her true nature. Full of hate, full of spite and anger. It only took one month for Camelot to become bleak and cold. The people were still suffering from Morgana’s short but bloody rein. It was almost as if they didn’t put their trust into the royal family anymore. Granted, one had taken over Camelot and murdered ordinary citizens for no other reason than to torture Leon and other knights. The acting king had then become a despondent invalid and left the throne to a man who was more of a boy than anything. So their distrust was not misplaced. 

Still, Arthur had tried his best to keep the people optimistic. He had tried to make the transition of power as smooth as possible. He quickly exerted his power of the council with the help of Leon and Gaius so that they would respect his choices and not try to take advantage. Arthur had wasted no time molding Camelot into a fantastic kingdom. His immediate actions did help to ease the people’s minds, once they saw that Arthur Pendragon was not just going to roll over and forget their suffering. However, that didn’t stop the people from feeling the tiniest bit of fear whenever they wondered how long Arthur had before he cracked under pressure and turned into a tyrant, much like his sister. The people would fall asleep at night worried about the changes that had come to Camelot. Commoners were now knights. Nobles were being disgraced. Sometimes it felt as though the young prince was trying to do too much too fast. And that scared the citizens of Camelot more than any attack ever would. For Arthur was better than his father in so many ways. If he broke under the pressure of trying to do too much, Camelot would never reach its golden age.

Arthur was well aware what his people were thinking. He too mulled over their fears in his head as he stood in the doorframe of the room, staring at his father. He didn’t feel ready to take on this role as Regent. Even though his father spent all of his years preparing Arthur for his time as king, Arthur didn’t feel ready. He wanted desperately to help his father through this depression, to return to his normal self. That way, Uther could continue to serve as king and allow Arthur more time to prepare. He also just wanted to hear his father’s voice and listen to his advice. Arthur had been a fool to not appreciate his father when he was taking an active role in Arthur’s life. Arthur had tried during the first two weeks after the battle to heal his father. He tried and failed. Gaius said to give it time. But Arthur was tired of waiting. He knew it was selfish of him to want his father to stop grieving, but his father still had one child who wasn’t crazy! Uther’s depression made Arthur question if his father even loved him. Sure Morgana was his child, but so was Arthur. Arthur heard Merlin come up behind him. Funny how the man was always so clumsy and loud, but now he was silent. Arthur wondered if Merlin just pretended to be clumsy so that he had an excuse to scare away all the animals while hunting. 

“He hasn’t even moved,” Arthur said quietly to Merlin. He spoke as though he were in the tombs, paying his respects to the dead. In a way, Uther was dead. He was never coming back. 

“I’ve seen this happen before,” Merlin said from behind Arthur. The way Merlin had stated this, like the situation was no big deal, caused Arthur to become quite upset. An entire month of pretending as though his father’s condition wasn’t affecting him finally decided to crush him. Arthur was angry. Not necessarily at Merlin, but he was the closest target. So naturally Arthur would be taking out his frustrations on the servant. He felt bad for how he was acting towards Merlin. But sometimes, Merlin could be such a know-it-all. He didn’t even seem upset that Uther was comatose and barely functioning. He was also a very easy target. 

“Don’t pretend like you know what’s going on,” Arthur snapped. Merlin looked up at him and sighed.

“A farmer in Ealdor had a daughter that he treasured more than anything in the world,” Merlin began. Arthur clenched his jaw. Merlin was never phased by Arthur’s outbursts. He should just punch the idiot and put him back in his place. No, he should never try and put Merlin back in his place. Merlin was the only one who was keeping him sane throughout this transition. But Arthur was still irritated by Merlin’s attempts to help. 

“If it doesn’t end with her going crazy and attempting to kill her father, then I don’t want to hear it,” Arthur said, pushing past Merlin and attempting to out pace the man so he could shut himself in his room. Sadly, Merlin had longer legs and easily kept pace with Arthur.

“She died in a violent attack with some bandits. The man was just like your father afterwards,” he said quietly.

“This is supposed to make me feel better?” Arthur growled. Usually Merlin was much better at cheering up Arthur. He must have been losing his touch.

“The man did return to normal eventually. Your father will get better too, trust me,” Merlin responded. Arthur released some of the tension that he had been slowly building up throughout Merlin’s speech. It wasn’t Merlin he was angry at, it was Morgana and Morgause and Cenred and whoever else had turned Camelot upside down. Arthur sank down in his chair and watcher as Merlin tidied up the chambers. 

Arthur continued to think about what Merlin said. Arthur noticed that Merlin never mentioned how long it took for the man to return to normal. Arthur hoped that it was only a month or two. But as much as Arthur wanted to rush his father into recovery and back to the throne, he knew he had to give it time. Uther had lost a child, and Arthur a sister. It would take awhile for everyone to get back to normal. For now, all Arthur could do was wait and see what the morning would bring.

oOoOoOo

Merlin made his way through the quiet halls of the palace with Arthur’s breakfast balanced in his hands. He was still a little offended from Arthur’s mood yesterday. He knew Arthur was stressed, suddenly finding out you had a sister who was trying to kill you and your father wasn’t exactly calming, but Arthur could at least try to be more patient. It seemed the more Merlin tried to help, the more Arthur pushed him away. Merlin felt slightly guilty about not being to heartbroken over Uther’s current state of being, but he felt justified in his response. Uther basically hated everything Merlin was, and Arthur was a better leader than Uther could ever be. The people of Camelot seemed to agree with him. Merlin wasn’t blind and noticed that no one seemed to be in grieving over the king’s state. Even some of Uther’s closest advisors didn’t appear to be that heartbroken over the fact that the man was no longer in the throne. Despite Merlin’s thoughts that Camelot was closer to being the free world he had always wanted, it was safe to say that ever since Morgause had set foot in Camelot things had changed for the worst. Arthur was in grieving over his father and his view of magic took a nosedive. All Merlin could do was try and slowly rebuild Arthur’s faith in the Old Religion and hopefully, one day Merlin would be free along with the rest of his kind. 

Merlin sighed as he reached Arthur’s chambers and took a second to plaster a smile onto his face. It wasn’t as fake as some of the smiles he had given Arthur these past few weeks. But that was because Merlin had a good feeling about today. Perhaps Uther would make some progress, border disputes would be settled, or he would be saved from mucking out the stables. Merlin chuckled at the idea of Arthur not making him muck out the stables. That would certainly be the day. Yes, Merlin thought that today was the day that Camelot would finally catch a break.

Merlin straightened his back and pushed open the door. Of course Arthur was still sound asleep. Merlin doubted if he ever did manage to make it on time Arthur would notice. Merlin quietly closed the door and made his way over to the table, placing down the breakfast. He prepared himself for the next bit. Arthur was never pleasant in the mornings, waking him up was actually Merlin’s least favorite past time. Well that and mucking out the stables. Cleaning the leech tank wasn’t very fun either. Gathering stinging nettles was just painful. Okay, maybe waking Arthur up was better than some of the other things Merlin had to endure. At least he got to laugh at Arthur’s confused face when the man tried to peace together where he was. For being the “best knight” in the five kingdoms, sometimes Arthur was surprisingly slow when it came to some aspects of life. Merlin snaked a sausage from Arthur’s plate and munched on it while walking over to the curtains. Having waited a few minutes to finish off the sausage, Merlin decided that it was definitely time to get Arthur up. The man had a council meeting or something to go to. 

“Rise and shine,” he said happily, throwing open the curtains. Arthur groaned and pulled the blankets up over his head.

“Now, we can’t have you lazing about. You have to settle another sheep dispute today,” Merlin said. Arthur sat up and threw a pillow at Merlin’s head. Merlin, surprisingly, dodged the flying projectile with relative grace. Merlin laughed at Arthur’s face upon realizing that Merlin had just did some fancy footwork and had managed to escape the projectile with something akin to elegance. The moment was ruined when Merlin’s foot found an upturned corner on the rug, causing him to crash onto the ground. Merlin heard Arthur chuckling.

“Honestly Merlin, if you were any more a danger to yourself, we’d have to put you in a protective circle and cover you with pillows.” Arthur grinned as he stood up and made his way over to the table. Merlin glared at him but said nothing. He instead focused on trying to get off the floor and straighten the rug. 

“Did you eat one of my sausages?” Arthur snapped. Merlin went over to the bed and began straightening out the covers. He bit back a smile. 

“No. But you have put on some weight, perhaps not eating one sausage will do you some good,” Merlin said innocently, not bothering to look at the prince. If he did, the game would be over.

“I am not fat!” Arthur cried out in alarm. Merlin sniggered and continued to fluff up the pillows, his ill feelings towards Arthur disappearing rapidly as the friendly banter continued.

“I never said you were, sire. But I have had to add another notch to your belt. I think that speaks louder than any words I have said.” Merlin yelped when a goblet connected to the back of his head. Merlin whipped around and glared at Arthur, who was smiling very mischievously while eating a sausage. Merlin turned back and continued to clean the room. 

After some time, Arthur began to list the chores Merlin would need to complete.

“After that you can polish my sword, polish my boots, and fix my armor…” Merlin stopped listening to the list after the first twenty things were mentioned. He instead focused on dressing the prince for a series of council meetings he was going to have to attend today.

“Merlin, are you listening?” Arthur snapped as Merlin absent-mindedly handed him his coat.

“Of course I am, prat,” Merlin said back. Arthur said nothing in response. He merely snorted and put on his coat. The two were about to get on with their respective jobs when a knock was heard at the door. Arthur and Merlin stared at each other. Arthur wasn’t expecting any company this early in the morning. The knock came a second time. A very excited and urgent knock. Arthur rolled his eyes. 

“It better not be those idiots again,” Arthur muttered. He was really starting to doubt his reasoning behind knighting Gwaine, Percival, and Elyan. Those three always seemed to be getting into some kind of argument. Last week Percival and Elyan were blaming Gwaine for putting dirt and worms into their beds. Gwaine denied all accusations, but Arthur could see the gleam in his eyes. And the week before that, all three were found trying to run from the cook after stealing one of her pies. Why couldn’t they be more like Leon and Lancelot? Arthur thought as he attempted to make himself more dignified.

“Come in,” Arthur said. The door opened revealing a very happy looking Leon. Actually, happy didn’t really begin to describe Leon. In fact, Leon was positively bouncing with joy. Merlin snickered. He had never seen the normally serious knight look so childish. The man was bouncing on the balls of his feet. His eyes were alight with joy that could only be compared to a child at Yule. And his smile, good lord that man’s smile. It was as if every muscle on his face was contracted in order to pull his mouth into the biggest smile Merlin had ever seen on the man. 

“Ah, Leon. What news do you have for me?” Arthur said with a quirked eyebrow. Apparently he had also seen Leon’s behavior.

“Wonderful news, sire!” Leon said. Merlin didn’t think it was possible, but his smile grew even larger, showing most of his teeth. Arthur was thinking along the same lines. Merlin didn’t even smile this much, and the idiot was always happy. The three waited in relative silence while Leon made his way towards the center of the room, bouncing with each step. He stopped when he reached the table and continued to smile at Arthur and Merlin. 

“Well are you going to tell us what it is, or are you just going to stand there looking like Merlin?” Arthur prompted.

“That’s not very nice!” Merlin said. Arthur merely reached up and cuffed him in the back of the head. Leon nodded enthusiastically before taking a seat across from Arthur.

“Well, you know how I was on patrol?” Arthur nodded and motioned for Leon to continue. “There was a young lad who was delivering a message from Cenred’s former lands. Naturally, we offered out services to ensure his safe arrival to Camelot. The message was from one of the more powerful lords there. Curious, I asked why he was sending a message to Camelot,” Leon paused and smiled even wider. ‘Seriously, how was he not breaking his face?’ Merlin thought to himself.

“Did he tell you anything?” Arthur asked, wondering why his head knight appeared to be merrier than Gwaine after three tankards of mead. Especially after getting a message from someone who was probably an enemy. Leon took a couple deep breaths and attempted to school his features back into something a bit more dignified. It didn’t really work. 

“Well, it turns out that Sir Darian is coming to Camelot for a visit,” Leon finished happily. Well maybe not happily, more like infatuatingly blissful. Merlin sensed an immediate change in Arthur’s demeanor. His once scowling face had pulled back into a smile matching Leon’s. Leon, for his part, continued to nod excitedly. Merlin furrowed his brow and glanced between the two men. He was hoping they would give some sort of explanation, they didn’t. They just sat there looking like complete idiots. Forgetting Merlin’s existence and they continued to grin. So, Merlin took matters into his own hands.

“Why are you so happy about a knight from Cenred’s former lands visiting Camelot?” Merlin asked. Leon and Arthur turned to him with their smiles getting wider. Seriously, how were their smiles stretching beyond human limits?

“Sir Darian isn’t really a knight of Cenred’s kingdom, or of any kingdom for that matter,” Leon began to explain. Merlin just felt more confused and stupid for not know who this ‘knight in shining armor’ was.

“No one really knows that much about his past life. His village was slaughtered by bandits, so he made it his personal mission to help bring peace across the five kingdoms,” Arthur added.

“Think Lancelot, but without the banishment,” Leon said.

“Then why is he called ‘Sir Darian’?” Merlin asked. It sounded as though he had never been knighted by any kingdom, Camelot or otherwise. 

“He is the epitome of the Knight’s Code. He is honorable, brave, loyal,” Arthur listed.

“Well, he’s not technically loyal to any one king or queen. He is loyal to those he feels deserve it. Be it nobleman or commoner, he looks at how a person acts, not their title. I think you will like him Merlin,” Leon said. Merlin sat there for a minute, taking in the information and the two men’s reaction to it. They were completely infatuated by this Sir Darian fellow. Merlin shook his head and laughed. 

“Should I fetch some flowers, sire?” Merlin asked, his face breaking out in a similar smile. It had been awhile since he had seen the two men genuinely happy. Perhaps this visitor could do some good for Camelot.

“Why on earth would you do that?” Arthur said, his smile falling a bit as he tried to figure out Merlin’s reasoning behind the strange request. He wasn’t planning on wooing Gwen today. Maybe this was Merlin’s way to say he needed to step up his game. 

“Well you’re obviously in love with this man,” Merlin sniggered. Leon failed to suppress a chuckle. Arthur’s jaw dropped as he tried to insult Merlin again.

“It’s not that we are in love with him,” Leon began to explain, rescuing Arthur from his sputtering. “It’s just this man is really hard to dislike. Everyone is a better person when he’s around. Master’s are nicer to their servants, husbands to their wives, and kings to their people. He makes people want to be better.” Merlin smiled at this.

“I look forward to meeting him,” he said honestly. 

“Good, ‘cause you’ll be tending to him,” Arthur said, returning to some paperwork. Merlin’s smile faltered.

“Why me?” he asked, his voice shaking ever so slightly. He still hadn’t forgotten about the last noble he had been lent out to. Merlin touched his wrist lightly, an action that did not go unnoticed by Leon. 

“Because it would be rude of me not to extend my servant for his use,” Arthur explained. Leon’s smile had also fallen slightly at Merlin’s reaction.

“Could there be a reason you don’t wish to serve a visiting noble?” Leon asked. He suspected Merlin probably had some trouble in the past, perhaps now the boy would actually speak up.

“No, I just don’t like getting pawned off to visitors,” Merlin spat. It was too much to hope that Merlin would actually talk to him and Arthur about his past troubles. Leon would just need to keep a better eye on Merlin during visitors’ stays. Though not during Darian’s. Merlin would be fine with the man. 

“For God’s sake, Merlin. You’re just a servant! Get over it,” Arthur spat. Both Leon and Merlin were taken aback by the prince’s sudden outburst. Merlin’s smile was not completely gone from his face. Instead there was a mask of fury. Leon was about to scold Arthur, but Merlin was already planning his escape. 

“I’ll just polish your armor then,” Merlin snapped as he rushed out the door, leaving the two men behind, no longer happy about the impending arrival of Sir Darian.

“I’ll alert your father and the other council members,” Leon said quietly before also leaving the room. Arthur waved disinterestedly before returning to the stack of paper on the table. It wasn’t like the prince to be so mean spirited towards Merlin. Sure he snapped at the boy, but never like this. Leon bit his lip and continued down the corridor. Something wasn’t right with Arthur. Leon was determined to figure out what it was. 

Merlin, for his part, couldn’t get over what Arthur had said to him. He never felt so unwanted in his life. Well, there was that time with Cedric, but Merlin was still mad at Arthur. What right did that prat have, pawning him off like some possession that didn’t have feelings? Merlin knew he was being a girl, but he really didn’t care. Sometimes he felt as thought he and Arthur were friends. And then that clotpole would do something like this and completely wipe away those thoughts. Maybe Arthur really did just see him as a servant. Maybe all that they had done together wasn’t enough for Arthur think of Merlin as more than a servant. Merlin slumped down and began polishing Arthur’s armor, continually cursing under his breath about stupid princes. Sometimes, Merlin really hated his destiny. 

Lancelot stepped softly into the armory. Leon had caught him in the halls and explained the situation. He was hearing it second hand, so Arthur may have been joking, but all the same the comment had upset Merlin. Understandably so, Merlin and Arthur were practically inseparable. To hear from someone Merlin considered to be a friend that he was just a servant was probably causing the young man a lot of grief. Lancelot’s eyes fell on the man who was sitting in the corner, furiously polishing armor with a string of curses falling from his lips.

“Merlin,” he said softly. The sudden noise caused Merlin to jump. He smiled warily as he noticed Lancelot in the door.

“I didn’t hear you come in,” Merlin said.

“You don’t have to put on a fake smile for me, Merlin. I know when you are pretending,” Lancelot scolded gently as he sat on a bench and began sharpening his sword. Lancelot was trying to figure out how to best bring up the subject. Luckily, Merlin appeared to know exactly why Lancelot was here. 

“Leon told you what happened?” Merlin said, his smile falling from his face far too quickly for Lancelot’s liking. Sometimes Lancelot could see that the Merlin he met when he first came to Camelot wasn’t the Merlin he was a friend with now. Too much had happened to the young man. Merlin was never going to be that same wide-eyed innocent boy he had met. The years of pain and suffering were starting to show more and more. Lancelot hated that Merlin was never going to return to his former self. But Lancelot still offered comfort, in hopes that he could slow the process of despair that was slowly claiming Merlin. 

“Yeah. You know Arthur doesn’t mean it,” Lancelot said, offering his own smile as a source of support.

“Doesn’t he though?” Merlin snapped. “I mean, he’s never even told me that he likes me. The closest he’s come is saying that I’m not ‘completely incompetent’,” Merlin said. Lancelot struggled to find the words that would help show Merlin that he was appreciated. 

“You have to understand, Merlin, Arthur comes from a very different world. He probably hasn’t expressed his feelings because he doesn’t know how.” Lancelot looked up to see Merlin had stopped his furious polishing and was now listening to Lancelot intently. 

“You’re not a knight, and those are the friends he’s used to interacting with. I’m sure he just doesn’t understand to express his feelings towards you in a manner that is entirely appropriate,” Lancelot finished. Merlin chewed on his lip thoughtfully. Lancelot could still see he had misgivings about the prince’s true feelings. 

“You haven’t forgotten what happened with the bandits,” Lancelot teased.

“I was unconscious, and you know how Gwaine likes to exaggerate,” Merlin snapped, however a smile was beginning to grace his features.

“Arthur was distraught over your injury. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so territorial and worried over you,” Lancelot laughed. Merlin’s face broke out into a true grin. A flash of the person he used to be appeared on his face. Just like that, Lancelot had repaired Arthur and Merlin.

“He’s just excited, that’s all,” Lancelot continued. He didn’t want to risk a backlash later, if Merlin and Arthur got into another argument. Merlin gave Lancelot a grateful nod. It appeared that this crisis had been averted. 

“Have you ever met this Sir Darian?” Merlin asked, picking up a sword and beginning to sharpen it.

“I’ve heard of him. He sounds like a nice guy,” Lancelot answered thoughtfully. 

“Leon said he was basically you,” Merlin said brightly. Lancelot blushed at the compliment. From what he had heard, Sir Darian was like a godsend to most people. He was always spoken of highly wherever Lancelot traveled. No one had any issues with the man.

“I still don’t want to be pawned off to him,” Merlin muttered. His smile and cheer was removed from his face quickly with the words. Lancelot’s lips tightened as he remembered the last lord to visit Camelot. Merlin was to serve him, out of courtesy and respect, and Lancelot had a feeling it hadn’t gone very well on Merlin’s end. He knew how an injured man walked, and despite Merlin’s protests that he had fallen down some stairs, Lancelot and Gwaine had a feeling it was the lord that was inflicting the injuries. Merlin glanced up at the uncomfortable silence and saw Lancelot’s face.

“Not you too,” Merlin groaned. Lancelot looked down at his friend questioningly. 

“Leon’s already interrogated me so there’s no use in you trying. Nothing happened with Lord Cadwell,” Merlin snapped. He was avoiding Lancelot’s gaze.

“If there was, would you have told me?” Lancelot asked, knowing what the answer would be. He reached out and put a hand on Merlin’s shoulder, attempting to provide some support. 

“No,” Merlin replied honestly. 

“Merlin, if anything happens with Sir Darian, at least let Gaius patch you up,” Lancelot pleaded. He knew Merlin probably wouldn’t use magic since it would be questionable as to why there were no bruises or scrapes. But the least Merlin could do was get the injuries treated. Merlin pursed his lips and didn’t answer. Lancelot didn’t know what he expected. He had foolishly hoped that Merlin would break down and tell him everything, force Lancelot to understand his suffering. But Merlin was one who suffered in silence, no matter how much his friends pleaded with him to let them in. After several minutes of silence, Merlin spoke.

“Don’t you have training to get to?” he asked. His voice sounded a bit bitter. He appeared to still be sore about Lancelot and Leon’s interrogation. Lancelot sighed and put away his sword. 

“I think Arthur wants you there as well.” Lancelot stood up and offered a hand to Merlin. Merlin smiled and took it willingly. Lancelot figured he was forgiven Though he mentally reminded himself to be more attentive during this noble’s stay. By the time he suspected something was amiss with Cadwell, the man was already preparing to leave.

The two men walked out of the armory and down to the training field, chatting happily about nothing in particular. Lancelot could pretty much always make Merlin feel better, no matter what. Merlin wasn’t as cheerful as he normally was when talking with Lancelot, but it was a small price to pay to ensure his friend was safe. They turned a corner to a less traveled corridor when a sight greeted them that made both men gasp.

“Sire?” Merlin asked uncertainly. Lancelot just stood there with his mouth agape.

“Ah, Sir Lancelot, did you hear of our visiting guest?” King Uther asked happily. Gone were his sorrows and self-pitying. Instead, here stood a happy, healthy king. He did not look at all like the man Merlin and Arthur had sat with the previous evening. He even appeared to be ten years younger. 

“You’re up,” Lancelot said, unsure of how to handle this new version of Uther. Seriously, the man was a zombie the past few weeks. How could the mention of one man’s name change the king’s mood entirely? Something wasn’t right about the situation. Lancelot wondered if he should tell Arthur.

“Of course I’m up. I need to make sure everything is in place for Sir Darian’s arrival. He’s meant to be here some time tomorrow,” Uther replied happily. He took no notice of the two men’s shocked faces and continued on his merry way.

“What the hell is going on?” Merlin said. Just yesterday, King Uther had been comatose. He wasn’t eating, speaking, or moving. Today, he was bright and cheerful, not at all like a man who just lost a child to evil. Lancelot’s mind was a battle between telling Arthur and just letting Merlin handle it. The king appeared to be enchanted, but why enchant someone to make them happy? Furthermore, why was this happening right before a strange visitor came to Camelot?

“Are you going to tell Arthur?” Lancelot asked. Merlin pursed his lips for a moment.

“I’ll keep an eye on Uther and make sure nothing sinister is going on. We should tell Arthur, just in case,” Merlin replied. Lancelot nodded. 

“Lancelot, Merlin! Where have you two been?” Arthur shouted as they jogged over to the target dummies.

“We saw your father,” Merlin replied. Lancelot walked over to the other knights who were watching the interaction between the prince and his servant. 

“Why were you in my father’s chambers?” Usually Arthur delegated the caretaking to Gwen. There was no reason for Merlin or Lancelot to be over there.

“We weren’t. He was up walking around. As happy as could be,” Lancelot explained. Everyone turned and stared at the knight.

“He said he had to help prepare for Sir Darian’s arrival tomorrow,” Merlin added. Percival was the first to speak.

“Well, that’s good that he’s doing better,” he said. Everyone merely nodded their heads and prepared to start the exercises, confused as to what was going on.

Sometime later, the training had been complete and the Knights of the Round Table, along with Merlin, were sitting around the armory, enjoying each other’s company. Arthur had left to attend some meetings. 

“Sir Darian is an absolute delight. You’re going to love him,” Elyan said animatedly as he and Leon continued to gush over how great ‘Sir Darian’ was. Merlin and Percival chucked at the response. Elyan had been here the last time Sir Darian had visited and remembered it all too well. The man had helped him learn a few tricks with a sword and even pointed out a few of his favorite towns. Leon had enjoyed many nights in the tavern with Darian, learning all about different fighting tactics that he could work into the knight’s training. Leon was in the middle of one story when Gwaine decided he had had enough. 

“I still don’t know. Sometimes a man seems nice, but he’s really a prick,” Gwaine stated as he took a swig from a water skin that smelled suspiciously unlike water.

“Normally I would agree,” Leon stated, gently taking away the skin and handing Gwaine actual water. “However, Sir Darian is actually a leader for a total equality movement. He guilts nobles into treating their people better,” Leon explained. Gwaine rolled his eyes.

“Sometimes you just have to look close enough,” Gwaine murmured, glaring at Merlin. It was as if he was trying to see the bruises through his shirt. Merlin clenched his jaw and looked away. Ever since Lancelot had pointed out Lord Cadwell’s possible abuse, Gwaine had become increasingly observant of Merlin’s behavior. It was starting to grate of Merlin’s nerves. He could take care of himself. Why did everyone think he was nothing but an angry puppy, all bark and no bite? Cadwell hadn’t gotten off scot-free. Merlin had poured liberal amounts of ground dandelion stems into the man’s drink. He was stronger than all his friends seemed to believe. One day they would know just how strong Merlin was. 

“You know,” Percival stated thoughtfully, “this man sounds a lot like a tale the elders used to tell me and the other children of my village.” 

“What was this tale, you speak of,” Gwaine joked, dropping his threatening tone of voice. It was still clear Gwaine wasn’t entirely comfortable with the thought of a strange man having access to Merlin. 

“Sir George the Brave or something like that,” Percival said with a shrug. Merlin gasped and turned to Percival with a big smile on his face.

“You’re right. He does sound like Sir George,” Merlin laughed. He had completely forgotten about the bedtime stories his mother used to tell Merlin and Will.

“I’ve never heard of such a story,” Leon said.

“Must be a village thing,” Percival said with a shrug. “Everyone used to love hearing about Sir George and how he would save the day with his trusty white stead.” Gwaine sniggered in the background.

“Why would they tell you such a story?” he asked.

“One of the elders of my village, the old crone was older than the Earth itself, swore that she knew Sir George,” Percival explained.

“Perhaps when you meet Sir Darian, you can draw more comparisons,” Gwaine replied. Leon swatted him on the head before leading the group out of the armory.

“Come on now, we all have work we should be doing. Can’t have Arthur get to mad at us,” he said, much like a mother trying to control her rowdy kids. Everyone grumbled and groaned but was smiling nonetheless. A visitor was coming to Camelot. Something interesting always happened when a visitor came to Camelot.


	2. Chapter 2

“Quit fidgeting, Merlin,” Arthur hissed as a group of knights and nobles stood in the courtyard, awaiting the arrival of Sir Darian. Merlin bit back a laugh. This would be the third time Arthur hissed those words to him. Merlin couldn’t really understand why. His fidgeting was nowhere near as bad as the other citizens. Even Lord Geoffrey couldn’t seem to contain his excitement for the big day. Who knew such an old man had so much energy. He certainly never displayed it when he made Merlin reorganize his bookshelves. Merlin assumed that Arthur was just as antsy as Merlin, but being the prince he couldn’t show such signs of impatience. Not that Arthur was known for his patience. 

Merlin decided to focus on something else other than the fluttering feeling of excitement Merlin was getting in his gut. He decided to scan the crowds for Gaius. He hadn’t seen the old man since he was rudely awakened a few hours before. Gaius had thrown Merlin out of the room and told him to make himself presentable for Sir Darian. Merlin didn’t really get why everyone was trying to make such a good impression towards the man. Sure he was a guest, but not even Bayard had the entire palace scrubbed from top to bottom in preparation for his arrival. The entire thing was actually a bit strange, now that Merlin had a chance to really think about it. He never really got any specifics about what type of man Sir Darian was like. Sure everyone said he was a joy to be around, but Merlin could find no evidence that this man ever existed. In all honesty, Sir Darian seemed to good to be true. No one was that pure and kind without some sore of ulterior motive.

Despite Merlin’s musings, he was able to find Gaius in the crowd. Merlin and he exchanged wide smiles, the excitement overshadowing the doubt. Gaius returned to his talk with another lord of Uther’s court. Gaius appeared to be trying very hard to look dignified. It worked, kind of. He still didn’t seem to be able to wipe that smile off his face. Merlin shook his head and attempted to dispel the bad thoughts that seemed to assault him at every turn. Instead he focused on what everyone had said about Sir Darian and how great he was. Sir Darian may be too good to be true, but that didn’t make it impossible for him to exist. 

Flashback

“You needn’t worry, Merlin. Sir Darian is a very kind man,” Gaius sighed while Merlin continued to pick at his stew.

“That’s what everyone is saying! So why have I never heard of him?” Merlin cried in exasperation. Gaius raised an eyebrow. Merlin grumbled but took the hint and began to eat the stew that had become cold. Honestly, if he was so great, why had he never graced Ealdor with his presence? Why was Merlin’s little village barely cared for by Cenred if Sir Darian was supposed to help kings be kinder towards their people? Gaius seemed to read Merlin’s thoughts and quickly thought of an answer. 

“It might be that he never visited Ealdor. Some of the outlying villages have never seen him either. Or it could be he was passed off as a story in some places,” Gaius said thoughtfully. Merlin remembered the conversation with Percival about Sir George the Brave. Perhaps Sir George was really Sir Darian, just with a different name. But why would he need a different name? Merlin groaned at all these questions that continued to assault him. Why couldn’t he just be happy like everyone else? Was he really so paranoid that the very mention of a visiting guest automatically caused Merlin to be suspicious? Merlin was starting to think that was the case. 

“But you’ve met him?” Merlin asked, beginning to wash the bowl that had previously held his dinner. If nothing else, at least Merlin could hope that Gaius would give him an unbiased answer.

“I can assure you that every servant that has served under him has been very happy,” Gaius said forcefully. Merlin was starting to get the feeling that anybody who spoke ill of the unofficial knight would be met with the same malice he was receiving. Arthur had snapped at Merlin. Elyan had snapped at Merlin. Leon had snapped at Merlin. And now Gaius was snapping at Merlin. If Sir Darian wasn’t as wonderful as everyone thought, Merlin might have a hard time convincing them otherwise. If only because they never wanted to hear anything bad be spoken about the visitor. With this, Merlin collapsed into bed and groaned. Hopefully tomorrow his reserves could be put to rest. 

End Flashback

“Is everybody ready?” Uther asked to the waiting crowd, snapping Merlin out of his memory. Most people cheered at the news. The few who had never met Sir Darian weren’t so enthusiastic. They were pleased that this mysterious visitor had caused the royal family to become much happier, and therefore kinder. But they were unsure how to respond to the news that a man they never met was to be staying for a week or two in Camelot. 

“Isn’t it great that my father is doing so much better?” Arthur asked Merlin, another smile breaking out on his face. Merlin was beginning to understand why Arthur thought Merlin’s smiles were annoying. If Arthur kept that stupid grin on his face for much longer, Merlin would smack it right off. Arthur never smiled this much, not even when he was forcing Merlin to do something unpleasant. And Leon and Elyan weren’t much better. They were like two children who had just eaten copious amounts of sweet treats. Merlin half expected to walk in on Leon swinging from the chandelier on the ceiling and Elyan literally bouncing off the walls. 

Gwaine, however, was the exact opposite. He was standing rigid and tall, as if to impose a sense of power on the unsuspecting visitor. Merlin knew Gwaine was mostly doing this to let people know that Merlin was not to be injured during this visit. Merlin wondered if Gwaine had drank any mead ever since he heard about Darian’s arrival. At least there was someone here who would listen to Merlin if he thought Camelot was in danger. But Merlin could still look after himself. He didn’t need Gwaine to spend so much time and energy protecting Merlin if Merlin could just do it himself. 

“You still nervous?” Lancelot said from behind Merlin. 

“I never was nervous to begin with,” Merlin snapped quietly. Lancelot had no excuse to be worried about Merlin. He knew how powerful Merlin was. He knew that if Darian got too bad, Merlin could turn him into a toad with the snap of his fingers. 

Lancelot sensed the hostility in Merlin’s voice and nodded, deciding to change the subject before he isolated his friend too much. Something didn’t sit well with him about this entire visit. He just hoped Merlin was picking up on it as well.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Arthur this happy,” Lancelot chuckled. Merlin relaxed at his words and smiled. If only Merlin could talk to Gwaine, perhaps the knight would be convinced to stop figuring out how to best kill the visitor. Merlin strained to hear the sound of hooves on the cobblestone pathways. Lancelot was right. Arthur hadn’t been this happy in years. Merlin really didn’t have anything to worry about. Everyone he talked to said Sir Darian was the nicest person in the world. Even Gwen was singing her praises.

Flashback

“When he was here last time, the servants were treated so much better. Morgana always treated me kindly, but even some of the more, distasteful masters were kinder to their servants,” Gwen said fondly, her eyes lighting up at the memories. It was almost as if Morgana’s betrayal had never happened. Normally, Gwen would become quieter whenever her former mistress was brought up. Now, it seemed as though she was as happy as could be. 

End Flashback

Merlin decided that if Gwen had said he was a good man, then he probably was. Unlike the rest of the people Merlin had talked to, Gwen hadn’t snapped at him. She helped put his mind at rest and assured him that she and other servants never had a problem with the man. 

Even so, with all of the knights watching Merlin like a hawk, any mistreatment would probably be caught quickly. Merlin looked over to Arthur and Uther, who were talking excitedly in hushed whispers. Merlin’s heart dropped. No. He couldn’t allow a man that made the royals so happy to be accused of abuse. Even if he were actually the worst person Merlin ever had to serve, he would take the mistreatment so that Camelot would have a kind and happy leader once again. Merlin was drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of an approaching horse.

“He’s here!” one of the guards cried from his vantage point. Everyone plastered on those annoying smiles once again and got even more excited. Merlin didn’t think it was possible. If there were any more energy and happiness in the courtyard, Leon would probably explode. A smile made his way onto Merlin’s face as he looked at his friends. Only Gwaine still looked upset, but he also looked slightly happier. Merlin was also starting to feel the effects of the suspense. His heart began beating faster and he had butterflies in his stomach. Elyan’s fidgeting got even worse as he began hopping from foot to foot. Merlin was excited to meet the man who had brought so much joy to Camelot.

Merlin heard some people who were farther down the road cheer as the sound of hooves became louder. Several people stood on their tiptoes, attempting to see the man sooner. Merlin couldn’t help but lean over and attempt to see him as well. A horse and rider came into view as they hurtled down the pathway and came to a stop right in front of Uther and Arthur. Immediately, Merlin felt both unease and immense joy. The unease was from his magic, telling him that this man couldn’t be trusted and that Merlin needed to get rid of the threat. The feeling twirled around him and filled him to the brim. Merlin had to push a lid down on his magic as it was threatening to burst out and attack the threat. Sadly, the unease was drowned very quickly by the ecstasy that seemed to radiate from this man. 

Sir Darian, Merlin assumed, smiled and jumped down from his horse. He had curly black hair that was cut so that it was just past his shoulders. He was tanned from being outdoors so often and had a short beard on his face. His features were fairly rugged and strong. Sir Darian looked to have a fairly muscular build, with broad shoulders and arms to rival Percival’s. He was in his mid-forties with eyes that seemed both wise and kind. His face was fairly expressive, with eyebrows that looked ready to quirk the moment something amusing happened. Sir Darian looked the part of a brave and noble knight. He looked like someone you could trust. Merlin smiled and looked over to Gwaine, who had relinquished his death-grip on the hilt of his sword and was now looking rather cheerful. Merlin noticed Darian studying the knight for a second, as though to assess a threat. But the idea was pushed from his mind as quickly as it had been placed in there. Why would Darian need to assess threats? It was a completely ridiculous idea. 

“Sir Darian, it’s been too long,” Uther said, stepping forward to shake Sir Darian’s hand. 

“I’m sorry for not visiting sooner. There were several land disputes in the northern sea that I felt needed taking care of,” Sir Darian responded, grasping Uther’s hand and shaking it firmly. His voice matched his looks so well. It was strong, yet kind. Merlin could usually tell when nobles were being overly sweet to Uther and Arthur in order to gain favors. Sir Darian seemed genuinely upset at his inability to visit Camelot up until now. And he seemed genuinely happy to be here. 

“Arthur!” Sir Darian exclaimed happily, turning to Arthur and Merlin. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you. I think you’ve grown,” Sir Darian winked.

“You’re always making fun of my height,” Arthur grumbled playfully.

“Well someone needs to knock you down a couple inches. Honestly, a humble king is a better king,” Sir Darian replied with the wave of his hand. Merlin snorted at this. He was really beginning to like this man. Sir Darian turned to face Merlin. Instantly, Merlin attempted to make himself smaller, so as not to incur the wrath that would surely befall him.

“Who’s this?” Sir Darian asked with a smile on his face. Merlin didn’t feel very threatened, so he stood up a little straighter. Why was he even feeling threatened in the first place? Sir Darian had done nothing to invoke such mistrust with Merlin. Merlin felt as though he should be ashamed of himself, judging this man when he was only here for a minute. 

“This is my manservant, Merlin. He will be making sure your stay is comfortable,” Arthur said graciously. 

“My lord,” Merlin said quietly, bowing to the knight. Sir Darian studied him for a few seconds before breaking out into an even bigger smile.

“Come on boy, don’t bow to me. You’ll make me feel important. Can’t have that,” Sir Darian laughed, sticking out his hand for Merlin to take. Merlin smiled and took the hand gladly. Sir Darian then placed both hands on Merlin’s shoulders and began to study him again.

“I know you won’t speak ill of your master, but surely he’s making sure you eat,” Sir Darian laughed. Merlin thought there was a glint of hunger in Sir Darian’s eyes, like a hunter stalking its prey. But that would be ridiculous. 

“I give him breaks. It’s not my fault he doesn’t use them properly,” Arthur gasped. Merlin and the other knights laughed. 

“Uther, I hope you’ll allow me to talk with some of your newest knights, and Leon. I wish to hear their stories,” Darian said, letting go of Merlin and turning to Uther. He swung his arm around Arthur’s shoulders and put on another smile. 

“Of course. I’ll have Merlin prepare your room,” Uther said. Merlin gasped. Uther had never called Merlin by his first name before. It was always servant or boy. 

“Of course. Merlin, I only have two bags so it shouldn’t be too much for you. Most people make it in one trip,” Sir Darian said as he led the knights away. Merlin continued to grin. Never before had a nobleman treated Merlin with such respect. Even Leon, who was generally one of the nicest knights, was still slightly condescending when it came to Merlin’s position. Gwaine didn’t really count as a nobleman since he rejected that title a long time ago and recently received it based on his merit, not his family. Merlin grinned and took up the two bags, following George to Sir Darian’s assigned quarters. 

“Sir Darian seems nice,” Merlin said cheerfully as the pair continued to where the guests usually stayed. George remained silent. Merlin sped up to try and get a look at George’s face. Normally, by this time George would be listing off a list of things Merlin wasn’t allowed to do with the visiting nobles. The man took it upon himself to make Merlin into the perfect servant. Now, he just sat there chewing on his lip. The pair entered the chambers and Merlin went to set down Sir Darian’s bags.

“George, what’s wrong?” Merlin asked as George continued to remain silent. Merlin wasn’t exactly fond of George, but something was bothering the man. Perhaps Merlin could help.

“Listen, Merlin. I’ve been a servant far longer than you have,” George started. Merlin nodded, wondering if George was going to ask permission to serve Sir Darian instead of Merlin.

“I wasn’t here the last time he visited, Sir Darian that is,” George said, still looking worriedly at the ground while he chewed his lip.

“So you haven’t met him either,” Merlin said brightly. Why was George acting this way? Maybe he was one of Sir Darian’s many fans and wanted Merlin to get him his autograph. 

“That’s correct. But the reason why I bring this up to you is that… idonttrustdarian!” George blurted out. His eyes widened and his hand immediately covered his mouth, as if he had uttered the most disgusting curse word in the English language.

“What do you mean?” Merlin asked. So far, Sir Darian had seemed like the nicest guy in the world. Merlin could find no hidden agenda or secret distaste seeping out of his words or being expressed in his dark brown eyes.

“Remember what I told you about Lord Cadwell?” George asked. Merlin’s hand immediately curled protectively around his ribs. George took that as a yes and continued.

“I want you to be careful. Something doesn’t sit well with me. That man is dangerous, Merlin. Promise me this time you’ll at least ask for help this time?” George said, trying to get Merlin to understand the severity of the situation. 

“Alright. I’ll come to you or Gaius if he’s not really as nice as everyone says he is,” Merlin groaned. Why couldn’t people just let him take care of things? He was actually very capable. 

“Thank you Merlin. I hope you’re right and Darian is a good man,” George said as he walked out the door and began his day as Arthur’s servant. Merlin just stood in the center of the room, dumbstruck at what George was suggesting. While it was true George seemed to have a second sense about these things, Merlin couldn’t help but feel confused at the man’s distrust. Still, Merlin filed away the servant’s warning and went to go find Sir Darian. 

oOoOoOo

Sir Darian smiled as he led the Knights of the Round Table and Prince Arthur to the East Wing. People rarely came up here and it was a favorite hiding spot of Arthur and Leon’s when they were growing up and trying to skip practice.

“So!” Sir Darian said brightly. “Congratulations Elyan for being knighted. I bet Gwen is really proud.” He turned to the group of men.

“Oh she is. She said it might actually keep me out of trouble,” Elyan responded happily.

“She has met Gwaine, right?” Percival snorted.

“Oi! I’ll have you know that I am a respectable member of the Knights of the Round Table,” Gwaine cried out. The other’s failed to suppress laughter. Darian glanced at Arthur with a bemused expression.

“Don’t look at me, Darian. I didn’t come up with the name. These idiots did,” Arthur said, gesturing to the other knights. Darian laughed heartily before settling down against an alcove, the other knights followed his example.

“Names are a good thing, Arthur. They help create an identity,” Sir Darian explained. Arthur rolled his eyes and attempted to take Gwaine’s “water” away.

“What have you been up to since my last visit? Arthur still giving you trouble?” Sir Darian asked, turning to Leon. 

“Hey!” Arthur cried out.

“You wouldn’t believe it, but ever since Merlin became Arthur’s servant, he’s gotten so much better,” Leon replied.

“I can hear you!” Arthur snapped, though it held no malice. His friend was here and that’s all that mattered at the moment.

“Merlin does seem different,” Sir Darian mused. Oh he seemed very different. Darian wondered if the other knights knew just how special the boy was. Of course, they all seemed more fond of him than they would a normal servant. That may put a kink in Darian’s plans. But he could manage. He could always manage. 

“He’s a lot like you, just really clumsy and bad with a sword,” Elyan explained.

“Oh I doubt he’s that clumsy,” Sir Darian chuckled.

“The idiot managed to find the only gopher hole in the entire training field and twist his ankle,” Arthur joked.

“I still say you pushed him,” Gwaine muttered under his breath. Darian narrowed his eyes. Yes, these knights were very protective over the boy. He wasn’t worried. On night here should be enough for them to forget, or at least ease up on the protection. 

“Come now, Arthur may be many things, but he has never purposefully hurt a servant,” Sir Darian replied, taking the “water” from Arthur and handing it back to Gwaine with a wink. Gwaine’s face brightened considerably and he took a swig out of the water skin.

“Why are we hiding out here?” Percival said, looking around.

“Because, this is the emptiest hall in the castle. It’s great for trying to avoid practice,” Sir Darian explained.

“Don’t tell them that! I already have enough problems getting them to come to practice as is!” Arthur cried out as the others just laughed. Sir Darian smiled and began to tell some of his stories, with Elyan, Gwaine, and Lancelot adding in their own adventures. The sun began to dip lower in the sky when a cry was heard. The knights were immediately on their feet and ran to the source.

“Merlin!” Lancelot cried, running over to the boy who was sprawled at the bottom of the stairs. No! Darian couldn’t have the boy be injured already. It appeared that the clumsiness Elyan was talking about earlier was not a lie. 

“That really hurt,” Merlin said groggily, sitting up and rubbing his head. Darian let out a sigh of relief. The boy wasn’t injured. At least not badly. Darian could begin to smell the faint smell of blood wafting through the corridors. He swallowed thickly and looked around, trying to see if anyone else was being bombarded by the scent. No one else seemed to notice. Darian took some deep breaths and tried to pull himself together. The sweet aroma was making it difficult. He wondered if he could just take the boy right here. Would the knights notice?

“How’d you manage that, you idiot?” Arthur called as he helped his servant stand up. Sir Darian made his way over to the servant the checked out his head. He gasped and pulled his hand away from Merlin’s hair. Gwaine looked over his shoulder to see blood had covered the knight’s hand.

“I didn’t mean to fall down the stairs. Gravity just hates me!” Merlin cried out.

“You weren’t even carrying anything,” Percival said with the shake of his head. Merlin glared at the large knight. Sir Darian was still fixated on the blood that was on his hand. He swallowed and then wiped the blood on his pant legs. Too much. It was too much. The boy had to leave, now! Darian wouldn’t be able to control himself much longer. 

“Perhaps you should see Gaius. A concussion is a very nasty thing,” Sir Darian said with a smile, though it wasn’t as cheerful as before, and his voice was shaking ever so slightly. Hopefully the others wouldn’t notice, or think it was worry and not lust.

“What about you?” Merlin asked as Lancelot began to lead Merlin away.

“My dear boy, I have lived in the forest more than in a building. I will be fine for a few hours while Gaius ensures you are not going to die on me,” Sir Darian said, his voice returning to normal. Sir Darian saw that it would probably be a fight to get the boy to leave so he pushed him along. As if Lancelot wasn’t already going to drag Merlin to Gaius, whether or not Merlin needed it. Merlin grumbled impassively as the two continued down the corridor. Sir Darian once again looked at his hand. There was still some blood on it. The visiting knight attempted to leave the boy’s blood in the back of his mind. But nowhere had such a treat been given to the visiting knight. Darian had known the moment he touched Merlin that the boy was going to be the best yet. But now, after have the blood seep into Darian’s skin, oh it was magnificent. Merlin was going to feed him tonight, and Sir Darian couldn’t wait. 

oOoOoOo

Merlin continued to glare at Gaius as the man wiped away more blood. 

“Honestly Merlin, we’re going to have to put you in a helmet,” Gaius scolded. Lancelot chuckled in the background. Merlin turned to glare at him too.

“I’m not that breakable!” Merlin snapped as Gaius rubbed some sticky substance in Merlin’s hair. He was never going to get the goop out. And it smelled bad.

“You’re lucky. Such a fall usually kills men,” Gaius scolded again, placing his hand firmly on the back of Merlin’s head to keep him from moving again.

“Perhaps the only reason the gods gave you such power was because they were afraid you’d die before reaching your destiny,” Lancelot added. Merlin huffed indignantly and began to scratch at his head. Gaius swatted his hand away.

“Sir Darian seems nice though,” Merlin said honestly. George’s warning had long left Merlin’s memory. Every time he went near Sir Darian, Merlin couldn’t help but feel content. He now knew why so many people were excited for his arrival. It was as if Sir Darian was the human version of utopia.

“I told you, there is nothing to worry about,” Gaius said happily. He was unsure why Merlin was so anxious about serving the good knight. Now it seemed as though the matter had cleared itself up.

“I think he’s starting to grow on Gwaine, if that helps any,” Lancelot piped in. Merlin rolled his eyes but stayed quiet.

“I should probably go and tend to Sir Darian,” Merlin said after a few more minutes of Gaius’ prodding. 

“Okay, but be careful. I don’t want to see you back in here because you’ve tripped over the rug!” Gaius called out as Lancelot and Merlin made their way out of the chambers and into the hallways.

“But he seems fine, right?” Lancelot asked, still eyeing Merlin.

“For the last time, I am fine. I can take care of myself,” Merlin snapped, picking up his pace and leaving Lancelot behind.

“I hope you’re right, my friend,” Lancelot said quietly as he made his way back to his own quarters. 

oOoOoOo

Merlin grabbed Sir Darian’s dinner and quickly made his way back up to the visiting knight’s room. Merlin winced as he jarred his head injury slightly. Luckily, he had the common sense to down one of Gaius’ headache cures before leaving the physician behind. Merlin just didn’t get Lancelot’s behavior. One minute, he was mooning over the man with the rest of Camelot, the next he was suspicious of him. 

George’s warning came back to Merlin’s mind. He also remembered the feeling he got when he first met Darian. And then there was Gwaine’s sudden change in behavior. He had been the one who trusted Sir Darian the least. And now it seemed as though they had been friends for life. Merlin paused in front of Darian’s door and continued to mull over his thoughts. Every time he was near the man, he was happy. Even when Merlin wasn’t near Sir Darian, he just felt more at ease with the world. Merlin resolved to keep a close eye on the knight. If Darian were doing anything suspicious, he would bring it up with Lancelot. Not for his own safety, but for the safety of the kingdom.

Merlin knocked on the door and awaited permission to enter. Sir Darian’s voice called out from the other side. The effect was almost immediate. Merlin’s unease was gone, as were the warnings he continued to play over in his head. Merlin’s face broke out in a large and honest grin. There was nothing malicious in Sir Darian’s visit. He had come to Camelot several times now and nothing bad ever befell the city. Merlin shook his head at the ridiculousness of his previous thoughts and entered the room.

“I brought your dinner!” Merlin said cheerfully as he entered to see Sir Darian sitting at the desk, writing in what appeared to be a journal.

“And how’s your head?” Sir Darian asked, looking up and clearing off the table so Merlin could set down the tray.

“A little tender, but I’ll live,” Merlin replied. “What were you doing?” he asked as he tidied up the room.

“I was writing the days events in this journal. When you’re as old as me, you tend to forget the mundane. I don’t want to ever be one of those people who can’t remember his friends” Sir Darian responded, cutting his chicken slowly. His eyes were fixed on Merlin’s back. 

“You’re not that old,” Merlin said. He then decided to change the topic. “So you’ve traveled quite a few places then?” Merlin asked, turning around and giving Sir Darian a lopsided grin.

“Oh yes. I dare say that I’m as well known as Sir Gwaine, though for entirely different reasons,” Sir Darian laughed. He glanced down at his hand, Merlin’s dried blood still caked the underside of his wrist. Just a little longer and he could begin. Merlin continued to move about the chambers, completely oblivious to the knight’s dark thoughts. Perhaps Darian could just begin now. No one would be the wise. No! He had to be patient. If he rushed things, his entire life could be ruined. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t put any of your things away. Some people are really particular and I wanted to ensure that the setup was to your satisfaction,” Merlin said cheerfully, refilling Sir Darian’s goblet with some wine.

“I suppose you were trying to find me when you took your tumble,” Sir Darian chuckled.

“I’m sure Arthur’s already told you about my clumsiness,” Merlin mumbled.

“I didn’t believe it until I saw it myself. Don’t worry though, I’m sure you’ve gotten better,” Sir Darian assured. Merlin smiled at him again and continued to fluff the pillows.

“You can take my plate back to the kitchens. When you come back, I would like to discuss some arrangements with you,” Sir Darian said, placing his knife and fork down on the table.

“You don’t look like you’ve eaten very much,” Merlin said, looking over at the plate.

“I rarely do. The food is often too rich for me to stomach on the first night back in civilization,” Sir Darian replied. Merlin nodded and grabbed the tray so that it could be returned to the kitchen. Darian sat back and smiled. The spell on Camelot was already starting to take hold. The boy would be his within the hour, and no one would care.

oOoOoOo

Arthur sat back and groaned. George had given him entirely too much food. Merlin made jokes about Arthur’s weight, but in reality, a long-term employment of George would ensure Arthur’s weight gain.

“Is there anything else you require, my lord?” George said as he bowed again. Arthur rolled his eyes. How did the man not have any back problems? 

“No, just prepare me for bed,” Arthur replied, waving his hand in George’s general direction. Leon had scolded Arthur the previous day for making Merlin feel unwanted. It wasn’t Arthur’s fault that Merlin was such a girl. Still, he hadn’t really meant what he said. Merlin was a servant but he was also a fr-, a really close acquaintance. Arthur didn’t feel the need to apologize, and Merlin seemed to have forgiven him that evening. But Arthur was still worried that it was just Merlin pretending to be better so that no one would worry about him. The idiot usually pulled stunts like that. Arthur regretted his decision to put Merlin with Sir Darian. Because George was just so boring! Not at all because Merlin was hurt by Arthur’s actions and words. Arthur did not care about Merlin’s feelings and if he wanted to act like a girl then fine! Although Merlin’s face when he left the room was so broken. A knock at the door stopped Arthur in his thoughts.

“Come in,” he called. George entered again with a bow and started to prepare the chambers for the night.

“Sire,” George said in a timid voice. Arthur stopped and turned to the man who was standing nervously by the bed.

“Yes?” Arthur asked. George usually didn’t speak out of turn, so it must be important.

“I was wondering if I could have an audience with Sir Darian?” George said quietly. Arthur quirked an eyebrow.

“Why would you want that?” Arthur said. 

“I have unfairly misjudged him,” George said, slumping down a bit. 

“What do you mean?” Arthur asked. Why was everyone so insistent on beating around the bush?

“Well, sire, when the knight first came here I had a bad feeling about him. I warned Merlin to be careful, the boy has absolutely no sense of self-preservation,” George explained.

“Why would having a bad feeling cause you to warn Merlin?”

“Because, sire, as a servant it is my job to immediately judge who is a fair master, and who is a cruel master. Merlin has yet to perfect that skill so I try and warn him which ones to look out for,” George answered. He was beginning to calm down a bit.

“And has Merlin ever gotten one of these, cruel masters?” Arthur asked. If anyone had hurt Merlin, Arthur wanted to know so he could beat the living daylights out of them. Mostly because he couldn’t have the people thinking he couldn’t protect Merlin. It wasn’t at all because he cared deeply for him and the thoughts of someone hurting a person who was like a defenseless kitten made his blood boil.

“You were unaware?” George asked. Arthur gasped. Apparently it had happened before and he never noticed. Arthur recovered quickly.

“Listen, George, Sir Darian is a very nice man,” Arthur started.

“Oh I know. That is why I wished to apologize to him. He helped me carry some armor into the armory and showed me how to repair it quickly,” George interrupted.

“What I’m trying to say is you don’t have to apologize to Darian. So long as you have treated him with respect, he should not be offended,” Arthur continued.

“I understand sire,” George said as he went to bow out of the room, leaving Arthur in the dark to work through his thoughts.

The first thing he tried to figure out is when Merlin had been hurt. It had obviously been pretty bad if George thought that Arthur should notice it. It also explained why Gwaine and Lancelot seemed more overprotective of Merlin than usual. Arthur tried to find a time when Merlin wasn’t himself. A time when he was limping slightly, or favoring his ribs, or even when his smile didn’t reach his eyes and the friendly banter was more forced than usual. It was with sinking realization that Arthur realized he couldn’t think of a time when mysterious injuries had plagued Merlin.  
Was he really so clueless to his friend’s plight that he hadn’t even noticed when Merlin was injured? Arthur probably made it worse. Berating Merlin for being late when he was trying to cover up his injuries. Piling more chores on him because it would be amusing to watch Merlin grumble under his breath, not caring that he was limping and cradling an injured arm. Arthur refused to believe that he would ever do something to injure Merlin. But George seemed so sure that Arthur would notice something was wrong. Arthur didn’t know if that made it better or worse. Perhaps the people saw him as a bully who made his injured servant work. 

Arthur angrily punched his pillow. It was really Merlin’s fault. He should have told Arthur is one of the nobles was hurting him. Did he not think Arthur would help? Maybe he didn’t. Arthur always called Merlin a girl and told him to stop complaining about everything. Perhaps Merlin took that to mean that Arthur just didn’t care. If he came to him with an injury inflicted by a knight or lord, Arthur would just tell Merlin to brush it off. Arthur fell back down into the bed. How many times had Merlin silently begged him to notice something was off? To see the damages he had received? How many times had Merlin wished that just for once in Arthur’s life, he would notice something other than himself? Perhaps that’s why Merlin never came to Arthur. He wanted Arthur to notice Merlin’s injuries and force Merlin to tell him what happened. He wanted Arthur to show that he cared. 

Arthur continued to stare at the ceiling. His next worry was Sir Darian. George had obviously thought he was some kind of threat to Merlin. Arthur wasn’t about to let that slide. At the same time, Sir Darian had always been there for Arthur. He was one of Arthur’s oldest friends. And now there was a suspicion placed in Arthur’s head by a servant. And that suspicion wasn’t going away. Everyone always said Sir Darian was such a nice man. Surely George was just overreacting. But if servants could tell which nobles were good and which ones were bad, then George couldn’t have been the only one with some reserves. Arthur resolved to ask Guinevere and Elyan about their first encounters with Sir Darian. Perhaps they had the same reaction as George. Arthur would also keep an eye on Merlin. If that idiot so much as stubbed his toe, Arthur wanted to know about. This time, Arthur would ensure no harm came to his good acquaintance. No, he would ensure that no harm came to his friend. With this resolve, Arthur rolled over and got some sleep, completely unaware that he never had a chance to keep Merlin safe.

oOoOoOo

Merlin knocked on the door and awaited Sir Darian’s invitation. He got it quickly and waltzed into the room. Sir Darian appeared to have put his journal away and prepared himself for bed.

“Merlin, my dear boy, you don’t have to knock. Arthur tells me you’re rather impartial to it,” Sir Darian chuckled as he motioned Merlin to sit. Normally, Merlin hated to be called a boy. He felt as though it made him seem more helpless. Most of the knights didn’t refer to Merlin as a boy, though Leon occasionally did. Despite Merlin’s insistence that he was not a boy, the way Sir Darian said the word, made him feel happy. It reminded him of Gaius and Balinor. It was almost fatherly. Merlin smiled and sat down in the chair.

“I’m sorry to do this to you, however, I do like it when servants stay with me in the antechamber,” Sir Darian said sadly. 

“Are you sure you want me to? Arthur says I snore,” Merlin joked.

“I’m sure. Besides, there will be a door separating us. I try not to be too demanding with my helpers. However, this is one thing that I’m afraid I simply have to do,” Sir Darian said with the shake of his head.

“It’s alright. I understand. Do you mind if I go tell Gaius so he doesn’t worry?” Merlin asked, prepared to leave.

“I already sent that nice man George to let him know. I know curfew has begun and I would hate to get you into trouble,” Sir Darian replied quickly. He couldn’t risk losing his prize. The boy needed to be contained immediately.

“That’s very kind of you,” Merlin said. Sir Darian was really thoughtful. Perhaps he should offer his services fulltime. Merlin grinned at the thought.

“Here, have some water. You must be thirsty,” Sir Darian said, offering Merlin a goblet.

“I’m fine. You are already too kind,” Merlin said, rejecting the water. Darian frowned. Why did this one have to be so stubborn? His last one was a pretty little thing who just did everything she was asked. Then again, this boy was powerful. This could be his way of fighting back, no matter how unknowingly. 

“I’ve met Gaius. I really don’t want to be poisoned because I let his ward get dehydrated,” Darian forced a smile. Merlin thought to himself for a minute. Gaius probably wouldn’t poison Sir Darian, but Merlin didn’t want to get into trouble for not taking care of himself again.

“You’re right about that,” Merlin grinned before taking the goblet and drinking from it. Immediately, Merlin’s taste buds were hit with a sort of metallic taste. Merlin’s vision began to go fuzzy and his hearing was muffled.

“What’s in this water? It doesn’t taste right,” Merlin said, looking down at the clear liquid, trying to see if anything had gotten into it. His vision continued to get worse until it was completely blacked out. Merlin also felt his limbs become heavier. “What did you do?” Merlin cried out as he attempted to stand, only to fall onto the floor.

“I really couldn’t have you making a fuss, now could I?” Darian smirked as he walked over to the boy who was still trying to stand.

“You’ll hurt yourself if you keep trying to move,” Darian sighed, clicking his tongue as if Merlin was merely a child who wasn’t listening to his parents. Merlin continued to try and call out for help, but his strength was fading rapidly. Darian sat there for a few more seconds, to ensure the boy was truly unconscious, before bending down and scooping the boy up so he was cradled in Darian’s arms. Merlin’s head flopped backwards and his arm hung limply at his side. 

“Oh Merlin, my little lamb, you are going to give me so much life,” Darian smiled as he made his way to the antechamber to secure the boy. He inhaled deeply. Yes, this boy would be the sweetest treat he ever had.

At the other end of the castle, Arthur bolted upright in bed. Sweat covered his body as he attempted to calm his breathing down. ~It was only a nightmare.~ Arthur tried to tell himself. ~Surely Darian would never do such a thing.~ After several minutes and cursing the bad food George had surely given him for dinner, Arthur sank back down into the land of sleep, quickly forgetting his nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin groaned as he started to regain consciousness. He slowly sat up from the hard stone floor and rubbed the back of his aching head. Why had it felt as though he had been sleeping on the floor. Oh, that was probably because he was on the floor. He probably went out drinking last night with Gwaine and was now kipping on the floor of the knight’s chambers. Merlin mentally reminded himself to never go drinking with Gwaine again. Merlin went to stand up only to be yanked back down onto the floor due to some chains that were now encircling his wrists. Merlin’s eyes flew open and he went to look around the room. It was dark, save for a single candle flickering in the corner. It was also unbelievably cold. Oh no! Merlin must have revealed his magic to Arthur last night! Gods, how could he be so stupid? Now he was sitting in the dungeons awaiting to be burned at the stake. Would Arthur let him tell his mother, say goodbye to Gaius and his friends, maybe have one last moment alone with the people he loved the most? 

But no. Something wasn’t right about the room. Sure the dungeons were drafty, but Merlin couldn’t see any bars on the door. It looked like just a normal door. Merlin would have assumed that this was a special place to keep magic users, but there really was no special dungeon for those accused. Was Arthur going to torture him? That didn’t seem like his style but then again… Wait. There was something else. Something Merlin was forgetting. A low chuckle made Merlin snap his head towards a darkened corner of the room. Arthur was definitely not in here.

“I see you’ve awoken, my sweet boy,” Darian’s voice called out as he stepped into the dim and flickering light. Merlin winced at the chuckle. It no longer held the kindness of before. Darian’s laugh no longer promised a better tomorrow. Instead, it was callous and empty. Merlin looked up at his captor to see that his eyes had also lost their good-natured look. Never before had brown eyes looked so icy. Merlin shivered under Darian’s stare, a sick smile playing onto the unofficial knight’s hardened features. Did he always look this cruel? Had Darian ever looked kind and welcoming? That’s right. Darian had drugged Merlin last night. At least Merlin hoped it had only been a night. 

The feelings that came next were not those of fear or sorrow, they were ones of anger. Darian had purposefully hurt Merlin. For what purpose Merlin was not yet sure. But one thing was indisputable, Arthur was in danger. There was no way the Darian Merlin had talked with yesterday was the same Darian Arthur was seeing. The man had betrayed Arthur. Merlin had a feeling that before he came along, Arthur only had Darian as a friend and this man just threw everything away. It was bad enough that Morgana went crazy, but this was just too cruel. So no, fear didn’t fill Merlin’s very being and cause him to tremble and submit to the sadist standing over him. It was pure and unadulterated rage. The kind that one could only get from years of facing lies and deceptions. From watching the people he loved most in the world die and become corrupted because of one man’s prejudice. Arthur had a chance to change all of that, but Darian had snatched any hope from Merlin. This man would pay for trying to hurt Arthur. But first, Merlin needed to know why he was here.

“What do you want with me?” Merlin asked in the strongest voice he could manage. He blamed any slight tremors on the fact that his mind was still attempting to work off some of the drugs that had been forcibly placed in his system. He may be in a state of fury, but the gravity of the situation wasn’t entirely lost on Merlin. Darian could very well be planning to torture Merlin until he gave every secret of Camelot to the man. Not that Merlin ever would. He would die before betraying Arthur and his friends. Darian was not going to get what he wanted. Darian seemed to read Merlin’s mind and laughed again.

“Right to the point I see. Usually they beg me to let them go. But not you, eh?” Darian said fondly. Merlin hated the tone Darian was using. It was almost as if Merlin was some prize to be won. He sat up as tall as possible and jutted his chin out in defiance. 

“I see no point as I assume you’re not planning on releasing me, alive at least,” Merlin responded, attempting to look Darian in the eye. Merlin was determined not to look weak in front of this man. He could hold on until he figured out a way to escape or the others came looking for him. A few well placed spells should allow the cuffs to come off easily enough. Merlin just hoped that he was still in the castle, or at least near it. 

“I suppose it is only fair to tell you why you are here, my little lamb,” Darian said, kneeling down so that he could look Merlin in the eyes. Merlin growled at being called a lamb. He wasn’t some sacrificial offering. Darian reached to the back of Merlin’s head, where the cut from earlier still remained. Merlin attempted to jerk away.

“Now, now,” Darian scolded gently. He ran his fingers down the cut and clicked his tongue. “I was hoping Gaius didn’t do such a great job. I so wanted your blood to continue to seep through the skin and allow me to treat myself early,” Darian smiled. Merlin paled at these words. It didn’t sound like Darian wanted to kill Merlin quickly. It sounded as though he wanted his blood. And what the hell did Darian mean by ‘treat myself early’? Merlin didn’t voice any of these thoughts. He just hoped his heart couldn’t be felt under Darian’s wandering hands. Darian continued his monologue in that disgustingly affectionate voice he had adopted, continually carding his fingers through Merlin’s hair.

“That wasn’t very nice of you, tempting me like that in front of all those knights,” Darian said, shaking his head. The way he was talking to Merlin made him sick. It was disturbing how the voice that had once brought a sense of comfort and joy, now sounded sadistic and overly kind. Merlin once again wondered if Darian had always been this way and Merlin was just to blind to hear the dangerous undertones his voice held. He shook his head and decided to try and get answers from Darian. One way or another, this monster would tell Merlin why he was keeping him captive.

“What. Do. You. Want?” Merlin stated through gritted teeth. He knew Darian was playing with him, trying to make him uncomfortable. But Merlin refused to let this man get to him. There were dark forces at work in Camelot, forces that could endanger Arthur. Merlin had to find out what Darian’s plan was before he took down the kingdom. Darian sighed.

“I suppose I can tell you. After all, there is no escape,” Darian grinned as he stood up and made his way over to the door. Merlin sagged with relief when the hand left his hair. But he was equally interested in the prospect of no escape. Even if this room was somehow magic proof, the knights would know something was up and come looking for Merlin. Hope was not yet lost.

“I should first tell you that you can scream as loud as you like,” he paused and turned towards Merlin. The way he said this made it sound as if he was giving permission for Merlin to scream. Well, Merlin certainly wasn’t going to cry out in pain easily. It was just one of the many ways he could be defiant against his sick captor.

“Come look at these runes,” he said, motioning for Merlin to stand up. Merlin crossed his arms rebelliously and didn’t budge. Not obeying his orders would also help him stand his ground. Darian’s smile fell. Apparently, the knight wasn’t fond of disobedience. 

“I knew you were a stubborn one now stand up!” he roared, lunging at Merlin and grabbing his hair, yanking Merlin up and throwing him at the door. Merlin yelped as his knees hit the floor and Darian let go of his now throbbing scalp. He was pretty sure he had cracked his kneecaps on the stone. The throbbing sensation was only worsened by the fact that there was now a tear in his breeches and he could feel the blood starting to ooze from where his naked skin skidded against the rough floor. Merlin tried not to whimper as the pain blinded him. He was sure Darian had torn open the scab that he had acquired after his fall down the stairs. 

“I don’t like it when people cause me to lose my composure, Merlin,” Darian sighed after a few seconds, slicking back his hair and removing all evidence of the outburst from his features. He placed a smile back on his face and continued his speech. Things were not looking hopeful. The man didn’t seem to be in very good control of what he wanted. If he continued to devolve, Merlin could be in even more danger.

“These runes help make it so that no sounds leave the room,” he explained. Merlin’s heart dropped. That meant he couldn’t call for help. He should have known the Darian would be thorough. After all, it sounded like he had done this before. Merlin turned to see Darian sifting through one of the bags Merlin brought up. His stomach twisted at the thought that he had helped carry the instruments that were going to be causing him pain. The irony was almost poetic.

“You still haven’t answered my question,” Merlin snarled. Darian chuckled and brought out a large knife, examining it in the light. Darian then put the knife down. Before Merlin could act, he reached out and grabbed Merlin’s cuffed hands and attached them to a hook on the ceiling. Merlin grunted with pain as the metal dug into his wrists and his weight pulled on his shoulders. His toes barely scraped the ground, though that still didn’t stop Merlin from trying to gain his footing. He could feel the skin strain under the scraping of the cuffs, threatening to pull apart if the metal continued to dig into it much longer. For the first time since Merlin woke up, everything began to seem real. He was really here. He was really about to be tortured. And for what, Darian had yet to explain. All Merlin knew was that he was at the mercy of a psychopath. 

“It’s a very long story, my sweet lamb,” Darian started.

“Don’t call me that,” Merlin grunted, interrupting Darian. Darian’s hand gripped the handle of the knife harder. It was clear that he was trying not to lose control again.

“Don’t interrupt me again, boy, or else I will cut out your tongue,” Darian growled.   
“Don’t make me do that, for I so desire to hear you beg.” Merlin was torn. The thought of giving Darian his undivided attention meant Merlin was giving into his demands and not fighting. However, Merlin also didn’t want to risk losing the ability to speak. He had seen some of the people whose tongues were cut out, they rarely survived due to infection. Merlin shuddered at the memories of him and Gaius desperately trying to save former slaves and victims of torture. He also didn’t want to lose part of himself. His ability to retort to any insult was something that gave him strength. If his speech was taken away, Merlin would have to rely on others to defend him. He would no longer be the same Merlin. Merlin was ashamed. He realized that he didn’t want to go through that. So, Merlin decided to just stay quiet. He couldn’t reply with scathing remarks at the moment, but the time would come when he was able to counteract all of Darian’s attacks. Besides, it would be easier to figure out Darian’s plan if he kept quiet. Merlin wasn’t a coward. He really wasn’t. It was just more logical to submit at the moment. Darian took some deep breaths before continuing the story.

“You see, boy, I am much older than I appear. In fact, I think I’m around three hundred now. Though it’s hard to tell since after awhile, the years just start to blend together.” Darian chuckled at his joke before continuing. ~It wasn’t even a good joke.~ Merlin thought, rolling his eyes.

“When I was younger, I was weak and pathetic. Do you know how the world works, Merlin? Only the strong survive. I was poor, starving, and unable to find a wife. So, I enlisted the help of a sorceress.” Merlin almost laughed at Darian’s list of priorities. Clearly finding a wife was up there with survival. Darian paused his story to reach up and stroke Merlin’s forearm, which had become exposed due to the sleeve falling past his elbow. Merlin didn’t even realize his jacket was missing until now. He resolved to ask Darian where it went when he was done with the story.

“Well, I didn’t really enlist her help so much as torture the girl until she told me what I wanted to know,” Darian said, running his fingers tenderly down Merlin’s arm. Merlin swallowed and attempted to keep his fear from showing. He did not like where this was going. “I can feel it, running through your veins. Tempting me. You really are a sweet prize for me,” Darian murmured, enthralled by the vein that was standing out. A pale blue line running through pale skin. Merlin tried not to flinch when Darian pressed a kiss to his forearm before continuing. 

“She told me that in order to gain strength, I had to find a young man or woman whose innocence was boundless,” Darian’s eyes shown as he began to recount this part of the tale. He paused and laughed heartlessly. Darian pulled his hand away from Merlin’s arms and stepped back. He examined the knife in his hands before coming up to Merlin again. “This knife has never been cleaned. It still holds the blood of all my victims. I can’t wait for yours to stain it as well.” Darian pressed the knife into Merlin’s breast, not enough to cut, but enough for Merlin to know it was there. Merlin tried to keep his breathing under control as Darian continued. 

“I would sacrifice them, then consume their blood. In return, I would extend my life and gain the strength of ten men!” With this proclamation, Darian dug the knife into Merlin’s breast and dragged it down his torso in one swift motion, leaving a shallow cut in its path. Merlin bit the inside of his cheek so he wouldn’t cry out. It barely broke the skin. The pain came more from the surprise of suddenly being cut open, rather than the knife actually breaking the skin. Little droplets of blood oozed out. The fabric of Merlin’s shirt was now sliced open, revealing the red cut that contrasted with the skin of his torso. Darian ran his fingers up the cut, catching the drops that spilled before taking his fingers away and examining the red stains. Darian just laughed and continued the tale.

“At first I would find my victims and then drain them much like a butcher would drain the blood of a pig. But then I realized two things. Do you know what they were, my dear Merlin?” Darian asked, bringing the knife up to Merlin’s navel and the dragging it slowly around to his spine, this cut was much harder than the previous one. Merlin bit down harder on his cheek as the material tore and allowed the knife to puncture his skin. His shirt was beginning to feel sticky and wet.

“I found that if the person had magic, I would gain more power. And, if I dragged out the torture, I would gain a longer life,” Darian laughed. He placed his hand on the cross section of the cuts. 

“Your blood is magnificent,” he said, taking the hand away and examining the red substance that was oozing out of Merlin’s body. Darian smiled and licked the blood off of his hand. Merlin tried not to be sick. It was revolting to see this man lick his fingers like a man after he ate a particularly juicy chicken. 

“I’ve perfected the art of torture, Merlin. I’ve also perfected how to make the blood taste divine. I have so many preferences. You see, I’ve found that the less water you drink, the thicker your blood is. That’s the tastiest. I also prefer virgins, since they tend to be more innocent. Though I have had my share of experienced men and women,” Darian wiped some more blood onto his hands before licking it off as well. Merlin was very aware that Darian was teasing him, trying to draw a reaction from him, but Merlin didn’t give him the satisfaction. Now that he knew what Darian wanted, Merlin could focus on escape. It didn’t sound as though Arthur or the others were a target. But as long as Darian was alive, everyone in Camelot was in danger of undergoing the same treatment.

“I think you’ll last a week,” Darian smiled gleefully, bringing up the knife for another cut. 

“Go to hell,” Merlin gasped. He spit on Darian’s shoes. Darian lowered the knife as well as the corners of his mouth. That was probably a stupid move on Merlin’s part, but he really didn’t care. He was not some sacrificial lamb and he certainly wasn’t going to play nice. Darian wasn’t going to walk away from this scot-free if Merlin had any say in the situation. Darian seemed to disagree. 

“Now that wasn’t very nice, my lamb,” he growled. Merlin had a split second to comprehend Darian’s words before he slashed the knife down Merlin’s thigh. Merlin almost cried out, had he not bitten his cheek in time. Darian’s breathing was heavy. His pupils were dilated with the lust for Merlin’s blood. Darian wasn’t human. Not anymore. He was an animal, a monster. Darian stepped back to admire his work. But he was by no means done talking to Merlin. 

“When I first shook your hand, Merlin, I knew that you were going to be the best one yet. You had so much pain and suffering, and yet you still held such an innocent view on the world. Such a combination is rare,” Darian wiped some more of Merlin’s blood off and licked his fingers. Merlin turned away. He refused to watch this man take his blood in order to sustain his own life. But Merlin wasn’t looking away for long. He soon felt a hand grip his chin and turn it back towards Darian. Darian smirked before lovingly stroking a finger across Merlin’s cheekbone.

“And then your blood hit my hands and I so wanted to slit your throat right there and consume all of your life force. Your magic is so strong. If I feast on you, I shouldn’t have to feed again for hundreds of years, Merlin,” Darian cried out. His eyes were becoming wild and crazed. Merlin wasn’t sure if Darian had enough self-control not to slit his throat right there. He was like an animal in heat. This was probably an even greater worry to Merlin than the thought of a slow and painful death. At least if Darian took the time to torture him, Merlin would have a greater chance of escape. Just as Merlin began to worry about whether or not he would survive the next thirty seconds, Darian quickly regained his composure.

“I’ll let you rest now. I want to drag this out for as long as possible. We can’t remove too much of your blood too soon,” Darian said calmly. It was amazing how this man could swing from psychopath to calm noble in a matter of seconds. Darian gently unhooked Merlin from the chain and lowered him to the ground. Merlin hated feeling so helpless. 

“And don’t bother with any magic. Those chains are specially designed to stop people from using it. Good night, my lamb,” Darian said softly. He blew out the candle and closed the door quietly. Merlin finally allowed himself to gasp with pain as he attempted to maneuver himself into a more comfortable position. His torso and leg were stinging and throbbing from the cuts Darian had given him.. Merlin curled into a ball to retain some heat. Now that Darian had revealed the fact that Merlin couldn’t use magic, he was even more helpless. Merlin couldn’t prevent a small sob that escaped from his lips. He needed to get out of here and soon. Hopefully Lancelot would notice something was wrong tomorrow and come looking for Merlin. If he didn’t, then Merlin wasn’t sure how he was going to escape this situation alive and completely intact. 

oOoOoOo

Arthur groaned as the curtains were thrown open, allowing the morning light to flood the room in a cheery glow. Why was it that mornings always seemed to look happy? There was nothing happy about having to drag oneself out of the nice warm blankets that laid atop of a nice, soft bed. Arthur sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes. George slowly came into focus at the foot of his bed with a plate and fork in his hands, awaiting Arthur to wake up fully before beginning to feed him breakfast. Arthur groaned as his eyes fell on the amount of food that lay spread on the table behind George.

“Good morning sire,” George said stiffly. He bowed to Arthur before hurrying to Arthur’s side and helping him out of bed and leading him over to the bed. Arthur rolled his eyes. He wasn’t four, he didn’t need help walking. George pulled out Arthur’s chair and began to pile the plate with all sorts of food. 

“Thank you George, but I can do this myself,” Arthur said, pulling George’s hands away from the feast he had prepared for the prince. ~How did the man manage to get it all up here? And so quietly too?~ Arthur wondered. If it had been Merlin serving breakfast, he would have fallen through the door fifteen minutes late with an apple. Arthur smiled at the thought of Merlin. But there was something tugging in the back of his mind. Arthur decided not to pay attention and began to eat.

George bowed again and quickly went about tidying up the room. The thoughts Arthur had last night came back into his mind, as well as a sinking feeling in his stomach. Arthur wondered what that was about. It was as if his instincts were telling him to run Darian through with a sword. Arthur felt uneasy about the man, more uneasy than he ever had with Darian. Perhaps he was just overreacting to George’s claim that a noble had injured Merlin. It made sense. Arthur had failed to protect his servant once and now he was overcompensating, seeing threats where there were none. The sinking feeling in his stomach was replaced with a feeling of happiness. Sir Darian was here and that’s all that mattered. Who needed that clumsy servant anyways?

Still, Arthur resolved to ask Gwen about her first meeting with Sir Darian. As a prince it was Arthur’s job to make sure all of his people were safe. And though Arthur couldn’t protect them from every threat, he could try to rid Camelot of most of them. But Sir Darian certainly wasn’t a threat. He was just a cheery man who had given George the wrong sort of vibe. There was no reason to talk to Gwen. Though that would give him an excuse to go to the lower town and speak with his beloved. George cleared his throat, interrupting Arthur’s thoughts. Arthur turned to him and saw he was holding some folded clothes in his hands.

“Today I have selected your lighter tunic as well as you thinner pants because of the heat. However there is a light breeze prevailing from the north, which could bring colder weather later in the day. Would you like me to get you a jacket to layer so you don’t catch a chill?” George asked. Arthur stared at him dumbstruck. If this man was any more of a bootlicker, Arthur would have to hang himself.

“How do you know what the weather is going to be like?” Arthur asked as he stood up and took the clothes from George.

“It is a skill I have perfected,” George said bluntly. Arthur nodded and continued to dress, with George helping to fix crooked collars and smooth rumpled pants. There seemed to be a lot of skills George had “perfected”. Gods Arthur missed Merlin. He missed the way the idiot smiled, joked, put Arthur back into his place. Why couldn’t George be more like that? Arthur prepared to visit Gwen when he remembered the council meeting he was scheduled to attend. Arthur groaned.

“What time is that meeting with the council?” Arthur asked George. He hoped the man would know Arthur’s schedule, though it was a creepy idea that George would know everything about him.

“In about an hour, sire,” George said without missing a beat. Yep, Arthur definitely had a stalker. 

“I need to visit the lower town. I’ll be back before then,” Arthur said with a nod. He was about to exit when George called him back.

“Oh, wait sire! I almost forgot,” he said happily. 

“Please no,” Arthur moaned. He was afraid of what was coming next.

“What did the green grape say to the purple grape?” George asked expectantly. Arthur sighed. There was no way he could get out of this.

“I don’t know. What?” he responded. Merlin had thought it would be funny to tell George that Arthur liked to hear a joke before he started his day. Now, every time George served him, Arthur was subjected to an awful joke. It appeared this morning was no exception. George smiled and attempted to not laugh before the punch line was delivered. Great. That meant the joke was even worse.

“Breathe, idiot! Breathe!” George said as he doubled over laughing. 

“Good one,” Arthur said, rolling his eyes. He really needed to kill Merlin. Arthur began playing the conversation he was going to have with Gwen as he exited the room, leaving George behind with tears of laughter streaking his face. There was no reason to fear Sir Darian. But something was stopping Arthur from entirely believing that. It wasn’t a feeling that Arthur liked and he was hoping that this visit to Gwen’s would help stop this feeling of fear. Darian had been there long before Merlin. Darian was someone Arthur trusted with his life. Merlin just washed his socks. But Arthur wanted to be sure. If his instincts were creeping up, then something was probably wrong. Servant or not, Merlin did deserve protection.

oOoOoOo

Arthur paused in front of Gwen’s door, his hand hovering in the air, preparing to knock. It was ridiculous how nervous he felt whenever he was talking to Gwen. He wasn’t even going to talk to her about anything romantic! Arthur swallowed before rapping his knuckles on the door. It was her day off, but hopefully she would be up. If not her, then Elyan would certainly be up since he had training he had to attend to. Unless he decided to skip again. Arthur really needed to start disciplining his men. Arthur stood a little straighter as the door opened. His jaw dropped.

“Gwaine! What the hell are you doing here?” Arthur gasped. Gwaine yawned and stared bleary eyed at Arthur.

“Tone it down, princess. No need to shout,” Gwaine yawned.

“Don’t worry, sire,” Elyan’s voice called as he came up to stand by Gwaine. “We went out drinking last night and Leon scolded me for trying to leave him in the alley. He said that I had to put Gwaine somewhere and I really didn’t want to drag him back to his chambers,” Elyan explained as he motioned for Arthur to come inside.

“I wasn’t that drunk,” Gwaine said as he sank down onto a bench at the table.

“Your singing said otherwise,” Elyan mumbled. He stepped back into the house. 

“Is Guinevere here?” Arthur asked. Surely Elyan didn’t think that Arthur was here to visit him.

“Yeah, I’ll go get her,” Elyan said. He left the small room and went outside to where their father’s workshop used to be. 

“You and Esmeralda, getting it on,” Gwaine chuckled.

“Gwaine,” Arthur growled. He really didn’t need Gwaine’s dirty mind to make itself known this early in the morning.

“You missed a really great time last night, though,” Gwaine said happily.

“I bet it was a blast,” Arthur responded humorlessly, rolling his eyes. At least Leon and Lancelot were there to keep things under control. 

“Sir Darian joined us about an hour in. He was really fidgety though. Almost as if he couldn’t wait to get back to his chambers,” Gwaine added thoughtfully as he took a swig of water. Arthur thought about Gwaine’s words. He apparently wasn’t the only one who was noticing something off about the man’s behavior. The feeling in his gut that kept warning him about Darian was snuffed out by a feeling of happiness. Perhaps Darian was just planning a big surprise, like an impromptu tournament. Darian was so thoughtful like that.

“What is this?” Gwaine gasped, his face contorting into a mask of disgust.

“Water. It’s what normal people drink,” Arthur said, furrowing his eyebrows.

“It’s disgusting, that’s what it is,” Gwaine snorted before taking another mouthful. Arthur really questioned his reasoning behind knighting Gwaine. He didn’t have too long to ponder before Gwen came into the house. Arthur’s heart leapt as he laid eyes on her. Even in the morning she was incredibly beautiful. The sun was in just the right position to make it appear that Gwen was wearing a halo. It was really quite amazing that this angel was the one who Arthur could spend his life with. To think that she loved Arthur made him even happier.

“Arthur, what is it?” Gwen asked. She looked a tad worried. Why wouldn’t she be? Arthur had shown up unannounced early in the morning. Arthur stood there staring at Gwen for a little before remembering what he wanted to ask her.

“Oh, um, right,” Arthur stuttered. He hated how Gwen could make him come undone just by her mere presence. Gwaine snorted in the background.

“Smooth princess,” he laughed. Elyan rolled his eyes and went to sit beside him.

“Guinevere, I wanted to ask you about how you felt the first time you met Sir Darian,” Arthur said. Gwen looked confused for a few seconds and Arthur was painfully aware that Gwaine and Elyan were now staring at Arthur.

“Why would you want to know that?” Gwen asked uncertainly. Arthur didn’t want it to seem as though he had doubts. He knew that Elyan and Gwen were both very fond of Darian. And, if Darian really wasn’t the kind knight everyone thought, Arthur couldn’t risk his suspicions. After all, Arthur was really the only person who had the authority to make accusations. He also didn’t even think anything was wrong. This was just a precaution. But the tugging in the back of his mind had returned. It was practically screaming at him to find Merlin and kill Darian. Though Arthur couldn’t very well tell the others this. They would just think he was crazy. Luckily, Arthur had prepared an argument.

“Yesterday it was brought to my attention that neither Merlin or George had ever met the man. George expressed his concerns and stated that servants usually can tell who is a good master and who isn’t,” Arthur winced. It sounded way too rehearsed. Hopefully Gwen wouldn’t look too much into the formal dialogue.

“And you want to put their minds at ease,” Gwen stated, her face brightening up considerably.

“That’s correct,” Arthur said. He began to relax. So far Gwen hadn’t suspected his apprehension towards Darian. Though Arthur wasn’t even sure if he had any apprehension towards Sir Darian. All of this back and forth in his head was making it hurt.

“Well, I wasn’t a servant when he first came to visit. But my mother was.” Gwen’s face fell at the memory. Arthur mentally kicked himself. Why hadn’t he remembered that Gwen’s mother and not Gwen had been a servant the first time Darian had arrived in Camelot. Now he was responsible for bringing up painful memories.

“I can’t really remember any feelings of unease my mother had,” Gwen said, looking thoughtfully at the ground. Arthur frowned. The way Gwen was staring wasn’t so much as trying to reclaim a lost memory. It was more of trying to reclaim a memory that never existed. Gwen hadn’t been that young when Darian first arrived, only about twelve or so. But the way she was stroking her chin, it reminded Arthur of the times when he was trying to make up answers to the questions Geoffrey asked him when he hadn’t done any readings. It was as if the memory had never existed.

“Well do you know the servants who have served him?” Arthur pressed. Surely Gwen would know that. Gwen looked at Arthur with a very confused look on her face.

“I don’t really know anyone who served him,” she replied. Arthur’s heart dropped. Darian was a respected member of Camelot. Only high-ranking servants were given to him. Surely Gwen would know of one that served him. Gwen generally knew everyone who worked in the castle. It was a knowledge that truly amazed Arthur. Still, Darian’s last visit had been right before Merlin came to Camelot. Certainly Gwen would know the servant that worked for Darian.

“Look, Arthur, just tell George that Darian is a wonderful man. He’s really something special,” Elyan said from behind Arthur.

“I’ll reassure Merlin as well. I know he was having some reserves about him,” Arthur said, turning to the two knights who were sitting at the table. 

“Who?” Gwaine asked, looking up from the table and staring intently at Arthur. 

“Merlin, my manservant. You know, raven hair, ridiculously oversized ears, clumsy,” Arthur said. 

“Oh yeah! Merlin can take care of himself,” Gwaine replied with the wave of his hand. Arthur raised an eyebrow. It was unlike Gwaine to be so blasé when it came to Merlin. Usually he and Lancelot were the most overprotective of him. Hell, yesterday he was practicing taking off Darian’s head with a single swipe of his sword! Arthur wrote that off as Gwaine still fighting the effects of a hangover. Perhaps he didn’t hear Arthur say Merlin’s name. There was nothing going on in Camelot that had to do with Sir Darian. The man was a saint, not someone who needed to be watched like a person suspicious of treason.

“I’m sure your testimony will put everyone’s mind at rest,” Arthur said as he left the small house. Despite Arthur continually trying to convince himself that nothing was wrong, there just was something not right with Camelot. Something that continually tugged at the back of his mind, warning him. Arthur was becoming less sure of Darian’s motives in Camelot. Perhaps something really was wrong, and Merlin was now caught in the middle of it all.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur was hardly paying attention to the meeting that was going on in the council chambers. Not that he normally did. Usually the men just sat around and argued about land and taxes. Merlin would normally cheer him up with funny faces and inappropriate comments whispered in his ear when he went to refill Arthur’s goblet, but Merlin wasn’t here. In fact, Merlin’s absence was proving to be more distracting than his presence. Arthur chewed on his lip as he tried to make sense of the confusion that was taking over his brain. 

For Arthur, the world was always in black and white. Darian was a good man. It didn’t matter that Arthur rarely knew anything about the man, Darian had never hurt Arthur, and so he wasn’t a threat to Camelot. Now, Arthur wasn’t so sure. Merlin was a commoner, Arthur wasn’t supposed to be worried about him. Merlin was easily replicable, just as all servants were. Darian was someone who needed to be impressed, Merlin was someone who shouldn’t be noticed. Except, Arthur found the roles suddenly reversed. The revered knight who had brought peace and prosperity in his wake was now the man who was forgotten. And Merlin, brave, stupid, loyal Merlin, was the one Arthur worked to impress.

Arthur scrubbed his face with his hands. When Darian had first come to Camelot, Arthur still thought he was invincible. Leon was constantly pulling his hair out with the stress of trying to keep Arthur in line and alive, while also trying to please the king. Arthur had always looked up to Leon. Leon was the one he went to for advice, for honest answers to his questions, and so much more. Leon was like the older brother Arthur needed. However, he was a knight first. Leon had been called away on a weeklong patrol of one of the northern borders. Arthur tried to make Leon stay but to no avail. He was busy pouting in an empty hall in the castle, not bothering to meet the royal guest, when Darian had found him. Instantly, Arthur forged a bond with the man, he was almost a replacement for Leon. 

Ever since then, Darian had been Arthur’s awesome older brother as well. He was the one who taught Arthur some sword tricks. Leon always said they were too flashy and would do more harm than good. Darian had also been the there when Arthur first got his heart broken. Leon had been out hunting. The more Arthur thought about it, the more he remembered just how much Darian had done for him whenever he visited. Darian always treated Arthur like an adult. He respected everything Arthur said, even if he didn’t agree with it. Most of the council members just saw Arthur as a spoiled prince who was too shut off from the world to even care about the peasants. Arthur scoffed. He probably cared more about the outlying villages than half of these nobles. 

Arthur tried desperately to keep himself from worrying about Merlin and instead focus on how great Darian was. But he just couldn’t do it. Darian may have been there for Arthur in the past, but Merlin was there for him now. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t care about the boy. Of course Arthur only cared about Merlin on a strictly professional level. If Merlin was hurt, Arthur would have to find a new servant. Arthur tried to push Merlin out of his thoughts and focus back on the meeting. If his father knew just how much Arthur cared about Merlin, Merlin would be sacked within the hour. It wasn’t right to be friends with a servant. Arthur needed to spend less time worrying about Merlin and more time trying to please Darian. After all, Merlin was just a servant, not at all someone worth worrying about.

“Something on your mind?” Darian asked as he leaned over. Arthur felt a wave of relief wash over him. The stress was replaced with happiness as Darian smiled and awaited a response. There was no need to worry about Merlin. He was perfectly safe with Darian. 

“You know, you didn’t have to come to this meeting,” Arthur whispered back. Leon cleared his throat from across the table and looked at the pair disapprovingly.  
“He’s just upset because Gwaine won a drinking contest,” Darian chuckled softly.  
“Gwaine was telling me about last night,” Arthur replied with a smile. Darian snorted and sat back in his chair.

“That man is no singer,” Darian mused. The two returned to silence. Darian was probably trying to pay attention to the meeting that was taking place. Arthur’s thoughts were much different. Immediately, they drifted back to Merlin. He hadn’t seen the idiot once today and that worried Arthur greatly. Darian sensed this threat and leaned back over.

“What’s on your mind?” he asked. Arthur sighed and decided to ask Darian where his manservant was. After all, Darian could always read Arthur like a book. It wouldn’t be hard for the man to tell if Arthur was lying. Merlin’s good at that too. Arthur thought to himself as he prepared his question. Arthur didn’t want to sound accusatory towards the knight. After all, there was probably a perfectly reasonable explanation as to Merlin’s whereabouts. 

“I was wondering where Merlin was,” he said, almost ashamed. And he should be. Who was Arthur to question Darian’s motives for being in Camelot? Darian had been nothing but kind to Arthur and his people. Why should Arthur doubt him and seek problems where there were none? Darian pursed his lips and hesitated in answering. A reaction that did not go unnoticed by Arthur. 

“I sent him to gather some herbs. I’ve perfected a recipe for tea that helps my muscles to relax. The kitchen was out of some of the herbs and Merlin volunteered to retrieve them for me,” Darian explained. It certainly seemed plausible. As for the pause, perhaps Darian had to think whether or not Merlin had returned. Or if he had given him other chores that needed to be completed. Darian wouldn’t lie about where Merlin was. Arthur smiled and returned his attention to the meeting. A little voice inside his head told him to forget about Merlin. The idiot was capable of taking care of himself.

“Indeed his is,” Darian said. Arthur jumped at Darian’s voice.

“Did I say that out loud?” Arthur asked nervously. He didn’t want his friend to think that Arthur didn’t appreciate Merlin and that he bullied him. Darian had constantly berated Arthur for his treatment of servants. Arthur had changed, and he wanted Darian to see this. He really didn’t mean any animosity towards Merlin. Darian sensed this and smiled.

“Don’t worry. I know it’s a term of endearment,” he said softly. Arthur felt himself blush. He hadn’t thought that openly insulting his manservant was term of endearment. But the more Arthur thought about it, the more he realized that the term held no malice. It was like when Gwaine called Merlin ‘mate’ or Lancelot ‘my friend’. It was really embarrassing how Arthur had created a term that basically told the world that Merlin was his friend. Arthur wondered if Uther or the rest of the council knew. What must they think of the prince? A noble growing close to a commoner. They were probably mortified.

“Don’t be ashamed. You spend a lot of time with the boy, it’s natural that you two should share such a strong bond,” Darian explained. Arthur smiled. Darian was the only person who could make something that would normally be considered taboo, sound natural and pleasant. Arthur’s conversation helped to put his mind and heart at ease as he leaned back in his chair and stayed awake for the remainder of the meeting. 

Uther called the meeting to a close several minutes later and the members all filed out of the chambers. Arthur waved goodbye to Darian and began to carry out some of his other duties. However, as Darian got further away, Arthur’s feelings of bliss began to dissipate and the worry he held for his friend began to creep back into his mind. Arthur tried to convince himself that nothing was amiss, that Merlin was fine. But in the pit of his stomach, a familiar ache began to grow. Arthur stopped and turned around to see Darian talking enthusiastically with one of the lords. A battle was going on in his head between Merlin and Darian. A battle, Arthur realized, that should not be happening in the first place. 

oOoOoOo

Arthur didn’t have a lot of time to dwell on his dark thoughts. The day was full of training, meetings, paperwork, and other things that Arthur hated doing. Somehow, Merlin always made the work seem less dull. Arthur cursed himself for missing the idiot. Merlin was just a servant after all. Arthur shouldn’t care about the life of someone who was worth less than him. In fact, Arthur should just fire the man and have him starve on the street like the rat he was. Arthur stopped eating his dinner at the thought. The fact that such an idea had even crossed his mind, and in a serious manner, disgusted Arthur. Since when had Merlin ever been worth less than Arthur. Some could say that the idiot was worth much more than Arthur ever could be. He was kind, loyal, brave, and incredibly caring. Even if Arthur disliked Merlin, he did not believe that one life outweighed another. 

“Is something wrong, sire?” George asked as he refilled Arthur’s cup. Arthur realized that he had a forkful of food hovering in front of his mouth even though he wasn’t actively eating. Arthur put down the fork and cleared his throat.

“No, George. I was just thinking. I’m finished now,” Arthur said, standing up and motioning for George to take his plate. Arthur walked to the changing screen and began to get ready for bed. He was still horrified at the thoughts that had previously entered his mind. Why was this happening? Arthur remembered Gwaine’s reaction this morning. He had completely forgotten about Merlin. And then there was Darian. Something didn’t sit right with that excuse he gave Arthur. Even if Merlin went to go pick some herbs, he should have been seen around the castle at least once. Right? Surely picking herbs did not require the entire day. 

“George,” Arthur said, as George reentered the room and began preparing it for Arthur’s night. “Did you see Merlin at all today?” he asked. Arthur had vowed to keep a closer eye on Merlin during Darian’s visit. That was actually quite hard to do when the idiot appeared to have disappeared off the face of the planet. Perhaps George had seen him wandering around the castles, collecting Darian’s laundry or getting his lunch. George snorted.

“Why should I care where that idiot is?” Arthur stopped dead in his tracks. George just called Merlin an idiot. Further more, he ceased being worried about Merlin’s wellbeing. The way he spoke to Arthur wasn’t one of respect, it was as if the mere thought of Merlin revolted George. It was strangely similar to Arthur’s thoughts during dinner. 

“Is something wrong, sire?” George asked, resuming his normal bootlicking tone.

“No, nothing. You’re dismissed for the night,” Arthur said quietly as he laid down in his bed. George had attempted to take Merlin under his wing to mold him into the perfect servant, not that Merlin responded. If anything, it made Merlin more persistent to be bad at his job. This in turn caused George to be more persistent in his training. So why did he sound like Merlin was a pest that needed to be exterminated? ~Or a rat that needs to starve on the street.~ A little voice, which sounded suspiciously like Darian, reminded Arthur. Arthur rolled over and all of his reserves about Darian reentering his mind. He hated feeling this way. Darian was an old friend. But the more Arthur thought about it, the more things just didn’t seem to add up. There were the gaps in Gwen’s memory. There were the reactions of Gwaine and George. And then there was Arthur’s own thoughts. Could it be that the man Arthur looked up to and strived to be like, was actually a wolf in sheep’s clothing? Arthur’s heart beat faster as he began to realize that he had personally delivered Merlin, who was basically a defenseless lamb, to that wolf. 

“Relax, you didn’t see Merlin for one day. That’s no reason to get worked up,” Arthur said to himself. Tomorrow he would ask around and see the reactions everyone had when asked about Merlin. Surely Lancelot would be worried if Arthur told him Merlin was missing. Arthur prayed that Merlin would come stumbling through his door tomorrow morning with his stupid smile and ridiculous red neckerchief. Or at least be seen in the hallways. Arthur settled himself back into bed. Though it was ridiculous of him to think that he would get any sleep. His worry for Merlin plagued his mind and took over his every thought.

“Please be alright, my friend,” Arthur whispered as he prepared for the torment that lay ahead.

oOoOoOo

“Ten,” Merlin grunted as the braided whip came down on his back again. 

“You can scream, you know. I would love to make your voice hoarse,” Darian replied angrily as he brought the whip down on Merlin’s back.

“Eleven,” Merlin gasped. He had found that counting the strokes actually helped take his mind off the pain, not that it didn’t hurt. Merlin was certain that he had started crying on the fifth stroke. Darian growled in frustration causing Merlin to smile. He was still alive. Perhaps Gwaine or Lancelot noticed something was amiss and were coming for Merlin tonight. Merlin longed to be back in his bed, his warm and comfortable bed. He wanted to walk outside, feel the sunrays on his face, and the wind in his hair. Merlin wanted to stop the pain, to wake up knowing that he was safe. He wanted to see his friends, laugh at their jokes, and maybe go down to the tavern with Gwaine. Most of all, Merlin wanted to be free from Darian. He never wanted to here the man’s voice again, or see his cold brown eyes. The whip came down on his back again, bringing Merlin out of his daydream. 

“Twelve,” Merlin said. He gasped with pain as the chains that bound him continued to burn his wrist. ~I wonder if Arthur will give me a day off.~ Merlin thought to himself as he prepared for the next stroke.

“Why won’t you scream?” Darian shouted as he threw the whip down. Merlin sighed with relief. Hopefully Darian was tired and would leave Merlin alone for the rest of the night.

“Oh no. I’m not finished with you,” Darian growled as he grabbed Merlin’s foot and began to twist Merlin in a circle. Merlin bit his cheek as the chains continued to wind around his wrists, causing the cuts to go even deeper. Darian slowly spun Merlin around until the chains were as tight as they could go, slicing into his wrists, causing the blood to trickle down his arm. Merlin bit down on his cheek even harder and started to breath heavily. He squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to block out the pain, but the way his shoulders and wrists were twisted made that almost impossible. That, coupled with the iron grip Darian had on his ankle. It felt as though the man was trying to break it. 

“This is what happens when the lamb doesn’t follow the shepherd,” Darian cried before releasing Merlin. Merlin began to spin in the opposite direction when he heard his jaw crack. It took a few seconds for Merlin’s brain to figure out what had happened. Then it caught up with the events. Darian had punched him, hard. It felt as though his entire jaw was on fire. He was also sure that his lip had been busted open and was now bleeding profusely. Merlin’s vision went fuzzy as Darian stopped Merlin’s swinging and began punching him some more. Merlin tried to curl in on himself to protect his body from the blows. Darian didn’t like this. He grabbed the knife that had cut Merlin the previous evening and drove it into Merlin’s other thigh. Merlin cried out in pain as Darian slowly pulled the knife back out of his body and proceeded to slash Merlin’s front haphazardly.

“I’ll teach you to be disobedient,” Darian snarled as he drove the knife into Merlin’s shoulder and began to twist it. Merlin desperately tried to keep himself from fainting, but the pain was causing his vision to blur. He didn’t know how much more he could take. Darian removed the knife and breathed heavily, looking at Merlin with wild eyes. After a few seconds of admiring his work, Darian placed the knife down and put a hand in the center of Merlin’s chest.

“Beautiful,” he said, drawing away his hand which was now covered in blood. “Absolutely radiant,” he breathed. Darian began to lick the blood off his hand, leaving some streaked on his chin. Merlin glared at him, causing Darian to chuckle.

“You don’t look threatening. You know that, right? You look more like an angry puppy,” Darian said lightly as he walked around to Merlin’s backside. Merlin shivered as Darian ran his hands over the torn skin. A few seconds later he made his way back into Merlin’s line of sight.

“It looks like I’ve split your lip,” Darian said softly as he reached his thumb up to wipe away some of the blood on Merlin’s face. Merlin attempted to jerk away, but there was only so far he could go back. Darian’s thumb swept Merlin’s jawline and traced his lower lip. Now, Merlin blamed his next move on blood loss. Arthur would have said it was just his stupidity shining through. Either way, biting down on your captor’s thumb with enough pressure to snap it off, probably wasn’t the smartest thing Merlin could have done. 

Darian howled in pain as he attempted to wrench his thumb out of Merlin’s mouth. Merlin took this as incentive to latch on even harder. Darian growled in a very animalistic manner before bringing up his free hand and crashing his fist into Merlin’s temple. Merlin gasped causing him to release Darian’s thumb. Now the smart thing to do would have been nothing. Sadly, Merlin never was good at knowing when to quit.

“Looks like you screamed before I did,” Merlin rasped. Darian clenched his jaw and bent down to pick up the knife. Merlin swallowed. It looked as though his journey was drawing to a close. Looks like the dragon was wrong. Merlin wasn’t Emrys. He was going to die here by the hands of a monster and Arthur would never be able to build Albion. Darian seemed to read Merlin’s thoughts.

“Oh, you’re not going to die. But by the time I’m through with you, you’ll wish you were dead,” Darian snarled as he put the knife back on the table in the corner. Merlin hated that table. When he woke up this morning, his first action was to try and reach it. Merlin could pick a lock and the table probably had the proper tools. Sadly, the table was just out of his reach and no matter how he tried to stretch his arms, he was only ever a hair’s width away from his freedom. Merlin should have known Darian would set the room up so that there was no possible way of escape. That still didn’t stop Merlin from angrily kicking the wall and possibly breaking his toe. 

“I bet you think they’re coming for you, my lamb,” Darian said as he began to wipe some more of Merlin’s blood onto his hands and then lick it off.

“Maybe not so soon. It’s only been a day,” Merlin spat. He did have slightly realistic expectations for his friends. Gwaine would probably demand that they stab Darian, despite not having any proof. Leon would convince the group that they needed to figure out Darian’s motives. Lancelot would be worried about Merlin, but have faith that he could take care of himself. Percival and Elyan would be more inclined to agree with Leon’s decision to watch and follow. Arthur would probably not even care. He would say that Merlin was a girl and that Darian was the greatest person who ever lived. He wouldn’t believe his knights when they tried to convince him that something was wrong. Although, because they were knights Arthur might be more inclined to listen to them than if it were Merlin trying to convince Arthur. Darian’s eyes shone hungrily as he wiped a bead of blood from right above Merlin’s hipbone. Merlin took note that Darian was trying very hard to keep his hands away from Merlin’s mouth. A victory in Merlin’s book.

“This was probably your only day during which your friends could have helped you escape,” Darian said, running his fingers along a particularly extensive gash from one of Merlin’s hips to his opposite shoulder. Merlin gasped as Darian’s fingers probed the cut. He quickly reined in his emotions and decided to figure out what game Darian was playing.

“What do you mean?” Merlin asked, trying to ignore Darian’s wandering hands. Darian stopped his activity and leaned back, taking a particularly gaudy necklace out from his shirt, smearing blood over both the garment and the necklace. Merlin cocked his head to the side and stared at the piece of jewelry. It was a gold chain with a silver pendant hanging at the end. In the center of the pendant was a bright green stone. Merlin would have called it an emerald, but the way it shimmered made him discount that theory. It appeared to be liquid, like it was in constant motion. And the way it glittered reminded Merlin of his magic. This was not a good sign.

“This is a particularly special necklace I got off of a Mercian trader,” Darian began. Merlin rolled his eyes. If there was one thing Darian loved more than torturing, it was telling stories. Merlin had already been subjected to several. They weren’t all about Darian’s past victims. Some of them were about Darian’s “great” deeds. Still, Merlin just wanted him to get to the point and leave it be.

“Haven’t you wondered how I’m able to kill without suspicion? Why my very presence causes people joy?” Darian asked. Merlin had indeed wondered if Darian was using some sort of spell to keep people happy. It looked as though Merlin was about to get an answer to some of his questions.

“I realized that in order to carry out my, hobby, I needed absolute trust of the monarchs. Well you know how they can be. If you are associated with one, all the others hate you. 

“So I bought this little beauty. You see, the person who wears it automatically makes everyone trust them. It gives them a sense of bliss and ease that is so rare in people today,” Darian said happily.

“So why do you need to be friends with the nobles? There are plenty of villages you can attack instead. And what does this have to do with my friends coming to save me?” Merlin snapped. Darian smiled fondly and reached up to ruffle Merlin’s hair. Merlin just glared at him.

“I like the thrill of doing something so very evil right under their noses. The kings are supposed to protect their people. But they are allowing the ultimate predator unlimited access to their innocent,” Darian cried out with glee. Merlin snorted in amusement. It sounded like the kind of thing Darian would be into. 

“As for your friends. This trinket doesn’t just make people happy when they are around things, it allows me to control their very thoughts. The more time they spend with me, the more they are open to my suggestions. Slowly, they’ll begin to forget all about you. You’ll just fade into the background as another servant. When I leave, I’ll be surprised if anyone remembers you at all,” Darian said.

“I’m Arthur’s personal servant. Do you really think he won’t notice my absence?” Merlin growled.

“Not at the end. He won’t even remember your name,” Darian said triumphantly. Merlin’s heart sank. He wanted to believe that his friends were stronger than this curse, that they would realize something was wrong. But Darian had been doing this for hundreds of years and had done this six times in Camelot itself. Chances are, Darian spoke the truth. How else could several disappearances, all coinciding with the visit of a particular man, go unnoticed by the nobles of the kingdom. If the families of the victims didn’t even care that their sons, daughters, husbands, and wives were missing, then what hope did Merlin have.

“So now that you’ve come to this realization that no one is going to save you, will you be more pleasurable?” Darian requested as he unhooked Merlin and lowered him to the ground. Merlin hated the way Darian cradled him like an infant. The placement of Darian’s arms under his knees and behind his back made Merlin feel helpless, and like Darian owned him.

“Go to hell,” Merlin snarled, turning his back to Darian. He felt a calloused hand stroke his cheek and he tried not to flinch.

“Goodnight, my little lamb,” Darian cooed softly as he blew out the candle and closed the door.

“What the hell does he know? Someone will notice I’m missing,” Merlin spat. He held onto this belief as he turned over and tried to get some sleep, ignoring the shooting pains that now overwhelmed his body.

oOoOoOo

Merlin flinched as he heard the door open quietly. He really wasn’t in the mood for another session with Darian. Did this guy ever sleep? Merlin wasn’t sure how much more he could take. If he would be subjected to several sessions per day, he would probably only hold out another day or possibly two.

“Oh gods,” a voice said. Merlin gasped. It couldn’t be. He turned over to see if the owner of the voice was really who Merlin thought it was.

“Arthur?” Merlin asked, bleary eyed. Was his friend really standing in the doorway? Was he really here?

“What the hell did he do to you?” Arthur asked as he ran to Merlin’s side and knelt down beside him. Arthur’s hands hovered over Merlin’s torso as he attempted to find a place that wasn’t injured.

“It’s not that bad,” Merlin mumbled as he attempted to sit up, being careful not to jar his injured shoulder.

“Not that bad! Merlin, I’ve seen corpses that look better than you!” Arthur hissed as he looked around the room. “I need keys. I’m getting you out of here,” Arthur stated as he stood up and left the room.

“Oh good. I just thought you were only here for a visit,” Merlin muttered, though it held no spite. His heart was pounding in his chest with happiness. Merlin felt giddy with excitement as it appeared that Darian was wrong. Arthur hadn’t forgotten about him. Arthur had come for him. 

“Found them,” Arthur said proudly as he knelt back down beside Merlin and proceeded to unlock the cuffs.

“Thank you,” Merlin rasped. He meant it with all his heart. Perhaps being two sides of the same coin helped Arthur gain an immunity to Darian’s spell. His other half was in danger, which hadn’t allowed him to be fully taken in by Darian’s charm.

“Don’t thank me just yet. Can you walk?” Arthur asked as he stood up. Merlin nodded and scrambled to his feet. Arthur grabbed his hand and quickly led him out the door and into the hallway. Merlin was so happy, it was as if the pain had disappeared from his body all together. Merlin felt Arthur squeeze his hand as the pair continued to leave Darian behind. 

“How did you find me?” Merlin asked as Arthur rounded another corner. He knew he had a ridiculous smile on his face, but that didn’t matter. Merlin could help rid Camelot and of an evil man. Darian had outlived his life. It was time for him to stop hurting the innocent to gain power. 

“Wait until we’re somewhere safe,” Arthur commanded softly as he turned another corner. Merlin smiled and continued to be led by Arthur. He didn’t know where Arthur was going, but so long as it was away from Darian, Merlin was happy. Arthur stopped in front of a door. Merlin turned to face the door, his smile dropping. 

“Isn’t that the same door?” Merlin asked Arthur uncertainly. Arthur just stared straight ahead. Merlin wrenched his hand out of Arthur’s and backed away.

“Arthur, why aren’t we at your room, or Gaius’?” Merlin asked desperately. Arthur sighed and turned to him.

“I’m sorry Merlin,” he said, massaging his brow. He looked up at Merlin with eyes that held such sadness.

“What’s going on? Who are you?” Merlin snarled as he fell to his knees. The pain had begun to creep back into his mind.

“I’m a hallucination, Merlin,” the person standing in front of Merlin explained.

“No, no you are really here,” Merlin said shaking his head, desperately trying to ignore the facts.

“I’m so sorry, my old friend,” fake Arthur said, kneeling down next to Merlin.

“You’re sorry. You gave me hope that I was free and all you can say is YOU’RE SORRY?” Merlin shouted. This could not be happening. 

“Please calm down,” fake Arthur begged, attempting to placate Merlin.

“You don’t get to tell me what to do!” Merlin shouted. He began to feel tears leak from his eyes.

“The reason why I’m here is because you need to survive, Merlin,” fake Arthur pleaded. Merlin was beyond reason though. He began laughing.

“My friends are in love with a man who is torturing me and drinking my blood. By the time this week is up, my guardian won’t remember my existence! My magic has been placated and there is no one who is going to help me. And you want me too ‘survive’?” Merlin growled. His voice was cracking at the thought that this was all just a dream.

“Listen to me, Merlin,” fake Arthur pleaded.

“NO! I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOU! YOU AREN’T EVEN REAL!” Merlin shouted again. Fake Arthur just sat there and waited for Merlin to calm down.

“Merlin,” he tried again. He reached up and stroked some of Merlin’s hair out of his eyes. “You cannot give up. If you die, who will protect the real me?” he said softly, rubbing some of the blood off of Merlin’s cheek. Merlin’s previous anger had dissipated and was now despair. Merlin looked into fake Arthur’s eyes and began to sob. 

“Please,” he begged. Fake Arthur leaned Merlin into his shoulder and held him while Merlin continued to sob, rubbing circles on his back.

“Please, help me,” Merlin sobbed into fake Arthur’s shoulder.

“I can’t. I’m just your imagination. An image to help you survive,” fake Arthur explained gently. 

“I can’t do this,” Merlin whimpered. 

“You have to. Merlin, be strong for me. Make me proud,” fake Arthur said. Merlin’s sobs degraded until they were whimpers and hiccups.

“Don’t leave me,” Merlin sniffed as he opened his eyes to see that he was still in the room Darian kept him in. 

“Somebody, please help me,” Merlin begged as he lay down and began to cry again.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur continued to toss and turn. He was hardly getting any sleep, and it was all thanks to his idiot manservant. When he was awake, he worried about Merlin’s wellbeing. ~How badly was he injured? What if he was already dead? What if nothing was wrong at all?~ Were just some of the questions Arthur constantly asked himself. His mind was also in a state of disarray as it tried to simultaneously convince Arthur to trust Darian and to kill him. Arthur knew that whatever spell Darian had cast on Camelot had little effect on him, for whatever reason, but that still didn’t stop the magic from trying. If Arthur pushed off finding Merlin any longer, the euphoric feelings would overwhelm him and cloud his judgment. Every time Arthur saw Darian he had to fight to keep his head clear and focus on the issues at hand. He couldn’t believe that one of his oldest and dearest friends was a sorcerer, or at the very least malicious. And those were just some of the thoughts Arthur was trying to sift through and comprehend when he was awake. 

When he was asleep, dreams of Merlin dying took over his mind. He had had several nightmares that night, each one showing Arthur a horribly disfigured Merlin. In some of them, Merlin just looked at Arthur and silently begged him to kill him. In others, Merlin would ask Arthur why he hadn’t come sooner. Those dreams were the worst as often times Merlin would begin to silently cry, leaving tear tracks down his face. His overly large and expressive eyes would display numerous emotions, ranging from pain and fear, to betrayal and hatred. Merlin’s broken body continued to haunt Arthur as he snapped his eyes open for the twentieth time that night and stared at the ceiling. Now that he was awake, his mind quickly began to argue with itself about Darian and Merlin’s welfare. Arthur cursed out loud and flopped back onto the pillow. He decided that he couldn’t jump to conclusions. Not yet. He was sure that there was something worrisome with Darian’s visit. But he had not proof. For all Arthur knew, he was stealing the palace silverware and selling it on the black market. A little voice in Arthur’s head said that it was probably much worse than that. Arthur took out the pillow from underneath his head and slammed it over his face, as if that would stop the horrific thoughts from coming to the forefront of his mind. Merlin isn’t in any danger! Arthur thought to himself. ~Then why are you so worried. You know this only happens when Merlin is in trouble.~ Another voice claimed. 

Arthur gave up on trying to sleep and sat up. If his brain wasn’t going to allow him the sleep, then he would just put the long hours of the night to good use. He jumped out of bed and began to pace about the room. What Arthur needed was a plan, a battle strategy. He didn’t know what game Darian was playing, and that was the first thing he needed to discover. If Darian did hold a much more devious plan than capturing and torturing Merlin, Arthur needed to know so that he could protect the kingdom. Arthur’s stomach began to twist uncomfortably, like it often did when he was worried. What if Darian was using Merlin to figure out castle weaknesses? ~No, with this spell he’s cast on Camelot, all Darian really needs to do is ask.~ Merlin’s voice came floating into Arthur’s head. Arthur massaged his brow and decided he needed to continue organizing his thoughts.

Arthur figured that he needed to be sure Merlin was in danger. There was no use in doing so much reconnaissance if his friend wasn’t even in peril. He had an overwhelming suspicion that Merlin was hurt, the constant twisting of his gut was the main cause. And Arthur never ignored a feeling like this. It was what kept him alive on the battlefield. Arthur decided that though he didn’t have any solid evidence that Merlin was injured, his instincts were to be trusted before any other facts. Besides, it wasn’t like Darian was going to tote around Merlin after beating him. ~No, don’t think like that. Merlin’s fine.~ Arthur thought desperately as he attempted to turn his attention to another matter.

After much deliberation, Arthur decided that if he were to collect enough information to pin a crime on Darian, he had to act as if nothing was wrong. He wasn’t lying when he said Darian could read him like a book. That meant Arthur had to feed Darian half-truths whenever the unofficial knight asked a question. It also meant that Arthur had to continue pretending as if he was under Darian’s spell. He couldn’t act too fretful about Merlin, and he also could strangle Darian on sight. That probably would be a dead give away that Arthur was immune. He groaned at the thought of facing Darian tomorrow and pretending everything was peachy. This was going to be the hardest thing Arthur ever had to do. 

The last thing Arthur decided needed to be done, was to gauge the reactions of the other Knights of the Round Table. They were some of Merlin’s closest friends and would be worried when Arthur spoke of his suspicions. Arthur grinned as he pictured Gwaine threatening to kill Darian as soon as the words were out of Arthur’s mouth. The other knights would try to calm him, of course. But Arthur knew that Leon had a bit of an aggressive streak. If you did something he felt was dishonorable or evil, he would punish you for it. Several visiting lords could attest to that fact after attempting to abuse their power. Since Arthur knew the knights cared about Merlin a great deal, he could use this to test how far Darian’s charm went. If they were really being taken in by Darian, that could suggest he was a sorcerer. That would also mean that Arthur had to tread even more carefully. To fool one man into thinking he was still in control was one thing. But to fool five more, he would have to distance himself if they really were under a spell. Arthur wondered if there were enchantments to make a person become more popular. It wasn’t out of the realm of possibility. If there were spells to bring the dead back to life, then such a curse would probably be easy in comparison. Arthur walked to the window and looked down at the empty courtyard. 

“Darian, if you hurt Merlin in any way, I will kill you,” Arthur growled. Arthur stared intently down, as if trying to see a familiar dark head of hair. He sighed when a stray dog ran across the cobblestones and disappeared into another corridor. Was it always this dark at night? Somehow it seemed cold and lifeless. Arthur felt as though he was drowning in it, unable to escape these fears and doubts that were steadfast in his mind. 

“Merlin, tell me what to do,” Arthur pleaded to his absent friend. Even if Arthur found enough evidence that Darian held ill intentions towards the people of Camelot, he still had Merlin. Arthur decided that as soon as he was done with his investigation, he would find Merlin. It didn’t matter if Darian was a sorcerer and secretly plotting the downfall of Camelot, Arthur would rescue his friend before any more harm befell him. Arthur cracked his knuckles and laid back down on the bed. His mind was made up. Tomorrow he would question the Knights of the Round Table and Gaius. If their reactions to Merlin’s disappearance were unsatisfactory, Arthur was going to find Merlin and take him away from Darian. Of course, Arthur had a feeling that regardless of what people said to him, Merlin would be in his chambers by nightfall. And Arthur would ensure that he was safe from Darian and his evil plans. With this, Arthur once again fell into an uneasy sleep. His heart pulsating rapidly at the actions he was going to complete tomorrow. 

oOoOoOo

“Hello my little lamb. Time to get up,” Darian’s syrupy sweet voice rang out in the chamber. Merlin groaned and curled tighter into a ball. What time was it?

“Now don’t be like that. I’m in need of your beautiful red blood,” Darian chided as he gripped Merlin’s injured shoulder and yanked him up. Merlin whimpered when Darian’s fingernails dug into the wound. Darian leaned Merlin against the wall and stared at him intently, as if trying to decide the best form of torture for the day.

“Should I reopen some of your cuts, or make new ones?” Darian asked aloud. Merlin glared at him. He didn’t care if he looked like an angry puppy. It was way too early for Darian to torture him. Honestly, he didn’t even get up this early to serve Arthur.

“Were you crying last night?” Darian gasped softly as he traced some of Merlin’s tear tracks with the pads of his fingers. His eyes shone with pride as Merlin attempted to come up with an answer that didn’t sound pathetic. 

“Well you did torture me for half an hour,” Merlin growled. He didn’t want Darian to know that Merlin had hallucinated Arthur coming to rescue him. Darian would probably use that against him. The memories of last night caused Merlin’s eyes to become watery again. Merlin had been outside this room. He had escaped with Arthur. But Arthur left him again. He left him to die at the hands of this sadistic man. Darian smiled at the sight of Merlin’s oncoming tears and walked towards the table, picking up a different knife and kneeling back down in front of Merlin. Merlin took this time to get ahold on his emotions. The last thing he needed was for Darian to believe that he had succeeded. Merlin wasn’t broken yet.

“Are you ever going to give me something to eat or drink?” Merlin rasped. His throat was so dry and he felt really weak. Merlin remembered when the unicorn’s death had brought a curse upon Camelot and he had been forced to go without water for several days. That was not an experience Merlin was willing to repeat.

“Maybe later today,” Darian mused as he brought the knife to the crook of Merlin’s elbow and pressed it into the skin. Merlin hissed as Darian began to drag it up to Merlin’s injured shoulder before circling it around his back and bringing the knife to the opposite hip. Merlin didn’t know whether he should be glad or worried that the knife no longer brought the same amount of pain as it did the first day. It was as if the nerves in his skin were damaged and unable to hurt like before. The blood began to ooze out of the cut as Darian set the knife down. He grinned with pleasure as he licked his lips hungrily. The more time Merlin spent with the man, the more he began to look like a wolf. Suddenly, Darian’s comparison of Merlin to a lamb seemed more suitable. Darian ran his fingers over the new cut. Merlin caught a glimpse of his hand before it disappeared to Merlin’s shoulder blade. 

“Where’s the bite mark on your thumb?” Merlin asked while Darian continued to trace the knife wound around Merlin’s back. He was hoping that the wound would cause someone to question Darian’s intentions and Merlin’s disappearance.

“I healed it. You didn’t really think I could walk around with that?” Darian chuckled. Merlin clenched his jaw and continued to glare at Darian as he licked the blood off his hands. He should have known the man wouldn’t walk around with such a blatant defensive wound out in the open. Merlin reminded himself that it wasn’t the first time Darian had done this, and Merlin probably wasn’t the first one to fight back.

“Your little gift was quite painful. And not healing such an injury would be stupid. After all, I do have a reputation to uphold, ” Darian explained further as he stood up. Merlin remembered fake Arthur’s words the previous evening, ‘Make me proud’. Well that’s just what Merlin intended to do. He may die here, feeding a man with no conscience. But Merlin wasn’t going down without a fight. Arthur would figure it out eventually, what Darian did. And when he realized what Darian was, Merlin wanted him to know that he had fought back. That he hadn’t just laid there and let Darian take what he wanted. Merlin wanted his mother and Gaius to feel in their hearts that Merlin didn’t give up. That even in the face of death he still was causing Darian pain. He wanted Lancelot, Gwaine, and the other knights to see Merlin’s final moments as courageous. When people talked about Merlin, he wanted them to remember that he wasn’t passive, and he wasn’t weak. He continued to do what he did best, put people in their place. Merlin gathered the remainder of his courage and put his plan into action.

“Heal this, you bastard,” Merlin hissed as his foot shot out and connected with the side of Darian’s knee. An audible crack resounded in the room as Darian’s face contorted into a silent scream, his back arched and his hands retracted from his sides in pain. Darian’s eyes widened and the world seemed to move in slow motion as his body reacted with the injury. He crumpled to the ground, giving Merlin a sense of pride. It sounded like Merlin had dislocated his captor’s knee. He wondered how long it would take for Darian to heal this ‘little gift’. Merlin didn’t have long to revel in his victory as Darian roared with anger and lunged at Merlin, his pain suddenly contorting itself into unbridled rage and power.

“You stupid little bitch!” he roared as he latched his hands around Merlin’s throat and began to squeeze. 

“I have been far to patient with you,” Darian cried as his breathing became erratic. Merlin weakly tried to pry off Darian’s hands, but to no avail. Darian looked akin to a crazed animal while his hands continued to squeeze Merlin’s throat even harder. Black spots began to dance in front of his eyes as the need for air became too great. It appeared that Darian was going to kill Merlin here and now. Merlin supposed it could have been a more painful death. Strangulation wasn’t necessarily something he would want to happen again, but he had had much worse. Darian growled and then grabbed Merlin’s hair and yanked him up. Merlin gasped for oxygen as the hands released his throat. Perhaps Darian still had enough self control not to kill Merlin quite yet. Darian dragged Merlin over to the hook on the wall and proceeded to wrench Merlin’s hands over his head forcefully. Darian viciously hooked the chains up, leaving Merlin to hang. Merlin felt tears streaming down his cheeks as Darian stormed out of the room. Merlin winced when the chains reopened several of his wounds and cut into his wrists. He flinched as the door was thrown open again, cracking against the wall and revealing Darian with a white-hot poker. Darian slammed the door closed and gripped the poker with determination in his eyes. Merlin bit the inside of his cheek, watching Darian limp forward with the iron tool gripped tightly in his hand.

“It seems as though I have been too lenient on you, boy,” Darian growled as he pressed the poker into Merlin’s side. Merlin couldn’t stop the scream that escaped from his lips. Darian began laughing, removing the tool and proceeding to burn another section of Merlin’s skin. Once again, Merlin’s screams echoed in the chambers. Now was as good of time as any to test the so-called ‘sound proof qualities’ of the room.

“Now we’re getting somewhere!” Darian cried triumphantly as he continued to burn Merlin’s skin haphazardly. By the time Darian was done, Merlin had screamed so much, that his throat was now raw. Darian stepped back and was breathing heavily. His eyes shown with triumph as he began to walk around Merlin’s limp form, examining his new additions to the art he so carefully crafted over the past few days. Merlin was sobbing and attempting to regain his composure. After a few minutes, Darian decided to finish the session.

“Perhaps now you won’t fight back. No one is coming for you. You will die alone and unloved,” Darian growled as he stepped out of the door and slammed it behind him. Merlin tried to regain control of his own breathing and stop the freely flowing tears. But this act was proving difficult. His wrists burned from where the chains were putting pressure on them. His torso was on fire from where his cuts had been split open and his skin had been burned. Darian’s words echoed in his mind as he tried to unhook his wrists from the chain that held him up. He couldn’t help but believe they were true. The only comfort he had received was an apparition of his master, and even that gave Merlin more pain than consolation. His friends had forgotten about him. Soon, Merlin would just become another faceless servant that would fade into oblivion. He wondered if his mother would notice. Would she storm into Camelot, demanding to know where her son was? Would that be enough to break the spell on Gaius? Merlin felt the blood flow down his back as he continued to try and gain enough leverage to unhook his hands. He gasped with pain, falling back down limply. The strain on his shoulders was now unbearable. 

“I’m sorry, Arthur,” Merlin gasped as he gave up on trying to escape and just hung there. He hoped Darian would come back and unhook him soon. But this was just another dream Merlin doubted would come true. 

oOoOoOo

Arthur stood up straighter as he traversed the nearly empty halls. He was on a mission to find out as much about Merlin’s disappearance as possible. Arthur was lucky that today was his free day. That meant he could spend the entire day investigating. George had been quite surprised to come into Arthur’s chambers to find him already dressed. Normally, when Arthur had a day off he just lounged about in bed, not really doing anything. Occasionally, he and Merlin would go on a ride and spend the afternoon wandering through the forests, sporadically competing in horse races. Arthur’s heart squeezed painfully at the thought of Merlin. George hadn’t even tried to suggest Arthur take the day to relax. Arthur was beginning to realize just how much he needed and truly wanted Merlin by his side. 

Flashback

“Sire, may I inquire why you’ve decided to do things on your day off?” George asked Arthur while he straightened the bed. Arthur couldn’t very well tell George that he had suspicions about Darian. Luckily, he had prepared an argument for anyone that might ask.

“Darian’s presence here has shown me just how little I actually do. A day off from training and meetings should be used to get ahead with my work, visit the people, ensure Camelot is running smoothly,” Arthur lied as he continued to eat his breakfast.

“Sir Darian’s presence here has done wonders. I do believe that that man is a saint,” George beamed, picking up some clothes that had been left on the floor. Arthur clenched his jaw. After a painful night of thinking, Arthur came to the conclusion that “Sir Darian” was anything but. He decided that silence would look skeptical, so he answered George.

“Yes. Darian always makes Camelot a better place,” Arthur said. His stomach felt sick at the mere thought that he was singing this man’s praises.

“Tell me, how’s Merlin serving him?” Arthur asked. It was time to see what George’s reaction was. If yesterday evening was anything to go by, Arthur would have to try to not to break George’s face.

“That idiot? I’m surprised Darian hasn’t fired him yet. The boy is an absolute nuisance. He is stupid, lazy, and all around horrible. I’m surprised his mother didn’t drown him like a sick dog,” George snorted. Arthur choked on his food at these words. He had never heard such language from George, and in such a disgusted tone.

“Are you okay?” George asked Arthur, he had returned to his normal, overly compensating tone of voice.

“Something went down the wrong pipe,” Arthur explained hurriedly. George seemed to take this excuse and continued to tidy up.

End Flashback

Arthur shuddered at the memory. Something was definitely wrong with George. Now, Arthur needed to see if something was wrong with Gaius. He paused in front of the physician’s door and prepared his speech. Arthur silently prayed that Gaius would be his old self, and that he would still care about Merlin. Arthur regained his stoic composure and opened the door.

“Sire, what can I do for you?” Gaius asked, looking up from a large book. Arthur stepped into the small room and looked around. It certainly seemed like Gaius was normal. Then again, George seemed normal until Arthur asked about Merlin.

“I was wondering if you were enjoying Darian’s visit. I know you love discussing different herbs and medicines from different places,” Arthur lied. He smiled at Gaius as the physician stood up and dusted off his robes.

“Oh it’s most wonderful that he is here. I just love talking to him about all the different techniques he has the opportunity to discover,” Gaius beamed. Arthur chuckled. So far, Gaius seemed normal. But he was fawning over Darian like he was the sun and the moon. Arthur’s stomach twisted with worry as Gaius continued to speak.

“In fact, just the other night we were discussing the effects of holly berry on heart problems,” Gaius said enthusiastically. Arthur decided to stop him before he got too much into his rant. Merlin often warned Arthur never to get Gaius started on anything medical related. Apparently, a simple question about what yarrow looks like can turn into an hour lecture about how to heal stomach ulcers. Arthur really didn’t need any lessons at the moment. He put up his hands to stop Gaius mid-lecture. Gaius looked taken aback but allowed Arthur to continue his questioning.

“I also wanted to know if Merlin is enjoying Darian’s company,” Arthur said earnestly. He silently begged for Gaius to have the opposite reaction of George.

“Why should I care what that boy thinks. He’s a leech and the sooner he’s gone the better,” Gaius snorted. Arthur’s heart dropped. What was going on with his people? Arthur laughed nervously so that Gaius wouldn’t become doubtful of where Arthur’s loyalties lay. Arthur suddenly felt a hand clasp his shoulder and his knees almost buckled from the newly introduced weight that had been placed upon his body.

“Arthur, my dear boy!” Darian’s voice rang out from behind him. Arthur almost turned around and took off Darian’s head. The only reason why he didn’t was because he had yet to discover where Merlin was. Arthur quickly regained his composure and turned to face Darian with a large smile plastered on his face. Hopefully it looked real. 

“Darian! How are you?” Arthur asked with fake cheer. Gaius walked up to Darian and shook his hand eagerly. 

“We were just discussing you, old friend,” Gaius smiled as he led Darian inside. Arthur gasped when Darian walked down the stairs with a severe limp.

“What happened? My idiot servant didn’t accidently trip you, did he?” Arthur asked, rolling his eyes. Setting eyes on Darian helped dissipate some of Arthur’s suspicions. Darian was a carefree guy. There was no reason to doubt him. In fact, Arthur should start admiring him like everyone else. Arthur smiled as his mind began to clear from all his worries and joy began to take over. Merlin’s broken body flashed into Arthur’s thoughts for a split second, drawing him out of the spell. He quickly slammed a lid down on the bliss that was beginning to overtake his mind. ~Something is wrong with this man. He is probably hurting Merlin.~ Arthur reminded himself as he attempted to stop the happiness from overwhelming his rationality. It was a struggle, like a constant tug-of-war with his emotions. The rational side was fighting valiantly to keep from being overpowered by the untroubled attitude that Darian’s presence seemed to force upon Arthur. This made Arthur even more suspicious of Darian’s motives. Arthur decided to focus on attempting to read the labels on several potion bottles and ignore Darian’s presence in the room. Gaius helped Darian down into a chair and quickly rolled up his pant leg, gasping at the swollen knee. 

“If my parasite of a ward did this to you, he will be punished,” Gaius growled as he examined the wound. Arthur’s head snapped up and he decided to get a closer look at Darian’s injury. 

“No, it wasn’t Merlin’s fault. There was some water on the stairs and I slipped and fell,” Darian laughed, though it was forced.

“It looks as though someone kicked in your knee,” Arthur muttered to himself as he examined the injured limb. Arthur didn’t miss the flash of fear that had crossed Darian’s eyes. Something was definitely up with this man. Arthur chose to make Darian think he hadn’t seen it. ~Do not draw attention to the fact that you are wary of Darian.~ Arthur reminded himself as he stood back up.

“It must have been the way I fell,” Darian winced when Gaius began rubbing some salve on the appendage.

“Well you’re lucky it wasn’t dislocated. It looks like it could have been,” Gaius responded dryly as he began to wrap it. “Try to keep weight off of it and don’t do so much physical activity,” Gaius commanded. 

“Arthur, can you get me a pain potion? The ones on the far left of the table should do,” Gaius said. Arthur pursed his lips and went over to the small cluster of bottles. If Darian was hurting Merlin, the last thing Arthur wanted was to ease his pain. However, he also couldn’t risk Merlin’s life. Arthur silently begged for Merlin’s forgiveness before picking up a bottle and handing it to Darian.

“Thank you my boy,” Darian said cheerfully. Arthur forced a chuckle.

“You don’t have to act so happy. You did almost dislocate your knee. You’re allowed to be in pain,” Arthur said lightly. Darian grimaced as he swallowed the potion in one go.

“I have a reputation to uphold, Arthur. If I’m not happy, no one is,” Darian said with a smile. Arthur stared intently at the man before deciding he should leave and organize his thoughts before he beat Darian’s head in or the merry feelings completely took over.

“I need to go talk with Leon. Sorry I can’t stay and keep you company,” Arthur said with an apologetic smile.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m sure Leon already thinks I’m a bad influence,” Darian laughed good naturedly before waving Arthur out of the door.

“I’ll visit later,” Arthur falsely promised as he stepped out into the small corridor. 

oOoOoOo

Arthur practically ran to an empty chamber before slamming the door shut and sinking down into the floor. Arthur had seen injuries like Darian’s. It came from when you kicked a person’s knee from the right angle. Arthur smiled shakily to himself. Merlin appeared to be fighting back. Though this was probably making Darian even angrier. Arthur’s smile fell as he began to picture the condition Merlin was in. Bloody, bruised, broken, all words that flashed into Arthur’s mind as his imagination began to run wild with thoughts of Merlin’s condition.

“Stop it. That won’t help you save him,” Arthur scolded. He scrubbed his face with his hands. Arthur decided that now was the time to look at the facts he had obtained.  
First there was everyone’s reactions when Arthur mentioned Merlin’s disappearance. He had yet to talk to the others, but he had a feeling they were going to be the same as Gaius’ and George’s. Both men had basically said they didn’t care about Merlin. Arthur understood that George and Merlin weren’t that close. But for Gaius to think Merlin was nothing but a pathetic leech, that was almost overwhelming. Arthur thought back to some of his previous thoughts. He too had started to fall into the trap of think Merlin was rubbish. 

Second, there was the feelings of ecstasy that always seemed to accompany Darian. Arthur began to realize that every time the man was near Arthur, Arthur had to struggle to keep from feeling happy. And not just marginally more at ease, no this was full out bliss he was trying to keep from taking over his mind. This solidified Arthur’s theory that Darian was using magic. Or he at least had some sort of magic pendant that helped control people’s feelings. 

Arthur’s next thoughts were of Merlin. Why would Darian be keeping him prisoner? Arthur would have thought that it was maybe because Merlin saw Darian do magic, but that didn’t fit completely. Merlin had been missing for almost a day and a half. The injury on Darian’s knee was only about an hour old. Why keep Merlin alive if he saw Darian do magic? And why work so hard to make people hate him? Arthur leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. 

“Come on, Merlin. Give me something to work with here,” Arthur whispered. He was glad Merlin had injured Darian’s knee. It would serve as a reminder that Darian had someone Arthur lo-, cared deeply for, and hopefully would keep Arthur from falling under Darian’s spell. Arthur chuckled humorously to himself. Darian’s attempt to make Arthur happy was probably saving the man’s life. It was the only thing that stopped Arthur from cutting his head off, that and Merlin’s life.

“Just stay alive a little longer Merlin. I will come for you,” Arthur whispered again as he stood up and prepared himself for the confrontation with his knights. Hopefully, they wouldn’t say anything too upsetting about Merlin. Arthur just had to keep reminding himself that they were under a spell, and that they didn’t have any control over their words or actions.

“They better be under a spell. Because if they aren’t, I will banish them,” Arthur grumbled. He poked his head out of the door and checked to make sure the coast was clear.

oOoOoOo

Merlin hung there. His toes weakly scraping the floor as a constant reminder that he was unable to release himself. The clock in the courtyard chimed again. Three hours, he had hung there for three hours. Merlin’s wrists and shoulders burned at all the weight that had been placed on them. The bleeding had stopped and the burns on his torso had gone from searing pain to an annoying, constant, throbbing sensation. Merlin gasped for air as he continued to swing ever so slightly back and forth. 

“Keep fighting,” Merlin grunted as he weakly raised his head to look around the room. He had a feeling Darian wasn’t going to come and release him any time real soon. Merlin’s head flopped back down onto his chest. Merlin shivered as his exposed back caught a slight breeze that was coming from underneath the door. 

“Keep fighting,” Merlin grunted again as he looked around for anything that could help him. Merlin sighed with defeat. He realized there was nothing he could get his footing on. And he didn’t weigh enough to try and break the chains that held him. Not that he hadn’t tried. Merlin hadn’t given up for the first hour. Ever minute he was attempting a new form of escape. After that hour, though, Merlin had lost all hope and resorted to looking around the room every once in awhile. As if something would magically appear to help him out of his predicament. 

Merlin began swinging his legs back and forth to try and keep the blood pumping through his body, though he had long lost feeling in his arms. Merlin continued to swing his legs back and forth before the chains on his hands raised off the hook ever so slightly and fall back down. Merlin stopped his swinging for a few seconds. Perhaps he could try and swing his way off of the chain. If he got high enough, he should be able to swing his arms off of it. 

Merlin bit his lip and began to swing again. He climbed higher and higher until the cuffs began to come off of the chain for a split second before crashing back down. Merlin whimpered as his shoulder wounds opened back up. The pressure was almost too painful to bear. Still, he kept swinging back and forth until he felt the cuffs leave the hook for another second. Merlin gritted his teeth and continued to try and swing higher. He was getting closer. After a few more minutes and managing to almost release himself, Merlin delivered a powerful pump of his legs. The chain swung up and Merlin felt the cuffs leave the hook. He cried out in pain as he wrenched his arms up and over the hook. Merlin gasped as he came crashing down onto the ground, his ankle snapping with the pressure that had suddenly been placed on it. Merlin half laughed and half cried, the blood rushing to return to his arms. He shakily attempted to sit up and scoot back against the wall. His ankle was now throbbing with the recent break. His arms were burning from being held above his head for so long, and his shoulders were pounding from holding up so much weight. The door opened and Merlin looked up.

“Are you real or fake?” Merlin asked as Gwaine came strutting in.

“What do you think?” he asked quietly. Merlin didn’t answer and turned his head to the side.

“Would you like to talk here, or somewhere else?” fake Gwaine said gently as he took in Merlin’s current appearance.

“Somewhere else. I don’t want to be here anymore,” Merlin said, his voice cracking from sadness and thirst. Fake Gwaine nodded and helped Merlin to his feet before leading him out the room and into the hallway. After walking a few feet, fake Gwaine stopped the pair and lowered Merlin to the ground. He then sat down beside Merlin and threw an arm around him, pulling Merlin closer. Even though Gwaine wasn’t real, Merlin still felt the warmth from his body.

“He really did a number on you this time,” fake Gwaine chuckled, dabbing some blood off of Merlin’s torso.

“Why are you here?” Merlin asked as he put his head on fake Gwaine’s shoulder and attempted to leach some of the heat he was giving off. Fake Gwaine adjusted his grip and began to run his fingers through Merlin’s hair.

“I think this is more comforting than sitting in that room by yourself, mate,” fake Gwaine said. He pulled Merlin tighter into his side. Merlin smiled at the protective gesture.

“You know, when Arthur said to keep fighting, he meant stay alive. He didn’t mean tick off Darian and cause him to almost kill you,” fake Gwaine scolded gently. Merlin huffed in amusement.

“You’re not coming for me. Why should I try to prolong my life?” Merlin replied bitterly. 

“You don’t know that you’ll die here. You still have your destiny to fulfill. Hard to do that from beyond the grave,” fake Gwaine joked. Merlin rolled his eyes dramatically.

“Maybe I’m not Emrys,” Merlin grumbled. “And am I going to get a visit from everyone I know?” Merlin said, sitting up and staring fake Gwaine in the eye.

“Maybe. I guess it’s whatever your brain feels it needs,” fake Gwaine shrugged. He really hadn’t answered Merlin’s question, though Merlin let it slide. This was his mind, it only could be sure of what Merlin knew. And he didn’t know if he could expect a visit from every friend he ever had.

“Well could you bring water next time,” Merlin muttered as he leaned back into fake Gwaine. 

“Sorry mate. This is all in your head. It’s an escape, a reminder of what you’re fighting for,” fake Gwaine replied sadly. Merlin nodded his understanding as tears began to prickle his eyes. He should have known. But that didn’t stop him from wishing Gwaine could provide even more comfort.

“How long are you going to stay?” Merlin asked. He hated his voice for shaking. Fake Gwaine pursed his lips thoughtfully for a second before answering.

“As long as you need me to,” he replied, wrapping another arm around Merlin and holding him closer. Merlin burrowed his head deeper into Gwaine’s shoulder, desperate for the comfort he had been starved from for the past few days.

“Thank you,” Merlin sniffed as tears began to fall from his eyes, his voice muffled by Gwaine’s shirt.

“Don’t cry. Things will work out in the end, you’ll see,” fake Gwaine murmured. He stroked Merlin’s hair soothingly as Merlin continued to cry into his friend’s shoulder. Fake or not, it was what Merlin needed to continue fighting. After several more minutes fake Gwaine released Merlin and wiped away some of his tears.

“Be strong for me,” he said quietly. Merlin nodded and sat up from his place on the floor. He heard some movement from within the room. Merlin looked around and smiled weakly while his next visitor sat down beside him.

“I don’t suppose you’ll tell me to be strong?” Merlin said as he prepared himself for another pep talk.

“There’s no need. You’ve always been one of the strongest people I’ve know.” Merlin smiled and allowed himself to once again, imagine that he wasn’t alone.


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn’t very challenging to find the other members of Arthur’s “Knights of the Round Table”. In fact, Arthur was surprised they ever managed to stay quiet at all. Honestly, the racket they were making was loud enough to be heard from the other side of Camelot. Arthur smiled to himself, thinking of all the good times he and the other knights had had together. Merlin, of course, usually joined in the fun as well. Arthur quickly drove Merlin’s wellbeing out of his head. He refused to let his mind imagine the pain Merlin was going through at the hands of Darian as he pushed open the door to the armory. An amusing sight greeted him as he stepped inside to see Gwaine and Percival in the middle of an arm-wrestling contest. Arthur looked around at the faces of his men. Leon was sitting in the corner, sharpening his sword and looking rather displeased at the situation. Lancelot was hovering near the table, teetering between amusement and horror. Elyan was right next to Gwaine, cheering him on. Arthur chuckled to himself as he went to go sit by Leon. Even though Merlin was probably dying, it helped ease Arthur’s mind to see that his men were still alive and enjoying themselves. He hated when his people were worried. And when the knights were worried, they often faltered at their job. If Arthur really was going to defeat Darian, he needed his men to be as sharp as they could manage.

“I see you lot are getting work done,” Arthur joked as he sat next to the senior knight. Leon shook his head disapprovingly and continued to sharpen the sword.

“Honestly, they’re like a group of children,” he said, snorting with slight amusement. Percival managed to knock Gwaine’s hand to the floor, followed by the rest of Gwaine. Gwaine laughed as he attempted to untangle his feet from the chair he had been sitting on. 

“Hello, princess. Fancy a turn?” Gwaine asked as he got up from the floor and dusted himself off. He turned to Arthur and Leon with an enormous smile plastered on his face. Arthur’s heart dropped as he remembered the way Merlin used to look. He would always be smiling, no matter what. Merlin was the one who made everyone happy. Merlin was the one who was always optimistic no matter the odds. It was Merlin that Arthur desperately needed if he were to continue running the kingdom fairly. 

Arthur didn’t realize how much he would miss Merlin. The servant had only been gone for about two days! But it wasn’t even Arthur’s worry that kept him missing Merlin, it was the little things Merlin did that no one else had the heart to try. Only Merlin would mock the visiting nobles when they got back to Arthur’s chambers after a council meeting. Only Merlin would constantly smile to try and cheer Arthur up. Arthur felt his heart drop as he counted all the reasons he needed Merlin by his side. This longing for his friend to be with him once more caused Arthur to move his plan along. If he wanted to get his Merlin back, then he was going to have to question these knights.

“Unlike you, Gwaine, I know I won’t win against Percival,” Arthur snorted as he took his sword out of its scabbard and began mirroring Leon’s actions. Just relax. Arthur told himself as he tried to calm his shaking hands. ~This is to help Merlin. You need to calm down.~ He continued repeating these sentences in his head, hoping the others wouldn’t notice his nerves. 

“Suit yourself,” Gwaine said as he flopped down onto the floor. It appeared that no one had caught onto Arthur’s anxieties yet.

“It is your day off, sire. Why are you here?” Lancelot asked as he helped Elyan set back up the chair Gwaine had fallen off. Percival continued to look at Gwaine with a sense of smugness surrounding him. Arthur became aware that he had yet to answer Lancelot’s question. He cleared his throat and prepared his lie.

“Darian’s visit has brought to my attention just how little I do. I need to be in the eyes of my people so that they feel free to approach me with their problems. After all, how am I to help my citizens if I don’t even know what’s going on in my kingdom,” Arthur stated in what he hoped was a very kingly manner. Gwaine snickered, causing Percival to whack the back of his head playfully.

“Darian really is something,” Elyan breathed, his eyes glossing over with a look of infatuation. Arthur wondered if that’s what he looked like whenever he talked about Gwen. Merlin mentioned something similar happening. Right, Merlin. Arthur quickly steered the conversation back to where he wanted. Hopefully the knights were all too love struck to comprehend what Arthur was doing. Leon was probably the biggest worry since he was a trained interrogator. 

“Gwaine, I know you were having some reserves about the man,” Arthur said, turning towards the knight. Gwaine sat up and stared at Arthur.

“I was so wrong about him. He’s possibly the greatest man I’ve ever met,” Gwaine responded, wide-eyed. Arthur held back a laugh. It almost seemed as though the very thought of hating Darian brought shame to Gwaine’s mind. Arthur remembered feeling that way for a brief second whenever Darian walked into the room. He hoped that the more he fought the possible enchantment, the less it would affect him. The last thing Arthur needed was to be dragged completely under and forget all about Merlin. ~That won’t happen. I won’t leave him.~ Arthur told himself sternly as the other knights began to worship Darian.

“He’s the embodiment of Sir George the Brave,” Percival concluded with a smile. Lancelot’s face broke out into a wide grin. 

“If I ever met a man I wanted to emulate, Darian would be it. There is no man braver, no soul wiser, and no human being more worthy of my love,” Lancelot beamed. Arthur felt as though he was going to be sick. His men were acting like a bunch of teenagers who were in love for the very first time. He wouldn’t be surprised if they had started building a shrine to the man in their rooms. 

“He’s not perfect,” Arthur muttered, his self control fleeing his mind for just a second. He panicked at how accusatory the statement sounded. Hopefully it would just pass off as Arthur being his normal prattish self. Arthur quickly attempted to regain control over his emotions, he couldn’t let out anything else. It would be too dangerous to both his and Merlin’s safety.

“Oh, don’t be jealous,” Leon chided playfully as he elbowed Arthur. “You love Darian just as much as the rest of us.” 

“Yeah, I guess,” Arthur huffed. Thank the gods his men hadn’t realized Arthur’s true emotions. Arthur gritted his teeth and prepared himself. He still needed some answers if he was to solve this puzzle. It was time to put the next phase of his plan into action. 

“I was just about to find Merlin and see what he thought of Darian.” The words were barely out of Arthur’s mouth before Lancelot burst out laughing.

“Why would you care what that servant thinks?” he said between laughs. Everyone turned their attention towards Lancelot. Arthur felt his heart leap with joy. Perhaps the others were immune to Darian’s spell as well, except for Lancelot apparently. Arthur was just about to ask what had gotten into Lancelot when Leon spoke.

“He has a point, Arthur,” Leon said. Arthur’s heart plummeted. ~They are under a spell.~ He reminded himself. 

“Come on princess. You shouldn’t care about what that boy thinks,” Gwaine snorted.

“I suppose,” Arthur said nervously. He cursed his voice for not being strong. 

“Arthur, really. He’s just a servant,” Lancelot said, calming down considerably. “He’s easily replaceable. If anything, you should ask Darian what he thinks of the bastard.”

“He is a screw-up,” Percival added seriously. Arthur clenched his jaw. ~They don’t know what they’re saying. They are under a spell.~ Arthur repeated in his head. What if they weren’t? What if this was how everyone saw Merlin? No wonder Merlin didn’t trust Arthur with protecting him. His own friends thought he was nothing but a screw-up. But that couldn’t be right. If the knights really didn’t like Merlin, then Arthur should have found out much sooner. Never before had any of them even hinted at their dislike of Merlin. Sure when Merlin first came to work for Arthur, Leon constantly asked him why he allowed the boy such free rein. But Leon still never thought less of Merlin. And the only reason Gwaine and Lancelot were even here was because Merlin asked them to be. They were certainly more loyal to Arthur’ servant than they were to the prince. 

Arthur willed himself to move, to leave before his men said anything too upsetting. But he couldn’t. Arthur was unable to tear himself away from the scene that was playing out before his eyes. Merlin’s friends now hated his very existence. ~You should have known this was going to happen.~ A syrupy sweet voice that sounded a lot like Darian whispered. ~You should just forget about the boy. You always complain about how useless he is.~ The voice continued to gloat. Arthur tried to shut it out of his head. Yeah he constantly berated Merlin for his tardiness, inability to properly clean, how he managed to ruin several of Arthur’s clothes, and other aspects of his work. But Arthur wouldn’t have it any other way. Merlin was allowed to get away with so much because Arthur didn’t mind it. He found it funny when Merlin used shoe polish on the floors instead of the actual cleaner. Or when he put the blankets on the bed in the wrong order. Arthur may complain about Merlin, but his heart would break if any other servant tended to him for more than a week. Leon’s voiced dragged Arthur out of his thoughts. 

“Perhaps we should replace such a useless boy with someone more suited for Darian’s needs,” Leon said cheerfully. Arthur shivered at Leon’s tone. He sounded sadistic, like the thought of Merlin dying a horrible death was a source of pleasure. Arthur was never more scared of the senior knight than he was now. 

“Darian said Merlin is doing a fine job,” Arthur interjected quietly. He struggled to keep his voice even. He mentally smacked himself. He was giving away the fact that he wasn’t under Darian’s spell. Arthur needed to get in control of his feelings and fast. 

“I don’t see how. The servant only manages to mess things up. You really should fire him and let him starve on the streets,” Elyan said. ~They don’t know what they’re saying.~ Arthur repeated to himself again. He realized that everyone was staring at him, awaiting his agreement.

“I really should get rid of him,” Arthur mused, trying not to wince. ~I’m so sorry Merlin.~ “He does more harm than good most of the time, and I would rather keep pathetic cowards out of my sight,” he finished. Arthur hated the words he had just spoken. Merlin would understand why he had said them, but it still didn’t stop Arthur for feeling guilty that he wasn’t doing more to stand up for his friend. ~It has to be done.~ Arthur thought to himself. His declaration seemed to go over well with everyone as they nodded their approval. Arthur heard a clicking tongue and turned around to see Darian staring at the group. Arthur felt anger overwhelm the happiness that was trying to take over. He felt a sense of pride as the pleasure was quickly squashed, not even remotely affecting Arthur as it did in the past. Now, he was able to keep his mind focused of saving Merlin. Arthur was more than prepared to kill this man right there in the armory. The only problem was that he had five people who would probably behead him before he even took out his sword. Arthur had to remind himself that his knights were under a spell, and they would probably do anything to protect Darian.

“We shouldn’t talk that way about the help,” Darian sighed as he limped into the armory. ~Good,~ Arthur thought to himself. ~At least Merlin managed to injure you, you bastard.~ 

“Merlin is a human being like everyone else. Sure he is weak and more of a leech than anything. But shouldn’t we try to improve the lives of those who are simple-minded,” Darian spoke. His voice was now overly sweet and Arthur had to continually remind himself not to strangle Darian before he had Merlin safe and sound. Now that Darian’s spell no longer seemed to have a hold on Arthur, he was beginning to see and hear Darian for what he really was. His eyes seemed dark and soulless. They no longer held the same warmth and comfort as they did before. And Darian’s laugh, was it always forced and merciless? Arthur remembered a time when hearing the booming laugh from across the courtyard meant a good friend was here. Now, it seemed that Darian had put on a mask, a mask that only Arthur could see. 

“But the boy really is nothing but a sick dog. Why should we care about his wellbeing,” Lancelot scoffed, scooting over so that Darian could sit.

“Some people should starve and grace the world with their absence. We are not so lucky to have Merlin gone,” Darian replied.~ Just find Merlin and then you can slit Darian’s throat.~ Arthur clenched his jaw and attempted not to murder the knight. Perhaps if Darian was dead, the spell on Camelot would be broken. Arthur decided not to test that theory.

“So we just need to accept that that pathetic excuse for a human is going to stay on this earth with us?” Arthur sneered, trying to seem as though he was still under Darian’s spell.

“That’s correct, my dear boy,” Darian said with a curt nod. Arthur stared into his eyes. Darian’s icy eyes bored into him. Arthur almost faltered under the man’s gaze. It was as if Darian was daring Arthur to reveal his immunity to his enchantment. 

“Darian, what happened to your knee?” Percival said, changing the conversation. Arthur was overjoyed. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could take of Merlin being insulted by his “friends”, or how long he could be scrutinized by Darian. 

“I fell down some stairs. Gaius patched it up nicely though,” Darian responded, patting his leg. He winced as his hand hit the injury. It was then that Arthur decided he had had enough. Any longer and either he or Darian would be dead. 

“I need to go. And Darian, Gaius said to keep the weight off of your leg,” he said hurriedly as he walked out of the armory, leaving behind his startled friends. Arthur didn’t care that Darian was probably aware of his resistance. Arthur had all the evidence he needed, he was going to rescue Merlin.

oOoOoOo

Merlin prepared himself for Darian’s session. His talk with Gwaine and then a subsequent one with Leon really helped him regain his drive.

Flashback

“You’re doing well, Merlin,” fake Leon said as he laid Merlin’s head in his lap and petted Merlin’s hair gently. Merlin was glad Leon wasn’t telling him to survive. It wasn’t that Merlin didn’t appreciate fake Arthur and Gwaine’s pep talks, but it made it sound as though he wasn’t trying hard enough. The way Leon spoke was one of admiration. Merlin wondered if the real Leon thought of Merlin in the same respect.

“Keep holding on. I have a feeling you will survive,” fake Leon smiled as he continue to brush the dark locks off of Merlin’s forehead. Merlin laughed softly.

“You’re my mind. Of course you would say that,” he said, leaning into fake Leon’s touch.

“You do have a point,” fake Leon responded with a soft chuckle. Merlin smiled and closed his eyes, allowing his mind to drift to happier thoughts. When he no longer felt Leon’s fingers running through his hair, Merlin knew that it was time to make his friends proud.

End Flashback

Merlin sat up as straight as he could as he prepared for Darian’s entrance. He grinned as he thought of the man’s face when he realized Merlin had gotten himself off of the hook. Darian probably wouldn’t be too happy, but Merlin didn’t care. Merlin knew he probably should have been trying to figure out a way of escape, except he was so tired. He had lost so much blood, and the constant pain of his body made it hard for Merlin to concentrate. Merlin simply didn’t have the energy to escape. And he was fading fast. Every hour a little of his strength left him. Merlin was surprised he was able to last this long to begin with. He had been in Darian’s care for almost 48 hours and he had yet to eat or drink anything. That coupled with the extreme torture sessions his body was forced to endure, Merlin was surprised he was able to hold out. Merlin thought that his magic was still helping him a tad. Even if it was pacified, he was magic and so it was probably working hard to keep Merlin alive. Merlin tensed as he heard the footsteps walk up to the door. He was prepared for anything Darian had planned.

“How the hell did you get down?” Darian growled as he flung open the door. It hit the wall with a crack, causing Merlin to jump slightly. 

“You’ll be happy to know that it caused me considerable amounts of pain,” Merlin responded strongly, well as strongly as he could manage. His voice was raspy and quiet from lack of water and screaming himself hoarse earlier in the day when Darian burned him. Darian simply grunted and hooked Merlin back onto the chain. Merlin winced as the pressure returned to his shoulders. They still hadn’t recuperated from his earlier hanging session. 

“What to do, what to do?” Darian muttered to himself as he examined the tools on his table. Merlin was pleased to see the man was still limping. He probably should have stayed quiet, but the urge to gloat was just too much to resist.

“Did you not heal your knee?” Merlin asked, a smile breaking onto his swollen and bruised face. Merlin’s lips began to crack and bleed as they stretched in an attempt to show smugness. Darian stopped examining the tools and turned slowly to Merlin. 

“I managed to get it back into place and fix the break on my tibia. I didn’t have enough energy to fix it completely,” Darian growled. Merlin’s smile got even larger. He knew that he had done some damage to Darian’s leg. He never imagined that it would have been so extensive. Arthur would be proud. Darian became frustrated with Merlin’s pleasure and decided he needed to remind the boy just who exactly he belonged to now.

“I talked to your friends today,” Darian laughed callously, regaining his calm composure. Merlin’s smile fell.

“If you hurt them…” Merlin let the threat hang. He knew he couldn’t actually do anything while he was in this state. But if Darian did hurt Merlin’s friends, that would give Merlin a new reason to keep fighting. If Darian believed Merlin to be difficult now, just wait until someone Merlin loved was in danger.

“My lamb, why would I hurt them? I can’t just go around Camelot killing people. That would be suspicious,” Darian replied as he stepped up to Merlin and began walking in circles around him. Merlin shivered as he felt Darian’s breath run across his exposed back. He was standing too close for Merlin’s comfort. 

“Just so you know, they think you are pathetic and should starve in the streets,” Darian added from behind Merlin, his breath ghosting across Merlin’s skin. Before Merlin could respond he felt a fist slam into his kidney. Merlin gasped with pain as Darian began raining blows down on Merlin’s unprotected body, circling him like a wolf circled its prey.

“I should thank you though,” Darian said after the beating had stopped. He walked to the table and picked up the whip.

“If it wasn’t for your stunt, I would have never realized how much fun strangulation is,” he said proudly as he brought the whip down on Merlin’s back. Merlin bit his cheek and tried not to cry out as his back was torn to shreds. He didn’t believe for one second that Darian had never tried to choke a person to death. This man would want to try every technique, just to see how good it felt to see the person’s pain. Darian sat there and laughed as he continued to deliver the lashings in increasing power. Merlin’s skin continued to split open and his shirt became even more torn and bloody. New cuts were added to his collection and old ones reopened with free-flowing blood. Merlin jerked his head down as Darian delivered a particularly nasty blow. His eyes landed on a pool of blood that had collected underneath Merlin’s feet. Never before had Merlin felt so helpless. If Darian didn’t stop soon, Merlin would faint and probably wouldn’t wake back up.

Darian dropped the whip and picked up the large knife. It gleamed in the candlelight, a familiar red color still coated parts of the knife. It appeared as though Darian had never cleaned Merlin’s blood off of the weapon. He walked over and dragged in down Merlin’s breastbone, almost as if he wanted to cut Merlin’s body in half. A metallic taste filled Merlin’s mouth as he realized that his cheek had now split open with the pressure Merlin’s teeth had been placing on it. Darian withdrew the knife before slashing it across his stomach. It was a shallow cut, much less painful than some of the other one’s Merlin had been dealt. It was then that Merlin realized Darian was getting less methodical with every torture session. Merlin wouldn’t be surprised if this one was his last. Darian continued to circle around Merlin, slashing wherever he saw fit. The cuts ranged from barely breaking the skin, to going incredibly deep. It was at random so Merlin could never prepare himself for the amount of pain he would receive. Darian then dropped the knife and tried to catch his breath. Merlin was trying not to cry. After Darian had calmed down, he licked his lips and reached a hand up to Merlin’s torn body.

Darian began wiping Merlin’s blood off and licking his fingers. Merlin regained some of his other senses and tasted the blood in his mouth from where he had bitten his cheek. It was in that moment that Merlin decided he may hardly be able to lift his head, but he could still show Darian he wasn’t lying down. Merlin took what little strength he had left and raised his head so that he was staring right into Darian’s eyes. Darian stopped licking Merlin’s blood off his hands and stared questioningly at the boy. Merlin spit the blood out onto Darian’s face, getting a glob stuck in Darian’s dark curls. Darian cried out in disgust and stepped back, trying to wipe it out of his eyes. Merlin’s head fell back down into his chest. It wasn’t much, but it was all Merlin could manage. Gwaine would understand.

“I am done with you!” Darian spat. Merlin smiled and awaited the end. It appeared that this lamb had pushed the wolf too far. But the end never came. Instead, Darian cried out with wild rage and crashed what felt like a chair over Merlin’s head. Merlin couldn’t be entirely sure that he screamed as he felt his shoulder dislocate and his wrist crack. His hearing became muffled as blood rushed to his head, almost causing Merlin to be sick. It felt as though his entire arm was being ripped from his body and his vision went dark. But Merlin was still awake. That was probably the worst pain of all. He wasn’t unconscious so he still had to feel everything. Merlin was distantly aware that Darian was speaking to him.

“You should have been docile,” Darian growled as he unhooked Merlin and let him fall to the floor in an undignified heap. Merlin continued to lie there, gasping with pain. Never before had he just wanted it all to go away, had he wanted it to end. Darian reached down and gripped Merlin’s hair and yanked up his head so that Merlin was staring straight into those cold, brown eyes. Merlin felt ashamed as tears began to make their way down his face. He whimpered with pain as Darian tightened the grip on his hair, as if trying to rip it off of his scalp.

“Tomorrow, you will die. I would do it tonight, but I want you to suffer,” Darian snarled as he slammed Merlin’s head back into the floor, causing spots to dance in Merlin’s vision. Darian slammed the door closed as Merlin just lay there, wanting nothing more than for his death to come. If he died before tomorrow, then Darian couldn’t feed on his blood. It would have started to break down. Merlin decided that he needed to die tonight, before Darian had a chance to finish him off. That way, it would be on his own terms and his blood wouldn’t be as salvageable for Darian’s use. 

“Merlin, please stay alive,” Lancelot’s voice begged. Merlin didn’t even look up to where fake Lancelot was. He was too tired and he was waiting for the end.

“Merlin, I am begging you!” fake Lancelot tried again. Merlin felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Go away!” Merlin sobbed. He wanted to die without any guilt. He had already failed Arthur, disobeyed Gwaine, and disproved Leon. He didn’t need Lancelot to try and force him to stay awake. He knew that no matter what happened, he would be dead by tomorrow evening. Why couldn’t Lancelot and the others accept this? He had failed them. It was over. Merlin wept as he curled into a ball.

“Just let me go,” he whimpered as he closed his eyes, and finally gave up. Emrys was now no more.

oOoOoOo

Arthur stood in front of Darian’s door, staring intently at it. On the other side could be the evidence that either convicted Darian, or pardoned him. Arthur clenched his jaw and attempted to gather his courage. He had about an hour and a half before George would bring him his dinner. If Merlin really was on the other side of this door, then Arthur would need to be prepared for whatever shape he was in. Arthur glanced around the hallway to ensure no one was coming and lifted his hand to knock on the door. Arthur sighed and lowered it. How could he put Merlin before Darian? Sure Merlin was a good friend, but Darian had never caused anyone any harm. At least, not that Arthur knew of. Arthur shook his head vigorously and shut down the thoughts quickly. Though Darian’s presence had less influence on Arthur than before, he could still sometimes feel the spell attempting to worm its way back into Arthur’s subconscious. Arthur ran his hand through his hair and stepped back from the door.

“Merlin’s not just a friend,” Arthur said out loud, trying to remember exactly what Merlin meant to him. ~Then what is he?~ Darian’s not so innocent voice whispered. Arthur couldn’t answer that question, at least not yet. But it didn’t matter if Merlin was just another servant or his brother, he needed to be saved. Arthur squeezed his eyes shut and prepared to knock. 

“He’ll be fine,” Arthur attempted to reassure himself. “He’ll be sitting on the floor, sharpening a sword. He’ll have a stupid grin on his face. He’ll be fine,” Arthur continue to say. He knocked on the door before his courage fled him again. There was no answer. Arthur knew this was going to be the case. Darian was out drinking with some of the knights. Arthur arranged that outing so that he could snoop around the room without fear of being caught. Although if he was caught Arthur had prepared a perfect excuse for being in Darian’s room without his permission. First off, he was the prince and could go wherever he wanted. Secondly, he wanted Darian’s advice on how to best lower taxes on some of the outlying villages. Since the two were such good “friends” Arthur wouldn’t have felt the need to knock. After all, friends didn’t keep secrets from one another. Arthur’s hand gripped the handle and turned it slowly. His heart pounded in his chest as the heavy wooden door swung open to reveal Darian’s room.

“Hello,” Arthur called out cautiously as he stepped inside. He carefully closed the door behind him and began to look around. “Merlin, are you in here?” Arthur whispered. The room looked as though a servant hadn’t tended to it in sometime. There was a fire crackling in the hearth, but there was a heavy buildup of soot on the floor in front of it. That was a clear sign that no one had swept up the ash. The bed also showed no signs of being made, or the sheets being changed. He stepped farther in the room and continued to examine it. There were several maps littering the table. Some soiled shirts were thrown on the floor. It looked as though the room hadn’t been swept in some time. Arthur picked up a worn leather bag from next to the bed. Hadn’t Darian brought two bags? Arthur remembered him telling Merlin he only had two bags to take up to the room. Arthur set the bag down and continued to creep around the room. He cursed softly as his search turned up nothing out of the ordinary. He was stupid to think Darian would keep Merlin or any spell books in the room with him. There was too much of a risk with people walking in here at random. Arthur looked under the bed for good measure before beginning to walk out the door.

“Merlin, just give me a sign. Point me in the right direction,” Arthur pleaded as he put his hand back on the door handle. Arthur turned to stare at the room one more time before leaving. His eyes scanned the entire room before catching sight of something. Arthur let go of the handle and walked to the right side of the fireplace. 

“Of course, the antechamber,” Arthur whispered to himself as he found the hidden door. He gasped as his eyes fell on a small cluster of symbols in the upper left corner. 

“Runes?” Arthur wondered aloud as his fingertips traced the ancient symbols. Gaius had drilled the topic of runes into Arthur’s head. They were used in enchantments and Arthur needed to know some of the dangerous ones so that he didn’t end up trapped at a magic-user’s mercy. Although, he didn’t recognize the ones that decorated the door. Arthur clenched his jaw and gripped the hilt of his sword. There was only one reason why a magical enchantment would be placed on the door of an antechamber. 

“Hang on, Merlin,” Arthur whispered as he pushed open the door. Arthur squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to look at what state his friend was in. He knew he would have to do it eventually, but he still put it off. Arthur gasped as the stench of blood, dirt, and, possibly the most worrisome scent, burnt skin filled his nostrils. Arthur’s eyes flew open as he gagged on the smells that were attacking his olfactory senses. The stench was overwhelming.

“Oh gods!” he gasped as he saw Merlin. Arthur’s legs no longer seemed to support him as they gave out. Arthur crashed to his knees and he attempted not to be sick at the sight of his mangled friend. 

“No,” he breathed as he crawled over to Merlin’s shivering form. Arthur didn’t trust his legs to hold his weight “Merlin no!” Arthur cried as his eyes began to adjust to the darkened room. He lay a hand on Merlin’s cold cheek. ~Too cold. He’s too cold.~ Arthur’s brain chanted as he tried to regain control of himself.

“Please, Merlin, look at me,” Arthur begged as he moved his hand down to Merlin’s bruised neck. Arthur’s hand shook as he pressed his fingers to the artery that ran through the damaged skin. He exhaled with relief when he felt the pulse. It was weak, but it was there. That was all Arthur needed to put his emotions away and fall into a calm mindset. Panicking would not help Merlin.

“Merlin, I’m so sorry,” Arthur said as he shrugged off his jacket and placed it on Merlin’s prone form. He couldn’t get the icy feeling of Merlin’s skin out of his mind. It seemed to continue to burn Arthur’s skin despite the fact that he was no longer touching Merlin. Arthur rested a hand on Merlin’s shoulder and gasped when he noticed the joint was lax. Darian had dislocated the shoulder. 

“Arthur?” Merlin’s voice called out as he rolled over and stared straight at Arthur.

“Merlin!” Arthur cried out with relief as he brushed some of Merlin’s hair out of his eyes. But there was something wrong. Merlin didn’t look pleased that Arthur was there, if anything he looked scared and sad. Those eyes, with tears leaking from the corners and pain not even bothered to be hidden, were almost enough to break Arthur completely. They were so empty and hopeless. They were the eyes of a man who had given up.

“Please,” Merlin whimpered as he turned back to lay on his stomach. “Just let me go,” he sobbed. Arthur inhaled sharply as he tried to come up with a way to keep Merlin fighting for his life.

“No. Merlin I’m not losing you,” Arthur said, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. He wasn’t sure if he was angry at Darian for hurting Merlin, Merlin for giving up, or himself for not being fast enough. It didn’t really matter to Arthur.

“I tried Arthur. But I can’t do this anymore. I’m so sorry,” Merlin apologized, burying his face into the stone ground, as if the sight of Arthur was just too painful. Arthur jolted with realization as Merlin probably saw the anger and thought that it was directed towards him. Arthur squeezed his eyes shut as he pushed the anger away and thought of another way to convince Merlin to stay alive.

“You have to Merlin. You have to keep fighting,” Arthur pleaded. He didn’t really have time to argue with Merlin. It didn’t look like the boy would be in any shape to walk back to Arthur’s chamber, which meant Arthur had to carry him. 

“I just want the pain to end,” Merlin said quietly. Arthur looked at his friend’s form before going out of the antechamber to look for the keys in the main room. His blood boiled at the thought of Darian chaining Merlin to the wall and torturing him for two days. Merlin should never look so broken, Arthur decided. He should never be in so much pain and he should never be forced to endure something so traumatic. It wasn’t fair that Merlin, who was the kindest person Arthur knew, was the one who undergone this agony. It should have been him. Arthur was the prince. He should be the one to suffer, not his people. And certainly not Merlin. These thoughts continued to bombard him as Arthur tore through the room before crying out in triumph when a set of keys fell into his hands from a pocket in the leather bag. Arthur ran back inside to see Merlin still awake, closing the door behind him. Merlin flinched as the door clicked shut. He turned his overly large eyes to Arthur and smiled slightly. 

“Thanks for visiting me again, before I die,” Merlin whispered. Arthur let out a sob as he tried to unlock Merlin’s cuffs. His hands were shaking so much, he couldn’t fit the key into the lock. Arthur sat back on his heals and took some deep breaths. ~You need to help Merlin.~ He commanded himself. His hands stopped shaking and there were no longer tears causing his vision to blur. 

“Don’t say that, Merlin,” Arthur commanded softly as he fit the key into the hole and turned it. There was a satisfying click as the cuffs opened. 

“I need you to sit up Merlin. I need to see if your ribs are damaged,” Arthur said as he carefully lifted Merlin into a sitting position. Already Merlin appeared to be better. There was more color in his cheeks and he seemed to glow as Arthur removed the cuffs.

“Darian is really upset with me,” Merlin said as he leaned into Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur was about to push Merlin off and call him a girl, before he remembered his friend was not in his right state of mind. He needed this comfort. Arthur brought up a shaky hand the Merlin’s back and steadied the boy as he continued to slump further into Arthur’s shoulder.

“I probably shouldn’t have bit him, or broke his leg, or spit in his hair,” Merlin continued. Arthur let out a laugh. 

“Wonder’s never cease.” He ran his hands over Merlin’s torso, taking note of all the places Merlin gasped with pain. Arthur was going to murder Darian when Merlin was out of harm’s way. Arthur looked down to see Merlin’s wrist hanging at an odd angle. It was on the same arm that had the dislocated shoulder. Arthur gently brushed his fingers across it as Merlin gasped and yanked away the damaged appendage. It seemed that Merlin’s wrist was also broken.

“What happened to you?” Arthur asked softly as he tried to picture what went on in this room. 

“You can go now, fake Arthur. I’m glad I got to see you one last time,” Merlin smiled as he leaned back against the wall. Arthur was floored. Merlin thought he wasn’t real, that he was just an illusion. Furthermore, it sounded as though Merlin had given up on life. This was not going to fly with Arthur. He put his hand on the back of Merlin’s neck and leaned in so their foreheads were touching. Merlin looked questioningly at Arthur.

“You are not going to die Merlin. You want to know why? Because I haven’t given you permission. If you want to make me proud, you are going to keep fighting and you are going to survive,” Arthur said strongly as he rubbed the back of Merlin’s neck with his thumb.

“But I’m in so much pain,” Merlin whispered, his eyes dropping down to his damaged wrist.

“I know, kid. But do this for me,” Arthur said, he didn’t care that he sounded as though he was begging. He just wanted his Merlin back.

“Can I go to sleep?” Merlin asked softly. Arthur had never seen his little brother look so damaged and lost. The longer he spent with Merlin, the more he vowed to make Darian pay for his crimes. 

“Only if you promise to wake back up,” Arthur replied with a soft smile. Merlin smiled back and closed his eyes, leaning heavily into Arthur. Arthur’s arms wrapped around Merlin and steadied him as he continued to sink into Arthur’s embrace.

“Promise,” he said weakly but happily as Arthur leaned Merlin into his shoulders. Arthur’s eyes fell on a hook hanging from the ceiling. He gently picked up Merlin’s uninjured wrist and examined it. Arthur growled with anger and tightened his hold on Merlin as he realized Merlin had probably been hung from there. 

“He will pay, Merlin,” Arthur promised his friend as he prepared to lift Merlin up into his arms. He had secured his grasp on Merlin’s shoulders when his heart sped up exponentially. The door in the main chambers burst open, cracking on the wall, causing Arthur to panic and Merlin to start shaking with fear.

“No,” Arthur gasped as he heard heavy footsteps thundering across the floor. Darian couldn’t have returned already. Merlin was still in danger. Arthur wildly looked around the room to see if there was any other way out. He looked back down at Merlin and buried his head into the boy’s dirty hair.

“Merlin, I’m going to have to leave for a couple minutes. I will be back though,” Arthur said as he gently lowered Merlin back onto the floor and unsheathed his sword. He would have charged Darian right there, except he was unsure where Darian was at in the room. If Arthur charged him, he could give away his position and decrease his chances of success. And Darian knew some magic, which meant that Arthur really needed to sneak up on him if he was going to subdue the man. Merlin whimpered from his spot on the floor. Arthur prayed that Darian couldn’t hear what was going on inside the chambers.

“I’ll be right there, Merlin,” Arthur said quietly. Merlin’s whimpering ceased and he turned his head towards Arthur. Even in his unconscious state, Merlin was still aware that Arthur was really here. Arthur leaned back against the wall as he heard the footsteps come closer to the door. His hand gripped the hilt of the sword as the doorknob began to turn. Arthur dropped into a fighting stance and prepared to spear Darian. He wanted the man to suffer like Merlin had, but he also couldn’t drag out the fight for too long, since Merlin was unable to defend himself. Arthur’s eyes narrowed as the door swung open.

“Hello my lamb, are you going to behave yourself today,” Darian said sweetly as he stepped into the room.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hello my lamb, are you going to behave yourself today?” Darian said sweetly as he stepped into the room.

Arthur held back a growl as he heard Merlin’s unwelcome pet name. Merlin wasn’t for some sick and twisted sacrifice! And, judging from Darian’s injuries and Merlin’s testimony, he wasn’t completely defenseless either. That whole sentence caused shivers to run down Arthur’s spine and made him see red. Merlin wasn’t Darian’s plaything and Arthur sure as hell wasn’t going to allow Darian to use Merlin in such a manner any longer. It was time for “Sir Darian” to learn how to behave himself. A lesson that Arthur was all too glad to teach. The door was pushed open a little more. Darian took in the sight of his prize, stepping farther into the room so that Arthur could see the more of the man’s outline.

“You look absolutely radiant, lying in such pain,” Darian taunted Merlin in his sugary-sweet voice. Arthur clenched his jaw and attempted to ignore the way Darian was speaking to his friend, like he was some object to be desired. If only Darian would step completely into the room. Arthur would have a clean shot at the man and could incapacitate him quickly. Arthur’s wish was granted. Darian took another step into the room, giving Arthur a clear view of his back. It was breaking the Knight’s Code to attack an unarmed man from behind, but Arthur didn’t care. Darian had brutally abused Merlin for two days. Arthur was going to make him suffer. He saw Darian’s hand stretch towards Merlin’s limp body, about to caress the boy’s torn skin like he would a lover’s cheek. Arthur wouldn’t allow this pathetic excuse for a human being to ever touch Merlin again.

He prepared to lunge at the knight when there was a knock at the main door. Both Arthur and Darian jumped at the sound of the unexpected visitor asking for entrance. Darian cursed and stepped out of the antechamber, swinging the door shut behind him. Arthur relaxed out of his threatening stance and walked up to the door, pressing his ear to it. Luckily Darian hadn’t seen Arthur, a fact for which Arthur was truly grateful. He wasn’t sure if he could fight Darian and protect Merlin at the same time.

“Ah! Darian,” Arthur heard his father say in a warm and inviting voice. It was disgusting that a man so vile was the reason why Uther was now happy. Arthur clenched his jaw and reminded himself that his father was still under a spell. That would actually explain the incredible change in Uther’s behavior. Several of Uther’s friends had come to console him, including Lord Cadwell. But none were able to draw Uther from his grief. Lord Cadwell always managed to make Uther happy, no matter what the circumstances were. However, his visit had proved fruitless. Uther remained just as comatose as before, refusing to interact with the world because of his grief. And then like magic (which it probably was), the very mention of Darian’s name had caused Uther to completely reverse his former attitude and adopt one so happy Arthur wouldn’t have believed it. In fact, when Lancelot and Merlin first told Arthur about Uther’s change in behavior, he didn’t believe it. Arthur continued to listen to his father and Darian, one half of his brain devoted to thinking over Darian’s magic and the other half ensuring that Darian wasn’t about to come back for Merlin. The men in the main chamber exchanged some pleasantries before Uther steered the conversation towards his main purpose for visiting.

“I was hoping you could join me for dinner,” Uther entreated. Arthur could practically hear the smile that was on the king’s face. He growled as Darian chuckled lightheartedly. Like he wasn’t currently using magic and torturing one of Camelot’s citizens in the antechamber, mere feet from where Uther was standing. How could a sorcerer manage to have such a hold over Camelot? Why would he want such power in his hands? Did the other kingdoms know what Darian was doing? Arthur was pulled out of his thoughts as Darian’s voice rang merrily through the guest chambers. 

“Uther, I couldn’t,” he said, chuckling. Arthur was beginning to realize just how much this man laughed. It was like everything was a source of amusement to him. Arthur’s stomach clenched as he pictured Darian chuckling in his light-hearted manner as he beat Merlin senseless. ~Stop it. Not now. Focus.~

“You are leaving here in a few days, I have hardly had the time to see you, old friend,” Uther countered as he awaited Darian’s response. Arthur pictured his father, bouncing on the balls of his feet like an excited three year-old. Everyone in the castle acted like three year-olds when it came to even talking about Darian. ~Seriously, how had no one put the pieces together before now?~ Arthur wondered as the air became still and silent. This was caused by the delay in Darian’s response. It was clear that the man was trying to come up with an excuse as to why he couldn’t dine with the king. If he noticed, Uther didn’t say anything. Arthur, for his part, didn’t know if he would rather have his father eat with a traitor, which would allow him time to get Merlin to safety. Or if he would rather Darian stay in the room so Arthur could kill him. The decision was not his to make when Darian’s voice replied to Uther’s request in a congenial, and oddly stiff manner. 

“Since you asked so nicely, how could I refuse?” Darian laughed. Arthur rarely heard a man sound so false in his cheer. As soon as the spell was broken, people would begin to see Darian for what he really was, a sick, twisted bastard. Arthur pressed his ear to the door in an attempt to hear the rest of the conversation. After deliberating a few details in hushed voices, which Arthur couldn’t make out, the two men left. Arthur heard the door to the main chamber close and breathed a sigh of relief. Merlin began to whimper softly and Arthur rushed to his side. At least he waited until Darian had left.

“It’s okay, Merlin. He’s gone now,” Arthur said tenderly as he stroked Merlin’s head. His hair was greasy and matted, the dirt and oil coming off on Arthur’s hands. Arthur wiped some sweat off of Merlin’s brow with his shirt, leaving it streaked with filth and blood. He needed to clean Merlin or else his injuries would become infected. Arthur would be damned if he let his friend get any worse than he already was. Merlin stopped whimpering and reached out to grip Arthur’s tunic. The motion was weak and pathetic, but Arthur’s heart still clenched at the sight. Merlin needed to be comforted, to be told he was safe. The kid didn’t even know that Arthur was really in the room with him. Well the next time Merlin opened his eyes he would be in Arthur’s chambers, and he would be safe.

“Let’s get you out of here, little brother,” Arthur whispered as he looped one arm under Merlin’s knees and his other behind his back. Arthur shifted Merlin so that his injured arm was pressed up against Arthur’s body to help stop some of the jostling. Arthur attempted to ignore the blood that was beginning to soak through his shirt as he prepared to lift Merlin off the ground.

“Can you try and be as quiet as possible?” Arthur asked as he gently lifted Merlin up. Merlin cried out in pain and his uninjured arm gripped Arthur’s shirt even tighter. Arthur stumbled as the support of the floor was taken out from underneath Merlin, his weight now being entirely suspended by Arthur. Arthur shifted Merlin’s weight until regained his balance and settled Merlin more comfortably in his arms. He frowned. Merlin should not be this light. Darian may not have been feeding him, but surely two days couldn’t drop a person’s weight that much. The nobs from Merlin’s spine and the curve of his ribs were digging painfully into Arthur’s arms. Arthur was surprised that he hadn’t overestimated Merlin’s weight and rose too quickly. The boy wasn’t skinny, he was skeletal. Arthur decided to scold Merlin about his eating habits later and began preparing for their escape.

He tired his hardest to block out Merlin’s whimpering and soft cries. It was breaking his heart that this position was causing Merlin pain. That was the last thing Arthur wanted to do. But there was no other position Arthur could carry Merlin. He didn’t dare toss Merlin over his shoulder, since that would put a great deal of strain on his friend’s ribs. And he thought that placing Merlin on his back would also make it difficult for the boy to breathe. Arthur sighed with relief as Merlin’s shuddering breaths began to even out. Yes, this was the best position Merlin could be transported in. Arthur walked over to the door and stood there for a minute, pondering how to best open it without setting Merlin down. He really should have thought of that before going through the trouble of lifting Merlin up. Finally, he shifted Merlin’s weight so that he could grasp the handle, Merlin gasped with pain as his injuries were jostled again. It wasn’t the most comfortable position for either of them, but it would have to do.

“You’re almost free, Merlin,” Arthur whispered into Merlin’s ear as he turned the door handle and stepped out into the main chamber. Merlin mumbled something and turned his head so that his face was buried in Arthur’s tunic. At least he seemed more at ease than before. Arthur turned and closed the door to the antechamber. The longer Darian was unaware of Merlin’s absence, the safer Merlin would be. Arthur’s heart beat faster as he stepped into the hallway. Merlin had stopped moving and crying softly. This caused Arthur to panic. ~You can’t die now! I just got you back.~ Arthur thought as he looked down to ensure Merlin was still breathing. Arthur let out a sigh of relief to see Merlin’s chest rising and falling. He caught a glimpse of his face and the look on it suggested Merlin was still in intense pain. Arthur let out a strangled cry as he attempted to not break down completely. He decided that it would be best not to look at Merlin until he could better control his emotions. Although looking at the rest of the body wasn’t really helping either. In the light of the hallway, Arthur could see almost all of his brother’s injuries. 

“Is there anywhere that’s not injured?” Arthur asked aloud as he slowly made his way down the hall, turning his gaze away from Merlin’s wounded body. Thankfully, there was an ongoing war inside Arthur’s head to distract him from Merlin’s occasional gasps of agony. One side wanted Arthur to run back to his chambers, though this would probably hurt Merlin. Arthur flat out refused to be the cause of any more pain. The other side wanted him to go slowly so as to prevent further injury to the boy, though this increased the chances of him getting caught. Arthur’s warrior instincts were telling him this was the worse option. Get the injured man to safety and then worry about his comfort. The former side won and Arthur proceeded down the hallway slowly, ducking into alcoves whenever he heard voices. It was always more difficult for Arthur to be a proper soldier when Merlin was involved.

Arthur shifted his burden again and turned another corner. He was almost to his chambers. Hopefully George wasn’t there yet so that Arthur could put Merlin somewhere safe and come up with his next move. He was beginning to realize just how much he forgot to plan for. And Arthur couldn’t really think of a plan now as his mind was currently focusing on how his arms and legs began to strain under Merlin’s weight. It wasn’t that he was heavy, but the position Arthur was carrying him in was still difficult to maintain for a long period of time. Arthur wasn’t entirely prepared to carry Merlin for such an extended period. Arthur hadn’t expected Merlin to be so damaged when he found him. He knew there would be some wounds, but nothing to this extent. He hadn’t planned on caring for a half-dead Merlin. Arthur froze as he heard two familiar voices coming down the hall. Merlin began whimpering in Arthur’s arms, meaning he recognized the voices as well. Arthur quickly ducked behind a large statue and sank to the ground as Darian and his father rounded the corner. Arthur didn’t focus on their conversation. He was too busy trying to calm Merlin.

“Shh, Merlin. It’s alright, I’ve got you. You’re safe,” Arthur murmured softly. He freed his arm from under Merlin’s knees and wrapped it around Merlin’s shoulders, pulling the boy closer to him and rocking back and forth. Arthur pressed his lips to Merlin’s forehead as he continued to rock and whisper words of comfort to him. Arthur moved his lips to Merlin’s temple before burying his face in Merlin’s hair, trying to comfort him and stop him from crying out. It appeared to be working slightly as Merlin began to quiet down, though he wasn’t silent enough. His heart pounded as the voices drew closer. If the men stopped talking for a second, they would hear Merlin. Arthur stopped his murmuring as his father and Darian came to a halt right in front of the statue. ~Why couldn’t they have kept walking?~ Arthur thought bitterly as he attempted to adjust Merlin so that he was hidden better. This caused Merlin to gasp as Arthur accidently tugged on his injured shoulder. 

“I wonder why Arthur wasn’t in his room?” Uther’s voice questioned aloud, drowning out Merlin’s cries of pain. Arthur attempted to hush him again, begging Merlin to be quiet. Merlin seemed to recognize the threat and quieted down considerably. Arthur was thankful that, for once, his servant was listening to him. 

“Perhaps he went to visit his knights,” Darian mused. Arthur held Merlin closer and prayed that he would continue to not make a sound. All it took was Darian to look at the right angle to see that Merlin had escaped. But Arthur didn’t dare try and move Merlin again, lest he make too much noise. If Darian did happen to see Merlin, Arthur didn’t think he could fight him with Merlin’s body strewn across his. Although the thought of Darian being so close that Arthur could probably kill him quickly was almost too much to resist. Merlin shifted in Arthur’s arms, bringing him back to reality and causing him to push thoughts of revenge to the back of his mind. The chance would come soon enough.

“Perhaps he went to visit that incompetent servant, Marvin,” Uther spat. Arthur didn’t mind his father insulting Merlin as much. He never really liked Merlin. He wondered what Uther would do if he found Merlin in Arthur’s arms at this very second. Would he listen to his son and believe him when Arthur said Darian was a sorcerer? Or would it be like when the Katrina-troll took control of Uther’s mind?

“Actually, sire, he’s doing a surprise inspection of the barracks.” Gwaine’s cheerful voice was added to the conversation.

“Gwaine?” Arthur gasped. He had never told Gwaine he was going to do a surprise inspection of the barracks. That meant that Gwaine was lying to Uther. Perhaps he wasn’t as far gone as Arthur previously thought. Maybe the spell could still be broken! He smiled as Uther and Darian took in the news.

“It appears that your presence here has made my son into a better leader,” Uther said. Arthur hated the fact that Uther was complimenting Darian after all he did. At least Gwaine wasn’t kissing the man’s feet.

“He is already a good leader. Sometimes he just needs a push in the right direction,” Darian chuckled. Arthur rolled his eyes. ~Again with the chuckling?~ He thought. Seriously, Darian was overdoing it on the cheer factor. The three men returned to an awkward silence.

“I’ll be off then,” Gwaine said brightly, breaking the long pause. “I’ve got things to protect,” he added, his voice getting more distant.

“A woman’s virginity not being one of them,” Darian scolded playfully. Darian and Uther’s footsteps echoed in the empty hall. Arthur peered around the base of the statue to see Uther and Darian turn the corner. He looked in the other direction to see Gwaine’s cloak swish around the edge before disappearing from his line of sight. Arthur sat there for a few more seconds, to ensure no one was doubling back, before slipping his hand back under Merlin’s knees and lifting him back up. ~How could such a skinny person be alive?~ Arthur wondered as he attempted to regain some feeling in his legs. They had fallen asleep after being trapped under Merlin in an awkward position.

“You’re too skinny, Merlin. I’m going to need to watch you eat just to make sure you aren’t skipping any meals,” Arthur said teasingly as he continued down the hallway. This nightmare was almost over.

oOoOoOo

Arthur’s heart leapt with joy as he finally laid eyes on his door. He walked quickly, but gently, up to it and opened it quietly. Arthur slipped into his chambers before closing the door behind him. He let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding before looking around his room. Never had he been so glad to see the familiar spread that he had grown up in. It’s not that Arthur hated his room, but there was never really anything special about it. Arthur shook himself out of his thoughts. This was no time to reminisce. Merlin was in need of intensive care, care Arthur needed to provide. Arthur sat there, back against the door and Merlin cradled in his arms, trying to come up with a plan.

He needed a safe place to hide Merlin until he could break the spell Darian had put on Camelot. The alcove would be a good place to put Merlin, but Arthur didn’t want to lay him on the ground. Arthur’s eyes fell on the antechamber. He didn’t want to put Merlin there, since that was where he had been held captive. If Merlin were to awaken in that room, it could cause him to break down completely. He would be under the belief that he was still Darian’s prisoner. But until Arthur made the alcove more suitable, he couldn’t keep Merlin there without causing more injury. After a very quick debate with himself, Arthur made up his mind and swept towards the antechamber. Merlin probably wouldn’t be waking any time soon. And he was only going to be in there for a few hours. Arthur felt content with his decision. It was the best he could do at the moment. He opened the door and walked over to a bedroll that had been laid out. Arthur gently placed Merlin down onto it and removed his hands. He winced as the material caught on some of Merlin’s scabs, no doubt reopening the wounds. The fabric of his shirt was now coated in Merlin’s blood, causing it to stick to Arthur’s arms and chest. Arthur bit his lip and looked down at his friend. He felt sick at the sight of Merlin’s ankle. Arthur was aware that Merlin’s shoulder and wrist were damaged, but the way the ankle just hung there was unnatural. Arthur swallowed the bile that was threatening to leave his stomach and decided to get to work healing Merlin. 

“Merlin, I’m going to reset your shoulder, wrist, and ankle. It’ll hurt at first but it needs to be done so it doesn’t heal wrong,” Arthur said gently. Merlin turned his head towards the voice but made no indication that he understood Arthur’s words. This wasn’t very comforting to Arthur as he thought of the painful surprise Merlin was going to have to endure in a few minutes. He would rather his friend be awake so that Arthur could confirm his consent. He also selfishly wanted to see those blue eyes staring back at Arthur with understanding, not scared confusion. Arthur scanned the rest of Merlin’s body to see if there was anything else he could do to help Merlin. He decided that he couldn’t accomplish a lot at the moment, but he could at least do something. 

Arthur left the room and dug around a chest until he found a thick leather glove. He walked back to the antechamber and slowly opened Merlin’s mouth, placing the glove in it to muffle the scream as well as give Merlin something to bite on. It appeared he had been using his cheek for the majority of the torture sessions. Probably to keep himself from screaming, no doubt causing a great deal of pain when Merlin’s teeth broke through the skin. That was going to stop now. Merlin would never have to injure himself to ensure he wasn’t giving a man some sort of twisted satisfaction. It took a few minutes for Arthur to mentally prepare himself for what was to come. He had reset bones before and it was never a pleasant experience. The fact that this was Merlin would make it all the more painful. Still, it needed to be done. Arthur gathered up his courage and attempted to distance himself from Merlin. There could be no shaking hands and no mistakes. He gently put his hands on Merlin’s ankle and took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered as he quickly set the ankle so that the bone was realigned properly. Merlin screamed and his back arched off the bedroll he was lying on. Arthur was unable to keep his emotional distance as Merlin continued to writhe in pain. He would reset the stony mask later. Right now, Merlin needed him. Arthur quickly pulled him into an embrace and began rocking him back and forth, carding his fingers through Merlin’s hair and murmuring soothing nonsense into his ear. He needed Merlin to calm down so that Arthur could properly deal with the rest of his injuries. After a few minutes, Merlin had begun to settle down. He was still breathing heavily but was no longer attempting to get away from Arthur. Arthur kissed the top of his head before laying him down and preparing to put the shoulder back into place. 

It was difficult to figure out the placement of his hands, since Merlin’s wrist was badly broken. After a few experimental placements, Arthur decided that it was best to pretend he was setting a normal shoulder dislocation. The mask was put back on. Merlin was just another soldier who needed to be cared for. He wasn’t Arthur’s friend and he certainly wasn’t his family. Despite these claims, Arthur found it harder to keep himself distant. The sounds Merlin had made before caused Arthur to hesitate as his hands rested gently on the damaged joint. After a few deep breaths, he found the strength to fix the shoulder. Arthur forced his eyes to stay open as he rotated the shoulder until he managed to set it. Merlin again arched off the bedroll, his screams muffled by the glove in his mouth. His face contorted into one of agony and suffering. Arthur forced the sounds to remain distant and he forced the writhing figure below him to turn into another faceless warrior. Merlin didn’t stay this way for long. He collapsed back onto the bedroll, in obvious pain. But he wasn’t fighting Arthur, so he could move to the wrist more quickly. 

“Just one more, kid. Then you can rest,” Arthur assured as he moved his arms down to Merlin’s broken wrist. By this point the mask had almost completely crumbled. Before Arthur could dwell on Merlin’s pain, he clenched his teeth and reset the bones for a third time in a row. Had he waited any longer, Arthur wouldn’t have been able to set the wrist. Arthur didn’t regret it, the pain would lessen, but Merlin’s tortured screams were enough to shake any man to their core. Merlin cried and attempted to jerk away from Arthur. Arthur held him in place as he checked all three injuries to ensure Merlin hadn’t damaged them further during the procedure. Arthur wasn’t sure if he could reset the anklebone if needed. Nothing appeared to be out of place and as soon as he was done, he removed the glove from Merlin’s mouth. Arthur tossed it unceremoniously across the room and pulled Merlin into his chest.

“It’s okay. It’s over now,” Arthur said with a gentleness he didn’t know he possessed as Merlin clung to his shirt and began to sob. Arthur hugged Merlin as tightly to his chest as he dared. Arthur was now more certain than ever that he didn’t ever want Merlin out of his sight again. Arthur continued to cling to Merlin; afraid that loosening his grip slightly would result in Darian tearing Merlin from him again. But Arthur couldn’t stay like this forever. George was due back any moment and this would be impossible to explain to him. A few minutes later, Merlin sank against Arthur’s chest into a deeper exhaustion, his sobs evening out into deeper breaths. Arthur could still tell that Merlin’s ribs were causing him pain as his breathing continued to hitch ever so often. Arthur convinced himself that Darian wasn’t about to steal Merlin back and gently laid his friend back on bedroll. He left the room and looked around his chambers before spotting a water pitcher and goblet. He poured some water into the goblet and went back into the antechamber. Merlin’s body was never going to heal itself if it remained in this starved and dehydrated state.

“Merlin, I have some water for you.” Merlin remained unresponsive, not even turning his head towards the voice. Arthur sighed and lifted Merlin up so he was resting against Arthur’s chest. Arthur tilted his head back and dribbled some water into Merlin’s open mouth. Merlin coughed but eventually the swallowed the water when Arthur massaged his throat. He was glad some of Gaius’ first aid lessons were paying off. Arthur poured more into the kid’s mouth and continued to slowly give Merlin water until it was all gone. 

“Good boy,” Arthur said, placing another kiss on the top of Merlin’s head. He gave Merlin a gentle squeeze before laying him down again. 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can, and then we can work on cleaning you up,” Arthur promised as he closed the door to the antechamber. It was going to be another long night.

Arthur caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Wearing a white shirt on a rescue mission probably wasn’t the best idea. His arms and torso were now covered in blood, Merlin’s blood. It was also stained with sweat, tears, and grime. Arthur shuddered as he thought of how dirty Merlin’s injuries must be. It was a miracle they weren’t infected yet. Arthur also looked as though he had aged ten years. There were bags under his eyes and his face looked tired and worn. It was weird to see himself look so old. The first thing Arthur decided to do was change his shirt. There was no way he could explain so much blood on his garment without looking like a murderer. Arthur folded up the shirt and threw it in the bottom of the wardrobe. He would wear it to take care of Merlin. 

Arthur sank down into his chair as he pulled another shirt over his head, and looked around the room. He needed bandages, yarrow, bedding, and broth. He also needed his bath to be filled so that he could clean off Merlin. Arthur allowed himself a short respite, closing his eyes and leaning back against the chair. Arthur jumped as he heard a knock at the door. He splashed some water onto his face and then sat back down at the table. George had arrived. 

“Come in,” he commanded. Arthur was surprised at how strong his voice sounded despite the fact that he was dying on the inside. Darian’s betrayal and horrendous treatment of Merlin had cause Arthur to shatter. This was the straw that broke the camels back. There had been too many betrayals in Arthur’s life and they all seemed hell bent on hurting the people he loved most. George opened the door and stepped in with a plate of food, bowing to Arthur before bringing him his meal. He was completely unaware of Arthur’s tormented thoughts.

“Sire,” he said as he set the plate in front of Arthur, stepping back and allowing the prince to eat. Arthur stared at the plate of food, trying to decide how to best ask George for the supplies.

“George, I have some things that need to be taken care of tonight,” Arthur said as he began to cut his chicken. He didn’t feel very hungry, his appetite had been thoroughly destroyed by visions of Merlin arching off the bedroll and begging Arthur to stop. But he had to put on a show for George.

“And what would that be, sire?” George asked.

“First off, I feel as though I’m coming down with something. Go down to the kitchens and get me a bowl of broth, some tea, and honey,” Arthur said as he bit down into the meat. His stomach churned with the introduction of food. Arthur quickly put down the fork and pushed the plate away. There was no way he could eat tonight and keep it all down. Hopefully George would take his lack of appetite for an oncoming bought of illness and not the fact that he had the mangled body of his best friend currently haunting his every thought. George nodded his understanding.

“Should I get Gaius?” he asked, stepping forward to put a hand on Arthur’s forehead. Arthur pushed the hand away. 

“No, not yet. It may just require rest. However, I also am in need of several sheets, pillows, and the thickest blankets you can find,” Arthur replied. He prayed that George wouldn’t question Arthur’s strange requests and just get the supplies.

“Excuse me, sire?” George asked, tilting his head to the side. Dammit, Arthur now needed to come up with a plausible excuse. His lie came much too quickly for Arthur’s liking. Since when had he become so proficient in deceit?

“I have recently begun to take notice of Lady Mary’s beauty. I wish to deliver her some sheets so that she may not be cold during the night,” Arthur lied. Please buy it. He begged George silently.

“Should I deliver them?” George asked innocently. ~Why was he making this so difficult?~

“No, no. I think it would be more romantic if I deliver them,” Arthur responded, his strong tone was slowly being replaced with a less confident voice. If George continued this questioning, Arthur would be unable to keep up the ruse. And George was more loyal to Darian than he was to Arthur. 

“Though you can’t tell my father. The last time I was smitten with a girl, he planned the wedding before I even began to court her,” Arthur laughed. George smiled and nodded. ~Thank the gods. Now for the last request.~ Arthur thought, relieved that George had ceased his inquiries for now.

“On that note, I also require a bath to be drawn. Do this last. Once you are done, you are dismissed for the evening,” Arthur concluded.

“You don’t wish for me to help you bath, sire?” George asked as he gathered up Arthur’s uneaten dinner. ~Why are you all of a sudden so interested in my life?~ Arthur snapped in his head. Most of the time George did whatever Arthur said without question. Perhaps this was another side-affect of Darian’s enchantment.

“No. I do not require your assistance. Though I do request that tomorrow you knock before entering my room,” Arthur replied. He knew how fond George was of waking the prince up and surprising him with a luxurious breakfast. Tomorrow Arthur couldn’t risk George finding Merlin. He had to make sure everything was in his control.

“I shall begin preparing your requests,” George said with a bow. He left the room, leaving Arthur alone with his thoughts, which drifted back to Merlin incredibly fast. He quickly got up and walked to the antechamber. He opened the door to see Merlin curled up on the bedroll, cradling his injured arm.

“Don’t worry, Merlin. You’re going to be all right,” Arthur whispered as he brushed back Merlin’s dirty hair. It was all he could do for him now. Merlin leaned into the touch and sighed with content. He appeared to be in less pain now. Arthur smiled and leaned back against the wall, allowing Merlin to curl up next to him. Once Merlin was no longer in harm’s way, Arthur could plan his revenge on Darian. 

oOoOoOo

George had finished filling the bathtub with steaming water. He stood up and proudly admired his work.

“Is that all you require for this evening?” he asked with yet another bow, though Arthur didn’t notice. He was busy examining the mountain of pillows, blankets, and sheets George had managed to acquire. ~Where did he get all of these? Oh right, George asked a question.~ Arthur pulled his eyes from the pile of linens and faced George who was standing by the door expectantly. 

“Yes that’s all. Thank you, George,” Arthur muttered as he took in a spoonful of soup. His stomach was still protesting the food, but Arthur needed to make George happy. George smiled before bowing again and leaving the room. Once Arthur was sure he had left for good, he began preparing the room for Merlin’s treatment. 

Arthur dug around the cupboard and found the medical kit that was always kept in the room for emergencies. Merlin probably needed Gaius, but Arthur could apply the yarrow and honey to the wounds and cover them in bandages until Merlin got better help. He then walked over to the bathtub and scooped out a bucketful of water, placing it over the fire so that it could begin to boil. Arthur wanted to ensure the bathwater was warm when Merlin was in it. Merlin wouldn’t feel it but Arthur heard from Gaius that hot water helped keep the cuts clean and free from infection. Arthur then took up making a bed in the alcove, which was more difficult than it should have been. After a few tries, Arthur finally found a combination that would allow Merlin plenty of comfort and warmth as well as the ability to close the curtain. That had been the biggest problem.

Arthur laid down a sheet next to the bathtub so that he could place Merlin on it when he was treating his wounds. He found several fluffy towels as well as the soap, shampoo, and a washcloth. Arthur brought over the basin of water as well as a stool for him to sit on. He then began tearing the sheets into long strips. He got a large pile and laid it next to the sheet that was spread out on the ground. Arthur looked around to make sure he had everything in place so that he could tend to Merlin as quickly as possible. 

“Right, the shirt,” Arthur muttered to himself as he took off the clean one and put back on the dirty tunic. The blood made the shirt feel sticky. As soon as Merlin was clean, Arthur could put back on the other one. For now, this was what Merlin needed to be treated in. Arthur grabbed the broth and tea as well as a goblet and made his way to the antechamber. He forced himself to return to the physician’s mindset. He couldn’t be distracted in any way. 

Merlin whimpered and curled tighter in on himself as the door opened. Merlin was trying very hard to make Arthur’s heart crumble with sorrow. It was bad enough that Arthur had to distance himself emotionally from someone who needed a great deal of comfort. But Merlin wasn’t making his job easier with the whimpers that made him sound like a defenseless kitten. Arthur walked over to him and gently placed the supplies on the ground. He needed Merlin to relax so that Arthur could handle him without further injury. 

“Merlin,” he said softly, “it’s me, Arthur.” Merlin curled into an even smaller ball, as if to try and protect himself from a Darian that wasn’t there. Arthur sighed and sat down beside him, stroking his hair and talking softly about nothing and everything. Merlin always seemed to be calmer whenever he heard Arthur’s voice. Merlin slowly began to uncurl and gripped Arthur’s pant leg tightly. Arthur continued stroking Merlin’s hair for a few minutes until the boy completely relaxed. Arthur smiled and bent down to lean Merlin against his chest.

“I have some broth and tea for you,” he announced as he scooped the goblet into the bowl, getting a good amount of broth in it. Arthur tilted Merlin’s head back and opened his mouth, pouring in a small mouthful. This went down much easier than the water. Merlin swallowed and opened his mouth for more. Arthur smiled at the sight. 

“Greedy little thing, aren’t you?” Arthur chuckled softly, pouring more into Merlin’s awaiting mouth. Merlin groaned as Arthur let the trickle stop. Clearly Merlin wanted more broth.

“You have to drink it slowly. We can’t upset your stomach,” Arthur scolded gently. It was common knowledge that people were unable to handle too much food after going without for so long. He dribbled some more into Merlin’s mouth. Arthur wasn’t sure why he was talking to Merlin, but it had the desired affect. Merlin was much more compliant whenever Arthur talked to him. He couldn’t be sure if his friend actually understood any of the words Arthur spoke, but he knew Arthur was there and he was safe. Now if only Merlin would open his eyes and insult Arthur.

After a short while, the goblet of broth had been drunk. Arthur then poured some tea into it and repeated the process. He only allowed Merlin the two goblets of liquid since he didn’t want him to get sick. Merlin also seemed to be full after he finished the tea. He closed his mouth and didn’t open it again. Arthur put the goblet down and wrapped his arms around Merlin’s torso, pulling him tighter into his chest. He reveled in his brother’s warmth, and rejoiced in each breath Merlin took. It meant he was alive. Arthur was determined to keep him that way.

“I’m going to clean you up and bandage your wounds now,” he said quietly. Merlin muttered something incoherent and burrowed his face into Arthur’s neck. Arthur allowed him to stay like that for a few more minutes before deciding to start cleaning Merlin. He carefully turned Merlin so that he was cradled against his chest and stood up, taking Merlin out of the antechamber and into the main room. Arthur set Merlin down on the sheet before taking out a knife and walking over to him. 

Merlin’s shirt was torn beyond repair, and his neckerchief wasn’t even on his neck. Merlin seemed naked without the triangle of cloth, though his shirt was exposing more of Merlin than Arthur had ever seen. Arthur bent down and began to cut the shreds of fabric that still clung to Merlin’s skin. Because the garment was so far gone, Arthur didn’t feel any reason not to cut the shirt off Merlin’s torso. He couldn’t repair it anyways. 

Arthur then slipped it out from underneath Merlin and stared at the garment intently. He despised it. It had Merlin’s blood all over it. The shirt was a reminder of the pain his little brother went through. Arthur angrily tossed it in the fire and watched as the material caught fire and began to burn. He pictured Darian’s face in the flames instead. He had never been one for burning sorcerers, but Darian deserved the painful death. Arthur then turned his attention back to the injured boy. Merlin had begun to shiver, which confused Arthur. The shirt was torn to shreds. There was no way it helped keep Merlin warm. He knelt back down and carefully removed Merlin’s shoe and sock. The other one had completely disappeared. 

“Looks like I’m buying you new clothes,” Arthur said as he put the boot in the wardrobe. Arthur decided not to cut the pants off and simply remove them. Merlin’s pants could be repaired, and his lower half didn’t seem nearly as injured as his torso. The pants were carefully folded and placed in the bottom of the wardrobe with the boot and sock. Arthur then took the pot of water off the fire and poured it into the bathtub. He stuck his elbow in the water and judged that it was cool enough to not hurt Merlin.

“Ready for a bath?” Arthur asked cheerfully. He scooped Merlin up and gently lowered him in the water. Merlin hissed and gripped Arthur’s shirt as the water hit his torn skin. Arthur gently pried Merlin’s hand from his shirt and maneuvered so that he was sitting behind him. He leaned Merlin’s head against his shoulder and carefully began wetting the skin that wasn’t covered in water. The effect was instantaneous. Dirt and blood immediately loosened from Merlin’s skin and began to dissolve into the water. But Arthur couldn’t just let Merlin soak in the tub. The cuts had to be cleaned properly if they were to not become infected. Arthur decided the best course of action would be to start from the top and work his way down. He grabbed the shampoo and began to gently massage it into Merlin’s scalp. Merlin whimpered and tried to get away from Arthur’s hands.

“This has to be done,” Arthur said gently as he washed the blood and grime from Merlin’s hair. He continued to wash Merlin’s body as gently as possible, wiping away the dried blood and caked dirt from his cuts. Hopefully now Arthur could assess Merlin’s injuries better. After Arthur was satisfied that Merlin’s injuries were clean, he repositioned himself so that he could lift Merlin out of the tub. Merlin hissed with pain as Arthur laid him back down onto the sheet. Merlin attempted to curl in on himself to regain some warmth, but a gentle hand and some soothing words from Arthur kept Merlin stretched out on the sheet. Arthur dabbed him down with the towels and reached for the honey and yarrow. 

Arthur took note of every cut that decorated Merlin’s body. He felt fury consume him as his eyes landed on a series of burns that looked as though they had been caused by a fire poker. Oh Darian would definitely be flayed if Arthur had any say in the man’s punishment. 

“Now is not the time to plan revenge,” Arthur scolded himself as he lifted Merlin up and began to apply the honey and yarrow to the whip marks on Merlin’s back. They probably should be stitched but this would do for now. After thoroughly coating Merlin’s torso with the mixture, Arthur began wrapping the strips of cloth around his wounds. He applied several layers to ensure that the ribs were bound and that the blood wouldn’t seep through. Arthur then wrapped Merlin’s injured wrist, binding it tightly to lessen the amount of freedom it had. He stopped to look at the uninjured one. Even though it wasn’t broken, it still had deep cuts from the manacles that had been placed on his wrists. Arthur brought Merlin’s hand to his lips and pressed them to the injury. He couldn’t stop the tear that escaped his eye as he felt where the broken skin melded with the uninjured skin.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly and he loosely wrapped some makeshift bandages around the wrist before setting it down and moving to the injuries on Merlin’s legs. He seemed to be apologizing quite a lot recently. Though he meant it. He was sorry that he hadn’t been able to get to Merlin until it was almost too late. He was sorry that his friend had been forced to endure this. And he was sorry that he couldn’t do anything to Darian without more proof.

“He will pay for this, Merlin,” Arthur said, slipping back into a warrior’s mindset. Crying would not help Merlin. He wrapped a particularly large gash on Merlin’s thigh and checked some of the other cuts to see if they needed to be wrapped. Arthur then bound the ankle and sat back. He carefully looked over Merlin to make sure he hadn’t missed an injury. The handprint on Merlin’s neck mocked Arthur as he took out some of his clothes and dressed Merlin. Arthur laughed as he looked down to see Merlin practically swamped in his clothes. If Merlin ever looked like a child it would be now, wearing clothing that was several sizes too big for him. Arthur positioned Merlin’s injured arm so that he could bind it to his body. After securing it with some more bandages, Arthur was content with the state of Merlin’s injuries. He picked the boy back up and deposited him in the alcove.

“I’ll be a few more minutes, Merlin,” Arthur whispered as he tucked the blankets around Merlin, making sure he was warm enough. Merlin murmured incoherently and snuggled deeper into the pillows. Arthur took that as a good sign as he brushed Merlin’s hair back before standing and cleaning up the room.

The bathwater had been turned into a disgusting reddish-brown color. He was going to have to figure out a way to get rid of that. Arthur folded up the sheet and put it along with the left over bandages in the bottom of the wardrobe. He then went back into the antechamber and gathered up the tea and broth, also putting those in the wardrobe. Some blood was wiped from the floor, leaving a horrible red stain on the stones. Arthur wondered if there was any way to remove that. He put on his own nightclothes before blowing out each of the candles. Arthur added some more wood to the fire and went back to where Merlin was sleeping. He slipped under the covers with him and pulled the boy into his chest, tucking him under his chin and closing the curtains so that they were hidden from view. Arthur frowned as Merlin began whimpering and struggling against Arthur’s hold.

“Merlin, it’s me, Arthur,” he said as he looked down. It didn’t appear Merlin was trying to get away from Arthur though. It appeared that he was trying to undo the bandages binding his injured arm to his body. Realization dawned on Arthur as he maneuvered Merlin’s uninjured arm out from underneath his body and allowed it to grip Arthur’s tunic. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin’s thin frame and buried his head into Merlin’s shoulder.

“You don’t have to hold onto me. It’s my job to hold onto you,” Arthur whispered as Merlin began to relax. “In fact, I’m never letting go of you again,” Arthur added quietly. As Merlin’s breathing became deeper, the events of the day had finally caught up to Arthur. The mask that he had been trying so hard to keep intact finally fell and shattered to pieces. Tears began to flow freely and his body began to shake. Darian hadn’t just hurt Merlin, he abused him and all of Camelot. He had caused Merlin’s friends and family to turn on him. Arthur knew that his knights were going to realize what they had said. They were going to realize that they had turned their backs on Merlin and were reason he almost died. Arthur pressed Merlin into his chest even tighter. 

“I hope you know you’re never serving another visitor ever,” Arthur chuckled humorlessly. Arthur was determined to keep Merlin safe from every threat. His tears slowed and Arthur finally found sleep. His torturous thoughts being comforted by the fact that tomorrow Darian would cease to be the golden boy everyone thought he was. Tomorrow, he would pay for what he did to Merlin.


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin’s breathing rate increased as he heard footsteps from outside his prison. His lungs expanded painfully as each inhalation brought new strain to his cracked ribs. The lacerations on his back stretched with the skin as his body tried to take in more air. Merlin felt some of his gashes rip open with the new strain introduced, blood seeping out of the cuts and soaking his torn shirt. The footsteps pounded on the heartless floor, mocking him. Merlin could recognize that heavy gait anywhere. He had been forced to listen to it for two days. Darian had returned. 

Merlin tried to force his eyes open so he could continue to fight Darian, or at least glare at him. But he found that task impossible. He was so weak and every breath was a struggle. Even the slightest movements sent pain through Merlin’s body. Everything felt like it was on fire, and everything felt broken. Merlin was beginning to think that even if he got out of here, he could never be repaired. The damage was done. Years of believing that he was the all-powerful Emrys now lay destroyed. He wasn’t invincible, he was weak, a coward. And if this realization wasn’t enough, Merlin could no longer hear the monster’s feet outside his room. His ears strained to pick up even the slightest footstep in the chamber that lay just beyond the door. Merlin was sure that it was Darian who was there. Merlin had never heard any other footsteps other than Darian’s. Merlin was in the man’s own private dungeon. Somewhere where people wouldn’t accidently stumble upon him. And the unofficial, evil knight always entered the room almost as soon as Merlin heard him. It was like clockwork, a pattern that couldn’t be broken. But Darian didn’t come in the room straightaway. Instead, Merlin heard him continually pace right outside the door, the echo on the merciless grey floors taunting Merlin. He was probably playing with the warlock. ~Please just end this.~ Merlin begged silently, he didn’t have the strength to talk out loud. He barely had the strength to form complete thoughts. Darian’s confident walk continued to reverberate around the room. This tortured Merlin with the thought that death was so close, but still unwilling to reach him. 

It was then that Merlin wished he hadn’t sent fake Lancelot away. In his final moments, Merlin would have liked to be with a friend. Someone who he trusted and respected, who trusted and respected him in return. Well, it was his imagination that created the people; perhaps he could just call upon it whenever he wanted.   
Merlin decided that he wanted Lancelot. Merlin tried to focus his thoughts on Lancelot, and him being here in the room with Merlin. Merlin tried to focus on his friend’s voice, the way he looked, his mannerisms. He tried to picture Lancelot accurately in his head. Merlin grew proud when he finally had a clear image of the knight. Surely that should be enough to see Lancelot in the room with him. That would be enough to allow Merlin to believe he wasn’t alone. Merlin smiled as he pictured Lancelot laughing and joking with him, sharing his tales of adventure. Merlin would tell Lancelot about his recent collision with an angry sorcerer. The two would laugh at the stories and make little jokes about the stupidity of the bad guys. He wanted his final moments to be happy ones, not these sad, depressing thoughts that constantly plagued his mind. Merlin gathered up the strength to look at Lancelot. Now that he knew he wasn’t alone, the ability to move was much easier. He opened his eyes and stared at where his friend was. Except, he wasn’t there. Merlin’s smile fell as he looked wildly around the room for his fake friend. 

“Lance?” Merlin called out weakly, his vigor leaving him quickly. There was no reply. Merlin collapsed back onto the ground, his strength drained by the previous bought of activity. He began to feel the despair and hopelessness seep into his thoughts once more. He felt empty inside, a shell of a man who had lost everything. Even his imagination was no longer trying to convince him to live. Perhaps Darian’s spell had caused everyone to abandon him, even his own thoughts. No, he wouldn’t allow Darian to win. So Lancelot hadn’t appeared before Merlin like some prophetic vision. Merlin shouldn’t give up yet. There were still several more people he could imagine in the room with him. Merlin gathered his strength back up and this time tried to picture Gwaine in the room. He had spent more time with fake Gwaine. It was probably easier for his mind to come up with Gwaine because of this. Once again, Merlin found himself using all of his energy to picture his friend. Merlin bolted up, well more like sat up weakly, when he heard a familiar laugh. He ignored the chains digging into his wrists as he put pressure on them. His arms began to shake as more weight was placed on them. He was weak, malnourished, and dehydrated, but that wouldn’t matter if Gwaine were with him.

“Gwaine?” he asked hopefully, his eyes scanning the room. No one was there. Merlin lost all hope that he was ever going to see his friends again. His strength gave out completely. His arm was no longer able to hold him up. He collapsed back onto the ground, his head smacking the stone tiles, causing his vision to blur. More scabs burst open, leaving the blood to pool around Merlin like a fallen soldier on the battlefield. Merlin was completely alone. No one cared for him anymore. No one would ever come looking for him. Merlin’s eyes slid shut, waiting for the end. Darian wouldn’t be long now.

The footsteps stopped. Merlin grew frustrated at the man’s incessant need to toy with him. Merlin was more than ready for this man to finish him off. He was done with this constant circle of having hope only to crush it a moment later. He was done with the pain and suffering, the loneliness and despair. Merlin was exhausted physically and mentally. This game that Darian played was breaking Merlin more than any form of torture ever could. This was probably what Darian wanted. He wanted Merlin to try and find a flicker of hope, just to realize there was none. He wanted Merlin to spiral downward, into a pit for which there was no escape. Darian was drawing out Merlin’s final moments because he wanted to hear Merlin beg, to beg for death. Darian was the kind of man that needed the power and reassurance. He needed to know that he had beaten Merlin. After all, Darian had beaten every man and woman he had had before the warlock, he wouldn’t want to change that now. Darian would continue to play with Merlin until the warlock shattered. And when Merlin broke and begged to be killed, then and only then would Darian allow his soul peace. 

This got Merlin angry. Merlin decided that he may want death to come, but he wasn’t going to give Darian the satisfaction of hearing him beg. It was undignified and he still had to make Arthur, Gaius, and his mother proud. Darian would not beat this one. He may kill Merlin and leave him in an unmarked grave, but Merlin would always be the one that hadn’t begged. Merlin would be the lamb that had beaten the wolf in his own way. Darian’s temper was always threatening to get away from him. There were several times when he almost lost complete control and killed Merlin. All Merlin would have to do was make Darian angry. One good blow to Merlin’s head ought to be enough to send him to Avalon.

Merlin had this brief moment of bravery before the feeling fled him so quickly, it was as if Merlin had never experienced the courage. Within a second Merlin went to a brave soldier to a scared child. He was now a sobbing, whimpering, pathetic mess. Merlin tried to regain his composure, but it appeared that Darian had broken him. He would not be the lamb that was stronger than the wolf. Darian had won. Merlin felt tears begin to run down his cheeks as constant reminders that no one loved him anymore continually plagued his mind. It may have been an enchantment, but it still hurt Merlin to know he would never be loved again. He curled into a smaller ball as the footsteps approached the door. This was it. These were his final moments. Darian was preparing to complete his kill, to complete the circle once again. When he was through using Merlin for his own gains, Darian would move onto another person. Merlin felt ashamed that he wouldn’t be able to save these future victims from this torture. If only he were stronger, no one else would have to go through this. 

Merlin was comforted somewhat by the thought of seeing Freya, Balinor, and Will again. They would at least know what Merlin did, what he endured. Hopefully they would comfort Merlin and understand that he did try to be strong. But in the end, he wasn’t. There was a reason why the dwarf didn’t assign Merlin courage or strength. It was clear he wasn’t either of those things. Merlin wondered what his friends would do in his place. They would probably keep fighting. They wouldn’t lie on the floor and beg for the end. But then again, there was a reason they were knights and Merlin was just a servant. As much as Lancelot praised Merlin for being brave, he was anything but. Arthur made the right choice, keeping Merlin in the shadows. Merlin was too much of a coward to be a knight. It was painful to think that it took so much pain for Merlin to realize this. 

Merlin shook his head and tried to think happier thoughts, but none would come. He tensed as the door was pulled open. Would Darian caress him again? Would the death be long and drawn out, or quick and painless? It was time to see. Merlin braced himself for the inevitable greeting that he faced. However, instead of hearing Darian’s sugary voice, a different sound was heard. It was almost like a choked sob. That was strange. Why would Darian cry for Merlin? Perhaps it was one of his tactics. Perhaps he wanted Merlin to believe that someone had found him and they were going to save him. Merlin smiled at his cleverness. He wasn’t going to be fooled by Darian. It took more than a pathetic sound to make Merlin believe. Darian shouldn’t have crushed his hopes so well, and then his plan might have worked. Merlin was distantly aware that someone was speaking to him. He didn’t bother to make out the voice. It was Darian, calling him a lamb and telling him that he looked absolutely beautiful. Merlin knew Darian’s speech by heart. He tried to block out the voice; it really was annoying to listen to. But the stupid voice was persistent and continued to ask Merlin questions and talk to him.

“Please, Merlin, look at me,” someone begged. That was also strange. It sounded almost like they cared. Nobody should care about Merlin if Darian’s charm was working. And Merlin couldn’t really think of anyone who would sound so desperate to hear his voice. He felt a warm hand press against his cheek, and then his neck. They were checking for a pulse. But why? Merlin was clearly alive, he just didn’t feel like talking with anyone at the moment. He was entitled to give the silent treatment. If Arthur could be a prat, then why not Merlin? He had endured hell and dammit, Merlin was going to ignore this person and their annoying fingers! Besides, Darian should just slit Merlin’s throat and start drinking his blood like the greedy, good-for-nothing bastard he was. 

But something didn’t add up with Darian’s new tactic. The fingers that were pressed to Merlin’s neck were shaking. It was as if the person was terrified of what they might not feel. The fingers were also gentle, and kind. It was clear that the person was trying not to harm Merlin, that they were afraid so much as a poke would wound the warlock. The more Merlin thought about it, the less he was convinced it was Darian who was here with him. Something was sensitively laid over Merlin’s back. Oh that felt really nice. Merlin hadn’t been properly warm since Darian arrived at Camelot. And this thing wasn’t covered in his blood, so it wasn’t sticky. It was a truly fantastic feeling and suddenly, Merlin didn’t care who was in the room with him. He just hoped that the warm thing wouldn’t be taken from him. He was now sure that it wasn’t Darian that was here with him. Darian never treated Merlin with this much care. It couldn’t be Darian that was now taking care of Merlin. But then, who could it be? Merlin wanted to know who was fighting Darian’s spell and found him.

A hand rested on his dislocated shoulder, much less shaky than the fingers. It appeared that now the person knew Merlin wasn’t dead, he was more calm and collected. Merlin decided the hand should probably be warned of the injury, before it pulled on the shoulder and hurt him. Merlin was about to open his mouth when the hand pressed down harder. It wasn’t a large motion, but enough weight was put on Merlin’s shoulder to pull the bone farther from its home. Pain exploded from the damaged joint as Merlin attempted not to cry out. It was force of habit by this point. Merlin always told himself to never show how much pain he was in. People needed him and he couldn’t afford to look weak, or be taken away from something important. Don’t let his friends or his enemies know his pain. That was how everyone stayed safe. Right now, with the blood loss and pain, it wasn’t really working. Merlin was well aware that he was probably gasping with pain and that he was whimpering like a newborn kitten. 

Merlin decided that he needed to see who was here. He wanted to know. He also wanted to yell at whoever was thoughtless enough to pull on a dislocated shoulder. Merlin forced himself to turn over onto his side. With great difficulty, he managed to peal his eyes open. His ribs screamed with protest as more pressure was put on them. He couldn’t find enough strength to roll completely on his back. And he still hadn’t seen the face of the man who was here with him, so rolling back onto his stomach wasn’t an option. So here Merlin lay, on his side. The pain was blinding but he could ignore it for a few seconds to see who was here with him. Merlin bit the inside of his cheek and stared into the face of his visitor. He blinked a few times before the man came into focus.

“Arthur?” he asked uncertainly. This had to be another fake Arthur. The real one was so far gone in Darian’s charm he wouldn’t have come looking for Merlin. And he certainly would have never given Merlin something to keep him warm. Arthur would have just called him a girl and given him a list of chores. Merlin sighed. He kind of wanted to see Lancelot before he died, but fake Arthur would do fine. It wasn’t that he didn’t care for Arthur a great deal, it’s just that Arthur never was affectionate. It would have been easier to pretend that Lancelot was actually here with him, holding him against his chest and telling Merlin that it was going to be alright. Merlin would have been able to believe that Lancelot was really there with him. Whatever gestures Arthur did would just prove to Merlin that he was a figment of Merlin’s imagination.

“Merlin!” Arthur cried out in relief as he gently brushed some hair out of Merlin’s eyes. This definitely wasn’t real Arthur. Real Arthur would have never shown such a blatant display of affection, even though they were alone. He would have told Merlin to get up and polish his boots. He would have yelled at Merlin for being lazy and trying to get a day off. Merlin looked closer at his current companion. It appeared that tears were welling up in fake Arthur’s eyes. Again, something Arthur would never do. Merlin tried to make a joke about Arthur being a girl, but that would have been too close to reality. Their friendly banter was something reserved only for the real Arthur. 

Merlin found that he couldn’t pretend that it was actually Arthur here with him. He couldn’t find it within himself to imagine that Arthur would actually do these things. That he would comfort Merlin in this state. It was then Merlin remembered that fake Arthur was only here to keep him fighting for his life. Merlin didn’t want that anymore. He just wanted to be comforted in his final moments. Why couldn’t his mind understand that? Perhaps he should call back Leon. It was nice when the knight was just stroking Merlin’s hair. He wasn’t talking about anything; he wasn’t trying to convince Merlin that he was important. He was just there for him. That’s what Merlin needed, not some braggart soldier who wouldn’t be caught dead petting Merlin’s head. 

“Please, just let me go,” Merlin whimpered as he rolled back onto his stomach. His ribs were hurting too much to look fake Arthur in the eyes. This was much more comfortable. And Merlin didn’t have to see the anger that would flash in fake Arthur’s eyes as he tried to convince Merlin to stay alive. Yes, this was a much better position to die in. Apparently, Arthur didn’t think so.

“No, Merlin. I’m not losing you!” fake Arthur exclaimed angrily as Merlin felt himself grow weaker. Why would Arthur care? He never did. Merlin just wanted to sleep. Even fake Arthur was an insensitive clotpole when it came to Merlin’s desires. Still, Merlin felt the need to say sorry. He always did.

“I tried, Arthur. But I can’t do this anymore. I’m so sorry,” Merlin apologized. He really did try to resist. He fought Darian in every way that he could. He even managed to injure the man. But Arthur didn’t seem to grasp the concept that Darian was extremely skilled at his hobby. Merlin would have never made it another day. He won’t make it another day. Once again, Arthur remained unobstructed by Merlin’s pain. The prat always came first. He always got what he wanted.

“You have to, Merlin. You have to keep fighting,” fake Arthur commanded. But it wasn’t as strong as his normal leader voice. Instead, he sounded broken. He sounded just as broken as Merlin felt. Merlin supposed that was because of the tie with their spirits. He was Merlin’s mind after all. The more broken he got, the more broken his fake friends got. Great, now even his mind was giving up.

“I just want the pain to end,” Merlin responded quietly. He didn’t care how or why, he just knew that this wasn’t going to go on for much longer. Perhaps if he ran headfirst into the wall, he could snap his neck. Who was he kidding? He couldn’t even open his eyes without concentrating on the task for several minutes. There was no way he could commit suicide. Merlin thought it would be easier to die with one of his friends here, that didn’t appear to be the case. Instead of comforting him, fake Arthur just made Merlin feel worse about his situation. Merlin knew that he had failed. He didn’t need constant reminders.

Merlin sighed with relief as fake Arthur walked away. Perhaps now he could get some much-needed rest. He still felt a jab of fear as he realized that once again he was alone. Merlin mentally kicked himself. Why did he keep sending away his visions? He wanted someone to be there with him, but he continually forced them to leave when they didn’t provide the right kind of comfort. He needed to stop being picky and just let his fake friends stay. He should just ignore the parts about fighting and revel in the fact that he wasn’t by himself. Merlin hated being alone and he really didn’t want to die alone. Even Darian would be better company than no company. Merlin began to think about Arthur and opened his eyes to look around the room. There was no Arthur there. Merlin had sent the vision away and he wasn’t entirely sure that his friend would come back. Merlin’s eyes closed, blocking out the sight of the grey room he was imprisoned in. He wanted Arthur to come back.

Merlin heard footsteps again and whimpered. Darian had to be here this time, and not Arthur. Merlin felt a faint gleam of hope that he would get lucky and another of his friends would come by. Percival and Elyan hadn’t seen him yet. Merlin wondered what they would be like. Percival never said very much so perhaps he would just sit there and comfort Merlin silently. Merlin knew that they usually left whenever Darian came back, maybe this time whoever was with him would stay through the session. Maybe this time someone other than the personification of evil would be there with him. The door clicked shut, causing Merlin to flinch. It appeared another torture session was in order for the evening. Merlin forced his eyes to be open, he was going to glare at Darian throughout this entire session, no matter how much pain he was in. He was glad that this courage had once again found him. Merlin turned to stare at his abuser, before his bravery fled him, only to find that it was Arthur who was once again in the room. Merlin smiled and decided that fake Arthur wasn’t going anywhere. He was just as stubborn in Merlin’s imagination. At least one trait was consistent with reality.

“Thanks for visiting me again, before I die,” Merlin whispered. He really was thankful. Perhaps this Arthur would finally give Merlin the hug he always wanted. It was within the realm of possibilities, considering fake Arthur wasn’t anything like real Arthur. He wondered how it would feel. Maybe it would make his pain disappear for a time. Or maybe it would give him the strength to keep fighting Darian. Yes, Merlin did want that hug.

“Don’t say that, Merlin,” Arthur commanded softly. He leaned over Merlin and began fiddling with the cuffs. Of course Arthur would try to guilt Merlin into staying alive. It was his mind’s job. It would try everything to keep the vessel it inhabited from dying. Merlin felt the cuffs release and his magic flood back into his veins. This was probably the best feeling in the world. To bad it wasn’t real. Merlin remembered how he always felt better when his friends were “here”. But still, he felt freer, pretending the cuffs were off. He really should have done this sooner. Why hadn’t he? 

“I need you to sit up Merlin. I need to see if your ribs are damaged,” Arthur stated. That would probably hurt a lot and Merlin wasn’t in the mood for more pain. He was going to let Arthur know this, but before Merlin could protest, he was lifted into the sitting position and fake Arthur’s hands were running gently over his torso. Merlin wasn’t completely comatose. He could have easily told Arthur whether or not his ribs were damaged. He kept a mental tally of all the injuries he had received just in case rescue did come. Merlin decided he didn’t want to think about the fact that he was never getting out of here alive. Instead, he decided to focus on his accomplishments. Arthur should know that Merlin followed his orders, for once.

“Darian is really upset with me,” Merlin stated proudly. “I probably shouldn’t have bit him, or broke his leg, or spit in his hair,” Merlin continued. Arthur let out a laugh, a proud laugh. This made Merlin blush with the thought that his master was actually going to compliment him. 

“Wonder’s never cease.” Merlin smiled and thought over his last few days of captivity. It sounded as though fake Arthur was glad Merlin hadn’t just given up. Truthfully, Merlin was glad he hadn’t given up either. He may have not been Darian’s feistiest captive, but he sure gave him one hell of a time. Merlin felt proud knowing that he wasn’t completely weak. He decided that after Arthur’s compliment, it was time. Merlin was now ready to cross over into Avalon. It was time to sever his ties with the world of the living. 

“You can go now, fake Arthur. I’m glad I got to see you one last time,” Merlin smiled as he leaned back against the wall. He felt his eyes begin to droop close. Fake Arthur gave out a sort of strangled cry. Merlin really didn’t want his friend to cry over his death. He was ready for it. There was no reason to get upset. Suddenly, Merlin felt himself being pulled away from the wall. He felt a warm patch of skin press against his forehead. He pealed his eyes open and found Arthur’s were staring straight back at him. The look in fake Arthur’s eyes was determined, but sad. Merlin had a feeling that he was going to get a speech. He hoped it wouldn’t affect his decision to choose death.

“You are not going to die Merlin. You want to know why? Because I haven’t given you permission.” Merlin snorted. As if Arthur’s permission ever meant anything to him. Arthur kept his speech going, not paying attention to Merlin’s emotions. 

“If you want to make me proud, you are going to keep fighting and you are going to survive,” Arthur said strongly as he rubbed the back of Merlin’s neck with his thumb. It was a very comforting gesture, but Merlin wasn’t about to let fake Arthur command him. He spent nearly four years of his life showing Arthur that he didn’t take orders. That record wasn’t going to be broken now.

“But I’m in so much pain,” Merlin whispered, his eyes dropping down to his damaged wrist. He had done everything he could for Arthur. Now he needed to vacate this realm and travel to the next. He still felt ashamed. Fake Arthur was practically begging Merlin to stay alive. Perhaps he should. 

“I know, kid. But do this for me,” Arthur said. It was difficult to say no to Arthur, especially when he sounded like an older brother. Merlin smiled and wondered what real Arthur would say to Merlin’s new thoughts on their relationship. Arthur couldn’t deny that there was a strong bond between the two, but he could deny having any sort of love for Merlin. Merlin decided that Arthur might not be here with him, he may not remember him, but Darian would. Merlin had heard enough of Darian’s stories to know that he didn’t forget a captive. Merlin wanted to be one of the ones that Darian didn’t talk about, because he didn’t want his victims to know that someone fought back. He didn’t want them to know that someone could fight back, that he could be injured. There was no way this was going to happen if Merlin just crawled to the corner and died like an animal. Merlin didn’t really think that the list of injuries he had compiled on Darian was enough to warrant a special place in Darian’s memory. Maybe he could keep fighting for a little longer. Maybe Darian needed one last injury, a sort of send off for Merlin. Merlin decided that yes, he would follow Arthur’s orders, just this once. He wasn’t going to die yet and he wasn’t going to stop fighting. But if Merlin were to do this one last act of stupidity and bravery, he needed his strength.

“Can I go to sleep?” Merlin asked softly. He decided that fake Arthur’s chest looked like a very nice pillow and began to sink into it. He should feed real Arthur more sweets so that his chest was as squishy as fake Arthur’s.

“Only if you promise to wake back up,” Arthur replied with a soft smile. Merlin smiled back and closed his eyes, leaning heavily into Arthur. Merlin half expected Arthur to shove him off and call him a girl. But Merlin was pleasantly surprised. Arthur’s arms wrapped around Merlin and steadied him as he continued to sink into Arthur’s embrace. It was the comforting position Merlin needed. He was safe with Arthur. He could let his guard down for a little bit. Arthur would protect him.

“Promise,” Merlin said softly. He felt fake Arthur squeeze him gently and pull him deeper into the land of dreams. He wasn’t going to die yet. Arthur still needed him. And Darian needed one last kick to the gut.

Just as Merlin was beginning to feel all warm and safe, he heard the door burst open. Arthur was still here, hugging him. And none of his friends, fake or not, would have thrown the door open in such anger. That meant Darian was back. Merlin began to shake with fear. Arthur would leave him soon, he would leave him on this cold floor and Merlin would never feel his embrace again. Merlin wasn’t ready for Arthur to go. He may have been ready for death before, but after that conversation his nerve had dropped a tenfold. Sure enough Merlin felt himself lowered onto the floor. Arthur was no longer with him. Merlin tried to lift an arm up to grab onto Arthur’s fading being, but his arms were too heavy and he was too weak. He wanted to cry and beg for Arthur to come back and hold him in his last moments, but his voice wasn’t working. Merlin was alone once again. He heard himself whimper and tried to get his emotions under control. It wasn’t working. All Merlin could focus on was how Arthur’s arms felt around his shoulders, steadying him and protecting him. 

Darian would be here any second and Merlin would die. Merlin’s thoughts became a mess of terror. He tried to open his eyes and call out for Arthur to come back. But he found that he couldn’t. Slowly Merlin became lost in his thoughts, falling deeper into the pit he and Darian had dug. Arthur’s voice came floating through the room, cutting through Merlin’s panic. The effect was immediate. Merlin instantly felt calmer and less afraid. Merlin wasn’t exactly sure what Arthur had said, but he hadn’t left him quite yet. Merlin calmed down and prepared for Darian’s entrance. Arthur was still here with him. He could continue to fight Darian so long as Arthur didn’t leave him. So what if fake Arthur wasn’t cradling Merlin in his arms, his voice was all Merlin needed.

“Hello my lamb, are you going to behave yourself today?” Darian asked sweetly as he stepped into the room. Merlin screwed up his remaining courage and began thinking of all the ways he could have the last laugh. Perhaps he could bite Darian again. Or maybe he would just return to spitting on him. Merlin could, of course, do both. That would probably be Merlin’s best bet for complete humiliation of “Sir” Darian. Merlin braced himself. The suspense was causing his heart rate to skyrocket. Darian was preparing for his final evening with his “little lamb”. Merlin could practically feel the man’s excitement rise to new levels. Both prepared themselves for the pain they were about to inflict on the other. 

Before either man had a chance to act, there was a knock at the door. Merlin heard Darian curse and swing the door shut. Merlin relaxed a tad. He was safe for now. But Arthur still hadn’t come back. Why hadn’t he come back? Merlin foolishly hoped that Arthur would return as soon as Darian had left. Maybe Merlin needed to look at him in order to feel his presence. Merlin tried to open his eyes and search for fake Arthur, or fake anyone for that matter, before realizing he was just too tired. There was no way he could have fought Darian. Merlin was distantly aware that someone was calling out to him in a soothing voice, but he couldn’t tell what they were saying. In a few more seconds, Merlin had become completely unconscious, oblivious to the fact that his friend was actually rescuing him.

oOoOoOo

Merlin began to wake up very slowly. He wasn’t entirely sure where he was. He was definitely in a different position than before, and he appeared to be bouncing. Was he being carried? That would explain the awkward pressure being placed on his back and knees. He also felt freer than before, like he wasn’t in his prison anymore. But that couldn’t be right. Darian wouldn’t be carrying Merlin through the halls if he weren’t dead. Merlin wasn’t even sure if it was Darian who was carrying him. Perhaps it was a guard Darian charmed into doing his bidding. This couldn’t be real. Merlin gasped with pain as he was moved forward, bouncing briefly in the person’s arms. This was the weirdest hallucination he had so far. Merlin decided that he was going to go back to sleep until his brain stopped wigging out. He wanted his hallucinations to be comforting, and to be placed in some form of reality. This was weird and painful. 

Merlin closed his eyes and prepared to go back to sleep, trying to ignore the continual bouncing that he appeared to be doing. He heard two distinct voices. It took a minute for him to recognize those voices, but when he did, he began to panic. Uther and Darian were together! Darian was going to torture him and Uther was going to burn him on the pyre! Merlin’s pain addled brain told him that this was a perfectly logical conclusion to jump to. After all, why else would Merlin be near these two men at the same time? Had Uther always been in on Darian’s evil schemes? Merlin began to struggle weakly against the hold of the person who was carrying him. It must have been Darian; Uther would never carry a person he was going to kill. He was also the king and to do something so undignified would be blasphemy. Merlin’s breathing became more rapid as his imagination ran wild with thoughts of having Uther and Darian take turns torturing him. His mind quickly flashed to images of the two men laughing while they chained Merlin to the ceiling and burned his skin. 

“Shh, Merlin. It’s alright, I’ve got you. You’re safe,” a familiar voice chanted as Merlin was set down and leaned against something warm and soft. It sounded like Arthur. Perhaps fake Arthur had returned and was now comforting Merlin in his final moments. Merlin felt something press against his forehead. Were they…lips? That was weird for him to think that fake Arthur would kiss his forehead. He was also aware that someone was stroking his hair. Again, weird to think that Arthur would do such a thing. Well at least he stopped bouncing. This was a much more comfortable. It was actually kind of relaxing, to have his hair stroked meditatively and to be leaned up against something with so much padding. Merlin was also sure that there was a pair of arms wrapped around him. Merlin decided he could stay in this position for awhile. He wondered if real Arthur would have ever done such a thing. He wouldn’t mind it if real Arthur did hold him like this. Merlin felt safe and that’s all that mattered to him at the moment.

Merlin felt himself shift and his injured shoulder was pulled. He let out a gasp of pain and began to whimper again. He really couldn’t help it. He was trying not to be so weak, but it was so bloody hard. He shouldn’t have promised fake Arthur that he was going to wake back up. He should have just let himself go. But fake Arthur was still here with him. He was still trying to comfort and calm Merlin. Merlin leaned into the gentle touches and became more content with the world. Arthur still cared about him, still protected him. Merlin should try and repay the favor by staying alive. Before long, Arthur’s repetitive stroking had lulled Merlin back into a deep sleep. 

oOoOoOo

Merlin found it incredibly difficult to breath as something thick and leathery was put into his mouth. Was Darian trying to gag him? Merlin attempted to discard the piece of leather but found that he didn’t have enough strength for the task. Before Merlin could open his eyes he heard a crack and then felt searing pain spread through his ankle. Merlin screamed in agony and arched off the floor he was on. Darian had just reset his ankle. That was probably the worst pain Merlin had felt since Darian had arrived. Well, maybe not when the chair was crashed over his head. But that pain had long disappeared into dull throbbing sensations and the occasional burst of agony whenever Merlin moved. Merlin felt himself being pulled upright. A pair of strong arms wrapped around him and held him close, rocking him back and forth. Merlin couldn’t stop himself from sobbing and clinging to this strong person. He didn’t care if this was all part of Darian’s plan to break him. He just wanted this person to never let go of him. Merlin eventually became exhausted and calmed back down. The pain in his ankle had gone down considerably. Before Merlin could protest he was laid back down. No, he didn’t want this. He wanted the person to continue to hold him.

Merlin felt a hand grasp his injured wrist and shoulder and began to rotate it. Now it appeared Darian was trying to set the shoulder. Once again Merlin felt himself arch off the bedroll and scream against his will. He decided that he didn’t want his bones to be reset. He was used to the way they were and now this cruel man was causing Merlin unnecessary amount of pain. He wasn’t pulled into an embrace this time. The man just moved right onto trying to set Merlin’s wrist. Merlin felt his wrist snap back into place. He just wanted the pain to end. Merlin was aware that he was sobbing and writhing, but he didn’t care. He felt himself get pulled back into the chest of the person and he immediately calmed down. It was nice knowing that someone in Camelot was capable of still being gentle and kind. Merlin leaned into the touch and silently begged the person to never leave him. His wish was not granted.

The person put Merlin back on the ground, much to Merlin’s displeasure, and left the room. Merlin attempted to call him back, but found that he couldn’t. At least his injured bones had all been reset. Hopefully now they would stop bothering him as much. Merlin tried to focus on how much better he was feeling. It was as if he wasn’t in Darian’s chambers at all. It helped, somewhat, the feeling of freedom. Even if it wasn’t true, Merlin still felt more at ease with the world.

Merlin heard the footsteps return soon after. The man said something, though Merlin’s couldn’t hear it over the blood that was pounding in his head. Wait, Merlin thought he heard the man say he had water. Merlin was tilted up into a sitting position and leaned back against the man’s chest. Merlin didn’t want to drink the water. He was thirsty but if Darian were behind this, the water would be poisoned. Merlin decided it would be best if he didn’t test the poisoned water theory. Darian would not outsmart him. Merlin was determined to make this a fact.

After a short struggle, Merlin heard Arthur’s voice. Arthur was telling him to drink the water. If Arthur was demanding Merlin drink it, then it must be okay. Merlin could trust Arthur. Arthur wouldn’t lie to him or try to poison him. Reluctantly, Merlin opened his mouth and swallowed the water. The effect was immediate. His parched throat begged for more and the dryness that had overcome Merlin was slowly dissipating. He tried to reach up and drink more. The man was only allowing a trickle to be introduced into Merlin’s mouth. Merlin was so parched though, he needed more. The rational part of his brain told him that too much would make him sick, but Merlin didn’t care. This was something that he had been denied for far too long. The trickle of water stopped and Merlin sighed with content. He was feeling a lot better. He could probably drink another goblet of water, but for now he was doing well. Perhaps he would have the strength to fight Darian after all.

oOoOoOo

“Merlin, are you awake?” a familiar voice whispered. Merlin groaned and turned over. He was really sleepy and he didn’t want to be awakened again until he had slept for at least 400 years.

“Merlin, I need to talk to you,” the voice pressed. Merlin groaned and turned to stared back at his visitor. It didn’t sound like Darian or Arthur. He should probably see who was here. Merlin rolled over and saw Percival kneeling beside him.

“Percival?” he asked, sitting up and looking the larger knight in the eye.

“Yeah. It’s me, well fake me anyways,” fake Percival chuckled as he leaned back against the wall.

“Are you going to tell me not to give up?” Merlin sighed. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate his imagination trying to help, but it did get old after awhile.

“Sort of. I’m just going to tell you that you are closer to freedom Merlin. Just keep going a little longer. What would Arthur do if he were to discover you dead?” Percival said, helping Merlin sit up and lean against the wall. 

“I guess you’re right,” Merlin sighed. He leaned against Percival’s shoulders before spotting something in the knight’s hand.

“What’s that?” he asked. Merlin was curious. No one had ever brought anything with them before. 

“It’s a book. I know you like to read so I figured I should bring one to help dissipate some of the boredom,” Percival responded with a small smile. Merlin grinned and watched as Percival flipped the book open. 

“Shall we?” the knight asked, looking down at Merlin. Merlin closed his eyes and let fake Percival read from the fake book. Merlin wasn’t entirely sure what it was about, but he didn’t care. Percival was keeping him company and that’s all Merlin needed.

Slowly Percival’s voice began to fade away. Merlin jerked up and looked around. Percival had left him. Merlin knew what was coming. Darian was coming back. Merlin lay back down and curled into a ball. His pain-addled mind started jumping to the worst conclusions. It started running wild with thoughts of agony and suffering. Before Merlin could control his emotions, he became a mess of fear and panic. His breathing rate increased and he found himself curling in on himself. He hated himself for whimpering like an injured kitten. If Darian saw him like this, then the man would know he won. But even with this thought Merlin still couldn’t stop the terror that continued to consume him.

A hand began to run itself through Merlin’s hair. Merlin hated when Darian tried to be sweet and gentle. Merlin never knew what Darian he was going to get. But there was a voice that was also floating through the air. Was that…Arthur? Merlin slowly began to calm down as fake Arthur continued to talk about the most random things. He reminded Merlin of the time Gwaine and Lancelot managed to pour wine all over Leon, and how the senior knight dumped frogs in their beds for revenge. He spoke about hunting trips and patrols that actually went right. He reminded Merlin of the fun times he had had in Camelot. Merlin felt more at ease and uncurled completely. Arthur wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him. Even if he was fake, Arthur was still there for Merlin. 

The hand was removed and Merlin felt himself tilted into a sitting position again. Merlin’s ribs still protested, but his wrist, shoulder, and ankle were feeling worlds better. If this was death, then it wasn’t so bad. Merlin felt his mouth be pulled open and before Merlin could protest, a trickle of broth found its way onto his tongue. He heard Arthur command Merlin to drink it. Merlin decided that Arthur had told him to drink, so the broth must have been okay. He greedily swallowed the liquid and opened his mouth for more. His stomach began growling and Merlin was made aware of just how hungry he was. After a short period of time, the broth was replaced with tea. Once again, Arthur was there, encouraging Merlin to keep drinking and telling him that he was safe. Merlin began to feel very full and decided he had had enough. He let his captor know by closing his mouth and refusing to take anymore. The man didn’t try to force anything else in Merlin’s mouth. Instead he wrapped his arms around Merlin and held him to his chest. Merlin smiled softly and sank into the embrace. He would sleep now. He could afford to.


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur groaned and shifted in his bed. Wait, this wasn’t his bed. He squeezed his eyes shut and wiggled around a bit, trying to wake up his sleeping mind. Arthur was in his bed, his mind was just confused, the after effects of a weird dream Arthur couldn’t remember. Despite Arthur’s reassurances, the more he moved around, the more foreign the bed felt. Arthur could tell his soft, plushy mattress apart from anything. What he was on wasn’t necessarily uncomfortable, but it wasn’t his bed. It was slightly uneven and lumpy, like Arthur was laying a pile of pillows instead of one large mattress. It also felt narrower. Arthur didn’t know why, but he felt uncomfortable sprawling out across the pillow bed. He was confined to the slimness that had been set up. Arthur stretched out his hand and felt around. His fingers brushed over soft pillows and then fell onto the icy floor. Yep, definitely not his bed. Arthur was very confused as to why he would be sleeping on a pile of pillows on his chamber floors. He decided to investigate some more. Hopefully an answer would come.

Arthur attempted to sit up; his eyes were still squeezed shut. He didn’t fancy the idea of opening them only to discover that he was being kept prisoner in some witch’s hovel. Then again, the pillows were awfully comfortable. Perhaps this witch was a good hostess. He placed one hand on the floor and began to push himself up. It was then that he noticed some sort of weight had been draped across his front. It wasn’t very heavy, but Arthur wasn’t sure what it was. He stopped moving and tried to figure out what it could be. His eyes still didn’t seem to want to open, as they remained glued shut. The weight slipped down Arthur’s chest slightly. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a breath of air ghost across his collarbone and hair tickle his neck. Alright, he needed to figure out what was going on. 

Arthur pried open his eyes and looked down. There, sprawled across his chest, was Merlin. That was weird. Arthur stared at his manservant for a few seconds, trying to figure out why he was using Arthur as a pillow. More so, why was Arthur letting Merlin use him as a pillow? And why the hell were they on the floor? Why did it appear that Merlin was wearing Arthur’s clothes? They hadn’t gone drinking last night. Even if they did Arthur doubted he would be intoxicated enough to let Merlin make him a pillow bed and then allow his manservant to share said pillow bed. Arthur wanted to shove Merlin off of him. He smiled at the thought of Merlin’s face as he would sit up groggily and stare at Arthur, wondering what was going on. Merlin would probably be confused for a few minutes and Arthur would make him muck out the stables. Arthur positioned his other hand (which was certainly not wrapped around Merlin’s waist protectively) and prepared to push Merlin off of him and onto the cold floor. Arthur was poised and ready to laugh at Merlin’s puzzled face when he paused. His muscles weren’t allowing him to harm Merlin. Arthur felt the bottom of his stomach drop out and felt very afraid. Not for himself, but for his manservant. Something wasn’t right. 

Arthur looked down at Merlin; he couldn’t see his face as it was burrowed into the side of Arthur’s neck. What Arthur could see was a bruise on Merlin’s neck in the shape of a hand. Arthur gasped and brought his fingers up to gently touch the mark. Merlin groaned and shifted, revealing more of his face. It was a swollen, purple mess. Arthur felt his heart beat faster as Merlin tugged on Arthur’s shirt. Arthur dropped his gaze to the hand and his worry increased. The hand was clutching Arthur’s nightshirt so tightly, Arthur was afraid Merlin would rip the fabric. It was almost as if Merlin was afraid to let go of Arthur. And to be honest, Arthur was just as afraid of letting go of Merlin. Arthur squeezed his eyes shut and tried to remember what had happened to his friend. Arthur gasped as memories of last night came flooding back into his mind. Darian’s reveal, finding Merlin, the cries of pain as Arthur reset Merlin’s broken bones, they all came flooding back.

The memories continued to hammer themselves back into Arthur’s mind. They were relentless and unceasing. Every breath Arthur took brought a new memory, a new image to the forefront. Arthur’s heart began beating rapidly as he remembered how sick and frail Merlin was last night. He remembered how the blood from his friend had coated his arms, leaked onto the floor, and stained his shirt. Arthur remembered how Merlin was always whimpering with pain, how he had begged Arthur to let him die. Arthur carefully got his breathing under control and decided to inspect Merlin. He didn’t look much better this morning. His face was still swollen and his breathing still ragged. Every so often, his uninjured hand would clench itself harder as he tried to ride out the pain. This was usually accompanied by a gasp escaping from Merlin’s pale lips. 

Merlin’s skin was ashen and he was too skeletal for Arthur’s liking. Merlin’s bones were digging painfully into Arthur’s body. Merlin’s bony ribs putting pressure on Arthurs, his bony legs continually pressing against Arthur’s well muscled ones. The skin appeared to be stretched across the skeleton. It looked so tight, Arthur was afraid it was going to split open. Merlin’s cheeks, though they were swollen and purple, looked more hallow than Arthur cared to admit. In short, Merlin looked like a corpse. In fact, Arthur was sure corpses looked better than Merlin at this moment. Arthur took several deep breaths and gently removed Merlin’s hand from its death grip. He maneuvered so he was sitting up, gently laying Merlin’s head down on his lap. Merlin whimpered as Arthur’s body was taken out from underneath him. He clearly wanted to warmth and protection Arthur had offered. But Arthur couldn’t stay in the room holding Merlin forever. There was still a man in the castle who wanted Merlin dead, for whatever reason. Arthur stretched his arms over his head. He groaned and reveled in the feeling as his muscles loosened up. Arthur looked down at the injured boy and decided it was time to interrogate Merlin. Surely he should be well enough to question. 

“Alright, let’s have you lazy daisy,” Arthur said cheerfully, placing a hand on Merlin’s uninjured shoulder and shaking him gently. He didn’t want Merlin to panic and spiral out of control. It was best to do this gently. 

“No, please. I want the pain to end,” Merlin sobbed, burying his head in Arthur’s lap. Arthur pulled his hand off of Merlin’s shoulder and looked at the boy. Arthur began to feel his trousers become damp with Merlin’s tears. Arthur gritted his teeth. 

“Look, Merlin, I know you want a day off but this is ridiculous,” Arthur said more forcefully this time. Merlin let out a sob and attempted to burrow himself farther into Arthur’s lap. Merlin’s uninjured arm felt around blindly, Arthur obliged him and put his hand in his friend’s. Merlin gripped Arthur’s hand so hard, Arthur thought he was going to lose the appendage. By this point Arthur was frustrated. Why couldn’t Merlin see that he was safe, that he was with Arthur? If the idiot would just open his damn eyes he could stop this whole sobbing business and help Arthur take down the man who did this to him. Didn’t he understand that Arthur was trying to help? Arthur knew he should have been calmer, but he didn’t care. Merlin shouldn’t be making this more difficult. 

“Merlin, how many times do I have to say it? Wake up!” Arthur growled, gripping Merlin’s hand in his own. Merlin gripped it back, but not out of assurance, out of fear.

“I need you to help me. I have no bloody clue what Darian wants with you. He didn’t keep you because he felt like it. You have to help me, Merlin,” Arthur commanded. His anger was now boiling under his skin, threatening to burst out. At least it was until Merlin spoke again.

“I want the pain to go away,” Merlin whimpered, sounding every bit as broken as he looked. Arthur’s face softened and he examined his friend. Merlin had begun to shake and tears were flowing freely from his eyes. Arthur loosened his grip on Merlin’s hand. Just enough so it wasn’t hurting him, but also enough to ensure Merlin that Arthur was still there.

“It has gone away. Darian can’t hurt you anymore. Merlin, I need your help. You’re the only one who knows what’s going on,” Arthur replied softly, his anger beginning to disappear and replaced with sadness and guilt. He lashed out and probably scared Merlin a great deal. Now, Merlin would believe that he was still with that monster. He would believe Arthur had never rescued him. 

“Oh, Merlin, I’m sorry for getting angry. But you are safe. I promise,” Arthur said, giving Merlin’s hand a gentle squeeze. Merlin responded well to this and calmed down considerably. What had Arthur expected? For Merlin to be up and walking around? Arthur cursed himself as he realized his foolish and selfish wish had probably done more damage to Merlin. And heaven knows that’s what his friend needed right now. Merlin was so injured last night; even under the care of Gaius the boy wouldn’t be up and about for some time. Arthur closed his eyes and thought about the situation he had gotten himself into. Darian was in this castle, as his guest. He was using Arthur’s hospitality to do this to Merlin, his friend. Arthur brought a hand to the back of Merlin’s head and began stroking it.

“All you have to do is wake up for ten minutes and tell me what happened,” Arthur said quietly, rubbing the back of Merlin’s hand with his thumb. Arthur traced over each cut that decorated Merlin’s hand, willing them to get better with each gentle touch. Suddenly, Merlin seemed so small and fragile. Arthur continued to trace his thumb over each knuckle, his hand running gently through Merlin’s hair, mirroring the patterns his thumb was making. Merlin began to calm down. Soon his breaths became deeper. Merlin wasn’t going to wake up now. Arthur hoped that his brother was dreaming peaceful dreams. That he wasn’t still in the antechamber, chained to the wall.

Arthur sat there, one hand petting Merlin’s head, the other gripping his uninjured hand. He stared blankly ahead, trying to come up with a plan. Arthur had held onto the irrational belief that Darian was still a good person, despite the overwhelming evidence. He wanted to believe that Merlin wouldn’t be injured, that Darian would still be the man Arthur grew up with. Because of this, Arthur didn’t think there was any need to create a full on plan of attack. He was completely alone right now. He needed help. He couldn’t protect Merlin and reveal Darian at the same time. Revealing Darian would mean he had to leave Merlin alone to find evidence, and Arthur was not willing to do that. He also needed to keep Darian distracted so he could find evidence. It was all so overwhelming. He needed his knights. They could help Arthur protect Merlin and rid Camelot of Darian. The problem was, his knights were currently under a spell.

“Then I’ll just have to break it,” Arthur stated out loud, hoping to get a reaction from Merlin. Merlin snuffled and rubbed his cheek on the fabric of Arthur’s pants.  
“You’re not a bloody cat, cabbage-head,” Arthur chided as he started to think of ways to break the curse. It couldn’t be that difficult, right?

“Well if they see you, they’ll probably listen to anything I say about Darian,” Arthur stated boldly. Merlin muttered his response and sighed with content. Arthur smiled and leaned back against the wall. That plan was probably Arthur’s best bet to break the curse. After all, each of the knights cared about Merlin deeply. If they saw how broken and bruised he was, Arthur might just stand a chance. Arthur remembered when the troll had enchanted his father. Gaius and Merlin said the only way to break the curse was for Uther to cry tears of true grief. Arthur hoped it was a similar solution and just seeing Merlin would cause his knights to go into their overprotective modes. 

Arthur was also aware that not once had his mind tried to convince him Darian was a good guy. This gave Arthur hope that the curse was broken for good. Arthur felt content with his plan, until a problem wiggled its way into Arthur’s thoughts. He didn’t trust the knights enough. They were still being affected by Darian’s spell. Arthur had fought against it for two days and he still was only able to throw it off completely after seeing Merlin. The knights hadn’t once shown any inclination to being aware something wasn’t quite right with Darian. If he showed them Merlin there was a good chance his men would take off and tell Darian that Arthur had his “little lamb”. 

But Arthur couldn’t just sit here and do nothing. Darian would know Merlin had escaped soon. Arthur was slightly afraid Darian already knew Merlin was gone, given the fact that he did try to torture him last night. Darian would know the kid would have needed help. He was probably aware Arthur wasn’t fully under his spell. Arthur hadn’t been acting normal the past few days. And even though Arthur had tried to pretend he still loved Darian, he knew he wasn’t convincing enough. It probably wouldn’t take long for Darian to put two and two together. The man was smart and methodical. He was a trained warrior and could probably spot a potential threat as soon as it appeared. Arthur figured he had until eight to break the spell on his friends and the rest of Camelot. 

“Which means I should probably get started,” Arthur stated. He looked down at Merlin and sighed. 

“I have to leave you alone now. George will be here soon,” Arthur apologized. He slid his hand out of Merlin’s and gently removed himself from the boy’s tangled mess of limbs. He would have rather stayed in the alcove, curled up next to Merlin, protecting him from the outside world. But Arthur couldn’t do that. At least not until Darian was stopped. Arthur stared for a second before deciding to place Merlin on his back to ease his breathing. Arthur carefully turned Merlin over and propped him up with some pillows. Arthur noticed an immediate change. Merlin’s ragged and shallow breaths deepened and became less strained. 

“The things I do for you,” Arthur chuckled before kissing Merlin’s forehead. He tucked the blankets around Merlin, ensuring that he was plenty warm.

“You’re safe, Merlin. Just open your eyes and you’ll see that,” Arthur said quietly as he stood up and left the alcove. He closed the curtain so Merlin was completely hidden from view and then went to his own bed. It was time to act like everything was normal. Arthur messed the covers up and looked around the room. Some of the water from the bathtub had disappeared leaving an ugly red ring that stained the inside. There were still blood spots on the floor, smudged from where Arthur had tried to scrub them away, or had accidently walked over. Arthur hoped all evidence of this event could be wiped away completely. He didn’t want constant reminders to stain his floor. 

Arthur shivered and added another log to the fire. He looked out the window and saw the sun was just coming up over the horizon. He had an early morning training to go to, so George would be knocking on his door soon. He had requested the man wake him before the sun was up. Of course, that was before Arthur knew of Merlin. He was glad that he had, for once, attempted to be on time to early morning training. None of the Knights of the Round Table had anything to do until later today, and Arthur was getting up a good hour and a half before his training. This meant Arthur would have plenty of time to speak to them and break the spell. Hopefully it would be enough. Arthur collapsed onto his bed and waited for George. He noticed how empty he felt. It was odd to lie there without Merlin’s weight on his chest. He had barely let go of Merlin the past few hours and now Arthur felt hollow without his friend’s warm weight anchoring his thoughts to reality. 

Arthur half thought of crawling back in the alcove with Merlin, but that would be too risky. Arthur had asked George to knock on the door, the man never agreed to stay outside until Arthur gave him admittance. If Arthur wasn’t prepared for the servant’s entrance, everything he had worked for would be destroyed. Arthur would have failed Merlin. He rolled over and stared at the alcove. Arthur felt his ears ringing with the stifling silence. He never knew Merlin could be so quiet, and that in and of itself was wrong. Merlin should be constantly talking. Aside from the few words Merlin had said today, Arthur hadn’t heard a sound from him. This was good, since he didn’t want George to know he had Merlin. But Arthur still felt uncomfortable with the silence that seemed to follow his friend. It was as if nothing could be heard, all because Merlin wasn’t awake. A knock was heard at the door. Arthur jumped at the sudden noise but prepared himself to face George. It was time.

“Come in,” Arthur commanded. The door opened. It groaned and scraped against the floor. Arthur never noticed how loudly his door echoed through the room. He desperately wanted it to stop, for the door to be silent once more. George slipped in, bowing to his prince before lying the breakfast out on the table. The door clicked shut, once again the sound reverberating through the room. It was unnaturally loud. Arthur made no indication that he was nervous and stood up. He made a show of stretching before walking to the table and sitting down.

“Good morning, sire. You have training in about an hour and a half. Is there anything you wish for,” George stated, bowing again. He sounded like a genie, asking Arthur for his three wishes. Arthur rolled his eyes and looked at the food. Now that Merlin looked less mangled, his appetite had found him again. This was good since Arthur had the feeling he was going to be fighting an enemy today.

“I need you to find Sirs Leon, Percival, Gwaine, Elyan, and Lancelot. Bring them to my chambers immediately,” Arthur commanded as he plucked a sausage off his plate and munched on it. Merlin always snagged a sausage from Arthur’s breakfast, maybe even a grape if there were enough. Arthur wasn’t sure why this thought made him sad. Possibly because Merlin always tried to pretend he hadn’t, which usually led to a playful argument about Arthur’s weight. It was something Arthur looked forward to in the morning. It was like clockwork, something that had to happen. If Merlin wasn’t there to yell at Arthur for eating too much, then the day just wouldn’t be the same. It wouldn’t seem as bright. Arthur could use some brightness right about now.

“And what should I tell them? They will wonder why you wish to see them at this hour.” George said, bowing again. Arthur was sure that doing so much bowing was bad for the back, but he thought he should keep this to himself. Instead, he came up with a lie that was actually a truth. 

“Tell them it’s about Darian,” Arthur responded, trying to keep his features even and not spit the name out like poison on his tongue. George’s face brightened considerably.

“Oh, is it a surprise? I’m sure he’ll love it,” the servant exclaimed happily.

“I’m sure he won’t suspect it’s coming,” Arthur smirked. Arthur was quite pleased with himself. He believed he had done a pretty good job with not giving away that he was currently planning on repeatedly beating Darian’s head in with a hammer.

“I’ll get them right away,” George replied, bounding out the door without so much as a goodbye. The door clicked shut and Arthur’s mind went into overdrive. He began panicking. What if they didn’t believe him? What if the curse was too strong? Arthur decided he could deal with that later and poured some water into a goblet. Right now, he needed to take care of Merlin. He walked over to the alcove and opened the curtains.

“Time to drink up,” he said, lifting Merlin and dribbling some water into the boy’s mouth. It was strange how natural this felt, Arthur taking care of Merlin. He wasn’t sure why, but he wasn’t uncomfortable with helping Merlin. Normally, the prattish part of his brain, which always sounded like his father, would be screaming at him that princes weren’t supposed to take care of their servants. This side remained absent and the other side that said Merlin wasn’t a servant and deserved to be helped in any way continually badgered Arthur’s thoughts. Arthur didn’t care how improper it was, he was going to sit here and care for Merlin for as long as it took. The last of the water dripped into Merlin’s waiting mouth. Merlin smacked his lips and burrowed his head into Arthur’s neck. Arthur felt a pang of sympathy as he realized Merlin couldn’t stay like this.

“Sorry, kid. I have to talk to the knights. I’ll be your pillow later,” Arthur promised, gently laying Merlin back down. Thank the gods Merlin wasn’t actually awake. Arthur didn’t think he could stand the teasing if Merlin knew just how much Arthur was letting him get away with. 

oOoOoOo

“Stupid princess and his stupid whims. Worse than a woman,” Gwaine grumbled as George herded him and the other knights through the corridors. Gwaine was still trying to fasten the buckle on his cloak. He wasn’t awake enough to deal with Arthur and whatever he wanted. Honestly, just because Arthur had to get up early, didn’t mean the rest of Camelot did. Gwaine resolved to teach the princess some boundaries.

“This is ridiculous, even by his standards,” Leon groaned as he continued to fumble with his belt. There was a series of grumbles that indicated their agreement with Leon’s statement. Gwaine grinned. If even Leon felt the need to complain about Arthur, then the prince had gone too far.

“Why does the prince want us to see him?” Lancelot asked, trying and failing to stifle a yawn. His brain was fuzzy and attempting to work through the details of the morning. However, Lancelot found it difficult to even set one foot in front of the other. Whatever. He could just pretend to listen to Arthur and the demands he had.

“Prince Arthur wants to speak to you about Darian,” George stated proudly as he turned the corner. He reminded Gwaine of a peacock, fluffing up his feathers to impress the other males and females. This made Gwaine want to strangle the man even more. George had rudely awaked all the knights about ten minutes ago. George started with Elyan, then Percival, then Lancelot, then Gwaine and finally Leon. Each knight trailed behind George as he went to round up the others. There was always a look of sympathy as George roughly pulled another of their companions out of sleep and into the hallway. The knights hadn’t really received any indication as to why Arthur suddenly wanted them all in his chambers before the sun even came up. All the knights were given was Arthur had wanted to speak to them. They figured it be best not to argue with Arthur in the morning, as he was extremely temperamental, and allowed themselves to be shepherded through the corridors. Elyan rubbed his eyes and yawned.

“At least tell me there’s food,” he groaned. ~Arthur better have the decency to give us food.~ He thought angrily. He had a feeling that Arthur wouldn’t be so kind. George stopped in front of the familiar doors and knocked. The knights looked at each other questioningly as the prince failed to answer.

“Sire, I have completed your request. The knights are all here,” George called nervously through the door when no response was given.

“If he fell asleep…” Percival growled, letting the threat hang. 

“I’ll help you,” Leon replied, yawning again. Gwaine looked at the knight and grinned. Leon’s dark side was well rumored throughout these castle walls, but never before had Gwaine gotten to see it. Clearly it was an early morning occurrence.

“Sire?” George called out again. He turned and gave a nervous smile to the knights. 

“Are you sure he wanted us to come here now?” Lancelot asked. Elyan closed his eyes and began nodding off. Percival shook him gently, causing Elyan to jerk awake. 

“I’m sure. I don’t know what’s gotten into him,” George answered quietly, shaking his head in despair. He was about to knock again when Arthur answered.

“Come in,” Arthur commanded through the doors. The knights glanced at each other. Arthur sounded tired, which made sense given the time of day. But he also sounded… almost afraid. What could have gotten their prince so worked up? George opened the doors and revealed Arthur standing regally in the middle of the room.

“Let’s see what he wants,” Leon said, walking through the doors.

oOoOoOo

Arthur finished checking all of the bandages and decided that Merlin was okay for now. The makeshift bandages were spotted with blood, but none of it had seeped completely through. Merlin’s ankle, wrist, and shoulder were all still in place and the bones appeared to be knitting themselves together nicely. Arthur didn’t have enough honey or yarrow to put on Merlin’s cuts again. And he was not going to use the bathwater again. So Merlin would just have to sit there as he was and wait. When Arthur convinced his knights that Darian was the spawn of the devil, hopefully one of them could go to Gaius and Merlin would be able to receive proper medical care. No infection was setting in and the cuts had all appeared to be scabbed over. Now, all Arthur could do was wait for his knights to return.

He closed the curtain and sat in the chair. Before long his nerves made him stand up and pace about the room. He didn’t want to sit still, not now. The pacing caused Arthur to think through his plan. His heart fell as he began to realize he had no plan whatsoever. He didn’t even know how to begin breaking this curse. Merlin would know. He always knew those kinds of things. ~Well, you’ve spent four years with him. You should know what he would say.~ Arthur thought. He stood there for a minute, his mind slowly going blank. Alright, maybe he didn’t know Merlin as well as he thought. Arthur groaned and put his head in his hands. It was time to go back to the basics.

“Just present the evidence, and go from there,” Arthur said, taking a few calming breaths. Every time Arthur needed to convince his father and the council something dangerous was happening, Arthur would present everything he knew for sure, and then form his argument based on that. By starting with the facts, it was easier to convince people his position was right. Arthur felt slightly better with this plan, but he still needed a few minutes to polish up his thoughts. Sadly, George took that moment to knock on the door. 

“Sire, I have completed your request. The knights are all here,” George said nervously through the door. Arthur’s head jerked up and stared at the door. He wasn’t ready for George! Damn him and his efficient nature! Arthur tried to answer, but his mouth had gone dry and was now refusing to work. If he waited any longer, everyone would know something was up. Though they were probably already suspicious, given the fact that Arthur had pulled them all from their beds without a good explanation. 

“Sire?” George called out again. Arthur closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. This was for Merlin. He had to be calm for Merlin. With that, Arthur opened his eyes and prepared himself. ~Just present the facts and go from there.~ Arthur reminded himself.

“Come in,” he commanded. It didn’t escape Arthur how his voice shook ever so slightly. It wouldn’t have escaped his friends either. He stood up taller as Leon slipped in through the open door, followed by the rest of the men. Arthur blanched when he saw that each had had the foresight to grab their swords before they left. ~They’re not going to use them.~ Arthur scolded himself. He became aware of just how clammy his hands felt and just how dry his mouth was.

“Sire?” George said, rushing forward as he noticed Arthur’s paling face.

“I’m fine. George, you are dismissed until further notice,” Arthur stated, getting ahold of his fleeing emotions. George stopped midstride, and stared at Arthur.

“If you need me to get Gaius-“

“I don’t. You are dismissed,” Arthur stated again. George looked taken aback but nodded and bowed before leaving the room silently. Arthur walked over to the table and sat down in the chair. His legs were shaking so much that he was afraid if he stood any longer, he would collapse. That would definitely be cause for Leon to go get Gaius.

“There better be a good reason why you got us up at the crack of dawn,” Gwaine growled as he flopped onto Arthur’s bed. Arthur ignored him and decided that he didn’t like the others standing. He was too vulnerable in this position. If they wanted to, the knights could easily take Arthur down. He really should have grabbed his sword. It would look skeptical if he tried to get it now.

“Please, sit down,” Arthur commanded, gesturing to some chairs. The knights looked at each other and shrugged. One by one, they all sat down.

“Sire, what is this about? Has something happened to Darian?” Leon asked, leaning forward to stare at Arthur. Arthur tried to avoid Leon’s gaze. He knew his eyes would give away too much. Then again, not looking at his friend would give away just as much. Arthur opted for looking at everyone at once. It seemed to work as Leon leaned back and didn’t try to look Arthur in the eyes again.

“Yes, something has happened with Darian,” Arthur replied stiffly. The other knights leaned in at the information, anxious to hear every word that came out of Arthur’s mouth. They didn’t want anything bad to happen to this saint they had come to know so well.

“What happened?” Percival asked quietly. Arthur felt his heart beat faster. He became more restless under the scrutiny of his friends.

“That’s the thing. It’s a delicate situation and someone’s life hangs in the balance,” Arthur replied, standing up abruptly and pacing around the room. His feet seemed to echo loudly on the stone floors. He was not nearly as confident as he would like to be at the moment. Leon sensed this and decided to be Arthur’s anchor. Whenever Arthur needed someone who was levelheaded and calm, he usually used Leon. The knight was able to keep Arthur’s thoughts focused and straightforward, something Arthur was clearly struggling with at the moment.

“Start at the beginning,” Leon said calmly. Right, that was probably the best course of action. Arthur took a deep breath and began. Hopefully the knights would believe him right away and the spell would be broken. ~Stick to the facts.~ Arthur thought. Once he felt calm enough, he started.

“Well you see, I started noticing strange things. Well, they didn’t really seem strange but on closer examination they are strange. And his laugh is so cold. How could no one notice it? But there is some sort of spell that he’s placed on Camelot. That’s the only logical conclusion I can come to. After all, people don’t just disappear. And the way he said things. Once you notice you won’t ever stop…” Arthur rambled. He was slowly spiraling out of control. Everyone looked at each other. The man was making absolutely no sense. Leon decided to put a stop to it.

“…But really it’s my fault. I should have protected him better. I know he won’t say anything, he’s probably already forgiven me, but you should feel guilty as well…” 

“Arthur,” Leon called gently. Arthur continued to ramble, no one quite understanding what was his fault or what this had to do with Darian.

“Arthur,” Leon tried again, this time louder. Arthur still didn’t pay any heed to the knight. Leon was beginning to get frustrated, but also slightly worried. Arthur was never this unsure. Even giving a bad report to his father, Arthur always managed to keep himself fairly calm and collected. Leon’s only conclusion was that something terrible had happened. Something so bad it shook Arthur’s very core. If this was the case, then Leon had to figure out what happened and ensure it wasn’t a threat to Camelot and her citizens. 

“Arthur!” Leon practically shouted. Arthur stopped his pacing and rambling. He turned to the knight. Leon sighed with relief. He hoped Arthur would begin to calm down. It was almost as if he were afraid of the knights. If he was afraid of them, there was no way he would be able to properly explain the situation. Leon decided that he needed to be as gentle as possible. He needed to show Arthur that they weren’t a threat.

“You haven’t really explained anything,” Leon stated gently. Arthur sat back down and took some deep breaths. Leon was right. Arthur had given them no information. Why couldn’t he do this? ~You might feel more comfortable if they don’t have their swords.~ Merlin’s voice came floating into his head. Arthur gritted his teeth. ~Great, now you decided to help me out. Why couldn’t it have been before?~ Arthur grumbled in his head. ~I like listening to you squirm.~ Merlin chuckled impishly. That definitely sounded like something Merlin would say. And as much as Arthur hated to admit it, Merlin’s suggestion would probably help him a lot. If the knights didn’t have their weapons, it would be harder for them to hurt Merlin. Arthur looked up to see all of his men staring at him worriedly.

“This is going to be difficult to explain. Before I begin, I need you all to put your weapons in the antechamber,” Arthur commanded. ~I was right.~ Leon thought to himself. Arthur was afraid of them. 

“Sire?” Lancelot asked.

“I need this to be done,” Arthur commanded. Leon looked towards the other knights before purposefully walking over to the antechamber and placing his sword inside the room. If it was going to help Arthur get ahold of his emotions, Leon was all too glad to disarm himself. The other knights followed Leon’s example. They walked over to the antechamber, each disarming themselves before returning to their spots in the room. Percival closed the door after placing his sword and a small knife in the room. He looked down and gasped. There was a brown-red stain on the floor, a stain he knew all to well.

“Sire, is this blood?” he asked, bending down to examine some smudges left on the floor. Leon bent down to examine the drops as well. There appeared to be small stains of blood all over the room. Everyone looked at Arthur. Leon noticed he seemed calmer now that all the knights were disarmed.

“I will explain in time,” Arthur said. He stood up and walked to the antechamber, locking the door before repeating the motion with the main doors. 

“Sire?” Lancelot asked again. It was one thing for him to ask the knights to disarm themselves, but to lock them in the room was something else entirely. Arthur ignored Lancelot. He sat back down at the table and stared at his men. His mind once again went blank. ~Any ideas, Merlin?~ Arthur thought to his unconscious manservant. ~Wing it?~ Merlin added unhelpfully. Arthur could practically see Merlin shrug his shoulders and grin apologetically. Arthur sighed and attempted to come up with something slightly more helpful. After what felt like a lifetime, Arthur decided to focus on the knights’ relationship with Merlin. Once he was convinced they remembered how much they cared for Merlin, Arthur would show them the boy. Then they could come up with the next step. The knights had all returned to their seats, waiting expectantly for Arthur to speak. He looked at each of them before settling on the one Arthur felt could easily break the curse. Arthur cleared his throat and turned to Gwaine. ~Remember, they think Darian is wonderful. This has to be done carefully or you risk a backlash.~ Merlin reminded Arthur. Arthur nodded his understanding and carefully arranged his question.

“What were your thoughts on Darian?” Arthur asked. The statement wasn’t accusatory. It was simple but could provide Arthur with necessary information. Arthur could manage Gwaine’s answer and tell the truth from the lie. Gwaine looked at him questioningly for a moment before answering. He was trying to figure out the princess’ game, only to discover that he didn’t know. He didn’t know why Arthur had asked him this. The only way to find out was to answer the question.

“Well, I think he’s a wonderful person-“

“No,” Arthur cut off Gwaine midsentence. Gwaine stared at him. “I meant before he came to Camelot,” Arthur clarified. He was pleased his voice was stronger and that he was no longer as afraid. Now that he had started, it was becoming easier to question his men. Gwaine screwed up his face in concentration and thought deeply for a second. His head hurt as he tried to muddle through his thoughts. It felt as though he was continually hitting a wall. Any ideas about Darian before Gwaine had met him were somewhere where Gwaine couldn’t find them. He closed his eyes and tried to think. It was only four days ago. He should be able to remember it. A hazy image flashed into his mind briefly. He was standing in the courtyard, awaiting Darian’s arrival, but he wasn’t happy. He had a tight grip on his sword.

“I-I didn’t trust him,” Gwaine answered softly. He opened his eyes to see everyone staring at him. Gwaine lowered his head. It was shameful of him to not trust Darian, but he had changed. Was this what Arthur wanted? To bring to light the fact that Gwaine didn’t trust Darian? Gwaine prayed this would be the end and Arthur would just let him apologize to the man. But Arthur wasn’t done yet.

“Why didn’t you trust him?” the prince asked in a low voice. He sounded like he was threatening Gwaine. Gwaine looked up to see Arthur’s eyes narrowed, like a wolf hunting his prey. Gwaine didn’t have to take this. He liked Darian now. That should be enough for Arthur.

“I don’t know,” Gwaine stated strongly. Indeed, he didn’t want to try and work through his memories again. It probably had something to do with it being morning, but it was causing him a headache just trying to think about a time before Darian.

“Yes, you do,” Arthur stated coldly. Gwaine stared at Arthur. He decided to try and humor the princess. Once again he fought to remember his thoughts in the courtyard. But the image never stayed long. It was always replaced with afterwards, when he and Darian had gone to the tavern. Why couldn’t he remember anything? Surely there was a reason why he hadn’t trusted Darian?

“I don’t know,” Gwaine repeated. It was the truth. He couldn’t focus long enough to sort through his emotions and thoughts of the day. “It’s like those memories are all…hazy.” Arthur nodded. His eyes grew even colder. Gwaine had never been very afraid of Arthur. Sure the man could order his execution if he wanted, but for the most part, Gwaine figured he wasn’t anyone to fear. However, now Gwaine felt himself shrinking away from Arthur. He wondered if the other occupants in the room felt just as frightened as him.

“Last night, you told my father I was doing an inspection of the barracks. Why?” Gwaine whipped his head up to look at Arthur. How had he known about that? Arthur hadn’t been there when Gwaine ran into Darian and Uther. Gwaine remembered the events of last night. It was also a battle to see clearly though. This was beginning to worry Gwaine, the fact that everything seemed foggy. He was struggling to remember even the most basic of thoughts. Finally he was able to break through the wall and remember parts of his conversation with Darian and Uther.

“I just had a feeling. They were discussing something, someone. I felt the need to protect the person,” Gwaine answered softly. He felt so drained by Arthur’s questioning. Not because it was intense, but because the simplest questions had been overwhelming to try and think about. Now that Gwaine had broken through the initial wall, he began to see a lot clearer. Something wasn’t right in Camelot. 

“Sire, what is this all about?” Leon asked, resting his hand on Arthur’s forearm. He really didn’t understand why Arthur was badgering Gwaine. Sure, it was odd that the knight had lied to Uther about Arthur’s whereabouts, but something wasn’t adding up in Leon’s mind. What did this all have to do with Darian?

“Leon, about four days ago you yelled at me for what?” Arthur asked, turning to look at the senior knight. Leon removed his hand and began working through his memories. Four days ago, what had happened four days ago? Leon smiled as he remembered he received word Darian was coming. But that wasn’t why Leon had scolded Arthur. Leon groaned and massaged his temples. He couldn’t focus on anything. The room was too hot and there wasn’t enough air. Arthur said Leon had yelled at him, but Leon couldn’t find any reason why. ~Focus, Leon.~ The knight told himself as he continued to work through his memories. Leon was beginning to realize that there were blank spots everywhere. Hours where Leon couldn’t remember what he had done. Wait, he could remember what he had done, but something was still missing. And it didn’t help that everything was a struggle to see and hear. Leon’s mind wandered towards a conversation he had had shortly after he told Arthur Darian was coming. Something had happened then, Leon was sure. He concentrated even harder and slowly the gaps began to fill themselves in.

“You-you didn’t treat someone, Merlin! You treated him like some sort of possession to be given away,” Leon answered proudly. He collapsed back into his chair, completely exhausted by the amount of work he had just completed. Arthur smiled. That was the first time since Darian’s arrival that he heard someone speak about Merlin without mentioning the boy’s uselessness. 

“You what?” Gwaine growled. He had been focusing on Leon. It was clear the man was working through the exact same problems as Gwaine. Leon now looked utterly exhausted. Gwaine wasn’t sure why he felt a sudden urge to punch Arthur in the face over Merlin. Then again, Arthur had treated Merlin like a possession. Gwaine groaned and collapsed back onto the bed. He was worried about a servant, but he also was trying to forget him. Never had Gwaine been more confused than he was now. 

“Stop. We’ll get to that,” Arthur commanded. Gwaine wanted to shout at Arthur for treating Merlin so poorly, but he reminded himself that Merlin was just a servant. He was a possession. Arthur turned to Lancelot. Lancelot paled. He had been watching the interaction between Arthur, Gwaine, and Leon. He had seen how Arthur questioned the men until they were unsure of themselves. Lancelot tried to prepare himself for what was coming. All of Arthur’s questions seemed to be focused on Merlin. Lancelot struggled to come up with some connection between him and the boy, but he could never grasp anything concrete.

“Lancelot, you have been protective over Merlin. Why?” Arthur asked. Lancelot laughed uncertainly.

“Why would I worry about…about a…” Lancelot’s sentence dropped off. He looked at his hands as if they were the most interesting things in the world. He couldn’t complete the sentence because it wasn’t true. He did worry about Merlin, but he couldn’t figure out why. A fuzzy image of him and Merlin sitting together in the armory came into Lancelot’s mind. Lancelot struggled to make the image clearer, to hear to conversation. He was trying to comfort Merlin. That he could be sure of. But trying to hold onto the other details was like trying to catch smoke. They were falling away from Lancelot faster than he could grab onto them. 

Arthur noticed that all his men were starting to have these pained expression on there faces. Each one was beginning to fight the spell. But Arthur wasn’t sure if it was enough to show them Merlin. They still seemed uncertain in their feelings towards the boy, so Arthur decided to continue his questioning. He was beginning to break down the walls Darian had so expertly built. His men were becoming unsure of their own thoughts and actions. After Gwaine’s outburst, Arthur was sure that he would be the first one to throw off the spell completely. It was time to test that theory.

“Gwaine, what were your feelings towards Darian before he came to Camelot?” Arthur stated again.

“I hated him,” Gwaine answered without missing a beat. Arthur smiled. He was so close to his goal. He now felt more confident, which was strange considering his men were becoming less confident.

“Why?” Arthur wanted to be sure Gwaine was worried about Merlin, that he remembered how much he cared about him.

“Because I’ve never met him,” Gwaine responded, exasperated. His head was pounding, he had blank spots in his memories, and Arthur was continually harassing him. Gwaine just wanted to go back to sleep and never wake up again. But he knew Arthur wouldn’t allow that. Arthur had a plan and he was following through with it. Gwaine just wished it didn’t involve so much pain.

“That’s not good enough. What else?” Arthur demanded. It was then that all the walls in Gwaine’s mind were shattered. 

“Merlin! I was afraid he was going to hurt Merlin!” Gwaine shouted. His eyes widened and he clamped a hand over his mouth. It felt so wrong to say that about a servant. But Merlin wasn’t just a servant, at least not to Gwaine. Arthur nodded and turned to Percival. 

“How do you feel every time Darian enters a room?” he asked the large knight. Percival looked around uncertainly before answering. He had been trying to sort through his thoughts ever since Arthur started questioning Gwaine. He was finding it incredibly difficult. The answer came quickly enough, but Percival was no longer sure if it was correct. 

“Happy, but stronger. More like…”

“Bliss?” Elyan suggested with a smile. Though he didn’t sound too sure of his word choice. Percival nodded. Even now he was having a hard time trying to think of any other emotion associated with Darian. He always felt happy when the knight was around, or even just thinking about him. But now Percival realized it wasn’t natural. He should be able to feel something other than joy when around a person, but he couldn’t. Percival looked around the room and realized that the others were coming to the same conclusion. 

“Elyan, what was your mother’s first reaction when she met Darian?” Arthur asked.

“I’ve told you to ease George’s mind, she didn’t have…one,” Elyan said, his tone weakening with every word. 

“I also asked to ease someone else’s mind. Who was that?” Arthur pressed. Elyan knew the answer, but what worried him was the fact that he couldn’t remember Arthur ever mentioning the person in question.

“Merlin,” Elyan responded quietly. Arthur had asked about Merlin, but Elyan couldn’t remember the conversation about Merlin. He only remembered George. Arthur nodded. It was time to break this curse once and for all.

“Gwaine, do you care about Merlin?” 

“No,” Gwaine answered a bit too quickly. Arthur could tell his men were still fighting the spell. Right now they would be arguing with themselves about how useless Merlin was, but they would feel a great deal of worry for him as well. The seed of doubt had been planted in their minds. They were remembering more and beginning to think for themselves. Arthur was going to prove they cared about Merlin if it was the last thing he did.

“Wrong. What did you do three weeks ago,” Arthur growled. He wasn’t particularly fond of the memory but it would serve as a reminder to Gwaine what his true feelings were.

“I punched you in the face,” Gwaine answered. Everyone in the room nodded, they had been on the training field when it had happened. They would have remembered the incident well.

“Why?”

“I thought, I thought you hurt… Merlin,” Gwaine finished weakly. He couldn’t deny that he cared deeply for Merlin. Why had he been trying to deny it in the first place? Gwaine had hoped that things would start falling into place as the conversation went along, but instead it left him with more questions. Questions Arthur didn’t look like he was going to answer at the moment.

“Lancelot, do you care about Merlin?” Lancelot looked at Arthur with pleading eyes. He wanted to answer truthfully, but he didn’t know what the truth was. Merlin was a servant, but Lancelot had a feeling that he was so much more. He closed his eyes and the image of him and Merlin in the armory came floating back. Lancelot had been worried about Merlin. He had comforted his friend. Yes, his friend. That answered Arthur’s question and cleared away the doubts and worries in Lancelot’s mind.

“Yes,” Lancelot responded quietly. He wanted to ask Arthur why he had forgotten about Merlin, but he figured he should let Arthur finish. After all, the others had been fighting the same thing Lancelot had. It was only fair for them to break away from whatever enchantment had been placed upon them as well.

“Gwaine, do you care about Merlin?” Arthur asked. Gwaine nodded his head weakly. Merlin was his first friend. How could he have forgotten that? How could he have forgotten all the times Merlin covered for him, or carried him home after a night at the tavern, or even just listened to Gwaine complain? He was ashamed that he had ever thought of Merlin as nothing more than a servant.

“How about you, Leon?” 

“Yes, sire,” Leon stated tentatively.

“Why did you yell at me four days ago?”

“Because you hurt Merlin emotionally. You don’t always know when you go too far and I didn’t want you to push the boy away,” Leon stated, his voice becoming stronger with each word. It was like the fog was cleared from his head. So many memories with Merlin were coming to the forefront. Though Leon had to wonder why they had been buried at all.

“Percival?” Arthur didn’t even have to state his question, the large knight nodded.

“Elyan?” Arthur finished. 

“Yes,” Elyan stated. Arthur smiled. The men were free from the curse. But they still weren’t free from Darian. Darian had spun his web well. Even though everyone had started to remember how much they cared for Merlin, Darian was still a golden boy. Arthur knew they weren’t going to react very well to this next piece of news.

“I know you are all wondering what that was about. Darian has placed a spell over Camelot,” Arthur stated bluntly. ~Present the facts, then go from there.~ Arthur repeated in his head. He was hoping that his men would have figured out what he was suggesting before. They didn’t.

“Impossible!” “Arthur, you’ve gone crazy”, and “Darian would never do such a thing!” Were some of the expressions Arthur heard. He was unfazed by the comments and continued. He hoped his men would put the pieces together. He was well aware that probably wouldn’t have been the case. Still, since his men didn’t hate themselves completely, Arthur decided to remind them of the incident yesterday.

“Yesterday afternoon, I came to the armory. What happened?” Arthur stated coldly. The memory was still fresh in his head. It hurt him what had gone on. Arthur was comforted by the fact that his men would soon realize the extent of their condition and their thoughts.

“We were joking,” Percival started. He smiled at the memory of the arm wrestling match that went on between him and Gwaine. But Arthur’s expression told Percival he wasn’t talking about that.

“You asked use what we thought of Darian,” Leon added with a smile. It fell quickly. Leon’s eyes widened to new proportions and his mouth fell open. 

“And then you mentioned Merlin, and-oh gods!” Gwaine cried, burying his head in his hands. “We- gods- the things we said!” he continued. The conversation about Merlin wouldn’t leave Gwaine’s thoughts. All he wanted was for it to stop. He hadn’t meant any of the things he said. But deep down, Gwaine knew every word was intended. 

Flashback

“Come on princess. You shouldn’t care about what that boy thinks,” Gwaine snorted. 

“The servant only manages to mess things up. You really should fire him and let him starve on the streets,” Elyan said. 

“The boy really is nothing but a sick dog. Why should we care about his wellbeing?” Lancelot scoffed. 

End Flashback

Gwaine gasped at these thoughts, except they weren’t thoughts. He and the other knights had said these horrible things about Merlin.

“We wanted he to die,” Leon stated quietly. He was just staring ahead blankly, completely broken by the memories of yesterday. ~Nothing but a sick dog.~ Leon reminded himself. He didn’t know he was capable of thinking such thoughts about someone who was… who was Merlin. 

“I-I still don’t understand why you think Darian did any of this?” Elyan said, his voice thick with emotion. How could they think such horrible things about Merlin? Elyan didn’t know how Merlin could forgive them after this. He was sure they didn’t deserve forgiveness. 

“Who showed up and joined our conversation?” Arthur asked.

~“Some people should starve and grace the world with their absence. We are not so lucky to have Merlin gone.”~ The words floated through everyone’s mind. Percival closed his eyes and slumped back against the chair. 

“Gods, Darian. He told us Merlin should starve, a-and grace the world with his absence,” Percival said softly. Merlin didn’t deserve any of the things that had been said about him. Personally, Percival thought he was brave and incredibly kind. If anything, Percival thought there should be more people like Merlin in the world. Someone who was innocent but strong, young but wise. These thoughts and words should never be directed towards Merlin. Percival resolved to make this right in any way he could.

“What did Darian do?” Gwaine’s voice ceased being weak and instead became poisonous and vicious. 

“What?” Arthur asked, taken aback by the knight’s abrupt change in behavior. Gwaine let out a feral growl. He was done beating around the bush. Whatever Arthur set out to do he had accomplished. The knights all remembered Merlin and all felt bad about the things they said. It was time to get some answers.

“The only reason you think he did something is because you have proof. Now, what. Happened. To. Merlin?” Gwaine snarled. Arthur steadied himself for what was going to come next. He knew Gwaine’s temper wasn’t at its most stable at the moment. He had to be careful so Gwaine wouldn’t accidently put Merlin in any more danger.

“Before I tell you, you have to promise to continue as if nothing it wrong,” Arthur warned. Gwaine jumped off the bed, his face contorting into unadulterated fury.

“Why the hell would we do that?” he screeched. Leon sought to quickly calm him down. The noise would surely bring more guards if they weren’t careful.

“Gwaine, calm down. If Darian really does have the castle enchanted, that means no one will listen to our reasoning when we flay him and roll him in salt,” Leon said. Gwaine sat back down. His breathing was still heavy and he still felt like punching a hole in Darian’s gut, but Leon was right. More importantly, Leon was scary. His form of punishment that he had suggested was painful on so many levels. Apparently, everyone held the same opinion as they all stared at Leon.

“I’m assuming it’s bad if Merlin isn’t here with us,” Leon explained cautiously. Honestly, he was surprised Arthur hadn’t killed Darian yet. That was perhaps more worrisome than Merlin not being here. Clearly Arthur was uncomfortable leaving the boy alone. He had to lock the knights’ swords in a room to protect him! Something wasn’t right with the situation. Leon prayed that Arthur would hurry his explanation along so that the group could come up with a plan.

“Leon’s right. My father has been taken in with this enchantment. He thinks Darian is a saint,” Arthur said carefully. Gwaine took a deep breath and decided to keep on everyone’s good side. Rushing in blindly against a sorcerer was a good way to get himself killed. And Merlin was still in danger. Merlin needed to come first at the moment.

“Fine, I promise not to cut the bastard’s head off,” Gwaine huffed. He was still seething and the anger was coming off of him in waves. Arthur nodded his approval and began the second part of his tale. He didn’t want to waste much more time. Merlin had already been alone for almost half an hour. It was still too dangerous to leave him unattended for even a minute. Infection could set in at any time. Darian could discover his absence at any time.

“I became suspicious of Darian after George told me he had warned Merlin about the man. I started keeping a closer eye on Darian in order to make sure Merlin was safe. 

“I began noticing things were off about his mannerisms, things weren’t adding up. I resolved to keep an eye on Merlin only to discover that he had vanished. Last night-“ Arthur’s voice broke as the memories of Merlin begging to let him die became fresh once more. ~Just keep going. It’s alright.~ Merlin’s voice said calmly. Arthur thought that the situation was anything but alright, however he relented. Arthur cleared his throat and continued.

“Last night, I went to Darian’s chambers and found Merlin. He’s still alive, but…” Arthur decided it would be best for the men to see Merlin themselves. He stood up and walked over to the alcove. He was painfully aware that all eyes were on him. He swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in his throat and pulled back the curtains. There was no going back now. Arthur stepped away to reveal a very injured Merlin.

“No,” someone whispered. Arthur couldn’t be sure who. He was surprised that Gwaine hadn’t launched himself at Merlin to check and see if he was as alive as Arthur promised. For a second, Arthur just stood there, staring at Merlin. His chest was still rising and falling, which meant he was still alive. Arthur began to turn around, only to be shoved out of the way by Leon. Thank the gods his friend could still be a warrior when looking at someone like Merlin. Leon pressed his fingers to the boy’s wrist and took his pulse. It was time for some battlefield medical treatment.

“Was he ever awake?” Leon asked, feeling Merlin’s head for fever. He wasn’t hot, a bit warm but no fever. It appeared infection hadn’t set in yet. Arthur caught a glimpse of the others. They seemed frozen with shock. Arthur was sure he had never seen the group look so…so lost.

“Arthur! Was he ever conscious?” Leon barked again. He didn’t have time to deal with Arthur’s guilt. Leon needed to get this boy to Gaius immediately. Arthur jumped and returned his gaze to the senior knight, who was now checking Merlin’s shoulder.

“Yes, but he thought I was a hallucination,” Arthur said, hanging his head. Leon wasn’t fazed by the comment. He moved his hands down to the ribs and pressed them lightly. Merlin gasped in pain and attempted to squirm away. Leon decided that several were broken and a few were cracked. He began to check the bandages and assure that nothing had started bleeding again.

“What condition was he found in?”

“He was chained to the wall, the wounds hadn’t been cleaned, and he hadn’t eaten or drank since Darian first took him,” Arthur explained. He heard gasps of horror from behind him. Leon didn’t allow this to faze him. Yes it was horrible, but he could lament later. Right now Merlin needed a physician. Leon did take Arthur’s comment about not drinking or eating seriously. He looked around Merlin’s body for the signs of dehydration.

“He’s not dehydrated,” Leon noted. He knew if Arthur took the time to clean and bandage the wounds, surely he would have taken the time to give the boy some water.

“I gave him some water last night and this morning. I’ve also given him some broth and tea,” Arthur explained. Leon nodded his approval and moved to the ankle. Leon ran his hands along the legs, ensuring nothing else was broken. He was aware that Merlin was dressed in Arthur’s clothing. They were several sizes to big and Leon didn’t think Merlin owned any white shirts. Leon knew Merlin’s clothes were probably dirty, so Arthur would have changed them to keep the wounds clean. However, there was another option Leon didn’t want to think about at the moment. Sadly, he had to.

“His clothes?” he asked, almost afraid of what the answer might be. For Darian to physically torture Merlin was one thing. But to do something so, so vile would break Leon’s will completely. He was already having trouble not marching out of the room and wringing Darian’s neck. He was amazed Gwaine hadn’t stormed out of here yet. 

“His shirt was torn to shreds, but he wasn’t undressed,” Arthur explained, knowing what the knight was asking. Arthur didn’t think Darian would really take the time to redress Merlin if he really did violate him. Apparently Leon didn’t think so either as he moved on to the next question.

“When he was conscious, did he know what was going on?” Leon asked, pealing back Merlin’s eyelid and examining the pupil.

“Other than thinking I was an illusion, he seemed pretty competent,” Arthur responded. He didn’t want to answer these questions again. He didn’t want to go through exactly how bad Merlin looked not twelve hours ago. Leon didn’t care about what Arthur wanted. He only cared about getting Merlin the help he needed, and Arthur was grateful.

“You cleaned the wounds?” Leon asked, unwrapping the bandages around the uninjured wrist and examining it.

“Yes, and put a honey yarrow mixture over them,” Arthur explained. The others had started to move. Lancelot was now kneeling by Merlin’s head and was stroking it gently. He was careful to stay out of Leon’s way. Merlin muttered something and leaned into Lancelot’s touch. Arthur stepped back and allowed the others to take a closer look at Merlin. No one said anything as Leon checked a few more things. He rolled Merlin onto his side and examined his back. He gently felt Merlin’s head for any bumps or cuts that was hidden by the hair. He checked the handprints around Merlin’s neck. Everyone was silent while Leon worked.

“We need to come up with a plan,” Percival stated from behind Arthur after Leon sat back. “He needs Gaius,” Percival added. Leon nodded and stood up. Arthur wasn’t going to like what Leon had to say next.

“Arthur, you need to get to training,” Leon stated. He was prepared for Arthur’s answer before Arthur even comprehended Leon’s statement.

“I’m not leaving him,” Arthur growled. He had just gotten Merlin back; he wasn’t about to let him go again. Leon knew how much Arthur cared for Merlin, but right now they needed to do what was best for the boy. And that involved Arthur going to training.

“You have to. Darian will find out Merlin is gone and he will come looking. You have to act like nothing is wrong. You have to train with your knights,” Leon stated, his arms crossed over his chest. Arthur relented. It was always impossible to argue with Leon’s logic.

“He won’t be alone,” the senior knight assured Arthur gently. If anyone thought for a second that Merlin was going to be left alone while Darian was still free, they were kidding themselves. “Gwaine will stay here with him.”

“Why Gwaine?” Lancelot asked, the hurt evident in his tone. He stopped stroking Merlin’s hair and stared up at Leon. Arthur knew Lancelot and Merlin were very close. Lancelot probably wanted to be the one to stay with Merlin during the day.

“Because I don’t trust Gwaine and his anger right now,” Leon stated. Gwaine didn’t look upset by this statement, if anything, he looked like he agreed. Though truthfully, Leon wasn’t sure he could trust anyone’s judgment at the moment, not even his own. It was bad enough that Darian had been putting a spell on Camelot, but to see someone like Merlin suffer because of it, it was almost too difficult to ignore.

“Lancelot, Elyan you go to Darian’s chambers and see if you can find anything magic related,” Arthur said. He hoped that giving these two something to do would help lessen the blow that Lancelot had received.

“Why?” Elyan asked. He wanted to do all he could to help Merlin, but he also wanted to know why digging around a guest’s chambers was his assignment.

“Because, my father won’t be swayed by some servant’s injuries. We have to show him that Darian has magic,” Arthur stated. The two men nodded their understanding.

“Percival, you get Gaius. Don’t give him any information. Just bring him here. Hopefully you can break the spell,” Arthur said. Percival nodded. He didn’t feel comfortable with trying to break a spell he had no information on. He just hoped Gaius’ love for Merlin would be enough.

“I can distract Darian. I can take him around the lower town and keep him from Merlin as long as possible,” Leon stated. It was going to be difficult, but Leon knew he was the best person for the job. And he was also the only one left that needed to do something.

“We’ll probably only be able to keep him for the day, if that. He seemed hell bent of hurting Merlin when I was with him,” Arthur added thoughtfully.

“He came back?” Gwaine growled. “He was there and you didn’t take his head off?” 

“I couldn’t without putting Merlin in more danger,” Arthur cried. Gwaine backed off, but was still glaring at Arthur. He shouldn’t have been too angry with Arthur. After all, he was the one who saved Merlin, not Gwaine. Arthur was also right; any moves on Darian would have just put Merlin in harm’s way. Leon glanced out the window and realized how late it was getting. Arthur also noticed and unlocked the antechamber door.

“We must hurry. Darian will be up any minute now. Lancelot, Elyan, follow me and wait until I have removed him from the room,” Leon commanded, turning towards the door. Gwaine moved the blankets and slipped in beside Merlin, taking out his sword and tucking the boy under his chin. Merlin reached up and gripped Gwaine’s tunic with is hand. Gwaine was surprised that for as injured and weak as Merlin was, he still had a strong grip. He made a pact with himself, looking down at Merlin. If Darian wanted to hurt Merlin again, he would have to go through Gwaine’s cold, dead body. 

“Keep him safe,” Arthur requested quietly, closing the curtains and blocking the two from view. Gwaine didn’t miss the pleading nature of his voice. He wasn’t going to let Darian hurt Merlin ever again. Once all evidence of Merlin and Gwaine’s existence had been wiped from the room, the party gathered their swords and prepared for the day. Leon opened the door and the party trailed out of Arthur’s room. Arthur took one last look at the alcove before closing the door. It was all up to fate now.


	10. Chapter 10

“Merlin,” a voice called out. Merlin groaned and tried to ignore it. His head was pounding, everywhere felt sore, and he was pretty sure he was dying. In short, Merlin just wanted to sleep. 

“Don’t interrupt him. He’s resting,” another voice scolded. Great, two visitors at once. Merlin had a feeling he wasn’t going to be resting any time real soon. 

“I’m not interrupting him. He’s still asleep. I just need to talk with him,” the fist voice snapped. There was something very familiar about the voices, though Merlin couldn’t quite place it. It didn’t sound like Arthur, Lancelot, or Gwaine. But maybe Merlin’s brain just had to work through what it wanted before Merlin could focus on the voices and assign them a personality. 

“Can’t this wait until he’s better. I mean, look at him. He’s been through hell,” the second voice snapped. It sounded like Arthur and Gwaine were here to visit him, but it still didn’t sound like their voices. Merlin groaned and decided to see what these two wanted. He opened his eyes and discovered he was laying in what appeared to be a cloud. That was odd. He looked around and noticed that everything was white and foggy. But not the kind of foggy you get when you’ve just woken up after a night of drinking. This was like when Merlin and Will used to run around in the fog in Ealdor. They would play hide and seek in the forest and use the fog as their cover. Will usually pretended to be a king, Merlin would be his trusty court sorcerer. Together they would run through the fog, fight bandits, rescue princesses, and do other noble things. Merlin smiled at the memory. He still didn’t have an answer as to who was talking, so he decided to get it. Merlin sat up and looked around, searching for the owners of the mysterious voices. 

“Hello, my love.” Merlin jumped and whipped around. His face broke into a smile.

“Freya?” he asked uncertainly. This would be the first time somebody who was dead had visited Merlin. Well, half-dead. But who’s counting? Merlin wondered if he was at the Gates of Avalon. Perhaps he had really died. Freya smiled back. 

“Yes, I’m here. And no, you’re not dead,” Freya said gently. Merlin didn’t think it would be this hard to kill him. Maybe some of Leon’s immortality had rubbed off on him. Before Merlin could answer, Freya turned around. 

“Told you I could get him up,” Freya laughed. Merlin’s eyes focused on the two figures sitting next to her.

“Yes, yes. You’ve proved your point. Now let him rest,” Will sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. Balinor laughed. Merlin smiled sadly. His father and friend were here with him. But Merlin wasn’t dead. So why were they here?

“It’s good to see you alive, my boy,” Balinor said. He smiled, though it was sad. Merlin wondered what would warrant a visit from three of his dead loved ones. Surely something important had happened that Merlin needed to be aware of. Merlin could only guess that it was about Darian. Nothing else was going in in Camelot at the moment. At least nothing Merlin knew of.

“Listen, Merlin, we need to talk about Darian,” Balinor said seriously.

“I still say it can wait,” Will grumbled. Balinor shot his a glare but continued. Merlin was glad Will was still looking out for him, even in death. But whatever Balinor had to say probably needed to be known as soon as possible. And there really was no guarantee Merlin would be able to find his way back to the cloud to have this discussion again.

“I’m sorry, Merlin. I would like nothing more than to allow you to sleep and heal, but the threat to Camelot has yet to be destroyed,” Balinor said urgently. Merlin understood what Balinor meant almost immediately.

“You mean Darian,” Merlin groaned. Everyone nodded. Sure there were other threats to Camelot, Morgana and Morgause being the biggest, but Darian was the only one who was currently in Camelot.

“He’s becoming more unstable. He might snap and kill Arthur if this continues for much longer,” Freya explained. Merlin understood. He had noticed it himself, the way Darian was rarely able to control himself. It was odd, how much blood Darian was letting Merlin lose. If the man really wanted to drink it, should he be bottling it up or something? Something wasn’t right with Darian. Perhaps after three hundred years of existence, the man finally snapped. His mind was not meant to be immortal. And that was the reason Darian was no longer in control. He had gone crazy with power and solitude. He wasn’t a man any more. He was a shadow of a man. Merlin nodded his understanding before coming to a realization. One that made him angry.

“I can’t move. I’m unconscious and chained to a wall,” Merlin snapped. He really shouldn’t have been upset with his friend, love, and father. He didn’t get to see them any more. But they were falling into the same pattern all his other visitors had. Merlin knew what was coming.

“Merlin, you have to keep fighting. Arthur is still in danger,” Will pleaded. Merlin decided to give the man a piece of his mind.

“I’ve tried to fight back. All it’s gotten me was more injuries,” Merlin snapped. Will shrank back at Merlin’s words. Balinor wasn’t backing down as easily.

“Listen, Merlin, you have to know something about Darian. His immortality comes at a price,” Balinor explained. Merlin straightened up and turned to his father. This was new, no one had ever bothered giving him information on the situation before. 

“It is very hard to kill him. He has the strength of ten men and the durability to rival a dragon’s. A simple blow to the heart or the snap of a neck cannot kill Darian.” Fantastic, just what Merlin needed. A speech that basically told him there was no point in even trying to fight back. Darian was indestructible. Balinor sensed this but continued to press forward with his speech.

“However, there is a way. Your blood is what has given him life. It is what has provided Darian with the means of his existence. That means your blood is the only thing that can bring about his death,” Balinor finished. Merlin looked at him with a confused expression. It made sense what Balinor was saying, Merlin just didn’t know what to do with this information.

“How am I supposed to kill him with my blood? Drown him in it?” Merlin snapped.  
“I don’t know, my son. I just know that you will figure something out,” Balinor responded. Freya smiled encouragingly at him and patted his hand gently.

“We’ll leave you now. You’ve got quite a lot to work through,” Will said gently. He and the others began fading into the background. Merlin huffed in annoyance. He really wished someone would give him a straight answer every once in awhile. He did not enjoy having to work out everything on his own. Merlin decided that Will was right. He had to figure out a way to stop Darian before the man broke completely and went nuts. Merlin wondered how strong the man’s spell was and how well it would hold up if Darian were to go bat shit crazy in front of all of Camelot. He resolved to never let that happen. Merlin would kill Darian before the man ever hurt another innocent person ever again. With that, Merlin closed his eyes and the world went dark.

oOoOoOo

Leon forced himself to relinquish his grip on the hilt of his sword. He couldn’t give away the fact that he was no longer under Darian’s spell. Leon wanted to kill Darian more than he had ever wanted to harm a man, but he still had a duty to protect Camelot, to protect Merlin. His job was probably the most important as it entailed being in the company of the enemy for as long as possible. Leon was a skilled warrior. He could interrogate people well. He was even good at dealing with trauma. But Leon wasn’t sure he would be able to look the man in the eyes and smile. He didn’t know if he could pretend as if everything was alright when he knew what Darian had done to Merlin. Leon forced his feelings out of his head. He couldn’t think of Merlin as a friend, not if this was going to work. He needed to be emotionally distant if he was ever going to convince Darian that he, Sir Leon, was still in adoration of the man who was really a monster. 

He turned to ensure that Lancelot and Elyan were still trailing behind him. The two men were just far enough away so that it didn’t look suspicious. They appeared to be chatting idly about something, though Leon could tell it was just for show. A few servants bowed respectfully as Leon continued to traverse the corridors. He got to the wing Darian was staying in. Here it was much emptier. Leon wondered if Merlin’s screams ever echoed off of the stone pillars. He shook that thought out of his head. It wasn’t going to help Merlin if he were constantly trying to determine the events that took place. Merlin could fill in the blanks. However, he could only do that if he were still alive. 

Leon prayed that they were early enough to ensure Darian hadn’t been made aware of Merlin’s absence. Last night, Darian and Uther dined together until the very early hours of the morning, so Leon was sure that Darian didn’t have the energy to visit Merlin again. Still, he had to keep every possibility on the forefront until he was certain. Leon stopped in front of the large wooden doors. He saw some blood on the floor and quickly moved his cloak to cover it. He wondered if there were any other blood spots in the chambers. If there were, hopefully Darian didn’t notice them. Leon turned and saw Lancelot and Elyan duck into an alcove and move a tapestry so they were hidden from sight. Once the tapestry had stopped moving and you could no longer tell it concealed two humans, it was time for the knight to get started. Leon stood up straighter and plastered a sickly-sweet smile onto his face. He tried to remember how he spoke to Darian when he was under the spell. He knew it would seem strange that he would be waking Darian up this early, but Leon was confident he could keep himself in Darian’s good graces, at least until the spell on Uther was broken and Darian was executed. He rapped his knuckles on the door and stepped back. There was some cursing that could be heard from the other side. Leon winced as he heard something fall from the bed. He couldn’t be too upset though. This man was the root of all evil in Leon’s opinion. Leon mentally prepared himself to fight Darian’s spell.

Flashback

“I don’t know how immune you are. I was fighting the effects for two days and even I wasn’t able to completely throw it off until I saw Merlin,” Arthur warned as he made his way down the corridor.

“I’ll be fine, sire. Get to training,” Leon commanded. Arthur had found excuses to trail beside Leon for almost the entire trip to Darian’s room. He continually said how he had forgotten something or how he had another piece of advice. Leon continued to try and convince him to get to training. It was an annoying battle of wills and Leon was getting frustrated. He understood that Arthur was worried about Merlin and the rest of his men, but he had to understand that Leon was capable. Arthur had to understand this was the best way to keep Merlin and everyone else safe. Leon quickened his pace to try and leave Arthur behind, send a clear message that he was on a mission and had this handled. Arthur quickened his pace to keep up with Leon. 

“Just be aware of any happy feelings that arise when Darian is around you,” Arthur advised. Leon stopped and turned to Arthur. It was time to be blunt and forceful.  
“I am a senior knight of Camelot. I am also good friends with Merlin. I will be able to judge when I am being taken over by the spell,” Leon declared. Arthur snapped his mouth shut and nodded. Leon clapped a hand on Arthur’s shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

“I will be fine. I will keep Darian from Merlin for as long as possible,” Leon said gently. Arthur got the message and stepped back. 

“Then I’ll be off. Good luck, my friend,” Arthur replied before nodding to Elyan and Lancelot and walking towards the training grounds. Leon turned to Elyan and Lancelot after Arthur had disappeared from sight.

“Ready?” he asked. The two other knights nodded and allowed Leon to lead the way to Darian’s chambers.

End Flashback

Leon smile grew even larger as Darian opened the doors. He was pleased to see that the man looked like he was suffering from a bad hangover. Darian’s hair was matted with sweat and dirt. He appeared to be wearing the same clothes as the previous evening. Darian looked like hell and Leon was delighted. His smile was more genuine than before, seeing his former friend in such a state of discomfort. Of course, the effects of being drunk last night would probably bring about some other pleasant consequences. Hopefully that meant Darian didn’t know of Merlin’s escape.

“Leon, what time is it?” Darian asked groggily, trying to focus on the knight. He was squinting and trying to filter some of the bright light coming through the corridor.   
“Time to visit the lower town!” Leon cried out happily, stepping past Darian and into the room. Leon knew he was louder than strictly necessary, but it was well worth it to see Darian wince with pain. 

“Why are you here?” Darian said a bit more forcefully this time, though he was still bleary eyed and fighting the effects of being drunk last night. Darian probably didn’t want company, but Leon didn’t care. His mission was to be Darian’s company for the day, to keep him unaware of Merlin’s disappearance. There was no way Leon would let the boy down. It was his mission to protect him.

“Because you’re coming with me,” Leon stated happily as he pulled out some clothing and tossed it to Darian. Darian caught it and yawned. Leon noticed that as the man became more awake, he was beginning to feel more at ease. It did feel nice when Leon didn’t have to worry about Merlin. Surely letting Darian’s spell affect him just a tad wouldn’t hurt anyone. He had this thought for a brief moment before remembering how dangerous Darian was. He had to keep himself from falling into the trap. A good way to do that was to use Merlin. Leon forced his mind to focus on how damaged Merlin felt while Leon checked him over. He forced himself to remember how Gwaine curled around the boy in a protective manner, how Arthur had pleaded with them to remember what Merlin meant. This had the desired affect. Leon was able to keep the spell from affecting him. Within a few seconds, there was no longer a tugging sensation at the back of his mind, pulling him back to ignorance. Of course this meant that Leon would have to work harder to keep up a happy front. Leon forced a smile and waited for Darian to finish getting dressed. The man wasn’t arguing with Leon yet.

“Why am I going with you?” Darian asked. Now that the spell on Leon was broken, the man could easily see Darian for who he really was. Arthur was right, Darian did seem colder and more imposing when you weren’t forced to be happy. Leon was scared of the man and what he might do. His eyes weren’t cold, like Arthur had described, but ablaze with a fierceness that made Leon shudder. Leon could tell the man was slowly disintegrating. Darian wouldn’t be able to keep up this innocent front for long. The mask would fall and he would reveal his true colors, though Leon shuddered to think what that would mean for Merlin. He didn’t know if the small group of knights would be enough to protect the boy, should Darian finally break and go on a rampage.

“You’re going with me because the people love you. When they see me, all they perceive is a big scary knight. When they meet you, they see someone who is like them and kind,” Leon stated. It wasn’t a lie. People really did appreciate Darian’s company. Darian was loved by everyone. To the people he appeared to be the perfect man, kind, compassionate, and strong. Leon just didn’t mention how everyone was under a spell and forced to see Darian in that light.

“Can’t we go later?” Darian grumbled. Leon grinned. Darian didn’t seem suspicious of him yet.

“Nope. I have training later and I really want to be the one to take you around,” Leon stated happily. Darian stared at the knight for several seconds before deciding that he wasn’t getting out of this. Leon was always persistent when he wanted something. Darian sat down to put on his boot. His senses became a lot sharper as he thought he saw hate and fury flash through Leon’s eyes. Could it be that the knight was no longer under Darian’s spell? Darian would study the man’s behavior when they were out in the village. He smiled good-naturedly and stood up straight. If the spell had broken on the idiot knight, then Darian would have to see what he was up to. Darian glanced towards the antechamber. He had a feeling his pet was no longer being housed there. Darian focused on Leon. He didn’t seem much different; he still had that stupid smile on his face. 

“Shall we be off?” Leon asked cheerfully, opening the door and leading Darian out of his chambers. Darian decided to put his theory to the test. Everyone should have forgotten about the boy by now.

“Tell me, have you seen Merlin around lately?” Darian asked. Leon’s heart stopped for a few seconds. He covered his blunder.

“Who?” he asked. Arthur had mentioned that it sometimes took people awhile to remember Merlin. Leon saw Darian’s smile stretch even wider as they continued down the corridor.

“No one important. I’m sure I’ll see him later,” Darian chuckled. Leon nodded and led the way out of the castle. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing at attention. Leon had to remember everything he was taught. He wouldn’t allow Darian to go near Merlin.

Darian’s instincts were also on edge as Leon led him out of the castle. He had passed Darian’s test, but not before pausing a few seconds. One could attribute that to trying to remember something or someone, but Darian didn’t think so. The way Leon held himself was stiff, and the fact that the knight never let Darian out of his line of sight was equally worrisome. Darian contended that Leon was no longer under his spell. And if Leon was no longer under Darian’s spell, then Darian had a good idea who else was immune. It was time to do some damage control.

oOoOoOo

Lancelot and Elyan peered out from behind the tapestry to see Leon and Darian turn the corner. It was time to bring down the traitor once and for all. 

“Ready for this?” Lancelot asked as he stepped out from their hiding place. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Elyan replied. The two men opened Darian’s door and slipped inside. Despite the nerves that had accompanied Lancelot on the entire journey here, he was finding himself remarkably calm now. Perhaps it was because there was no turning back. Gwaine had Merlin, Leon had Darian, and Percival was getting Gaius. Now that everyone was doing something, it forced Lancelot to put aside his nerves and search the room. This was all for Merlin. Even though many innocent lives would be saved by Darian’s death, Lancelot couldn’t lie and say that they were the reason he was about to break into a guest’s room and search it. Sure they were another reason to convict Darian, but right now Merlin was all that mattered. Looking at the determination in his friends’ eyes told Lancelot that he was not alone in this thought. 

“Arthur said that the evidence should be in the antechamber. He didn’t find any in the main room,” Lancelot said, sweeping over to the antechamber. Elyan peered around the room, deep in thought. 

“Why do you suppose he took Merlin?” he wondered aloud. Lancelot’s heart beat faster. He had an idea that it had something to do with Merlin’s magic, but he wasn’t comfortable with letting Elyan know that little detail. He wasn’t entirely sure what Elyan’s views on magic were, or how loyal he was to Arthur.

“Maybe he was just a victim of opportunity. And Darian probably underestimated the bond between him and Arthur,” Lancelot lied. It wasn’t really a lie as those were perfectly plausible reasons. But knowing Merlin, it probably had something to do with his magic. Elyan pursed his lips and nodded, though he didn’t look entirely convince. Lancelot was slightly afraid that Elyan would keep questioning Lancelot until something slipped. Lancelot would never betray Merlin, but Elyan was a smart man and could probably tell that he wasn’t giving his full and honest opinion. Lancelot decided to try and ignore Elyan and his questions. He opened the antechamber quietly and stepped inside.

“I think it’s more than that. There’s lots of victims Darian could have taken,” Elyan said from outside the room. Lancelot didn’t answer. Instead, he was trying not to gag on the stench of the room inside. How Arthur managed to stay in here for an extended period of time with Merlin being as injured as he was, Lancelot would never know. It was bad enough just being in the room without Merlin. Lancelot closed his eyes and leaned against the doorframe. He didn’t think he had failed Merlin until now. He had promised himself that he would look after his friend this time around. Except he didn’t. Lancelot and the others almost let Merlin go to his death. He couldn’t believe that Merlin had been kept in here for two days. No wonder he was hallucinating. The room was cold and dark. Even just standing in the doorway Lancelot could feel a little piece of his soul die from the conditions of the room. His friend had almost died in here, believing that he was alone and unloved. Any doubts about what Arthur had said were now gone. 

“Lancelot?” Elyan asked as he wandered into the room. He hadn’t seen the room yet. He didn’t know what Merlin had been through. But Elyan was about to realize just how much pain Merlin had been forced to endure. Elyan’s face fell as he took in the room. There was a broken chair, its bits scattered about the room. The walls and floor were coated in blood. Some manacles lay on the ground, bits of skin and blood stuck on them. The sight was too much for Elyan to take in. He now realized why Lancelot had gone silent. You needed time to process this information. Elyan wondered how long Arthur stood at the door before going to help Merlin. 

“Merlin was kept in here,” Lancelot said quietly. Not really a question, more of a statement. Elyan nodded, closing his eyes and trying to block out the horrible sight. 

“Let’s get to work,” he commanded, taking a deep breath. Elyan immediately regretted the decision as he gagged on the smell that enveloped the room. This was Merlin’s burnt skin and blood they smelled. It was his sweat and tears that coated the room. Elyan swallowed and tried to focus on the task at hand. They didn’t know how long Leon would be able to keep Darian so they had to work fast. Lancelot began picking through the artifacts in the room.

“Gods, look at these knives,” he said sadly. His fingers lingered over the steel for a second, unwilling to touch the metal. Elyan stiffened beside Lancelot as he picked up a bloodied whip. 

“Disgusting,” he snarled, throwing the whip down onto the floor with a clatter. Lancelot continued to stare blankly at the tools that lined the table. 

“It’s different, seeing the tools that were used on Merlin,” Lancelot said absentmindedly as his eyes fell on a hook swinging gently from the ceiling. Lancelot remembered the cuts on Merlin’s wrist. He wondered how long Merlin had been forced to hang there. Did Darian ever let his friend down?

“He must have been in so much pain,” Elyan breathed, massaging his temples and falling back into a warrior’s mindset. Lancelot followed Elyan’s example and quickly adjusted his thought pattern.

“We need to stop thinking like this. We need to find absolute proof that Darian has magic,” Lancelot stated. He hoped that by affirming their mission, the two would be able to focus on it. It helped somewhat.

“What if Darian doesn’t have magic?” Elyan asked. “What if he just uses trinkets and things he buys off of traders? If you know where to look, you can find some pretty dangerous stuff.” Lancelot groaned. He didn’t want it to come to that option, but he was sure that Elyan may have been telling some truth.

“Let’s just make sure he is completely free of magic. Even a pendant will be enough to convict him,” Lancelot said strongly. Elyan nodded and began digging through Darian’s bag. 

“He sure travels light,” Elyan said after dumping the contents on the floor in frustration. He began to examine some of the contents. Lancelot paled as he laid eyes on thumbscrews, pliers, a hammer, and nails. He didn’t want to know what Darian used those for. Luckily, they didn’t appear to be used on Merlin. 

“Does anyone else ever use this room?” Lancelot asked. He couldn’t imagine it was easy to remove the bloodstains. Surely another visitor would have noticed the hook on the ceiling, or the runes that could be spotted at certain intervals around the room. Lancelot wondered what those did. 

“Not that I know of. This room has always been set aside specifically for Darian,” Elyan answered. He continued to examine the tools, trying to see if one of them had even a hint of magic. 

“There’s nothing in this bag. Just more things to torture someone with,” Lancelot groaned. Elyan sat back on his heels and stared blankly at the pile of tools on the ground. He glowered at the bag, hating that it didn’t provide the evidence needed to convict Darian, before coming to a realization. 

“If I was a person who was using magic to torture and kill without suspicion, I wouldn’t just put my stuff where anyone could find it,” Elyan claimed. Lancelot looked up and quirked an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” he asked as Elyan took up the bag and shook it. He bit his lip and turned his head so that an ear was pressed against the leather. Elyan looked rather ridiculous, shaking the bag while appearing to be listening for something. But Lancelot let him continue.

“I mean, he can explain most of this stuff as just necessities for a life on the road. Hell, I’ve had half of these things with me when I was traveling around. But if he were to use magic, he would want to hide it,” Elyan explained. He turned the bag inside out and cried out in triumph as he discovered a hidden pocket.

“I knew it was still too heavy for an empty bag,” Elyan said smugly as he pulled out a leather book. It was none too big, only about a hundred pages. But it had to be incriminating since Darian hid it. Lancelot was sure. Elyan flipped through the book, looking questioningly at it. 

“Let me see,” Lancelot implored, taking the book from Elyan and flipping it open. He didn’t have a lot of experience with magic, but he had more than Elyan. Lancelot could tell what were words to magic spells and what were plain words. He gasped. Inside were step-by-step instructions on how to complete a spell. Lancelot read through them, his face becoming paler by the second. 

“Elyan, Darian wasn’t just torturing Merlin for fun. He was going to drink his blood,” Lancelot gasped as he continued to read over the instructions. Elyan shook his sadly and his hands curled into fists. 

“Does it say the spell?” Elyan asked, peering over Lancelot’s shoulder.

“Yes. It has words of the Old Religion and even certain instructions on how to make the blood more potent,” Lancelot answered. Elyan clenched his jaw and thought about the proof that they had found. Something didn’t add up in Elyan’s mind.

“But we can assume Darian’s done this before. I mean, he’s visited Camelot and citizens have disappeared. We can assume he’s done this in other kingdoms. So why does he have an instruction book?” Elyan asked. Lancelot thought that was a very good question and flipped through the book. There had to be some other reason Darian kept this book. He found his answer on the tenth page.

“It appears he was writing down the names of the people he had killed, and how long they lasted,” Lancelot gasped. He read over the scrawl and tried not to be sick. The way Darian talked about these people, like they were lambs and lovers. 

“This one was truly lovely. Her skin was soft and supple. The red blood that poured from her neck stained the dark ground below. I was excited to see that this was all for me, because of me. One taste and I was entranced. It would be hard to find one as innocent as this little lamb.” Lancelot read aloud. Elyan continued to shake his head back and forth, refusing to believe that anyone could be so cruel. He shifted the bag and something hard hit his knee. Elyan picked up the bag and opened another pocket. 

“Gods, there are more books,” Elyan said as he pulled out some more journals. “This one doesn’t even have instructions. Just names, dates, torture methods used, how they died. It’s awful,” Elyan said sadly. Lancelot looked at the other three books that Elyan had pulled out. He picked up one that looked to be the newest and flipped through it. 

“I don’t see Merlin’s name anywhere,” Lancelot said.

“He might have been waiting until he, you know, killed him,” Elyan whispered. He was glad Darian hadn’t written anything about Merlin. Elyan wasn’t sure if he or Lancelot could handle reading about their friend in such a way.

“So many people,” Lancelot said, closing his eyes. He was glad his friend did not become another name on the ledger. It was disturbing that Darian was able to kill hundreds without suspicion. Arthur had said it was because of the spell. But was it really? Surely they could not have been the first ones to break free from Darian. The more Lancelot thought about it, the more he realized that only Arthur had managed to break the enchantment, and that was probably only due to Merlin’s magic. If Merlin hadn’t had magic, he would have faded away. No one would ever remember him. Lancelot wondered if any part of him would have ever truly forgotten Merlin. He didn’t want to believe it, but he knew that the answer was yes. 

Elyan saw Lancelot’s face fall and knew what he was thinking about. He had been thinking the same things since Arthur had pulled back the curtain and revealed Merlin. But Elyan knew they couldn’t sit here forever. They had their proof, now all they had to do was wait for the next step in their plan.

“We should get out of here and back to the prince’s chambers. We need to prepare ourselves to confront Uther,” Elyan said, gathering up the books and standing up.   
“I’m going to make sure he burns,” Lancelot spat as they made their way out of the antechamber and into the hallway. 

“We all will,” Elyan answered bitterly. The pair continued down the hall, clutching the precious evidence in their hands and praying that Merlin would still be safe.

oOoOoOo

Percival was pacing outside of Gaius’ quarters, trying to work up the bravery to take the old man to his ward. Normally, he didn’t fear Gaius. However this spell made people unpredictable. Arthur had warned them profusely about how Gaius might react to Merlin’s name. He told Percival to give the man time to fight the spell. Gaius would be saying things he regretted, but Percival couldn’t allow it to faze him. Merlin needed Gaius, but Gaius hated Merlin. 

Percival knew he had to break the spell, but he was unsure of how to do it. Arthur worked through their minds, forced them to think about Merlin. Arthur had sat there and asked all of the right questions. He wouldn’t allow the men to have a moment to gather their thoughts. Arthur was relentless and unwilling to let Darian back in for even a second. Percival didn’t know if he had the strength to do that. Sure he was strong physically, but to do what Arthur did took determination and courage. Percival didn’t know if he could. He wasn’t one for confrontation. He preferred to be in the background, to provide silent support to whoever needed it most. But the prince was forcing Percival to use his compassion and break the curse. Arthur and Merlin were counting on him. 

Percival sighed and stood up straight. It really was now or never, he needed Gaius to come with him immediately. Leon had looked worried when he was examining Merlin. He had said that the Arthur did everything he could, but certain injuries needed better treatment. Percival thought about how pale Merlin looked, how he struggled to breathe. It was clear that the boy was dying. Gaius would be able to save him, but only if the curse was broken. That’s why Percival was at the door now, doing something he was uncomfortable with. It was for Merlin. Percival knocked on the door and waited for Gaius to allow him entrance.

“Come in,” the physician’s voice called out. Percival opened the door and walked in. He had to duck under the door, but once he was down the stairs, Percival stood up straight. He waited for Gaius to finish what he was working on before speaking.   
“Sir Percival, what can I do for you?” Gaius asked, looking up from the potion he was brewing. 

“I need you to come to the prince’s chambers immediately. It’s urgent,” Percival stated strongly. Percival knew that the less information he gave, the better. It also helped that it was Arthur’s chambers they were going to. Gaius wouldn’t question too much if he believed the crown prince to be in danger.

“Is it Arthur? George warned me that he was catching a cold,” Gaius sighed. “Let me get my bag,” he said. Percival watched as the old man hobbled to the corner of the room and picked up a worn leather bag. Percival’s eyes fell on the door just up the stairs. That was Merlin’s room. He wondered if the boy would ever stay there again. Percival decided that he would do everything in his power to make sure Gaius remembered his ward, and remembered how much he loved him.

“Ready?” Gaius asked. Percival snapped out of his trance and nodded. He led the old physician to Arthur’s room, praying that he could break the spell on the old man. It was for Merlin.

oOoOoOo

“It’s like I was saying, Merlin, the girl was absolutely crazy,” Gwaine chuckled quietly. He looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms to see if there was any sort of indication that Merlin was listening to him. Gwaine sighed when he saw that Merlin was just as unconscious as before. Gwaine’s ears picked up the sound of distant footsteps and immediately he dropped into his warrior’s mindset. As usual, whenever there were footsteps that came by the room, Gwaine would immediately be put on high alert. He shifted so that his body better shielded Merlin. Gwaine adjusted his hold on the boy so that Merlin was pressed tighter into his chest. His grip on his sword tightened and Gwaine adjusted so that he could easily stab an attacker. His ears strained to hear any noise. They were rewarded with what sounded like two sets of feet walking quickly along the floor.

“Please let it be Percival,” Gwaine begged silently as Merlin’s breathing became more laborious. It was like a cycle. Ever few minutes Merlin’s breathing would become more strained. And then it would even back out for a few more minutes. Gwaine was worried that one of his friend’s ribs was poking the lung. He had heard of men whose lungs were punctured by the ribs, there was nothing anyone could do. The men just simply drowned in their own blood. Gwaine did not want that happening to Merlin. They were so close to being released from this nightmare. If Merlin died now, it would all be for nothing. He tensed as the echoing footsteps stopped right in front of the door. Gwaine held his breath. The handle turned and two people entered the room. 

“Where is the prince?” Gaius’ voice asked in an annoyed tone. It sounded as though Percival had managed to get Gaius here. Now all the man had to do was break the spell. Gwaine heard the door lock shut.

“Sir Percival, did you just lock us in?” Gaius’ exasperated voice asked. Gwaine could also hear a slight hint of fear. He didn’t blame Gaius. If someone Percival’s size locked Gwaine in a room without explanation, he would be slightly afraid as well. It didn’t matter that Percival was really kind and not very dangerous at all. It was still terrifying to be locked in a room with someone for no explainable reason.

“It has to be done, Gaius. I’m about to do something. It’ll cause you a lot of pain but in the end, it will be worth it,” Percival said gently. Gwaine thought that there was probably a better way to go about explaining this. But he wasn’t out there trying to break a spell the group knew nothing about. He was behind a curtain, holding Merlin in his arms. 

“What are you talking about? What’s going on?” Gaius cried. Gaius was no longer calm or annoyed. He sounded frightened. Gwaine prayed Percival would hurry up. Frightened men tended to get desperate and do stupid and dangerous things. They couldn’t risk hurting Merlin any more.

“I’m not going to hurt you. I need your help,” Percival said calmly. Gwaine had no idea how the big guy was going to handle this. Arthur’s way worked well with the knights, but no one really knew how Gaius and Merlin interacted outside of the watchful eyes of the king. That was where Arthur had the advantage. He knew how the members interacted with Merlin. He knew how Gwaine and Lancelot were overprotective. And how he was usually the one getting yelled at for hurting Merlin. Percival didn’t have this luxury. He barely knew Gaius and that made it even more difficult for him to find a thread of evidence that would allow him to pull on until Darian’s web unraveled. Still, Gwaine had faith in Percival. The man, though a giant, was gentle and caring. He could work his way through Gaius’ thoughts and discover the one seed of evidence that would prove he still loved Merlin. Percival took a deep breath and Gwaine heard the scraping of chairs.

“Please, sit,” Percival said. Gwaine tried to maneuver so that he could see from behind the curtain. He managed to pull it open slightly and saw Gaius’ back to him. Gwaine’s eyes then flickered towards Percival. The man gave Gwaine a small smile before turning back to Gaius. 

“Gaius,” Percival started gently, “I’ve only been in Camelot for a few months, but I have noticed things,” Percival said. Gaius raised an eyebrow but made no motion to stop the knight. Gwaine’s heart was pounding in his chest. The suspense was killing him and there was nothing Gwaine could do to speed the process along. He could only sit, wait, and listen.

“One of the things I’ve noticed is how you treat Merlin.” Gaius was about to open his mouth in protest before Percival held up a hand.

“Please, let me finish. I need you to see this. You treat him like a son. You constantly worry about him and before every trip, you ask Lancelot to keep him safe.” Gwaine listened to Percival make his case. He didn’t know how this was going to help Gaius realize the truth. He just hoped Percival knew what he was doing. He also felt a pang of jealousy over the fact that Gaius trusted Lancelot with Merlin’s safety more than Gwaine. He may have been a drunk, but he still cared about Merlin and could keep him safe. Gwaine looked down at the boy and decided that he would do whatever it took to earn Gaius’ trust.

“Over the past few days, you’ve probably started to lose some of your memory. There are gaps where something feels like it’s missing. When someone mention’s Merlin, your immediate reaction is to insult him. But later, when you’re alone with your thoughts, you try to think of why there’s this feeling in your gut, like Merlin needs you. When you first get up in the morning, you feel like something isn’t right. But as soon as you step out the door, the feeling goes away,” Percival took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. His voice was thick with emotion and Gwaine wouldn’t have been surprised to see tears springing in the man’s eyes. It was then that Gwaine realized all of these words were true. This was how he had felt every day when Darian was here. Like something was wrong but he shouldn’t worry about it. Like there was something calling for help in the back of his mind but Gwaine could never be bothered to listen to it. Percival was feeling it too, which meant Gaius was probably feeling it. It was starting to appear that Darian’s spell was not as strong as everyone first imagined. 

“You know something is wrong but every time you try and focus, there’s something there that stops you. That feeling of unease is replaced with happiness. Gaius, this isn’t normal,” Percival pleaded. Gaius just sat there, silent. Gwaine wished he could see the old man’s face to make sure Percival was reaching him, but there was no way Gwaine could ensure his friend’s success without sacrificing his own mission.

“Gaius, you have to keep fighting this, you have to realize that there is something very evil in Camelot,” Percival said, his voice breaking with every word. Gaius sat back. 

“Merlin,” Gaius whispered brokenly. It appeared that Percival had begun to chip down the walls that held in everyone’s true emotions. Gwaine felt a pang of pity. He knew that everyone would be spending the rest of their lives trying to make up their neglect to Merlin. But for Gwaine, it would never be enough. 

“Gaius?” Percival asked, leaning forward to study the man.

“I have such a headache,” Gaius said, leaning forward and massaging his temples. Percival allowed the old man to rest, not wanting to push him too fast too soon.

“You’re right. And that’s what scares me,” Gaius said after several minutes. “Something isn’t right in Camelot.”

“When I say Merlin, what is your response?” Percival asked carefully. Gaius sighed.

“He is like a son to me,” Gaius whispered. Percival smiled and leaned back. Gwaine let out a breath or air. The spell on the physician was broken. But Percival wasn’t out of the woods yet. He still needed Gaius to be aware of what Darian had done.

“Darian has placed a spell on Camelot that makes everyone love him. Merlin has gotten caught up in the middle,” Percival said sadly. He stood up and made his way over to the alcove. Gwaine was surprised when Gaius didn’t argue. Perhaps it was because the old man already knew what was coming. When Arthur had accused Darian, a small part of Gwaine knew what he said to be the truth, though he didn’t want to believe it. 

“We’ve taken care of the big stuff, but he still needs you,” Percival said. He turned to Gaius, blocking Gwaine’s view of the old man. Gwaine prepared himself for Gaius. Percival pulled back the curtains to reveal the two. Gaius stepped forward and took in the sight. Gwaine gave the old man a weak smile. 

“Oh my boy, what have you done,” Gaius said. Gwaine saw the old man quickly regain his composure and kneel down next to them. 

“Sir Gwaine, you need to move so I can look at him,” Gaius commanded gently. Gwaine didn’t want to leave Merlin and looked up to Percival. Percival gave him a small, reassuring smile. Gwaine untangled himself from Merlin and stood up. The two stepped back and allowed Gaius to work with Merlin in peace.

“Good job,” Gwaine complimented quietly. Percival blushed but said nothing. There was a small knock at the door.

“Gwaine, Percival, it’s us,” Elyan’s voice whispered. Percival walked over to the door and unlocked it. Lancelot and Elyan stepped in.

“Do you have evidence?” Gwaine asked urgently. Lancelot nodded grimly. 

“We found a spell book with step by step instructions and then three other books filled with names of what I assume were Darian’s past victims,” Elyan explained. He handed a book to Percival who immediately began to flip through it. 

“There must be hundreds of victims,” he breathed. Gwaine shook his head and turned back to Gaius. 

“So you’ve managed to break the spell on Gaius?” Lancelot asked hopefully. 

“Yes. Gaius, will Merlin be alright?” Percival asked. Gaius sighed.

“Honestly, he needs better care than I can give right now,” Gaius answered with a shake of his head. Gwaine looked over to see Merlin’s shirt removed. Gaius was now looking at the ribs.

“We need Darian out of the picture,” Elyan spat. Gwaine couldn’t agree more. Lancelot stepped over to the window and stared out on the ground below. His eyes widened and his face blanched. Lancelot’s breathing rate increased and it was very clear that something was causing him to be afraid. Percival was the first to act.

“Lancelot, what is it?” Percival asked, stepping forward to see what had caused Lancelot’s sudden change in behavior. Lancelot only managed one word.

“Darian.”

oOoOoOo

Leon plastered another fake smile as he and Darian exited the butcher’s place. It was getting exhausting, keeping up this persona the entire time. Leon understood why Darian needed a spell. He would have never been able to appear so happy without it looking ridiculous.

“He really is something. Great man!” Leon cried happily as he and Darian continued to the next stall. People continually came up to Darian to shake his hand. The gesture made Leon feel sick. They were treating him like a war hero, like a god. Leon wished he could shout at them and shake them until the spell was broken. Darian seemed to get more annoyed with ever step the pair took. Leon could tell the man was breaking. It was only a matter of time.

“Listen, Leon, I appreciate what you’re trying to do. But I could use a break. Just let me go to my chambers and freshen up. It’ll only take an hour,” Darian begged. Leon knew exactly what Darian was planning, and he wouldn’t let the man carry it out. 

“Nonsense, lots to see! Come along!” Leon said happily, grabbing Darian’s hand and dragging him to a tavern. Leon could tell Darian was getting frustrated, Leon didn’t care. What mattered was the fact that he was keeping this man from Merlin. 

Although, Leon knew Darian was starting to suspect something was amiss. If Leon wasn’t careful, he could find that the situation would go downhill quickly. Still, he splashed on a smile and continued to act as if Darian was a god and people should worship the ground he walked on. Leon’s heart rate increased as he realized that Darian was beginning to lead him. Leon may have been in front of Darian, but the subtle way Darian’s hand twitched made Leon aware that he was no longer in charge. 

Darian was probably sure that Leon was immune and would now be acting to protect himself and his secret. Leon refused to go down without a fight. He wondered if it was still too early to grab his sword. Darian’s hand tightened on his, telling Leon not to do anything. They rounded another corner and Leon was suddenly aware of how empty this one was. There was no one here. His senses went on high alert. ~Keep your eyes on the enemy at all times.~ Leon said to himself as he struggled to find an new position to see Darian in. Leon knew that Darian knew. And Darian knew that Leon knew. It was time to quit beating around the bush. Leon had to act and he had to act now. If he brought a bruised and possibly dead Darian in front of the king, well at least Merlin would be safe. Besides, Darian was going to die anyways. It might as well be by Leon’s hand.

Before Leon could react, a belt latched around his neck and began to squeeze. Leon’s eyes bulged as he wrenched his hand out of Darian’s and clawed at the leather. Darian chuckled darkly behind him. Leon was aware that the man was keeping the belt loose enough so that Leon’s windpipe wasn’t crushed in the struggle. Leon threw his head back in an attempt to break Darian’s nose. Sadly, the man was too far away. He cursed himself for not acting faster. He should have pulled his sword and killed Darian the moment they stepped in the alley. But now wasn’t the time to think about what Leon could have done. Now Leon had to focus on escaping this alive.

“I know you have my lamb,” Darian said. Leon could feel his breath ghost across his ear. Leon shuddered to think about Darian’s nickname for Merlin. Leon struggled to kick and elbow his way out of Darian’s grasp, but he couldn’t.

“I should rephrase. You don’t have my lamb, but you know where he is,” Darian laughed. He pulled on the belt as Leon’s legs gave out and he crashed to the ground. It felt like his knees had shattered on impact. Darian laughed some more while tears began to leak from Leon’s eyes because of the pain and lack of air. 

“You don’t have to tell me. I know where he’s at too,” Darian gloated. Leon felt the man’s face right next to his. It was uncomfortably close as Darian’s lips brushed Leon’s skin when he spoke. He didn’t want to think about how this man had treated Merlin for two days. Leon cried out as he felt a foot connect with his ribcage. 

“Did you think I wouldn’t figure it out, that you weren’t mine anymore. I knew as soon as you stepped into my door. And if you’re immune, that means the idiot prince is immune along with the rest of your dirty peasant scum. And if they no longer believe in me, then my sweet boy is gone from my care,” Darian snarled. Leon’s ears were ringing and he couldn’t focus too much on what Darian said. That didn’t stop Darian from continuing to speak.

“I don’t like it when my things are taken from me. I want his blood and I will have it. I will not be tempted only to never taste the forbidden fruit,” Darian whispered. Leon’s vision was starting to go fuzzy. He wondered if Darian was going to kill him, or use him as leverage against Arthur and the others.

“Don’t worry, Sir Leon,” Darian’s voice whispered right next to Leon’s ear again. Leon tried to ignore how close the man was, though it was difficult to ignore the finger that was brushing along Leon’s collarbone lovingly. “The boy put up a fight. More of a fight than you at least.” Darian laughed and before Leon could react, he was thrown against the wall. He gasped for air as he struggled to his feet. Leon’s sword lay forgotten, too far for Leon to reach. Leon felt his hair being gripped and his face was slammed into the ground again. Everything went white for a few seconds before Leon’s vision was restored. He heard Darian laugh above him as a foot connected with the side of his head and snapped it to the other side, effectively flipping Leon onto his back. Leon’s last sight was a shadowy figure looming over him. He felt a foot slam down onto his ribcage, crushing some of the ribs with its weight. That was the last thing Leon remembered before the world went dark.

oOoOoOo

Arthur couldn’t help but be antsy as he and his father walked through the lower town. He just wanted to get back to Merlin and make sure his friend was alright. Training had gone smoothly and finished on time. Arthur was heading back to his chambers when he ran into his father. Naturally, Uther’s good mood meant that Arthur had to do some sort of bonding thing with him. This time, it was patrolling the lower town. Arthur kept an eye out for Darian and Leon but nowhere did he see his friend and enemy. This worried Arthur greatly. If Darian had somehow managed to lose Leon, that mean Merlin was in danger and no one would be able to warn him. Leon was right. Darian would come looking for Merlin. It wouldn’t take him long to figure out where he was. 

Arthur sighed and attempted to drone out his father. He never new the man could be so talkative. They were walking past the butcher shop when Arthur noticed something shiny coming out of an alleyway. He cocked his head to the side and went over.

“Arthur, what are you doing?” Uther laughed as he followed his son. Uther laughed a lot these days. It wasn’t natural for him, Arthur decided. He got to the alleyway and gasped. There was a blanket thrown haphazardly over a body, a sword lying not far from where the body was place. Someone obviously was in a hurry and didn’t hide the body very well. Arthur could see a hand poking out from underneath the blanket, and some hair. Arthur’s hands shook as he recognized that hair. 

“What the blazes?” Uther cried. Arthur ran and pulled the blanket off. His worst fears were confirmed when Leon’s face was revealed. 

“No, no, no, no!” Arthur cried as he quickly checked for a pulse. It didn’t escape him how Leon’s neck was bruised, or how the side of his face was bleeding profusely. Leon had been badly beaten. Arthur let out a sigh of relief when he felt Leon’s pulse from beneath his fingers.

“We must get the guards!” Uther growled. Arthur shook Leon gently, trying to get the knight to wake up. When Leon wouldn’t wake, Arthur resorted to Merlin’s favorite technique, the wake up slap. Arthur’s hand slapped Leon and the knight’s eyes fluttered open. Leon blinked at Arthur before sitting up quickly.

“Darian’s gone after Merlin!” he cried out, attempting to stand. His voice was rough from the stress placed on his vocal chords in the fight.

“You can’t go after him, you’re hurt!” Arthur said. Uther stared at Leon, trying to decide if he trusted his senior knight or not. Uther couldn’t comprehend why Darian would hurt Leon. Leon must have done something to provoke the man, but Uther couldn’t figure out what that might have been. He trusted Leon with his life, and the life of his son. Surely Darian wouldn’t have attacked him like this.

“It’s my fault I let that monster get the drop on me. You can’t stop me. Come on. We don’t have a lot of time!” Leon snapped before picking up his sword and taking off towards the palace. Arthur quickly followed him. He wasn’t sure if his father was following them or not. And Arthur really didn’t care. Right now, Merlin was all that mattered. Arthur silently prayed that they would get there in time.


	11. Chapter 11

“Gaius, you need to leave. Go get help,” Lancelot commanded as he swung Merlin up into his arms and began searching for a place to hide him. Percival and Gwaine were tearing through the room, trying to find some place that would keep Merlin concealed and safe. Elyan was staring out the window, watching as Darian kept coming closer. Darian wasn’t with Leon. He was coming here for Merlin. Luckily, the man was well liked so he was often stopped by passersby. It would hopefully give the group enough time to keep their injured member safe. It was the least they could do after everything that had happened. Though everyone was trying their hardest to ensure Darian wouldn’t get near Merlin, Lancelot still felt nervous and restless. This was it. This was were everything was going to end. Either Darian would win and continue living as a golden boy, or Merlin would be safe and Darian’s head would be on a platter. 

Lancelot’s heart felt as if it were about to burst out of his chest. His palms were sweating and his legs felt weak. He couldn’t help but feel terrified of what was going to happen soon. Lancelot glanced out the window to see Darian being stopped by Gwen. She was chatting with him as if nothing was wrong. Lancelot couldn’t be too upset with her. But the way Gwen laughed at whatever clever thing Darian had said made his blood boil. She wouldn’t appreciate Darian as much after she found out what he had done to Merlin. Lancelot would ensure that no one would love Darian after the spell was broken. Darian waved goodbye and continued across the courtyard. Even from this distance Lancelot could see that Darian was on a mission. Lancelot didn’t know if this small group of men would be enough to stop him. 

“What about you and Merlin?” Gaius asked. He was standing resolutely in the middle of the room. Lancelot knew Gaius wouldn’t want to be too far from Merlin, especially considering the state the boy was in, but they couldn’t risk it. Gaius wouldn’t be able to help fight Darian. Lancelot didn’t like the odds of protecting two people. Percival crossed the room and put his hand on Gaius’ shoulder. If anyone could convince the old man to leave, it would be Percival. 

“Merlin’s too injured to be carried great distances. And if we’re in here, we have a better chance of winning against Darian. The smaller space and the fact that we outnumber him should be enough to overwhelm the man,” Percival explained as he ushered him out of the servant’s entrance. Gaius turned and faced the group. His face still looking determined to stay in the room with his ward.

“You don’t understand. That man is practically immortal. A few jabs to the torso won’t do anything!” Gaius exclaimed. Lancelot couldn’t help but feel even more terrified by this news. If Darian were indeed immortal, then there was no way he could be stopped. There was no way the knights would win.

“We can slow him down, distract him from Merlin,” Percival responded, giving Gaius one last shove out the door. Lancelot empathized with Gaius. If someone were trying to tear him away from Merlin, especially after a revelation such as the one Gaius just had, Lancelot would be fighting to stay as well. He decided to give Gaius something to do. After all, if the physician felt as though he was helping keep Merlin alive, he might be more inclined to leave.

“Stay out of Darian’s sight. Find Arthur, he may be able to kill Darian,” Lancelot said. Gaius gave a nod and sped off down the hallway. Percival closed the door and sighed.

“Is he still in the courtyard, Elyan?” he asked. 

“He’s talking with one of the scullery maids,” Elyan replied, not taking his eyes off the scene below him. Percival nodded and continued searching for a place to hide. The problem was the room didn’t have a lot of places that could hide someone as tall as Merlin. Lancelot supposed that was a safety measure. The less places there were to hide, the harder it would be for an assassin to sneak in and kill the prince. 

“How about the antechamber?” Gwaine asked after deciding under the bed wouldn’t be secure enough. He walked towards the small room and opened the door. 

“That’ll be the first place Darian will look,” Percival responded, shaking his head. Gwaine cried out in frustration and slammed his fist into the wall.

“Nowhere is good enough! We can’t just stand here cradling Merlin in our arms and hope that Darian won’t attack us! He wants to kill Merlin and he’ll do anything to make sure that happens!” Gwaine shouted. Lancelot jumped at the sudden change in Gwaine’s demeanor. He couldn’t blame him for getting frustrated. Tensions were running high and Gwaine was feeling just as guilty as the rest of them. He was taking it upon himself to ensure no other harm could come to Merlin. Lancelot wondered if Merlin knew just how much his friends cared for him.

“Gwaine, calm down. I know you’re frustrated but we can’t go losing our heads now,” Percival commanded. Gwaine growled and sank down onto the floor. Lancelot shifted Merlin in his arms and bit his lip. Percival had a point, but Gwaine also had a point. If they didn’t come up with something soon, Lancelot was just going to put Merlin in the antechamber and call it good. It was better than standing out here in the open with him. 

“I can no longer see him. He must be inside the castle!” Elyan cried. Gwaine leapt up and began pacing around the room, muttering to himself. Percival stepped over to the door and locked it. Gwaine stopped pacing and stood up straighter.

“That just might work,” Gwaine muttered to himself, sweeping over to one side of the room.

“What might work?” Lancelot asked, following close behind Gwaine. Gwaine opened a wardrobe and smiled. In the bottom was some folded clothing and bloodied sheets. It was what Arthur had been using to store evidence of Merlin existence.

“Lancelot, how about in here?” Gwaine said. Lancelot looked over Gwaine’s shoulder and smiled.

“That should do perfectly. It looks smaller on the outside, so Darian probably won’t think to look in here,” he said. 

“You should stay with him. He’s quieter if someone’s there to comfort him,” Gwaine suggested. Lancelot nodded. He passed Merlin to Gwaine and worked on moving a boot and some of the cloths out of the way. It wasn’t going to be the most comfortable position but it was going to have to work. Darian would be here soon. Lancelot carefully lowered himself into the wardrobe. A few adjustments and he was able to fit quite nicely in the bottom. Gwaine lowered Merlin into Lancelot’s arms. He gave the pair a small smile, ruffled Merlin’s hair gently, and then closed the closet door. 

“Try and keep him as quiet as possible,” Percival commanded. Lancelot heard swords being drawn and peaked through the keyhole. There was some footsteps that resounded in the room before everything went silent. Lancelot couldn’t even hear breathing. Everything appeared to still in time, waiting in suspense for Darian’s long awaited arrival. Everyone was waiting for Darian. The anticipation was intense as the group dropped into a fighting stance. Their swords were poised, ready to go. The moment Darian stepped through the door, Gwaine, Percival, and Elyan would attack. Darian wouldn’t even have the chance to see what was happening. He wouldn’t be able to prepare himself. The element of surprise was the group’s greatest asset. Darian didn’t know how many people were immune, he didn’t know the plan, and he was outnumbered. Such an attack would usually be easy to complete. Quick and painless. The only problem was that they were fighting a man with unknown powers. A man who was living off another’s blood like he would a pig’s meat. Lancelot hoped that Gaius was wrong. He hoped that Darian wasn’t immortal. It was all too soon to tell. Lancelot hated this waiting game. His mind was racing and a thousand possibilities kept his heart beating painfully against his chest. The only thing grounding him to earth was Merlin’s warm weight on his chest. Merlin began to shift in Lancelot’s arms and mutter. Lancelot winced as his friend’s voice appeared to carry loudly through the room. Hopefully it wasn’t as loud as Lancelot thought. Still, it wouldn’t pay to have Merlin making noise when he was supposed to be hidden.

“It’s okay, Merlin. Just keep sleeping,” Lancelot said soothingly. Now would not be a good time for Merlin to wake up. He would probably be confused and would fight Lancelot. Lancelot’s words had the desired affect. Merlin stopped moving and his breathing became deeper. So long as he was unaware, Merlin could dream of a world where this hadn’t happened to him. 

Lancelot sighed and leaned back. The respite didn’t last for long. Tap, tap, tap. The sounds of footsteps that had previously been absent now were heard on the floor in the hallway. Tap, tap, tap. They were coming closer to the door. Lancelot could only guess that they belong to Darian. Tap, tap, tap, tap. The footsteps were slow and laborious. But not as if the action was difficult to complete. It was more like Darian knew he was going to have adversaries in the room, so he dragged out the walk for as long as possible. Tap, tap, tap, tap. The footsteps were so light and springy. They were mocking Lancelot with the thoughts as to the man who owned them. It was difficult to believe that such evil could hide itself so well. It was frightening. Tap, tap, tap. Lancelot tightened his grip as the footsteps came closer. They stopped in front of Arthur’s room. There was no doubt as to who owned the mocking walk now. Lancelot’s heart raced. This was it. He heard a dark chuckle from outside the room. Everyone bristled with anticipation. Their grips tightening on the hilts of the swords, poised to strike the moment the door opened. 

“Did you lock the door?” Elyan hissed. There was a slight tremor in his voice. Whether it be from fear or suspense, it did not matter. 

“Yeah,” Percival answered quietly, every syllable working itself around the room, ensuring every sound was heard. The door handle jiggled. Lancelot saw Gwaine twitch with anticipation. Percival clenched his jaw tighter. Elyan dropped down lower and raised his sword. The rattling stopped and there was a quiet tapping sound that indicated Darian was walking away from the door. Lancelot let out a sigh of relief. Later he would curse himself for his stupidity. He should have known it wasn’t going to be that easy.

“æbære hæste” Lancelot heard these words and before he could give any sort of warning, the door was blasted off its hinges. His shout was drowned out by the sound of the door being violently ripped from the wall. No one had the time for a proper warning. Lancelot watched as time itself seemed to slow down. Bits of rubble from the wall were blasted across the room. His three friends went flying back, the door hitting Percival square in the chest. Everyone’s swords were torn from their hands. They crashed to the floor. 

Lancelot was sure he heard a sickening crack. There was no way Darian could be defeated now. Lancelot should have known the man would use magic. That should have been in the possibilities. But Lancelot couldn’t focus on that right now. Right now, his eyes were glued to the scene in front of him. His friends lying on the floor, grunting in pain as the door and bits of stone crashed down around them. Darian stepped through the hole where the door had previously been lodged. He still looked regal, though there was something off about him. His hair seemed to be sweaty and greasy, instead of slicked back smoothly. His eyes were wide with lust and greed. There was a smile plastered on his face, though it showed too many teeth. Lancelot let out a small gasp. This wasn’t the man he met not even a week ago. This wasn’t even the man he and Elyan saw this morning. It appeared as though Darian had finally snapped. He was shedding the mask of innocence and bliss. Even if Darian did manage to get to Merlin, Lancelot wasn’t sure Darian would be able to keep up the persona he had so carefully crafted.

“I’m so glad you boys locked the door. I was itching to do that spell,” Darian sneered. Elyan was gasping with pain and Percival was attempting to stagger back to a standing position. Gwaine had been in a lot of situations where he had been violently thrown to the floor. This meant his head cleared fairly quickly. Within seconds Gwaine assessed that he was no longer armed and the enemy had made it into the room. Gwaine’s hand hit the handle of his sword. He grunted in pain and grabbed the hilt. Darian was still laughing at his cleverness so Gwaine was able to stagger back onto his feet. Darian stopped laughing and looked at Gwaine.

“What do you think you’re doing up?” Darian snarled. Gwaine shook his head in an effort to clear the remainder of fog from his head. Gwaine stared at Darian before taking action. He launched himself at Darian, a battle cry tearing from his lips. He was going to behead this bastard once and for all. It didn’t matter that Darian had magic and was probably ten times more powerful than Gwaine. Pure rage could be a powerful weapon. 

Darian apparently didn’t think anything of Gwaine’s attack. He didn’t even move. Darian smiled and simply said, “bindan!” Of course, Gwaine couldn’t hear the spell over his loud scream. But he could feel its affects. Gwaine felt his wrists snap together and his arms wrench over his head. His feet were picked up off the floor and Gwaine was thrown back a few paces. Gwaine struggled to comprehend what was happening. It was only when he realized he was suspended in midair that he became fully aware of the extent of his condition. Elyan was the first to react to seeing Gwaine suspended with his arms over his head. He staggered to a standing position. He was leaning heavily on his sword. Elyan knew he didn’t look very threatening, but he couldn’t let Darian get away with this. He had to take a stand.

“Let him go!” he said with all the strength he could muster. Darian sighed and rolled his eyes. He looked so bored with the whole situation. 

“bindan!” he drawled. Elyan felt his arms snap to his sides and his legs become unable to move. He cried out as he crashed to the ground. Well he would have cried out if he weren’t gagged with invisible cloth. He looked at Percival to see him struggling with the invisible bonds as well. Elyan turned back to Gwaine. Now that the man was comprehending the position he was in, he was trying valiantly to get out of it. He was grunting with pain, struggling against the ropes. But instead of freeing himself, Gwaine just swung back and forth across the rafters. 

“It’s no use struggling. I’ve bound you using magic,” Darian smiled. His teeth looked unnaturally sharp. Actually, everything about Darian looked unnatural. He wasn’t human. He hadn’t been for a long time. 

“Go to hell,” Gwaine gasped. Darian didn’t acknowledge this. He walked over to the fireplace and leaned against it. The flames cast an orange glow on his face. The shadows cast by his cheekbones made him seem hollow and dead. Darian’s eyes were fixated on the flickering flames, a sort of meditative trance. He looked rather pensive standing there. Darian sighed. The meditation was broken. Gwaine braced himself for what was coming next. 

“Where is my lamb?” Darian asked. Gwaine looked at Percival and Elyan to see if they had any idea what Darian was talking about. They looked just as lost as Gwaine.  
“I’m sorry, what?” Gwaine asked. He didn’t remember Darian coming to Camelot with a lamb. Even if he did, why would the knights steal it?

“The boy. My life.” Darian growled and spun on his heals to face Gwaine. Gwaine glared back at Darian. Merlin was not a lamb and he would not respond to this man’s questions.

“Why would I tell you where my friend is?” Gwaine snarled. Darian stared at him for a second before laughing.

“If I remember correctly, you thought he was pathetic and weak. You wanted him to die!” Darian laughed. He walked around the room. Darian smiled and slipped onto his hands and knees, looking under the bed. Gwaine growled. This was just a game Darian was playing. He was trying to make Gwaine think that he hated Merlin. Gwaine wasn’t going to allow this.

“That wasn’t me. I didn’t say those things. That was you and your damn spell!” Gwaine snapped. Darian straightened up and walked towards Gwaine. He smiled and began trailing his fingers down the knight’s chest. Gwaine struggled to get away. He didn’t like to think that this was how Merlin was treated for two days. It was uncomfortable and disgusting. Gwaine could only imagine how Merlin must have felt, trapped with this man as his only company. It must have been difficult for Merlin to find the strength to survive.

“I didn’t force you to say anything. Those were your words, Sir Gwaine, not mine,” Darian scoffed. He gripped Gwaine’s chin and turned his head to the side. Gwaine once again tried to jerk his head away. Darian stared at Gwaine thoughtfully, ignoring the muffled protests coming from Percival and Elyan.

“Not really my type. Not innocent enough. Merlin, on the other hand. I’m glad I managed to catch such a treat,” Darian chuckled. He began stroking Gwaine’s cheek with his thumb. 

“You might want to watch what comes out of your mouth,” Gwaine growled, attempting to ignore every sickening touch Darian was bestowing upon him. Darian released Gwaine’s chin and stepped back. 

“If you haven’t noticed, I’ve got you all tied up,” Darian laughed. Darian walked over to the antechamber door and flung it open. He didn’t look phased at the lack of Merlin. Instead, Darian appeared as though he rather expected not to see the boy in there. Darian sighed and stepped back in front of Gwaine. He studied Gwaine for a second before turning and squatting down to Percival and Elyan’s level.

“Don’t hurt them,” Gwaine growled. Darian snorted. He reached up and ran his hand through Percival’s hair. Percival tried to jerk away but to no avail. Gwaine felt a twisting feeling in his gut, he felt as though he were going to be sick. The way Darian was treating them wasn’t right. Gwaine could handle being punched and stabbed and kicked. He couldn’t handle this stroking and caressing. 

“Sir Percival and Sir Elyan. It’s so nice to see you again. Although, you can tell Arthur was desperate if he knighted a peasant, a drunk, and whatever the hell Elyan is,” Darian smirked. 

“They’re better men than you,” Gwaine snarled. Percival gave him a look of thanks. Darian sighed and rolled his eyes. Although he seemed calm, it was still unnerving Gwaine. Like the calm before the storm, there was no telling when Darian would break and kill them all with the wave of his hand. Never had Gwaine felt so helpless. Darian cleared his throat.

“Arthur is with his father, Leon is lying dead in an alley…” Gwaine gasped. Darian grinned at this. He had found something to torture the drunk with. Oh this was going to be fun. 

“You’re lying!” he cried. Darian stood up and faced the knight. His face was smiling but it was so empty and soulless that it made shivers run down Gwaine’s spine.  
“If only that were true. But I wrapped a belt around his throat…”

“Stop it.” Gwaine didn’t want to hear anymore. He tried to drown out the voice. But Darian was in the back of his mind and standing right in front of him. He was forcing Gwaine to hear his words. Forcing the knight to confront this twisting feeling in his gut. 

“And I slammed his head into the side of a building…”

“Leon is not dead!” Gwaine shouted. He didn’t want to believe it. Leon couldn’t be dead.

“And I left him there in an alley, bleeding and dying,” Darian snarled. He reached up a hand to brush some of the hair out of Gwaine’s eyes.

“You’re lying. He isn’t dead,” Gwaine whimpered. He felt broken and drained. Darian grinned. He had accomplished his task. Now to continue.

“Lancelot isn’t here with us,” Darian stated. Gwaine took a deep breath and regained his composure.

“What of it?”

“Does Lancelot have my lamb?” Darian asked sweetly. Gwaine could see the sugar was coating something poisonous. Rather than answer Darian’s question, Gwaine decided to reassert himself.

“Merlin is not a lamb,” Gwaine snapped. Darian chuckled. He was done playing games. If the knight didn’t answer him, things were going to get dangerous.

“Where is the boy?” he asked, his voice dangerously low. Gwaine was not deterred. He didn’t want to think about Leon dying by the hands of this man, but he was determined not to let Merlin suffer the same fate. 

“Like I would ever tell scum like you,” Gwaine snarled. Darian did not get angry like Gwaine expected. Instead, he straightened up and plastered another smile onto his face. 

“You will,” Darian chuckled. Gwaine was thrown off by this change for a second before regaining his composure. Two could play at this game. He wasn’t afraid.

“Torture me all you want. I’m not telling you where Merlin is,” Gwaine snapped. 

“I’m not going to torture you,” Darian snickered. Gwaine’s eyes widened. If Darian wasn’t going to hurt him, that only left two options.

“NO!” he shouted. Darian threw back his head and laughed. Percival struggled to place himself in front of Elyan. Gwaine continued to try and break his bonds. His legs were flailing dangerously, but nothing ever came close to hitting Darian. Gwaine continued to shout at Darian, in an attempt to draw the fire from his friends, but Darian had made up his mind. Darian tapped his chin thoughtfully and smiled wolfishly. 

“Sar,” Darian whispered darkly, turning towards Percival. Gwaine saw the man’s eyes glow gold for just a second before returning to brown. Percival’s eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the floor. Gwaine could only watch as his friend began twitching. Darian laughed while Percival continued to roll on the floor. Gwaine and Elyan stared in horror. That was all Darian said. No explanation as to what was happening, no other demands. He just sat there and watched with a sick look of satisfaction gleaming in his eyes. Gwaine couldn’t shout for help, he couldn’t shout at Darian to stop, he couldn’t shout insults. He could just watch while Percival was tortured with magic. 

“Ablinnan,” Darian hissed. Percival stopped twitching. His breathing was heavy and sweat poured from his brow. 

“Did you use that on Merlin?” Gwaine asked quietly. Gwaine didn’t want to know, but he had to. Darian took a deep breath and slicked his hair back. 

“No. I’ve found that magic tends to make the blood sour,” Darian responded. Gwaine rolled his eyes. Of course magic makes blood sour. How could he have been so stupid? Everybody knows that. Darian was staring gleefully at Percival. “Now, tell me where the boy is. I’ll let you go free. Just let me finish what I’ve started,” Darian pleaded. Gwaine bit his lip, his eyes met Percival’s. They told Gwaine to not give into Darian’s demands. Merlin was tortured for a lot longer, Percival could last until help arrived. Gwaine silently begged his friends for forgiveness. Of course if he did tell Darian where Merlin was, he wouldn’t be forgiven anyways. 

“No,” Gwaine said weakly. Darian’s smile fell. He roared with rage and grabbed the fire poker out from the burning logs. The storm was now unleashed. There was no stopping Darian. Gwaine eyes went wide as Darian began beating Elyan with the white-hot iron. Elyan cried out in pain and attempted to keep a brave face, but he was failing miserable. He continued to try and squirm away from the fire poker, but Darian was relentless. Each blow resounded in the room with a smack. Gwaine could smell Elyan’s skin begin to burn. It was horrible watching. Percival clenched his jaw and made a split second decision. He swung his legs out from underneath him and managed to catch the back of Darian’s knees. Darian cried out as his balance was lost and he came tumbling to the ground. His head hit the ground with a thud. Gwaine was pleased to see the man look legitimately dazed and confused by the attack.

“Way to go Percy!” Gwaine cried out. His joy didn’t last long. Darian stood up and began kicking and punching any piece of flesh that was within reach of him. Gwaine got quite a few hits to the gut. He felt his ribs crack with each blow that landed on his chest. Percival had maneuvered and was now trying to block Elyan from the majority of the blows.

“Tell me where he is!” Darian cried out. A fist slammed into the side of Gwaine’s face. Gwaine gasped with pain as blood began to fill his mouth and stream out his nose. 

“Stop!” a voice shouted. The men all looked towards the door. Gwaine managed a crooked grin.

“About time, princess,” he rasped.

oOoOoOo

Arthur and Leon were sprinting down the corridor faster than humanly possible. Arthur kept glancing back at Leon. It was clear the man was in considerable pain, but Arthur knew he could not persuade Leon to sit this fight out. Merlin was as much of his responsibility as he was the rest of the knights. Arthur ignored his father’s shouts behind him and instead urged his limbs to go faster. His lungs were burning and his legs were pumping in a relentless cycle. Arthur willed his burning limbs on. If it weren’t for adrenaline, he would have collapsed long ago. Everything was on fire, but Merlin was in danger. Arthur could ignore the pain until his brother was safe.

“Arthur stop!” Uther called out, trying to keep up with the two younger and healthier men. Leon gasped with pain and stumbled. Arthur wanted to yell at him to go see Gaius, but he didn’t have the time. The bruises on Leon’s neck were another reminder of how Arthur wasn’t good enough. How he couldn’t protect his people. Leon, despite being injured, was keeping up with Arthur fairly well. A sweat had broken out on his brow, blood was still leaking from the head wound, but Leon was still running. He was still straining his muscles to the maximum. 

“Darian’s probably at the room now,” Leon panted, keeping his eyes focused forward. Arthur gritted his teeth and skidded around another corner.

“Let’s just get there,” Arthur said back. Leon nodded and continued running. Arthur couldn’t think about what was going on in his chambers now. He could process the information later. Now he had to focus on making sure everyone was safe. 

“Arthur!” a voice called from behind. Arthur and Leon stopped and turned to see Gaius hobbling towards them. He was just as out of breath as the two men were.

“Gaius!” Leon called. Gaius stopped and examined Leon. He looked as though he was about to tell the knight to stay out of the fight, but he decided better of it. 

“Darian’s in the room. They’ve hidden Merlin but it will only be a matter of time,” Gaius panted. Leon was leaning heavily against a wall.

“Thank you, Gaius. We’ll bring him back safe,” Arthur vowed. He hoped it wasn’t an empty promise. Gaius nodded and was about to start back to his chambers when Uther caught up with the group.

“Can someone please tell me what’s going on here?” Uther demanded. The vein in his forehead was throbbing. Arthur wasn’t entirely grateful that his father was coming with them. He would rather break the curse on Darian and then let Uther know that the man was using the castle as a hunting ground. Right now Uther was unpredictable since he was still under the enchantment. Gaius was apparently thinking along the same lines.

“Sire, perhaps it would be best if you waited in my chambers,” Gaius pleaded. He placed his hand on Uther’s forearm and attempted to lead him in the opposite direction. Uther ripped his arm out of Gaius’.

“I will not,” Uther snapped, continuing towards Arthur’s chambers. Arthur and Leon watched Uther stride purposefully down the halls. Leon grabbed Arthur’s arm and pulled him after the king.

“We’ve wasted enough time as is. We have to hurry,” Leon said, once again taking off down the hall. Arthur spared Gaius one last glance before chasing after his friend and father. He prayed his men were able to defeat Darian and that everyone would be safe.

“Tell me where he is!” Darian’s voice rang out through the corridor. Leon and Arthur skidded to a stop. Arthur gasped. His door was blown off its hinges, Darian was hitting three of his knights, and Gwaine appeared to be suspended in midair. His room looked like a battle had taken place there. Blood appeared to be pouring from Gwaine’s face and a discarded fire poker suggested that Arthur’s men had been severely questioned. Arthur felt anger bubbling underneath the surface. The more he stared at the scene, the more he felt sick about the fact that he was friends with Darian at one point. Uther also gaped at the scene. Hopefully now the curse would be broken. There was obviously magic going on here. Uther’s hatred for the stuff would be enough for him to suspend any belief and listen to whatever Arthur had to say. A new problem presented itself. Darian had three of Arthur’s knights. He could easily manufacture hostages if need be. Arthur stepped forward, he had to convince Darian to go quietly so as not to hurt any innocent bystanders. He cleared his throat and stood up straight. He hoped he presented the very essence of regal power. 

“Stop!” he commanded. Everyone turned towards him. Darian’s grin got even larger. He looked like a crazed animal. Arthur wouldn’t be surprised if the man were foaming from the mouth. 

“About time, princess,” Gwaine grinned. This helped lighten Arthur’s feeling of guilt. If Gwaine could still joke, then perhaps Arthur wasn’t a complete failure. It also appeared that Darian was unable to figure out where Merlin was. That was one victory Arthur could enjoy. His friend was safe, so far.

“Uther, my old friend,” Darian said stepping forward. He spread his arms wide as if to go in for a hug. Leon drew his sword.

“Don’t talk to the king like you’re not the scum of the earth,” Leon growled. Darian sighed and turned towards the knight. He shook his head in a reproachful manner. He snapped his head up to stare Leon in the eyes. Arthur was surprised at the ferocity they held. 

“I thought I killed you. Looks like I’ll just have to try harder,” Darian snarled. 

“Darian, why did you attack Leon?” Uther asked. Arthur knew it would be difficult for Uther to accept the fact that Darian was evil. The man was an old friend and loved by all. Arthur felt sorry for his father. Finding out that your daughter was evil and one of your best friends was also evil couldn’t be easy. Uther was probably trying to deny what he was seeing. Everyone else had. Darian wasn’t attacking anyone so Arthur felt that he could let his father work through the emotions that would be swirling about in his head. Gwaine had other ideas.

“Because he is evil!” Gwaine cried. Arthur rolled his eyes. Couldn’t Gwaine just let Uther do this on his own? There was still blood coming from the man’s nose. Arthur looked down to see that Percival and Elyan were in a similar state. 

“You have no right talking to this man in such a manner,” Uther gasped. Everyone stared at the king. Arthur couldn’t believe what he had just heard. This wasn’t the Uther Arthur knew. He decided to try and make his father see sense.

“Father, he’s using magic. Darian is actively harming three of Camelot’s knights. He almost killed Leon!” Arthur cried. Uther turned to glare at his son. Arthur faltered under that gaze. It was one that he hadn’t seen in a while. 

“How dare you, Arthur. This man has brought nothing but peace to this land. And here you stand accusing him of sorcery!” Uther snapped. Arthur couldn’t help but shrink under his father’s words. They were so filled with hate. This went beyond normal disappointment. This was almost as if the mere sight of his son was enough to cause Uther to be sick. Arthur didn’t know what was happening. Usually the mention of magic was enough to get Uther’s attention. But Darian was clearly performing it right now, yet Uther hadn’t even batted an eye. How could he break the spell if Uther didn’t care about the magic? Uther apparently decided that he would hear no other complaints from his son. 

“What do you want to know?” Uther asked, smiling at Darian. Darian chuckled and stood by Gwaine. He began running his fingers through the man’s hair. Gwaine jerked back, but Darian’s hands held him in place.

“Did I tell you, Prince Arthur, the weaker your mind, the harder it is to fight?” Darian chuckled. He turned towards Uther. “I want to know where Arthur’s manservant is,” Darian said. Uther nodded and glared at Gwaine. Gwaine glared back. Darian stopped petting the knight and stepped away from him. Arthur was rooted to the spot. He didn’t know how to stop any of this from happening. He wondered if he could knock his father out. But that still wouldn’t take Darian out of the picture. 

“Tell Sir Darian where the boy is,” Uther demanded. 

“I won’t,” Gwaine rasped. Uther frowned. Arthur was surprised at how dignified Gwaine looked right now. Even with blood pouring from his nose and bruises decorating every inch of visible skin, Gwaine looked more like a knight now than he ever did with chainmail on. Arthur couldn’t help but swell with pride as he realized how much Gwaine had grown in the short time he had been in Camelot. The loner was now protecting someone he cared about. He was no longer a rogue, and he no longer was alone. Sir Gwaine was nobler than half of the people who dared to call themselves noble. Uther didn’t have the same reaction to Gwaine’s defiance. 

“If you do not tell Sir Darian where the boy is, then I will kill you right here,” Uther growled. Leon put his hand on Uther’s shoulder and pulled him around. 

“And I will stop you. My lord, you are a wise king, open your eyes. Fight this curse!” Leon pleaded, putting himself between Uther and Gwaine. Arthur could tell the man was in pain. Every breath was a struggle and he was hunched over in considerable pain. Arthur pulled out his sword and prepared to defend his friend. 

“Step aside, Sir Leon,” Uther commanded. Leon did not move. His breathing was heavy and he looked like he could keel over at any minute, but Sir Leon was not moving. Arthur’s eyes flickered over to Darian. The man appeared to be thinking something through. Arthur decided to watch Darian so that Leon wouldn’t have to. Leon could then focus completely on Uther. 

“You always annoyed me, Leon,” Darian snarled. Leon turned to face the man. But before he could do anything, Darian’s eyes flashed gold and Leon was thrown through the antechamber door. The sword was flung out of Leon’s hands and skittered across the floor.

“Leon!” Arthur and Gwaine cried in unison. Uther sighed. Arthur had had enough. It was time to make his father see sense. Even if he had to smack it into him.

“Father! How are you not seeing the magic? Darian is evil, we have to kill him!” Arthur cried. Uther shook his head.

“Sir Darian, restrain my son until he sees sense,” Uther commanded. 

“With pleasure. Bindan!” Darian cried. Arthur felt himself lift off the floor and slammed against the wall. His vision went spotty and his ears began to ring. He struggled against the invisible bonds, but it was no use. They cut painfully into his torso, squeezing him to ensure that there was no movement. Uther turned back towards Gwaine. Darian grinned and winked at Gwaine. Gwaine glared in response but knew that he could do nothing.

“I must teach these men a lesson,” Uther said blankly. He pulled out a sword and walked towards Gwaine. Arthur struggled even harder.

“Father, please,” he begged. Uther ignored him and walked towards Gwaine as if he were in a trance.

“Let’s start with the drunk,” Uther snarled.

oOoOoOo

Lancelot hugged Merlin tighter to his chest as he was forced to listen to the screams of his friends. It didn’t seem fair that they were all getting tortured mercilessly while Lancelot sat here safe. Then again, it wasn’t fair that Merlin got the brunt of the torture for two days while all his friends forgot about him. Lancelot looked down at Merlin.

“Merlin, we need your help,” Lancelot begged. Merlin had been getting more and more restless as the minutes wore on. Lancelot wondered if his friend was going to wake soon. If Merlin was awake, then he might be able to cast a spell that would render Darian harmless, or at least knock the man out. Lancelot shook these thoughts out of his head. He couldn’t ask Merlin to do something after all he’s been through. It wouldn’t be fair for his friend to fight in such a condition. This was something the knights were going to have to do on their own. Lancelot heard Arthur shout for Darian to stop. Hopefully the prince would be able to kill the man and free the knights. That didn’t appear to be happening. Lancelot listened in horror as Leon was thrown through the antechamber door. He hugged Merlin tighter as Uther commanded Darian to bind Arthur. There was no one that could stop Uther from killing Gwaine. Lancelot wondered if everyone was going to die, or just Gwaine. It was too painful to think about. Still, Darian didn’t know where Merlin was. There was still a chance that he wouldn’t be able to kill the boy. Though that would be a shallow victory if everyone else was dead.

“Lancelot?” a raspy voice called out. Lancelot gasped and looked down. Merlin’s eyes were open and they were looking at him.

“Lancelot, it hurts,” Merlin whimpered. There were unshed tears in his eyes. Lancelot stared for a second before realizing that instead of a confused haze, Merlin seemed fairly aware of the situation. He probably knew how the enchantment worked.

“Merlin! How is Darian casting the spell?” Lancelot asked quietly. He didn’t want to waste too much time asking if Merlin was okay. Darian needed to be revealed immediately if Gwaine were to survive. Though Lancelot couldn’t stop his hand from brushing through Merlin’s hair. Merlin leaned into the touch, his eyes slipping closed. Lancelot was about to call Merlin back when he heard Merlin’s reply.

“Necklace,” Merlin answered quietly. His breathing evened out and Lancelot knew that there was nothing else he could ask of his friend. Merlin was asleep now. He had done his part in fighting Darian. Now all that was left was for Lancelot to find this necklace and destroy it. He peaked out and found Darian amidst the destruction. There, on his neck, lay a gaudy gold chain with a silver pendant. That must have been the necklace Merlin was talking about! Lancelot maneuvered himself out from underneath Merlin. He had to get to it. He probably needed to smash it. The chain didn’t look very thick. One good tug and it should come off Darian’s neck. Lancelot slowly opened the cupboard. Arthur’s eyes widened as he realized Lancelot was beginning to open the cupboard more. Arthur looked around frantically. Before coming up with an idea. He had to keep everyone’s backs to Lancelot. He didn’t know what the man was planning, but it would hopefully help break the curse or kill Darian. Arthur really didn’t care at this point. He came up with an idea. It wouldn’t last long though. So whatever Lancelot wanted to do, he had to do it quickly.

“Father, I completely agree that Gwaine should die,” Arthur stated. Darian and Uther turned towards the prince. Lancelot took this chance to slip out of the wardrobe and onto the floor he only had one shot if this was going to work. 

“That’s my boy,” Uther said fondly. Lancelot crept behind Darian and prepared to snatch the chain off his neck. Arthur furrowed his brow. What the hell was that man trying to do? He hadn’t even picked up a sword. Surely the element of surprise would help Lancelot kill Darian easier. 

“Why the sudden change of heart?” Darian asked. Arthur struggled to come up with a response. Luckily, he didn’t have to.

“Don’t question it. Just be happy Arthur is finally seeing the light,” Uther chuckled. He patted Darian’s shoulder and turned back towards Arthur. Lancelot’s heart pounded. It was now or never. If he waited much longer Darian would bind him just like the others. Uther and Darian were going to turn around any moment and see him. This last thought spurred Lancelot into action. He lunged forwards and grabbed the necklace. Darian cried out in surprise as Lancelot’s foot connected with his stomach, helping to push the man farther from him. Uther whipped around to see the necklace break free from Darian’s neck.

“NO!” Darian cried as Lancelot flew back. Lancelot looked down and realized the gem in the center was probably what was holding all of Darian’s power. He threw the necklace to the ground and slammed his heal down on the pendant. He felt the gem crush under the weight of his foot. Darian cried out and Lancelot felt his feet leave the floor. His back hit the bedposts and his head slam against the wooden backboard. Lancelot’s vision blacked out quickly. He only hoped he was able to break the curse on Camelot once and for all. 

oOoOoOo

Everyone stared at the smashed pendant that lay on the ground. Arthur wanted to get to Lancelot and Leon to see if they were okay, but he was still pinned against the wall by invisible rope. Arthur’s heart beat as he realized that Merlin was now alone. There was no one with him. But hopefully that wouldn’t matter. Hopefully, Uther would kill Darian on sight and this whole nightmare would be over. Darian was breathing heavily, his eyes were budging. There was nothing keeping his persona intact. Everything was destroyed. Darian wouldn’t be able to ever rebuild the empire he had crafted. Now everyone would begin to realize just what kind of man Darian was. 

“Darian, you’re a sorcerer,” Uther breathed. He turned to face Darian, lowering his sword from its spot on Gwaine’s neck.

“Told you so,” Gwaine muttered, breathing a sigh of relief. He didn’t like sharp pointy things being pressed against vital spots on his body. It was a general rule Gwaine tried to follow. He craned his head to look at Lancelot. The man was sprawled on his back, pieces of wood lay shattered around his body. But there was a definite rise and fall of his chest. Gwaine looked at Arthur and nodded. Lancelot was still alive it appeared. Both men turn to stare at the enemy. Darian’s head bowed. For a second, Arthur thought the man had given up. His spell was broken. He had no more friends left. He should be surrendering. But instead, he started laughing. It started with a low grumble and built up to a loud, booming laugh that could be heard across the castle. 

“I can’t believe that after three hundred years, you are the first people to get close to beating me,” Darian laughed. “All because of a servant boy.” Darian wiped a tear from his eyes. Uther roared with rage and plunged the sword into Darian’s breast. Darian didn’t even seem fazed. Uther’s eyes widened and he let go of the hilt of his sword. Everyone gasped. The weapon had gone completely through Darian’s torso, yet there was no indication that this man was dying. 

“Do you see what you’re up against now?” Darian asked, gesturing to the sword. Uther stumbled back.

“What are you?” he asked. Darian laughed.

“I used to be human. But now I am so much more. Now I am a god!” Darian cried. Arthur thought this was taking it a bit far. He was sure Darian could be killed, he just had to find a weak point. 

“You’ve gone mad!” Gwaine exclaimed. Darian turned towards the knight and smiled. He lunged forward and wrapped his hands around Gwaine’s neck. 

“NO! STOP!” Arthur screamed. Darian didn’t listen to him. He squeezed tighter and tighter on Gwaine’s throat until the knight stopped kicking and just hung there.   
“Aliesan” Darian hissed. Gwaine fell to the ground in an undignified heap. 

“Gwaine!” Arthur called out. His friend didn’t stir. Darian turned towards Percival and Elyan. Percival straightened up and glared at the monster. 

“Fleogan!” he cried. Percival and Elyan were lifted off the ground and thrown into Uther. The three men were then tossed out of the room and across the hallway. Arthur heard them hit the wall and sink down the floor. Darian turned to Arthur.

“I wonder if you’ll be able to defeat me,” Darian wondered, removing Uther’s sword from his chest. Arthur’s eyes went wide. He was now all alone. Darian was stronger than him, and he appeared to be invincible. Arthur didn’t think the chances of defeating Darian were very good. 

“Aliesan,” Darian said. Arthur felt the invisible ropes release and he fell to the ground. Darian threw the sword at Arthur’s feet and drew his own.

“Let’s see if the future king of Camelot can really protect his people,” Arthur stood up and gripped the sword tightly. He refused to run away from this fight. His men lay injured because he let this wolf into his kingdom. Arthur may die here, but he would die protecting his people. Darian seemed to read Arthur’s thoughts and smirked. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t kill you. But you’ll watch as I kill my lamb,” Darian sneered. This was enough to get Arthur going. He threw himself at Darian with a downward stroke. Darian met the attack easily. Arthur continued to swing at Darian, trying to get a hit off, but to no avail. It occurred to him that Darian was just playing with him. The man had yet to attack and was instead just blocking every stroke Arthur delivered with definite ease. Arthur cried out in frustration as he and Darian made their way out of the room and into the hallway. Arthur’s sword swung at Darian’s head. Darian laughed playfully and ducked. Arthur’s sword crashed into a decorative vase that was placed on the pillar. He pulled his sword back in front of him and continued to swing at Darian. Windows were smashed, curtains and tapestries were torn. The hallway was being destroyed. Arthur was thankful that no other people were around. He swung violently at Darian. Darian met his blow with a graceful block. 

“You will never harm another innocent person ever again,” Arthur snarled as he went to swipe Darian’s stomach. Darian didn’t block this one, mostly because he was taken by surprise with Arthur’s comment. But even still, Arthur only managed to catch Darian’s belt. The leather fell from his waist with a clatter. 

“I liked that belt,” Darian roared, lunging forward to meet Arthur’s oncoming blow. 

“Do you really think you can defeat me, boy? I have hundreds of years and hundreds of lives to give me strength,” Darian cried. 

“Then it’s time for you to leave this world,” Arthur countered. Darian started going on the offensive now. It appeared that he was done playing with Arthur. Now, it was time to show the boy who was the strongest in the land. The two continued to attack and block, Darian slowly leading Arthur towards the throne room. Fitting, Darian thought. The prince of Camelot would lose to the new king. The throne room would be where Darian became ruler. He had stayed in the shadows for far to long. He could cast another spell and make everyone forget, but being the supreme ruler of the world was far too tempting. Darian was a god. It was time for the people to treat him as such. He wasn’t sure why he ever stopped at being a knight. With so much that he could command, his supply of lambs would never run out. Darian grinned and elbowed Arthur’s face. Arthur cried out and fell through the doors. He didn’t have enough time to recover as Darian quickly disarmed him. Darian’s sword was pressed to Arthur’s chest, a trickle of blood making its way down Arthur’s torso. Arthur remembered that Merlin had kicked out the man’s knee and decided that Darian could still be injured. Arthur punched Darian in the face and delivered a powerful kick to the knee. Darian cried out and fell to the ground Arthur scrambled away.

“Merlin did that to me,” Darian growled.

“So I’ve heard,” Arthur glowered. 

“I think you’ve overstayed your welcome in my kingdom,” Darian snarled, lunging forward. Arthur knew this was it. He didn’t have any weapons. He had no back up. He was alone while Darian had all the power. The world moved in slow motion as Darian launched himself at Arthur, sword poised to spear Arthur through the chest.   
“I’m sorry, Merlin,” Arthur whispered.

oOoOoOo

“Merlin,” A very familiar voice called out.

“Go away you stupid dragon. I’m trying to sleep,” Merlin muttered. He couldn’t figure out why everything hurt so badly. Arthur must have gone hard on him during training yesterday, and then Gwaine must have drug him down to the tavern to celebrate something. That was the only reason Merlin could think of as to why he felt like he had been continually beaten for two days.

“Young Warlock, the prince is in danger. You have to save him,” The dragon whispered. Merlin groaned. If the prat was really in danger, then Merlin decided that he should probably go and save him. It was his job on top of servant, cook, physician, horse, training dummy, and whatever else he had the time to be. Merlin opened his eyes. He was in a closet. That was not something he expected. He must have gotten really drunk last night. He opened the door and gasped. He was in Arthur’s room. Though it didn’t look like Arthur’s room. The place had positively been destroyed. Merlin rolled out of the cupboard and stood up. He cried out in pain when weight was put on his ankle. It felt as if the thing had been broken. Merlin struggled to recover his memories from the previous evening. He looked towards the antechamber.

“Leon!” Merlin cried out, seeing a familiar figure covered in what used to be the door to the antechamber. Merlin gasped as his ribs began to throb painfully. He fell down and crawled towards Leon. He shook the knight before deciding Leon wasn’t going to wake anytime soon. Merlin turned and saw Gwaine sprawled out on the floor. His eyes then settled on another figure on the bed. He managed to drag himself over to the bed. Merlin’s mind was struggling to try and comprehend what he was seeing. He couldn’t figure out what had happened. But he knew that he had to find Arthur and make sure the prince was safe.

“Lancelot,” Merlin whimpered. He shook Lancelot before realizing that his friend wasn’t going to wake. Merlin had a brief flash of something, of someone. He closed his eyes and focused on the vision. Hopefully he could figure out what had happened. It was then that Merlin remembered everything. Darian, the days of torture, everything. He didn’t realize that Arthur had actually come and got him.

“Arthur!” Merlin gasped. Darian must have found out and came searching. That meant Arthur was in danger. Merlin tried to stand but found that his ankle could not support him. His vision was fuzzy and he felt light-headed. Merlin crashed to the ground. One of his arms appeared to be bound to his torso. Merlin grunted and tried to move forward. Merlin desperately wanted to help his friends, but they all appeared to be alive. Arthur was who was missing. Arthur was the one in trouble.   
Merlin decided that he could deal with his friends later. They were all unconscious and he couldn’t do anything for them besides stop Darian. But Merlin wasn’t sure if he had the strength to stop Darian. He hated feeling so useless, but perhaps he could convince Darian to leave Camelot alone. It was worth a try. 

He continued to crawl forward. Letting out small cries of distress when he realized Percival and Elyan were also unconscious. He dragged himself forward, following a trail of destruction that lay in the path of Arthur and Darian’s fight. Merlin stopped when he recognized a familiar belt lying on the ground. It was Darian’s. Merlin was about to continue moving when something caught his eye. Merlin bent down and withdrew a knife from a holster on the belt. It was the knife Darian had continually used to torture Merlin with. His blood was still gleaming on it. At least Merlin wasn’t entirely defenseless now. Maybe he could stop Darian after all. Well he would feel more confident if he weren’t dragging himself down the hallway and towards the throne room. Merlin gripped it and continued to move forward. Every part of his body screamed with pain, but Merlin ignored that. Getting to Arthur was more important. 

Merlin stopped in front of the throne room. Darian was still standing and Arthur was on the floor. 

“I think you’ve overstayed your welcome in my kingdom,” Darian cried out. Merlin hardly recognized him. He was no longer calm and collected. Instead he was wild and crazy. Merlin saw that Darian had started to lunge forward and was fully intent on killing Arthur. Merlin’s eyes glowed gold and time slowed down. Even still it wasn’t enough for him to get to Arthur on time. But Arthur wasn’t armed. Merlin looked down and studied the knife. It would have to do.

“ARTHUR!” Merlin cried out. Arthur turned to Merlin. His eyes went wide as he realized that Merlin was in the throne room. Merlin grunted and threw Arthur the knife. It skidded across the floor and managed to stop right by the prince. Merlin was glad that Arthur didn’t spend to long trying to figure out what to do with the weapon. His reaction was actually immediate. Arthur picked it up and flung it out in front of him. Darian had gained too much momentum to stop and before he knew it, the knife was buried hilt deep in his chest. Darian staggered back. 

“His blood,” Darian gasped. Arthur could tell that Darian wasn’t going to die quietly, and it looked as though Merlin had used all his strength getting here. Darian let out a scream and Arthur scrambled to his feet and launched himself towards Merlin. He didn’t have time to question why the knife had killed Darian and not Uther’s sword. All that mattered was that the ceiling was coming down as Darian screamed in pain. Arthur threw himself at Merlin and covered the boy’s body with his own. Arthur turned to see Darian catch fire and shriek with agony as his body slowly contorted. The flames burst from his body, scorching the surrounding area. Arthur gripped Merlin and tried to drag him out of the throne room. Arthur made it to the door, dodging the large chunks of ceiling that continued to fall down. With one last cry of pain, Darian exploded. Dust showered Arthur and Merlin and Arthur could feel the heat that escaped from the man’s body. Arthur looked around and realized Darian was gone. In his place there was a black scorch mark that covered half of the room. Arthur slumped back against the wall. 

“We did it,” Arthur gasped. He turned to Merlin but his smile fell when he realized his friend was asleep. Arthur hugged the boy and whispered, “I’m proud of you.” He heard footsteps and several guards entered the room. Arthur looked up. It was about time. 

“Sire, are you alright?” one asked. Arthur straightened up, still clutching Merlin, and prepared to give them orders. Darian was gone, hopefully the past could be put behind them.


	12. Chapter 12

Leon sat there mindlessly stroking Merlin’s hair. The repetitive motions provided a sort of meditation so that Leon could get lost in his thoughts and make sense of all that had happened. It had been nearly a week since Darian’s death and the boy had yet to wake up. Leon had remained unconscious for about two days, his injuries and the excitement finally catching up with him. He had awoken in a guest room not far from Arthur’s destroyed chambers. He soon discovered that all parties involved, save the King, had been placed next to each other in separate rooms. Leon supposed it made things easier of Gaius. Trying to heal several injured peoples at once was probably taxing on the old man. Leon wasn’t the first to awaken, he was actually one of the last, followed only by Percival. Leon was relieved to see that no one was mortally wounded. He was even happier to hear that all Arthur managed to receive was a scratch and some minor burns. Looking at the states of the other knights made Leon incredibly angry. Darian did not hold back, causing severe injuries on pretty much everyone. Leon wished the man was still alive so that he could take his own revenge, but hearing of his torturous death from Arthur gave Leon a sick sense of satisfaction. It was what such an evil man deserved.

Despite everyone’s happiness that Darian was gone, and yes this was real happiness and not some false feeling created by a monster, Gaius had yet to rest. The physician had been working pretty much nonstop to help get everyone back in fighting shape. He had help from Gwen and some of the other servants, but it wasn’t nearly enough. To top it all off, Uther had fallen back into his state of depression, though Leon didn’t feel too bad about that. Uther was never getting better, that was just Darian’s curse. It was sad to think that the king might never recover, especially after yet another traitorous friend, but Leon supposed that Arthur was a better leader. If Uther ever did recover, Leon wasn’t entirely sure he wanted him back in the throne. 

Whatever apathy Leon held towards the king was made up with a great deal of sympathy and worry towards Merlin. The boy had suffered far too much. Where Leon and the others only suffered minor attacks that were quick, Merlin’s were unceasing, brutal, and relentless. He had only been held for two days but Leon knew that sometimes two days was all it took to make a man lose his mind. But even the most tortured of prisoners had something Merlin didn’t have, hope. While Arthur had managed to break Darian’s spell, Merlin was still under the impression that he would never be free. Leon was surprised the boy didn’t break sooner. In fact, he still appeared to be fighting, from what Darian told them. And despite the constant reassurances that it was the spell that made everyone act in such a harsh manner, Leon felt guilty. They all felt guilty. They had turned their backs on a friend and didn’t give a damn about him until it was almost too late. Merlin probably wouldn’t blame any of them for how they acted, but that still didn’t stop Leon from feeling as though he had failed. It was his job to protect the innocent. And who was more innocent that Merlin? There was a knock at the door. The sharp sound of bony knuckles knocking against the thick wood caused Leon to jump. He grabbed his sword and shifted so he was closer to Merlin. Despite Darian being dead, he still felt unease whenever someone entered the room. Everyone did. 

“Come in,” he called. The door opened revealing Gwen and a plate of food. Leon smiled warmly at her and lowered his sword. Leon couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride in his heart whenever someone entered the room. It appeared as though almost everyone in Camelot had taken it upon themselves to ensure the boy healed and returned to his normal self. The knights of the Round Table took turns watching him at all hours of the day and the boy had a constant string of servants, tradesmen, and even nobility that filtered in and out during their free time. Leon had caught several servants piling more blankets on Merlin and giving him pillows that were probably from the King’s own stash. The cook had been told Leon and Lancelot to alert her the moment Merlin woke up so that she could prepare him a feast. Several seamstresses banded together to sew Merlin a new pair of pants, a shirt, and a new neckerchief. The cobbler worked hard on a new pair of boots for Merlin that were sturdy and looked fairly similar to Merlin’s old ones.

Sir Kay had been the person who surprised Leon the most. He had never really been all that kind to Merlin, thinking he had no sense of respect. But ever since he heard about how Merlin saved Arthur, the man had started to be more congenial and much more respectful towards him. It was difficult to deny Merlin’s loyalty to Arthur after the little stunt that he pulled. That was the other thing that surprised Leon, Arthur’s version of events that happened in the throne room. Normally, Arthur would play down Merlin’s part or take him out of the picture all together. But for this particular case, Arthur recounted exactly how Merlin had been able to save him and how he was still trying to protect Arthur even as he lay injured. Arthur had painted Merlin as the hero. A title Leon thought he deserved.

“I brought some broth for Merlin,” Gwen said quietly. Ever since the spell had lifted, she hadn’t been doing very well with the information surrounding the circumstances. She had refused to talk to Elyan, Lancelot, and Arthur. Gwaine and Percival managed to get some information out of her, though. After Arthur told the council exactly what had happened, Gwen began blaming herself for the events. Despite her never openly insulting Merlin, she still continually thought she was part of the reason Darian had succeeded. It was sad, really, the fact that Gwen thought she was more at fault than any of the knights. Leon decided perhaps he could get her to talk. At the very least, he could reassure her. 

“He’s doing better, my lady,” Leon said, sitting Merlin up and tilting his head back to accept the food.

“I told you not to call me that,” Gwen said with a small smile on her face. It didn’t appear forced, a victory for Leon. 

“Your brother is a knight. By default, you are a lady,” Leon chuckled, taking the bowl from Gwen and beginning to pour some down Merlin’s throat. Merlin accepted the broth willingly and it was no longer a fight to get him to stomach something.

“He looks so small,” Gwen said softly, the smile falling from her face. Luckily, Leon was pretty good about comforting people. Maybe not as good as Percival or Lancelot, but he thought he could do a fair job when called upon.

“He’s getting stronger. The bruises will fade. The bones will mend. He will get better,” Leon said strongly. Alright, maybe that wasn’t the most sensitive thing he could have said. But it did get Gwen talking.

“I know. It’s just, I wonder if there was something more we could have done, something that could have saved him,” Gwen replied. Leon put down the bowl and shifted Merlin so that he was laying back down on his lap.

“Gwen, all of us were so far gone in Darian’s charm. Be thankful Arthur was able to do something when he did. Be thankful this didn’t go any farther.” Gwen nodded and began arranging the room. Not because it was dirty, but because she needed something to keep her in the chambers for longer. 

“You can sit with him, if you’d like,” Leon said, trying to stop Gwen’s relentless work. Gwen looked as though she was about to say something, but then thought better or it. She smiled and pulled up a chair. She fiddled with Merlin’s tunic, well Arthur’s tunic since no one bothered to give him another nightshirt, and smoothed the covers.

“How are you doing?” Gwen asked while she worked, eyeing the fading bruises around Leon’s neck.

“Gaius say’s I’m lucky it wasn’t more serious,” Leon replied honestly, massaging his neck. He didn’t feel as though Gwen would care to be lied to. And she always kind of scared Leon. “I might just have to take a leaf out of Merlin’s book and wear a scarf until the bruising goes away,” he chuckled, trying to make light of the situation. Gwen smiled.

“It’s a miracle no one died.” Leon nodded and looked out the window. It was a miracle that no one had died this time around. Especially considering Darian was going on a downward spiral. The two sat in silence for a few minutes. The only sound was Merlin’s deep breaths that hitched every once in a while. 

“Percival should be here soon,” he muttered to himself. Gwen pulled up the blankets so that Merlin was better covered. 

“I should get back to work,” she said quietly. She stood up and slipped out of the door just as Percival walked in. He was walking with a slight limp due to an injury on his back. He had been the one thrown against the wall with the most force. It would eventually heal and the Percival could return to normal. What worried Leon more was the torture Percival had to endure. Gaius said the spell Darian used to torture him wouldn’t have any lasting impact, but Leon could see he was struggling with the aftermath. Percival was always jumpy and there was a slight tremor in his hand. The knight was quiet, but not like before. Instead of a comfortable silence, it was now one that was tense and full of fear. It made Leon wonder how Merlin was going to be. Leon doubted Merlin would be the same ever again, but he would try to help him so that he was.

“Percival, how are you?” Leon asked, trying to seem cheerful and nonthreatening. He shifted so that he could move Merlin from on top of him easier. For whatever reason, the boy was extremely picky about the forms of comfort that were given to him. He responded best to Leon when he was on his lap with his hair being petted. For Gwaine he enjoyed being sat up and leaned against his shoulder. Percival was received best when he read to Merlin. And Arthur was the only one with whom Merlin could lay curled up next to. It made Leon wonder why the boy was so particular. This was one thing he didn’t resolve to ask him. It was probably very personal and something that Merlin wouldn’t want anyone to know about.

“I’ve been better,” Percival answered with a grimace. He sank down into the chair Gwen had recently vacated and pulled out a book. He was a little less stiff when it came to walking and sitting. He also didn’t appear to be as jumpy whenever someone spoke to him. Hopefully that meant he was getting better, mentally and physically.

“I just gave him some broth so he shouldn’t need to eat anything until Gwaine comes in later,” Leon explained. He set Merlin down gently and put some pillows under his head to ease the boy’s breathing. 

“Gaius wants to see you so that he can check your ribs and throat,” Percival said. 

“He wants to give me another one of those awful potions,” Leon chuckled. He wished he hadn’t. His throat still burned when he talked. Laughing just made it much worse. 

“Gwaine and Elyan are still complaining about not being able to go down to the training field and work out their anger,” Percival said.

“Yeah, well. They’ll just have to deal with it. It’s better that they heal up now so that they can be there for Merlin later,” Leon said. He gave Merlin once last reassuring pat and opened the door.

“Do you think he’ll forgive us?” Percival asked quietly. Leon paused and looked back. Percival. The man was sitting there, his head bowed and his shoulders slumped.   
“I think he will,” Leon responded softly. He closed the door behind him and began to make his way to Gaius’ chambers. Back in the room, Percival sighed and propped his feet up on the bed.

“Thanks to you, I’ve read through half the library,” he said teasingly. He tried to be more congenial when he spoke to Merlin. He wanted to believe that his cheerful voice helped Merlin feel safe and at ease. However, Merlin didn’t even stir. Percival had got used to this lack of response so it didn’t bother him when Merlin made no indication he knew what was going on. For the first night, he had been very active. Despite being unconscious he was still fighting valiantly against everyone who tried to come near him. He was also muttering nonsense about dragons and a girl named Freya. Arthur was the only one who could calm him down. It was a long night, but in the end it was worth it. Gaius said that everything Merlin was going through was completely natural. His body was healing so it made sense that he would be in a coma. The old physician explained that the fact that Merlin was getting stronger meant that he should be fine. Indeed, the boy was looking much better than when Percival first saw him almost a week ago. There was more color in his face. His bruises were healing nicely. And his breathing was no longer as ragged and harsh as before. Percival only hoped that Merlin would be able to heal just as well emotionally as he was healing physically.

oOoOoOo

Arthur stood at Gaius’ door trying to figure out how to best phrase every question he had for the old man. He needed answers, about Darian, about Merlin, about everything. But he hadn’t asked all week because Gaius had been so busy trying to heal seven people who had all suffered extensive injuries. He was handling the situation excellently, but the toll was evident. It didn’t help that Merlin bore the brunt of Darian’s rage. Arthur knew that this was all very hard for Gaius, to stay emotionally distant from a patient who was like a son. But now, all the knights were doing better and even Merlin seemed to be getting stronger each day that passed. The worry in Gaius’ eyes had started to dissipate and he was having more time to himself. Arthur felt confident that the man could answer his questions and that bringing up the memories wouldn’t be too painful for anyone. Arthur took a deep breath and pushed open the door. Gaius looked up from his work and smiled.

“Sire, what can I do for you?” he asked. He looked as if he had slept better the previous night. The bags under the physician’s eyes were starting to disappear and he didn’t look so tired. Arthur’s hands shook as he stepped into the chamber. 

He quickly stopped the tremors and gave Gaius a small smile. Arthur trusted Gaius. He really did. But the words the man had spoken about his ward still played over and over in Arthur’s mind. He wasn’t keen on leaving anyone alone with Merlin, Gaius included. Even now Arthur was afraid that someone would snap and hurt Merlin. It had been a fight to get Arthur to leave Merlin’s side for even a minute those first few days. He was learning to trust his men again, but it was a long way from being completely healed. Of course he would feel more at ease if Merlin decided to stop lazing about and wake up. Honestly, if he wanted a few days off he should have just asked for them. Arthur took another deep breath and began fiddling with a ring on his finger. 

“I need to know more about what happened,” Arthur stated vaguely. He tried to stop his fingers from constantly twisting the ring but they appeared to have a mind of their own. They continued to twist the ring, showing Arthur’s nerves as clear as day. If Gaius noticed, he didn’t give any indication. This helped Arthur feel more at ease.

“I was wondering when you would come by,” Gaius sighed. He pulled a large book from the shelf and flipped it open. “What do you want to know first?” 

“What exactly did Darian want with Merlin?” Arthur asked, sitting down at the table. Gaius’ smile fell. Arthur didn’t mean to be so blunt. This was probably a very sensitive subject with Gaius. But Gaius continued on, his face set in stone.

“Darian was an evil man. I doubt by the time he died there wasn’t a piece of humanity left in him.” Arthur nodded but said nothing. He had never heard the physician’s voice sound so cold. It was as if he were spitting out poison, a poison that was Darian. Then again, Gaius was dealing with the same amount of grief, betrayal, and guilt as the rest of them. The only difference was that Gaius still needed to heal the sick. He couldn’t spend a great deal of time going over what-if scenarios in his head. Arthur and the other knights spent most of their day doing what-if scenarios. They only served to worsen the mood and distract Arthur from the work he needed to do. 

“The spell is called the heorudrync cwiclác spell. Basically, the person drinks the blood of a human victim who embodies innocence. He then says a spell which activates the blood and gives him both strength and a form of immortality,” Gaius explained.

“What do you mean a form of immortality?” Arthur asked, leaning forward. He ignored the twisting in his gut that went along with “a human victim who embodies innocence”. He knew that Merlin fit that bill fairly well. Actually, he fit that bill perfectly. Darian probably couldn’t have chosen a better victim to feed him.

“Well, the person is only immortal for a period of time. For example, three months. After that the spell stops working and he either has to find another victim or live out the rest of his days,” Gaius stated coldly. His eyes were storming with hatred and disgust. They sort of scared Arthur. Arthur didn’t think there was a time that he had ever seen Gaius look so cruel and cold. Arthur dropped his gaze from Gaius’ face and instead looked at the book laid out in front of them. That was a mistake. There were gruesome pictures of men drinking blood from their victims. It was very detailed and very disturbing. Arthur tore his eyes from the book and focused on the wall behind Gaius. There was no horrible pictures of people being butchers and no form on hate that Arthur could see. It was perfect.

“If all he had to do was drain the blood, why did he torture Merlin?” 

“That, I can only speculate. I couldn’t find anything about torture making the blood more potent. However, Sir Gwaine did tell me that Darian didn’t use that torture spell on Merlin because it would make his blood sour,” Gaius said. Arthur understood what Gaius was trying to say, even if he didn’t want to believe it.

“And you think that Darian tortured Merlin to get a particular taste,” Arthur breathed. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore Merlin’s screams that he heard every night in his dreams. Gaius nodded, confirming Arthur’s suspicions. This made him furious. To torture Merlin because the spell required was one thing. It was despicable and made Arthur want to kill everything who had ever tried to hurt Merlin, but at least there was a reason for doing it. But the fact that torture wasn’t even required for the spell was what made Arthur livid. Darian didn’t even respect Merlin enough to give him a quick death. He didn’t respect any of his victims enough to give them a quick death.

~Why should I respect them? ~Darian’s voice came floating into Arthur’s head. ~They are nothing more than a means to an end. They are my lambs. He was my lamb.~ Arthur gritted his teeth and tried his best to ignore whatever taunts Darian was throwing at him from beyond the grave.

“What was the spell he used on Percival?” Arthur asked, regaining his composure and determined to see this through to the end. Gaius sighed.

“It is a newer spell. What happens is it causes the body to feel pain without doing any lasting physical damage. The damage come mentally. The body can’t understand why it is in pain when there is no physical torture. In the end, most men go mad if they are subjected to it for more than a few minutes,” Gaius said sadly. Arthur nodded. Percival, while clearly suffering from the trauma, didn’t appear to have lost his mind. Arthur was thankful Darian had enough control to keep Percival from going crazy. Gwaine was the one who told Arthur what had happened in the room. Though it wasn’t very easy to comprehend the whole story, considering Gwaine was pretty drunk and every other word was a curse word. 

“Why was I immune to Darian’s spell?” This had been gnawing at Arthur’s mind ever since he began having doubts about Darian. While the man did say that the weaker the mind, the stronger the spell, Arthur didn’t think that no one in the five kingdoms had ever come close to defeating Darian. He was smart, but he wasn’t as smart as, say Leon. And he was sure that if all it took to break the curse was a strong will, then others should have seen the pattern. Other nobles who held weight in the council. Arthur could see Gaius was thinking about how best to explain this. It was probably a very complicated spell or something.

“I can only speculate, considering the man who knows the most about this is dead, but I do have a theory. Lancelot mentioned a necklace.”

“As soon as he smashed the pendant, my father seemed to be drawn out of Darian’s enchantment,” Arthur confirmed.

“Such pendant usually promote a sense of happiness and trust within the person. However they aren’t very far reaching and are easy to fight if you know what to look for,” Gaius explained.

“So only those next to Darian would have been affected?” Arthur asked.

“Not necessarily. I’ve seen some that could influence entire villages. But like I said, the effects can be fought. What Darian probably did was another spell to ensure his hold over the people.”

“Then why didn’t it work this time around?”

“Because Darian was overly confident. He had been doing this for so long, he probably thought he was invincible,” Gaius said tiredly.

“And so he didn’t perform the spell as often as needed,” Arthur clarified. 

“Precisely.” It made sense to Arthur. He had a feeling Gaius was keeping something from him, but he didn’t press. He could see where Darian would become overly confident and feel as though doing a spell every morning or how ever often he had to do it was unnecessary. Arthur knew that he first began to fight the effects when George mentioned Merlin might be in danger. After that, Arthur became speculative of the bliss and began to fight the effects more and more. This was probably what Gaius was talking about when he said one could fight the effects if they knew what to look for. 

“One more thing.”

“You want to know why the knife killed Darian and not your father’s blade.” Arthur nodded. Gaius leaned back and gave Arthur a sad smile. He had been waiting for this question ever since Arthur stepped into the room. 

“The spell Darian used gives him immortality, I’ve already told you that. However, the person from whom the immortality was taken is the only person who can harm the user,” Gaius explained.

“That would be why Merlin managed to kick out Darian’s knee when all I did was make him stumble,” Arthur supposed.

“Yes. And I imagine the knife you used was probably covered in Merlin’s blood. It’s a bit of a loophole, however I believe that is the reason. Merlin’s blood was on the blade so it was Merlin who killed Darian. There was nothing special about the knife,” Gaius said. Arthur took in the information and decided that all of his questions had been answered for now.

“Thank you, Gaius. I know this wasn’t easy,” Arthur said, standing up and making his way to the door.

“I’m just glad no one else will have to be subjected to Darian’s evil ways ever again,” Gaius spat bitterly. 

“Now that we know what to look for, hopefully we can stop others before they end up hurting innocent people,” Arthur added quietly. He made his way out of the door and down to a council meeting. He would like nothing better than to go back to Merlin’s room and curl up next to him, but he still had a kingdom to run. Besides, Percival was in there now and probably some other random servants. Merlin would be safe. Although Arthur thought he was safe before and now Merlin was lying an a bed, injured and unmoving. Arthur stopped and shook his head.

“Merlin won’t blame you for this,” he said quietly. But that was just the problem. Merlin wouldn’t blame Arthur for any of this. He would pretend like he was okay with what happened and slowly sink further into his own mind. Merlin would be torn apart by guilt when he found out how close to death his friends had come in an effort to save him. Merlin would try to keep everything hidden until the eventual depression and fear consumed his very soul. Arthur vowed he wouldn’t let that happen. He was never one for talking but he would not let Merlin slip through the cracks again. He would force his friend to face what happened so that he could move on.

oOoOoOo

“How many more do we have?” Elyan asked Lancelot. He stretched his arms over his head and groaned. He didn’t have any broken ribs, but he was still bruised all over from hitting the wall. The scabs from his burns stretched painfully. Elyan put his arms down and the pain reduced to a dull, throbbing sensation. He couldn’t wait until the burns were all healed and the bruises had all faded. Lancelot looked over the list and sighed. 

“About a hundred,” he responded. He looked every bit as tired as Elyan felt. Lancelot had a nasty cut along the side of his head from where he was thrown into the bed posts. There were bruises decorating his face and probably other sections of his body. His eyes looked tired and old. Anyone’s would after reading through over 300 years of death and destruction. Darian’s diaries were not a source of pleasant entertainment. Elyan tried to lighten the mood. 

“It’s a good thing a lot of them were so long ago that their entire family probably isn’t around any more,” Elyan said. He picked up another piece of paper and looked over the list.

“Another page for Mercia! Darian must have really liked it there,” he said sadly. Lancelot nodded and looked over his own list for Odin’s land. They sat across a table from one another, not really talking. The scratch of a quill on paper was the only sound that was a constant accompaniment to their own thoughts. 

“At least the families can get closure,” Lancelot spoke softly. Elyan said nothing but continued to transcribe names onto his piece of paper. Lancelot and Elyan had been tasked with alerting the families of all of Darian’s past victims, at least the ones with families still around. Now that the spell had been broken, many people were remembering their loved ones. There were servants who remembered husbands that had disappeared long ago. There were children who remembered one night when their mothers didn’t come home. No one remembered until now. Of course, Lancelot and Elyan managed to find most of the people in Camelot and send them word about the fate of their family members. Lancelot was glad he didn’t have to be the one to tell them what really happened to their sons and daughters, husbands and wives. He was also glad that Darian kept such a good record as to where he found his victims. He and Elyan had managed to compile a pretty complete list of people that were going to be sent around to various kings and queens. Hopefully they would do their part in spreading the word to the loved ones so that they didn’t have to wonder what happened to them. 

Although Lancelot wasn’t sure if knowing what happened made it better or worse. He and Elyan had agreed not to give every detail about the deaths, just the fact that they were killed by Darian. Still, Lancelot could see where families would be more distraught with the information than happy. There would be no hope that their missing would come through the door. But it was their duty to let the families know. Lancelot would have wanted to know what happened to Merlin, even if the information provided more pain than happiness. Lancelot realized just how lucky they all were that Merlin was still alive and healing. He couldn’t take knowing that his friend had been so close and so desperate to be saved, but because of Lancelot’s own weak mindedness he died. He pushed these thoughts out of his head and continued organizing the next page. Each name that he wrote down Lancelot became happier that Darian was dead. The world didn’t need a man like him. 

oOoOoOo

Gwaine made his way over to Merlin’s temporary chambers with a heavy heart. He couldn’t shake the feelings of guilt that consumed him. He had been told repeatedly by Leon and Gaius that Merlin wouldn’t be upset with Gwaine, but Gwaine didn’t bother to listen to them. He couldn’t get Merlin’s face out of his head along with Leon and Lancelot’s broken bodies, surrounded by debris. And he certainly couldn’t just forget Percival and Elyan’s torture. It wasn’t fair that everyone had gotten hurt when Gwaine could have done something. Alright, he knew he couldn’t have done a lot, but he kept going over the scenarios in his head, trying to come up with a solution that didn’t involve everyone getting hurt.

These little situations that Gwaine imagined only made him feel worse. What if they hadn’t gotten to Merlin in time? What if his friend died thinking no one cared about him? What if Gwaine hadn’t been released from the curse and had helped Darian hurt his friend? Gwaine shook his hair and tried to think of more positive things. Merlin was getting stronger, Percival’s limp was less pronounced, and Lancelot’s ribs were healing nicely. It wasn’t enough. Gwaine should have tried harder to protect Merlin. In the end, it wasn’t any of them that had killed Darian, it was Merlin. Granted Arthur was the one who stabbed him. But if Merlin hadn’t been there with the knife, Arthur wouldn’t have made it. He really shouldn’t be thinking so much. Dangerous things happened when Gwaine started to think. That was how he managed to get banished from almost everywhere he set foot. Gwaine was a better person when he could just kill whatever needed to be killed, and then drink the rest of his time away. He wished Gaius would let him back down to the training fields so that he could tear a practice dummy to shreds, pretending it was Darian. 

Gwaine stopped in front of the door and stood outside. Percival would be in there now, reading another book he had found in the library. Lord Geoffrey helped the large knight find all of Merlin’s favorites. Gwaine smiled and wondered if the man knew how much of an impact he had made with everyone. Merlin was modest and humble, he probably underestimated just how much everyone cared for him. Though the constant stream of visitors would help put his influence on the people into perspective. Gwaine pushed open the door. Percival stopped reading and looked up.

“How are you feeling?” he asked Gwaine. Gwaine gave a weak smile and climbed next to Merlin.

“A raging headache but other than that I’m fine,” Gwaine responded. He had long since stopped taking any of Gaius’ pain medication. He felt as though he deserved to be in pain, to suffer. He didn’t do enough to protect Merlin so this was his punishment. Though Merlin would never find out. He wouldn’t forgive himself if he knew what Gwaine was doing. Gwaine kicked off his boots and lifted the blankets. He gently maneuvered Merlin so that he was sitting up. Gwaine’s heart leapt with hope when Merlin reached out to pull himself closer to Gwaine’s body. Gwaine looked at Percival and grinned.

“Maybe he’ll wake up,” Gwaine said hopefully. This was the first time since almost a week about that Merlin had moved. It made Gwaine feel very warm and fuzzy inside. Things were looking up. Percival smiled and marked the place in the book where he had stopped.

“I’ll let Gaius know,” he said. Percival silently slipped across the floor and out of the room. Gwaine watched him go before trying to figure out how he was going to pass the next few hours. He grinned when an idea came into his head. Gwaine wrapped another arm around Merlin and held him closer.

“Did I ever tell you about the time I was banished from a small village?” Gwaine stated happily. If Merlin did happen to awaken, he wanted everything to seem happy. He didn’t want Merlin to feel as though everything was depressing. Merlin would probably blame that on himself. Gwaine couldn’t ask for a better friend than Merlin. It was because of this that he decided he needed to be a better friend. One that Merlin deserved. His smile widened as Merlin muttered something in his sleep. Perhaps his friend would wake up and they could put this whole thing behind them.

oOoOoOo

Merlin couldn’t really tell where he was. He felt as though he was floating, but he didn’t feel dead. There was something very strange about this place that he was in. He opened his eyes, only blackness surrounded him. Perhaps he didn’t open his eyes. He felt worried for a second. Why would he be feeling that? Merlin could tell based on the twisting feeling in his gut that something wasn’t right, but he really couldn’t place the sensation. He tried to move his limbs only to find they would really cooperate with his wishes. Merlin grunted and tried to open his eyes again. He felt so weak. Why was that? Whatever the reason, Merlin didn’t like the feeling. He felt helpless and scared. Really scared. Things weren’t adding up. Merlin struggled for a few minutes before collapsing back onto the ground. Well he thought he collapsed. For all he knew, he didn’t even move. 

Merlin once again tried to open his eyes or move his arms, but they weren’t cooperating with him. He was beginning to panic. He couldn’t wake up but he was awake. He couldn’t feel his arms move, but he could feel the pain. Nothing was making sense. It was like he was stuck in a pit, tied down so that he couldn’t move. He was distantly aware that he was probably whining, though he was to scared to do anything about it. There was more feeling in his arms, but it wasn’t a good feeling. It hurt, a lot. Everything felt like it was on fire. Everything felt as though thousands of knives were stabbing into his skin. Merlin realized that he could feel tears rolling down his cheeks. If he could feel things, then why couldn’t he wake up? Merlin’s brain wasn’t being rational anymore. It had gone into full blown panic mode. Merlin continued to whine and cry and attempt to move. He felt a hand gently wipe away the tears and another one brush back his hair. The person was also saying something, some nonsense about how everything was okay. Well everything wasn’t okay. It was far from okay. But still, this person was calming him. Merlin didn’t want this person to go away. He felt childish and weak for even wishing such a thing. But he didn’t care. Something wasn’t right. 

Merlin’s senses became clearer. He could hear better and feel better. Though he would have given anything to stop feeling. His whole body felt as though it had been dragged behind a horse for three miles and then trampled by a herd of dragons. With this newfound awareness, Merlin decided to try and open his eyes again. He tried to take deep breaths, only to find that his ribs were painfully tight. Merlin jerked his hand. Pain shot through the appendage. Merlin cried out in pain and his eyes flew open.

oOoOoOo

Arthur returned to Merlin’s room after a long day of council meetings and training. He had been by far the least injured member of the attack team. So while the others were commanded to having bed rest and keeping physical actions to a minimum, Arthur was allowed to continue a fairly regular schedule. It wasn’t like Gaius had any say in the matter. With Uther returning to his depressive state, Arthur was the only one who could run things. Sure the council might have been able to take care of things for a week or two, but that was only under the best of circumstances. Darian’s reveal had the entire kingdom in a panic. Everyone was scared and unsure of what was going to happen. The council members were in a state of shock and didn’t really do much of anything. Arthur had to be strong for the kingdom, though right now he would rather just stay with Merlin until his idiot decided to wake up and get better. 

He pushed open the door to see Gwaine on the bed with Merlin, and George pouring a bath. George bowed but did not meet Arthur’s eye. Where Guinevere had been avoiding anyone and everyone, George had become extra skittish. He was scared, though Arthur didn’t really know what he was scared of. He had an idea that it was because of the servant’s attitude towards Merlin during Darian’s stay, but he couldn’t be sure. What Arthur could be sure of was that George would give himself a heart attack if he continued to act like this. Arthur decided he had to talk to the man before George completely broke. Gwaine had also gone into a sort of depression. He was taking Darian’s treatment of Merlin much worse than even Lancelot. It was probably because Gwaine had been the most vocal about protecting Merlin while Darian was here. Arthur and the others had tried to convince Gwaine that it wasn’t his fault, but the man was stubborn. So when Arthur walked into the room, he was surprised to see Gwaine sitting with Merlin and actually smiling.

“How was training, princess?” Gwaine joked. George gasped but made no move to scold Gwaine for his blatant disrespect. 

“I pretended the training dummy was Darian,” Arthur responded truthfully. Gwaine was almost back to his normal self. That was amazing. Arthur wondered what had brought about this change. Perhaps Gaius managed to slip medication into Gwaine’s food to force him to stop feeling pain.

“Any chance I could pretend as well?” Gwaine asked hopefully. Arthur shook his head.

“When you’re all healed,” he replied. Gwaine scowled but said nothing. 

“Sir, the bath is ready,” George said quietly. Gwaine shifted so that one arm was under Merlin’s knees and another was behind his shoulders. Gwaine gently lifted Merlin up and brought him to the tub. George made quick work of undressing the boy and helping Gwaine set him in the tub. 

“He was moving around today. And muttering, though I couldn’t make any of it out,” Gwaine said. Arthur smiled and sat down at the table. He began to eat the dinner George had brought up for him. Everyone returned to silence. It wasn’t uncomfortable like before. It was hopeful. Arthur looked over to see Gwaine gently washing Merlin and George standing in the corner, waiting for instructions.

After some time, Gwaine lifted Merlin from the bath and redressed his wounds. He pulled back on the boy’s clothing and laid him gently down onto the bed. Arthur was glad to see that his tunic was still being used to dress Merlin. Gaius said it would be easier to take off the garment since it was larger that anything Merlin owned. Arthur had a feeling the old man was humoring him. It made Arthur feel as though he had done something to help Merlin heal, even if that something was just to lend him a tunic. 

“I gave him some broth, so he shouldn’t need anything else tonight,” Gwaine said. He stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, torn between leaving and asking to stay.

“I’ll let you know if anything changes,” Arthur said softly, effectively taking the decision out of Gwaine’s hands. Gwaine was taking the whole thing pretty hard. He needed to rest and recover if he was going to help Merlin. “Take those sleeping draughts Gaius made for you. You need to rest if you’re going to practice taking Darian’s head off with one swipe,” Arthur added. Gwaine smiled and walked towards the door.

“Keep him safe,” Gwaine whispered. Before Arthur could say anything, the knight left. George was still standing awkwardly in the corner, as if he awaited Arthur’s shouting. Arthur decided to do just the opposite.

“Thank you,” he said awkwardly. George’s head shot up.

“Sire?”

“Had you not expressed your unease about Darian, I probably would have never suspected him,” Arthur explained. It was the truth. George’s unintentional warning about Darian was what first allowed Arthur to fight the enchantment. Had George never said anything, Merlin probably wouldn’t be here and Darian would still be alive.

“You don’t blame me?” George asked cautiously.

“No. We were all so far gone with Darian. How can I blame you when even my most trusted knights fell victim to his charms,” Arthur explained. George’s face broke out into a half smile.

“There is something that I need to discuss with you, though,” Arthur stated regally. George’s smile fell.

“What’s that, sire?” he asked.

“You mentioned that some of our citizens and guests have been less than kind to the servants.”

“I’m sorry, sire. It was not my place to say-“ Arthur held up a hand to stop him. 

“You misunderstand. I cannot allow my people to live in fear of those who are supposed to protect them. I want you to compile a list of every noble who has abused his position. Make sure to include what exactly they have done.” George nodded his understanding.

“I then want you to try and find as many witnesses as you can. I can’t guarantee each man will be convicted of crimes, but I can assure you that I will not tolerate any more abusive behavior,” Arthur stated.

“What about those I can’t find any witnesses for?” George asked.

“Let me know what you are accusing them of. The next time they visit us or I them, I will keep an eye out for any inappropriate behavior,” Arthur explained.

“I am hereby removing you from the position of servant. It is now your job to ensure the safety of the staff. Do you accept?”

“I do, sire,” George said with a bow. Arthur could see he was trying very hard not to smile.

“Good, you are dismissed for the evening. I expect you to start your work tomorrow,” Arthur commanded.

“I will, sire,” George said happily. He grabbed the dishes and skipped out of the room, well awkwardly hopped, but it made Arthur smile none the less. He dressed for bed and blew out the candles.

“Did you hear that Merlin? No more abusive visitors for you,” Arthur chuckled. Merlin made a noise. It looked like Gwaine was right, Merlin was becoming more active. Arthur smiled, but immediately it fell. Merlin was starting to toss and turn. It wasn’t as if he were waking up, it was as if he were in pain. Arthur quickly shifted so that he could comfort Merlin in a better position. He began stroking his hair and trying to calm him down.

“It’s okay…you’re okay…you’re safe,” Arthur muttered. Merlin wasn’t comprehending the words. He continued to thrash about, whining in pain and fear. Arthur began to panic when tears started falling down Merlin’s cheeks. Arthur worked quickly to wipe them away, only to have more take their place. He was at a crossroads. Merlin was probably going to hurt himself if he continued this. Arthur needed to get help. But there was a chance Merlin would wake up in a panic and hurt himself even more. Arthur desperately tried to calm him but had no success. He continued to whisper more nonsense words when Merlin’s injured arm jerked upwards, stopped only by the fact that it was bound to his torso. Merlin cried out in pain and his eyes flew open.

“Merlin?” was all Arthur managed to get out.


	13. Chapter 13

Merlin cried out in pain and his eyes flew open.

“Merlin?” was all Arthur managed to get out.

“Merlin?” Arthur repeated again. Merlin’s eyes were wide and unfocused. They kept darting around the room, trying to see an enemy that wasn’t really there. He didn’t appear to be completely comprehending the situation. It was as if Merlin heard Arthur’s voice, but had yet to see the prince. Luckily, Merlin wasn’t trying to fight Arthur. His breathing had started to become less erratic and his eyes were no longer full of fear. Arthur decided that it wasn’t enough. Merlin still wasn’t sure he was safe. Arthur brought a hand up to Merlin’s face and gently brushed back his bangs. Merlin’s eyes moved from the tapestry that was on the wall and settled onto Arthur’s face. Arthur held his breath while Merlin stared intently at Arthur, trying to figure out if Arthur was real or fake. Merlin blinked a few times before shifting slightly.

“Arthur?” he croaked. Almost a full week of not using his voice had left Merlin with a feeble and rasping voice. Arthur let out the breath he was holding. At least Merlin recognized him. And now that Merlin realized Arthur was here with him, he had calmed down considerably. Arthur frowned and placed his hand back on Merlin’s forehead, ignoring his friend’s flinch as the hand settled underneath the bangs. Merlin felt hot and he was sweating profusely. Arthur prayed that it was just because of all the activity Merlin had been doing the past few minutes and not an infection setting in. 

“How are you feeling?” Arthur needed to go alert Gaius that Merlin was awake. He needed to be checked over to ensure no lasting damage had been done to his brain. But Arthur wasn’t about to let Merlin be alone for very long. Leon had been sure to explain that Merlin would be suffering some sort of battle fatigue and leaving him alone would probably cause him to panic and revert back into a state of fear. 

“Tired. Thirsty,” Merlin managed to say. Arthur chuckled. While he was worried about Merlin and his injuries, he was elated that Merlin was awake and talking. He hoped this wasn’t a dream. It felt too real. Then again, some of his other dreams, some of his other nightmares, had been just as real. But Arthur couldn’t focus on that. He needed to get Merlin some help and some food. The kid was already way too skinny. Then he had to go and fall into a coma for a week, which caused him to lose even more weight. Arthur smiled and slid off the bed. Merlin stared questioningly up at Arthur, trying to decipher what his movements meant. Arthur knew Merlin wasn’t going to like this next bit, but he couldn’t put any weight on his ankle. Arthur readied himself and planted his feet on the floor. In one swift movement he managed to scoop Merlin up into his arms. Merlin squawked as he was lifted off the bed. Arthur felt Merlin’s uninjured arm loop around the back of Arthur’s neck and grip his shirt, helping to steady himself in Arthur’s arms. 

“Not a damsel,” Merlin muttered. He buried his head into the crook of Arthur’s neck. This caused Arthur to smile. Merlin was awake. Merlin was safe. As Arthur was walking to the table, he felt Merlin’s breathing even out. Arthur bit his lip. Merlin needed rest. But he also needed to stay conscious. An executive decision was made.

“You can’t fall asleep yet. I need you to eat something solid and stay awake so Gaius can check you over,” Arthur commanded. Merlin shifted in his arms and tightened his grip on Arthur’s tunic.

“Hurts.”

“I know. We’re trying to make it so that it doesn’t hurt,” Arthur said. He set Merlin down onto a chair and pulled him closer to the table. Merlin shivered. Arthur draped a cloak around his shoulders and then went to add more wood to the fire. He went back to Merlin and knelt down in front of him. This was the part Arthur was most afraid of. Merlin looked like a child, a very sick child. Arthur didn’t want to leave his friend alone for any length of time. But he couldn’t very well shout for someone to get Gaius. That would just cause a panic and it might scare Merlin. Merlin could see Arthur beginning to look worried. He placed his hand on Arthur’s shoulder, bringing him out of his thoughts. Arthur sighed. It would only be for a few seconds. Merlin would be alright until then. 

“Merlin, I need to go get Gaius. While I’m gone, eat some bread at the very least. Try and get more if you can.” Arthur quickly saw the panic rising in Merlin’s eyes.

“You can’t leave me! Please, I don’t want to be alone,” Merlin cried. His uninjured hand managed to grip Arthur’s collar so hard that his knuckles turned white. Arthur sighed and placed a hand on Merlin’s.

“It will literally be for thirty seconds. I just have to go across the hall to get Leon so he can get Gaius. Don’t worry. I’ll be right back,” Arthur said gently. Merlin slowly let go of the tunic.

“Why is Leon across the hall?” he asked. His voice was shaking slightly. Arthur wondered if Merlin was trying to stall so that Arthur would be convinced to stay. 

“We all wanted to be near you, just in case anything happened,” Arthur said. He paused, wondering if he should tell Merlin about how it was also easier for Gaius to treat the knights when they were all in the same place. He decided Merlin would eventually find out and that he shouldn’t lie to him. “Gaius also wanted us to be close together so that he could treat all of our injuries more efficiently.” Merlin’s eyes widened.

“What happened? Are you alright?” he asked. Arthur could hear the panic start to creep back into Merlin.

“We’re all fine. Just a few bruises. We’re all fine.” Arthur did his best to reassure Merlin. Merlin sank back in the chair. His eyes were hollow and depressed. Arthur stood up. He couldn’t waste anymore time. The longer he stayed, the more convinced he would be to not leave and get Gaius. Arthur cleared his throat.   
“Eat, Merlin. I’ll be back in a few.”

Once Arthur was out of the room, Merlin attempted to pick up a piece of bread that had been lying on a plate. He didn’t really feel hungry, but he didn’t want Arthur to be upset either. Merlin wasn’t sure how much of the enchantment was still effecting him and the others. He didn’t want to give Arthur any reason why he should be mad at Merlin. He didn’t seem mad, but Darian’s enchantment could probably change that, if the man wanted. Merlin gasped. Darian! He didn’t know if Darian was dead. What if he wasn’t? What if he managed to create some flimsy excuse and Arthur believed him? Merlin’s breathing rate increased to the point where it felt as though no air was getting into his lungs. Merlin squeezed his eyes shut and attempted to block the images of Darian looming over him.

“Oh, my little lamb, I would never let a treat go so easily,” Darian’s slimy voice called out. Merlin gasped and tried to shrink away from the man, but he was everywhere. He was laughing and hurting Merlin. Merlin felt Darian’s hands on his torso. He felt Darian touch his forehead and grab his uninjured hands. 

“Go away, please!” Merlin sobbed. He was trying to curl in on himself but someone wasn’t letting him. Darian was forcing him to stay in a position that would allow him access to Merlin’s blood. Merlin tried to kick Darian off him, but his legs just flailed weakly, unable to land a kick. Darian wasn’t phased by any of Merlin’s attempts at escape. He just kept laughing and laughing. He was never going to stop. The last thing Merlin was going to hear was Darian’s laughter as he drained every drop of blood from Merlin’s body. All of the air had been sucked out of the room. Merlin was suffocating and bleeding and begging. Arthur left him. He left him to die.

“Merlin, you need to breath,” a gentle voice commanded. It broke through Darian’s laughter. Merlin could have sworn Darian’s voice and presence was being dragged away from him. Maybe Lancelot had come and knew what Darian was. Maybe Merlin wasn’t dying at the hands of a monster. Though there still didn’t seem to be enough air in the room. Merlin felt himself being pulled against something. “Just like this, Merlin. Deep breaths,” the voice said. Merlin was aware that someone was rubbing circles on his back. He was aware that his breathing was beginning to match the exaggerated breaths of whoever was currently holding him.

“That’s it. Just relax. You’re safe now, Merlin.” Merlin finally calmed down enough to realized that he was currently sobbing. He buried his face into the chest of whoever was holding him. Darian wasn’t here. He never was. 

“Sorry,” he whimpered. He didn’t understand why this was all so hard. Why was he reacting this way?

“It’s alright. You’re safe now. Darian can’t hurt you anymore,” the voice whispered. The hands attached to the voice were still rubbing circles on his back while the other one held him close. Merlin couldn’t help but feel safe in these arms. Merlin took some more deep breaths before deeming it safe to open his eyes. He looked up.

“Leon?” he asked. Leon’s face looked as though it had been bashed into a wall, repeatedly, and the bruises around his neck were equally disconcerting. Leon gave a smile and helped pick Merlin up off the floor. He deposited Merlin back onto the chair that Merlin remembered sitting on and gave him a weak smile. 

“Why are we on the floor?” Merlin asked. He didn’t remember ever falling off the chair. Merlin looked around the room for Arthur. He promised Merlin he wouldn’t be gone for very long. Merlin sighed with relief upon seeing Arthur hovering by the doorway. It was clear Arthur didn’t know what to do, but the fact that he was here made Merlin feel safe.

“When we came in you were writhing on the ground. I was afraid you hit your head on one of the table legs,” Leon explained. He rubbed Merlin’s uninjured arm before standing up strait and giving Merlin another smile.

“Sorry,” Merlin muttered again. His face was burning with shame.

“There is no need to apologize. Arthur can stay here with you while I go get Gaius,” Leon said. Arthur was quick to plop back down next to Merlin.

“Is he-“

“Darian’s dead, Merlin. You saved all of us,” Arthur said. Merlin hoped that the pride he heard in Arthur’s voice wasn’t imaginary. It didn’t seem like it. Arthur’s eyes were shining with what appeared to be adoration and respect. Merlin looked down and tried to figure out how he saved everyone. He sort of remembered Lancelot and him being in a closet. He also remembered crawling down the hallway. 

“We’ll tell you later,” Leon said softly upon seeing Merlin trying to remember the events that happened. The knight squeezed Merlin’s uninjured shoulder before moving to the door.

“I’ll be back soon. Arthur, keep him awake,” Leon commanded. Arthur nodded and turned back towards Merlin. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. Merlin had been chewing on his lip.

“I’m sorry,” Merlin whispered. Arthur couldn’t believe that Merlin was still apologizing. What had he done wrong?

“Merlin, this was not your fault. You did nothing wrong,” Arthur said, trying to reassure Merlin. He lifted his hand and went to place it on Merlin’s shoulder. But seeing Merlin look so broken and lost made Arthur hesitate.

“He tricked me,” Merlin whimpered. His arm curled around his ribs and Merlin slowly shrank back into the chair. The past events had caught up with him. All the damage Darian had done was Merlin’s fault. If only he had listened to his magic. If only he had fought harder. Arthur said that he and the knights had only received a couple bruises. Leon’s face told a different story. This was all Merlin’s fault. He hadn’t been strong enough to fight Darian. He wasn’t able to protect his friends until it was almost too late.

“Merlin, he tricked all of us,” Arthur said. Merlin looked up, tears were still running down his face. Arthur wiped them away with the pad of his thumb.

“He’s gone now. He can never hurt another person ever again,” Arthur said gently. Merlin shook his head.

“I couldn’t fight him,” he whispered. Arthur gave him a weak smile.

“You broke his leg and spit in his eye. That’s fighting in my book,” Arthur said. Merlin looked up and gave him a weak smile.

“Wanted my blood,” Merlin muttered.

“Yeah, we looked through his things and managed to find the spell he was using,” Arthur explained.

“Lancelot broke the amulet,” Merlin said.

“That he did.” Arthur was about to go through a more detailed account of what happened when the doors burst open. 

“Why the hell didn’t anyone tell me he was awake?” Gwaine’s voice snarled. Merlin whimpered and curled in on himself even more.

“Gwaine, please. Try to stay calm,” Arthur said as gently as he could. He had the urge to punch the knight for causing Merlin to be afraid. Honestly, what the hell was Gwaine thinking bursting into the room and snarling like a rabid beast? Arthur was glad he hadn’t caused Merlin to go into a complete panic like before. The memory of finding Merlin thrashing around on the floor, screaming at Darian to leave him alone was far to fresh in Arthur’s mind. Merlin did not need to be any more stressed. Arthur heard Gwaine take a couple of deep breaths before walking across the room.

“Merlin, mate, how are you ?” he asked, plastering on a cheery smile. Arthur could tell it was forced. Merlin uncurled slightly and stared at Gwaine. The bruises on his neck contrasted with his skin. Though they weren’t as bad as before, you could tell Darian did a lot of damage to the knight. 

“You’re hurt because of me.”

“No, I’m hurt because some bastard tried to take you from me. Let’s just say I didn’t let you go without a fight,” Gwaine winked. He reached forward and awkwardly patted Merlin on the shoulder. Arthur could tell he was trying to hold back. 

“I’m not breakable,” Merlin muttered. Clearly Gwaine wasn’t as subtle as he thought he was. Gwaine smiled, this time not as forced, and hopped up on the table. 

“Gwaine,” Arthur whined. Merlin giggled. Gwaine picked some grapes out of the bowl and began munching on them.

“Have you eaten anything yet?” Gwaine asked.

“Not hungry.”

“Come on, for me,” Gwaine pleaded. He set the grapes down and clasped his hands together. He put on quite the show, widening his eyes, quivering his bottom lip, trying to make him seem like some puppy dog. Merlin smiled and picked up a small piece of bread.

“Only works when I do it,” he said, tearing off a chunk and putting it in his mouth. There was a knock at the door. Merlin dropped the bread and began breathing heavily. Dammit! Why could no one enter the room quietly, without causing Merlin to panic? These people did realize that Merlin was injured and scared, right? Surely common sense dictated that you should be quiet and respectful so that Merlin didn’t feel as though he was about to get butchered again.

“I’ll get it,” Gwaine said while Arthur dropped to his knees and began to sooth Merlin.

“No one is going to hurt you. You are safe,” Arthur said. He took Merlin’s hand in his own and began to gently rub it between his palms.

“Sorry,” Merlin whimpered again. Arthur gave a weak smile and turned to see who was at the door. It was Gaius and Leon. Leon took one look at Gwaine and rolled his eyes.

“Really, this couldn’t wait until morning?” he asked. Gwaine gave a cheeky grin and threw an arm around Leon’s shoulders. Gaius rushed towards Merlin and began a visual inspection.

“Have you eaten yet?” he asked. Merlin nodded. Arthur decided to tell Gaius the truth. Merlin would try and make it seem as though he was fine when he clearly wasn’t.

“He had some bread, that’s it,” Arthur explained. Gaius nodded his understanding and continued to check Merlin over.

“Is there anywhere that hurts more?” the old man asked.

“My chest, ‘specially when I breathe,” Merlin said quietly. Gaius nodded.

“Arthur, help move him to the bed and then take off his shirt. I need to check the bandages and stitches,” Gaius commanded. Arthur nodded and once again placed one arm under Merlin’s knees and the other behind his back. Merlin pressed his face into Arthur’s chest and tried not to cry out in pain. Every little movement was like another stab to his body. Merlin sincerely hoped Gaius had brought a potion for the pain. Merlin wasn’t sure he would be able to rest while his body felt like this. 

“I can walk you know,” Merlin muttered. Gwaine let out a laugh.

“You broke your ankle, mate,” he explained. 

“Oh yeah. Fell off the hook,” Merlin said. Arthur smiled and set Merlin on the bed.

“How’d you manage that?” He gently tugged Merlin’s shirt over his head and put an arm around Merlin’s shoulders to support him. Merlin had been swaying rather dangerously and Arthur didn’t want him to fall off the bed. 

“This isn’t mine,” Merlin said. Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes.

“It’s mine, now answer the question.”

“Sire, perhaps it would be best to let him rest,” Leon said gently. Leon didn’t want to risk Merlin falling into a state of depression so soon. His body was still healing and was not strong enough for any more stress. Merlin still answered Arthur, showing no signs that he heard Leon. 

“He left me hanging on the hook so I forced myself to get off of it,” Merlin said. Gaius was busy checking over Merlin’s injuries and Arthur was holding him up. Arthur knew that Gwaine was probably going to hit something when he left the room. He didn’t blame him. No one, especially Merlin, deserved to be strung up by their wrists. Gaius handed Merlin a potion.

“This will help with the pain,” he said. Merlin grimaced but swallowed the potion while Gaius got to work stitching some of the wounds that had been opened during Merlin’s panic attacks. 

“How long was I out?” Merlin asked. Arthur was happy that Merlin seemed stronger than before. Even while Gaius tugged the needle and thread through his skin, Merlin didn’t fall into any sort of panic. Hopefully this meant Merlin’s recovery time would speed up dramatically. 

“Almost a week,” Leon answered. Merlin sighed but said nothing. Arthur had a feeling he was trying to seem strong in front of his friends, but he said nothing. He could talk with Merlin later and force him to confront what happened instead of burying it deep within himself. Once Gaius was finished, he straightened up and brushed Merlin’s hair back fondly. Arthur could tell he was trying not to cry. Merlin wasn’t out of the woods yet, but he was getting there.

“You can rest now, Merlin. Sir Leon, Sir Gwaine, while you’re up I’m going to check over your injuries.” Gwaine grumbled in protest but Leon ushered him out of the room, Gaius quick on their heels. Arthur pulled his shirt back over Merlin and helped settle him back on the bed. Making sure Merlin was propped up with some pillows to ease his breathing, Arthur went to blow out the candles, but Merlin caught his wrist, tugging Arthur back towards the bed. Arthur expected Merlin to say something, but he didn’t. Arthur realized that Merlin would never say how he felt. He didn’t want to appear weak. But Arthur knew how broken Merlin really was. It was his job to fix that. Hopefully Arthur could get that cheeky smile back on Merlin’s face. It would just take time. 

Arthur pulled his hand out of Merlin’s, who didn’t protest, and started to blow out the candles. When the room was darkened except for the fire, Arthur returned to the bed. Merlin’s eyes were wide open, staring at the canopy of the bed. It looked as though he was trying so hard to be strong and brave. Arthur climbed into bed. Merlin turned his head towards Arthur.

“Well this is my bed. Surely you don’t expect me to sleep on the floor?” Arthur challenged, raising an eyebrow. Merlin gave him a weak smile before turning his head back. Arthur moved closer and wrapped his arms around Merlin’s skinny frame, which had only grown skinnier since this whole thing began. Merlin relaxed and wrapped his arm over Arthur’s and squeezed his bicep.

“Merlin, I’m not letting you go. I’ll keep you safe,” Arthur promised. He stayed awake long enough to hear Merlin’s breathing even out. Arthur gave Merlin a gentle squeeze and fell asleep, confident for the first time in days that Merlin would be here when he woke up.


	14. Chapter 14

Merlin impatiently drummed his fingers on his leg. Gwen was pacing around the room, nervously tidying up the place. She had refused to look Merlin in the eye from the moment she stepped through the doors. Lancelot was sitting next to Merlin, also not looking him in the eye. The knight was continually fidgeting, attempting to get comfortable under Merlin’s scrutiny. Arthur had begrudgingly left the room for a council meeting. But only after Merlin threatened to feed him rat stew for the next month if he didn’t go. When Merlin had woken up, all the knights had piled into the room. Leon and Arthur were the only two that could stand to look Merlin in the eye. The others sat silently, checking for themselves to see if Merlin was awake. It was a rather uncomfortable feeling, being watched like that. Merlin knew why everyone was so uneasy. Darian had cast a spell that made them hate him. One by one, they all left. Leaving only Lancelot and Gwen behind until someone else had free time to watch over Merlin. Lancelot’s knee started bouncing and it was then that Merlin decided he had finally had enough.

“I don’t blame you so stop blaming yourselves,” Merlin snapped. Gwen stopped dusting the cupboards and turned towards Merlin.

“You wouldn’t be saying that if you knew what we said,” Lancelot said quietly. Merlin groaned. Leave it to his friends to feel worse about the situation than Merlin did. 

“Listen, I have a pretty good idea what was said about me. Darian wasn’t exactly subtle.” The mention of Darian’s name got a flinch out of Gwen. Merlin sighed and massaged his brow with his uninjured hand. “You both know how hard it is to fight a magical enchantment. What if I had been the one who said horrible things and forgot all about you?” Merlin asked. 

“We’d tell you to forget about it. That it wasn’t your fault,” Gwen said softly. Merlin nodded.

“Exactly. Quit beating yourselves up about it. I will be fine. Darian is dead. We stopped an evil man,” Merlin said strongly. Gwen burst into tears and wrapped her arms around Merlin.

“I still feel terrible. You shouldn’t have had to go through this,” she sobbed. Merlin rubbed her back soothingly and smile.

“At least the curse is broken. You don’t actually hate me and that’s what counts.” Gwen straightened up and pecked Merlin’s cheek before leaving the room to go about her other chores. Merlin turned to Lancelot and noticed the man still wasn’t entirely at ease. Merlin reached out and grabbed Lancelot’s hand.

“I don’t blame you so quit blaming yourself,” Merlin repeated. He was starting to feel a bit repetitive. He would probably be having this conversation many more times at the week wore on. At least Leon could talk to Merlin without feeling a great deal of guilt. Though Arthur appeared to be not feeling any shame, Merlin could still sense it. Now all he had to do was get his friends to move on. “You helped save me. You protected me. I can’t ask you for anything else,” Merlin said. Lancelot gave him a weak smile.

“I made a promise with myself before Darian came to look after you this time. I guess I didn’t do so well,” Lancelot chuckled. Merlin shook his head.

“Again, you were under a spell. I doubt I could have fought it and I’m the most powerful sorcerer to walk the planet,” Merlin responded. Lancelot reached up and ruffled Merlin’s hair. 

“You’re a good friend, Merlin. Better than anyone deserves.” As Lancelot said this, there was a knock at the door. 

“Come in,” Lancelot called. The door opened to reveal Percival and Gwaine shifting nervously from foot to foot. 

“I’ll give you guys the same speech I gave him,” Merlin said, jerking his head towards Lancelot.

“He’s telling you not to feel guilty?” Gwaine asked. 

“Yeah,” Lancelot responded.

“Well, princess wants you at training so we’re here to relieve you of Merlin-sitting duty,” Gwaine joked. He had a brilliant smile on his face. Merlin scowled.

“You guys don’t have to sit here with me,” he grumbled. Gwaine’s smile fell.

“You didn’t see yourself after Arthur got you out of Darian’s chambers. I don’t ever want to see you that close to death ever again. Do I make myself clear?” Gwaine threatened. Merlin gave him a weak smile. 

“Believe me, I don’t ever want to be that close to death again either.” Lancelot stood up from his chair and kissed the top of Merlin’s head.

“I’ll see you later, my friend,” he said before walking out the door. His cape swaying as he left. Merlin turned towards the two men that were still standing in the doorway.

“Percival, did you ever read to me?” Merlin asked. The memory had been bothering him since he woke up. Merlin wasn’t sure if it was his imagination like in Darian’s chambers, or if Percival actually took the time to read to Merlin. Percival gave Merlin a small smile.

“Yeah. Everyday. And today’s no different,” Percival replied, taking a book out from behind his back and showing it to Merlin. Merlin lit up.

“This is one of my favorites!” he exclaimed.

“I asked Geoffrey which ones you liked the most. He gave me this one,” Percival explained. He sat down in Lancelot’s previously occupied chair and flipped the book open. Gwaine hopped up onto the bed and pulled Merlin into his side.

“Really, guys. I don’t blame you. I blame Darian and am glad he’s dead,” Merlin said. Gwaine squeezed Merlin gently.

“It’s just hard, ya know? Knowing that we said those things about you, thought so little about you. I thought I was stronger than that,” Gwaine admitted quietly.   
“You helped defeat Darian, that’s all that matters,” Merlin said. With that, Percival opened the book and began reading.

oOoOoOo

“Come on, get up!” Arthur’s annoying voice drifted through Merlin’s fuzzy brain. Merlin groaned and burrowed deeper into the blankets.

“’M tired,” Merlin slurred, trying to ignore Arthur. He felt the blankets being pulled from the bed and onto the floor. Merlin sat up and blinked around the room, surprised to see all the knights already here. Percival had a basket in his arms and Elyan had some blankets.

“Was goin’ on?” Merlin grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

“You need to get out of the palace, mate,” Gwaine said. He walked over to the bed and pulled Merlin onto his back.

“Why do I need to leave the castle?” Merlin asked, failing to stifle a yawn. Gwaine began to carry him out of the room. At least he wasn’t in a bridal carry. He still had an image to maintain with the palace staff.

“Because, fresh air will help the healing process along,” Leon explained in a way that only Leon could. Merlin rolled his eyes and burrowed his face into Gwaine’s neck.  
“Can’t you just let me sleep? Don’t you guys have jobs to do?” Merlin asked.

“Nope, we cleared the day so that we could spend it with you, outdoors,” Elyan explained, reaching up to ruffle Merlin’s hair.

“I can’t ride a horse,” Merlin said, still holding onto the hope that he would get a chance to get back to bed.

“Wow, Gaius must really hate dealing with you in the mornings,” Arthur chuckled. From the subsequent yelp that Merlin heard, he assumed someone, probably Leon, swatted Arthur.

“It’s not a very far walk. And Gwaine needs to work on strength training anyways,” Percival explained.

“Oi! I’m fighting fit!” Gwaine cried out, shifting Merlin so that he was seated in a more stable position on his back.

“With all that mead you drink, you won’t be for much longer,” Elyan said.

“I do get other forms of exercise,” Gwaine muttered.

“He could sleep his way through an enemy camp and still be able to fight with all that…cardio he gets in,” Percival chuckled. Merlin smiled. Maybe going out today wasn’t such a bad idea. Lord knows he was getting restless. Next time he was strung up by his wrists, he would probably just hang there to avoid a broken ankle.   
A few minutes later Gwaine set Merlin down on the grass. It was still slightly damp with the morning dew.

“Wait ‘til I put a blanket down!” Elyan cried. “We don’t need him catching something.” Merlin rolled his eyes.

“I’m not fragile. I can stand being a tad wet,” he said. All the same, Percival gently moved Merlin to the blanket that Elyan had set down next to a tree. Merlin had no doubt that they purposefully picked this spot so that Merlin could lean against something. Merlin was secretly pleased with this. Leon sat down next to Merlin and began rifling through the basket Percival had been carrying. 

“I’m starting to think cook loves you,” he said, pulling out some rolls and fruits and handing them to Merlin. “She has never given me anything like this when I was injured,” Leon said. Merlin smiled and took a bite of the roll. The other knights plopped down and began digging through the basked, each pulling out what they wanted for breakfast. 

“See, I told you fresh air would do you some good,” Gwaine said after swallowing a bite of ham. 

“Yes, alright. This is way better than staying in a room all day,” Merlin admitted. The group returned to a comfortable silence as they continued to eat. After awhile, Gwaine decided to swipe the last sweetmeat, leading to Percival chasing him around the clearing. Soon, all but Leon and Merlin were participating in some weird chase, trying to get the last sweetmeat from Gwaine. Merlin chuckled as Elyan tripped Arthur and went to jump on Percival’s back. 

“You’re alright?” Leon asked from his spot beside Merlin. Merlin turned to face the knight.

“I am,” he answered. Leon sighed.

“Merlin, what you went through was horrible. You can’t keep this all bottled up. It will only destroy you,” Leon said. 

“Why does everyone think I’m just going to crack like some fragile glass doll?” Merlin snapped. Leon sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Well, I kept everything bottled up and eventually it all became too much. I almost threw myself off the turrets,” Leon admitted. Merlin stared at the knight.

“What happened?” he asked. 

“Routine patrol. We were ambushed. I was taken by a man who wanted to get revenge on Uther for killing his wife during the purge. Kept me for two days before I managed to escape. Worst two days of my life. Well that and when Morgana took over. And when I found out what Darian had done to you,” Leon explained. Merlin swallowed and leaned back against the tree.

“Why didn’t you kill yourself?”

“One of my friends found me. He talked me down. After that I became much more open and actually healed faster than before,” Leon admitted. 

“I’m sorry,” Merlin whispered. Leon smiled and ruffled Merlin’s hair playfully.

“I just don’t want you to make the same mistake. Even if it isn’t with one of us, you need to find someone you can talk to. Someone you trust.” 

“Even if that person is you?”

“I’d be honored,” Leon said before returning to watch the knights chase each other around like children. 

“These are the people that are supposed to be protecting Camelot,” Merlin chuckled. 

“It could be worse. Lord Edwin’s sons could have actually passed the tests.” Merlin groaned at the thought. Lord Edwin had three sons, all of whom were more prattish than Arthur on a bad day. They believed that everything was entitled to them based on their status and thought that they were the best fighters in all of Albion. Too bad they didn’t even last a second against Arthur. Leon always said showier footwork didn’t make for a better fighting form. The two returned to silence. Finally Merlin spoke.

“The hardest part was not thinking anyone would come,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. Leon wrapped an arm around Merlin’s shoulders and pulled him closer into his side, listening to as Merlin began to talk through what were the hardest parts of his capture. Not laughing or scrutinizing Merlin in anyway. Eventually, the other knights returned to the blanket and listened as Merlin continued to recount what had happened in the room. When Merlin go to the part about the hallucinations Arthur gasped.

“Now your reaction to me when I rescued you makes more sense,” Arthur said. Merlin glanced down at his hands.

“Sorry. But after fake you, Gwaine, Leon, and Lancelot, I kind of wanted to be sure.”  
“You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m sorry it took so long to find you,” Arthur admitted. Merlin gave him a weak smile.

“I think we all feel a little guilty with what happened,” Leon said, shifting under Merlin’s weight.

“We should head back. Gaius will want to check us all out,” Percival said. This time it was Arthur that pulled Merlin onto his back instead of Gwaine.

“Aren’t you worried about your image?” Merlin asked, tightening his arms around Arthur’s neck and reveling in the sense of security he got.

“If anyone has anything to say, they’ll have to go through me,” Leon growled.  
“And me,” Gwaine said.

“I wouldn’t mind knocking a few heads,” Elyan added.

“I’ll just be an opposing force of nature and scare them all into submission,” Percival added.

“I think we’ve got you covered,” Lancelot said with a light chuckle. Merlin smiled and rested his head back onto Arthur’s shoulder.

oOoOoOo

Arthur was jolted awake by a cry.

“No, no please don’t! Arthur! Help!” Merlin sobbed. Arthur realized that he was having a nightmare and went to quickly wake Merlin up.

“Merlin, wake up. You’re safe. Darian’s gone,” Arthur said. He sat up and began stroking Merlin’s forehead while Merlin continued to thrash about the bed. Arthur bit his lip, wondering if he should go get Leon. Leon was one of the only people who could bring Merlin out of his panic attacks and had to be dragged to the room several times throughout the month to help the boy relax. Arthur didn’t want to wake the man now, but he might if Merlin didn’t wake up soon.

“Arthur, please help!” Merlin whimpered. Arthur pulled Merlin to the center of the bed so that he would fall onto the ground and shook Merlin gently.

“I’m right here, Merlin. I’m not going to let anything happen to you,” he said. Merlin’s eyes flew open and he bolted into Arthur’s arms. He was still struggling though.  
“Merlin, you have to calm down. You’re safe,” Arthur pleaded as Merlin stopped struggling and dissolved into a sobbing mess. Arthur held him and carefully stroked the boy’s hair.

“Sorry,” Merlin muttered after several minutes of Arthur stroking his hair and whispering soothing nonsense into his ear. Arthur pulled back.

“What are you sorry about?” he asked, brushing some hair out of Merlin’s eyes. Merlin shrugged and wiped his nose with his sleeve.

“Not being able to heal faster,” he muttered. Arthur sighed and gathered Merlin back into his arms.

“Merlin, I do not think you are weak for having a nightmare,” Arthur said. Merlin snorted.

“How about waking up and sobbing on your shoulder for ten minutes?” Merlin asked.

“I know men that broke under less. The fact that you are still fighting to get better and not letting this experience destroy you is amazing. You are strong and one of the bravest men I know,” Arthur said. Merlin shook his head and began shaking.

“No, I’m not. I let Darian take me. I let him almost kill you and the others.” Arthur smiled. Only Merlin would think that dragging himself along the corridor to try and save his master after being brutally tortured for several days wasn’t enough.

“Merlin, you are amazing. What you did was amazing. If we’re not allowed to feel guilty for forgetting you and hating you, then you aren’t allowed to feel guilty for whatever you’re feeling guilty about,” Arthur chuckled. Despite all of Merlin’s protests that he had done something wrong, Arthur had yet to figure out anything that Merlin could be directly blamed for. The knights had sided with Darian, no matter how temporary. They had that on their conscience. Arthur had given Merlin to Darian, despite Merlin’s protests. He also dragged his feet in actually trying to find Merlin. Arthur thought back to when he first started having suspicions of Darian. That had been the second day. But Arthur had wanted Darian to be nice and kind so he let Merlin suffer much longer than needed. If Arthur had gone to Darian’s chambers as soon as he had these feelings of doubt instead of questioning people to gauge their reactions, maybe this entire thing could have been avoided. But Merlin, Merlin had nothing that he was guilty of. He hadn’t abandoned his friends. He had fought back despite believing that no one was coming to get him. He even managed to help defeat Darian by breaking the curse and giving Arthur the weapon that could kill the monster. Despite all of this, Merlin was still feeling guilty. Arthur decided that he had to make this right. Merlin sniffed and looked up. 

“What if I’m never the same again?” he asked. Arthur rubbed circles on Merlin’s back and thought about his answer.

“You won’t ever be the same again. You’ll learn from this experience and grow from it. It’ll help you become a stronger person, should you allow it,” Arthur said with wisdom not even he thought he was capable of. Merlin snorted.

“Since when did you become so wise?”

“I have a friend. He’s a complete idiot. Ridiculous ears and a ridiculous smile. But he has his moments of wisdom. I guess I learned from him,” Arthur replied. He felt Merlin relax in his arms.

“You’ll have to introduce us sometime,” he yawned. Arthur wondered if Merlin knew he was talking about him. Arthur squeezed Merlin to his chest and laid back down.

“I’m proud of you, Merlin,” he whispered.

“I don’t think I deserve that,” Merlin said. Arthur pulled up some blankets that had been tangled during Merlin’s nightmare.

“Then I’m going to keep saying it until you believe me. You are the best friend I ever had. I want you to know so that you can get better,” Arthur replied. Merlin sighed and for a moment, Arthur thought he was asleep.

“Did you kiss me?” Merlin asked. Arthur furrowed his brow.

“What? No, I don’t think so,” Arthur said. He didn’t think he had kissed Merlin during his nightmare. Though when Merlin was asleep Arthur sometime found himself kissing the top of Merlin’s head or forehead. Merlin sighed.

“I think when you were carrying me out of Darian’s chambers, you kissed my forehead,” Merlin explained. Arthur bit his lip. That entire night had been kind of a blur. Arthur didn’t even remember most of it. Merlin’s screams as he reset his ankle and shoulder had been something that haunted Arthur’s dreams though, no matter how much he tried to make it go away. 

“I suppose it’s not out of the question, since you are a girl,” Arthur retorted. He heard Merlin mutter and insult and smiled. Things were going to return to normal, so long as Arthur was here for Merlin.

“Thanks for staying with me. I don’t know if I could do this alone,” Merlin whispered after several moments of silence. Arthur was stunned. It was so unlike Merlin to admit that he needed anyone. Despite the fact that he had opened up to Leon the day of the picnic, the knights still needed to wheedle information out of the boy to ensure that he was still doing okay. Arthur hoped that this new, more open side of Merlin wasn’t just the result of him being slightly asleep. Either way, Arthur felt the need to reassure Merlin one last time that he was amazing and important.

“After all you’ve done for me, it’s only fair.” And with that, they both fell asleep. 

oOoOoOo

Merlin shifted nervously in his chair. It had been nearly a month since the whole Darian incident. He was almost healed, though he still couldn’t put any weight on his ankle and his arm was still bound to his chest. Merlin looked around Arthur’s chambers and sighed. Beside him, Arthur patted his shoulder.

“You’ll be fine. You deserve this,” he said. Merlin smiled and stared at the door.

“I just don’t want her to worry. She worries to much already and after hearing about this…” Merlin trailed off.

“She would have found out eventually. This way, she can see you’re alright,” Arthur said. 

“Shouldn’t we have waited until I was completely healed?” Merlin asked. Arthur shook his head.

“You’re bruises are all gone. Your cuts don’t look that bad. You’re not wheezing. Merlin, she is your mother. She’ll want to know and she’ll want to help,” Arthur explained. Merlin nodded. It was collectively decided amongst the knights, Gwen, and Gaius that Hunith should be made aware of Merlin’s condition. Gwaine and Lancelot went to Ealdor so that they could bring her to Camelot, since Merlin wasn’t well enough to make the three day journey. Merlin shifted again and craned his neck, trying to see out the window. 

“Stop that. You’ll put a crick in your neck,” he scolded. He rubbed Merlin’s shoulder, trying to provide him with an anchor and a source of support.

“She’ll be so worried,” Merlin said. 

“She has a good reason. You did almost die,” Arthur replied. In all honesty, he was very worried about meeting Hunith again. He knew that he had saved her son, but somehow he was still worried that she would hate him after she found out that it was he who allowed Darian access to Merlin. There was a knock on the door followed by Lancelot opening it and leading Hunith into the large room. She took one look at Merlin before rushing to him and embracing him. Lancelot gave Arthur a small bow before leaving the room to give them some privacy.

“Oh my sweet child. I was so worried when those knights showed up,” Hunith sobbed. Merlin smiled and relaxed in his mother’s embrace.

“I’m fine, mother. They should have told you that,” he said. Hunith sat back and stared at Merlin.

“You look thinner than the last time I saw you. Oh, they didn’t tell me everything that had happened,” Hunith said. Arthur had a feeling he shouldn’t be imposing on the moment and went to excuse himself from the room. 

“Oh no you don’t,” Hunith exclaimed before pulling Arthur into a hug. Arthur stiffened momentarily before relaxing slightly.

“I was told that you save Merlin from that man,” Hunith said. Arthur nodded. He didn’t want to say that it was him that gave Merlin to that man in the first place.  
“Let’s go talk in the hall. Merlin, I’ll be right back,” Hunith said. Merlin smiled and kissed his mother on the cheek. She led Arthur out into the hallway. Before Hunith could say anything, Arthur began to apologize.

“Hunith, I am so sorry. I promised I would keep Merlin safe and instead I give him to a man and nearly get him killed!” Arthur exclaimed. He was valiantly fighting to keep tears from flooding his eyes. Hunith pulled Arthur into another embrace.

“You saved him. He’s still alive because you fought against a man who you had considered to be your friend. You trusted Darian to keep Merlin safe and when that trust was broken, you decided to help Merlin. I can’t ask for anything else.” Arthur gripped Hunith harder and continued to hold himself together. After a long while, the two broke apart.

“I’m sure you want to see Merlin. He’s missed you a lot,” Arthur said. Hunith gave him a smile and turned to go back into the room. Arthur decided to give the two some time alone and went down to the training field. Hunith had lifted a great weight off of Arthur’s shoulders. He now didn’t feel the crushing guilt he had before when it came to Merlin and what had happened. It was a feeling that Arthur reveled in. For the first time in a long time, it felt as though everyone was moving towards a healing direction. He was still feeling the guilt of everything that had happened. But if Hunith, whose son still couldn’t walk due to an injury that never should have happened, could forgive Arthur, then Arthur could start to forgive himself. 

Merlin was talking with Leon about his experience and not keeping everything bottled up. The knights’ guilt over their treatment of Merlin was beginning to decrease with each passing day. And the kingdom in general was beginning to accept Arthur as their new leader. Things were definitely looking up for Camelot.


End file.
